


Watching as Hope is Lost

by GeorgeFredSlytherin



Category: Code Geass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeFredSlytherin/pseuds/GeorgeFredSlytherin
Summary: Cornelia sees for herself, why Euphy did what she did. (A characters watch the show fic that jumps around a bit.)
Comments: 210
Kudos: 556





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a characters watch the show fic, but it doesn't start at the beginning. Instead it jumps around to different chapters that I wish were in these fics.  
> NOTE 2: I am moving around chapter orders so they are in order.  
> NOTE 3: Should anyone ask, I may consider adding other chapters. Just comment if you want more.  
> NOTE 4: I didn't want to take a lot of the script, so some of it is just summarized.

“I’m not giving that to her!”

“You have to,”

Nunnally wakes to the sound of her knight fighting with someone. The voice is unknown, yet familiar somehow. She opens her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows, and tries to see out of her bedroom door. In the foyer, she thinks she catches a glimpse of green hair and pale skin, before it disappears behind Suzaku’s form. Nunnally starts. Suzaku isn’t wearing his mask. There are very few people Suzaku would do that with…

“No!”

“Then I will,” the impassive voice of her opponent says.

“It will ruin everything! The whole requiem!”

“Will it though? What is it, like, twenty people? It’s not like they have to tell everyone.”

“They might!” 

“They deserve to know.”

“No, they don’t!” Suzaku snaps. “They don’t deserve to know. Nobody deserves anything. That’s not the point C.C.! The point is the requiem! This isn’t what Lelouch would have wanted!”

Nunnally bolts upright. The requiem. C.C. is back. Suzaku is angry. Could C.C. want to tell her what had happened? Want to tell all of them? If that’s the case, she needs to interfere before Suzaku kicks her out. “C.C., is that you?”

C.C. is at the door in a moment, a small smile on her face. Nunnally takes a moment to look at her. She hadn’t seen the girl much, only when she had caught a glimpse of her walking with Lelouch in the palace, and once or twice in his memories. She’s beautiful, tall and thin, with long green hair and golden eyes. She steps forward to approach Nunnally – and Suzaku is in the way.

“You can’t,” he whispers fiercely. “We promised Lelouch. We promised.”

“No,” C.C. says calmly, “You promised Lelouch. You also promised Lelouch you’d protect Empress Nunnally,” her eyes connect with Nunnally’s over his shoulder, “And I think she’d like to hear what I have to say.” 

“I want to hear,” Nunnally says. Suzaku stiffens.

“Nunna-“ he whispers. Anger flares in her. How dare he? How could he, of all people, try to stop her from finding out what really happened? He had no right!

“C.C.,” she says, making sure to keep her voice strong and assured, “I want to know.”

“I don’t intend on telling just you,” C.C. answers. Suzaku lets out a growl.

“Who else do you need?” Nunnally answers.

C.C. smiles.

Nunnally looks out at the crowd of people in front of her. Fifteen in all, she thinks, not counting herself and Suzaku, who’s standing rigid by her side, refusing to look at her. The group is gathered in a plethora of plush chairs that Nunnally has had placed in a large room. She notices, with a frown, that the Japanese have migrated to one side of the room, while the Britannians are on the other. Kallen is sitting closer to the Japanese, but she keeps throwing looks at the student council. Nunnally hopes the seating arrangement will change, before this is all over.

Nunnally coughs delicately, and the entire room turns in their seats to look at her. She is sitting slightly behind them, on a dais with a railing in front of her, should she fall from her wheelchair. There is a chair beside her, for Suzaku. She wonders absentmindedly if the stubborn idiot will ever accept it. She addresses the crowd with a small smile.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hey Nunna!” Milly yells from across the room. Rivalz grins at her, and Nina gives a tiny smile. She barely smiles anymore, so Nunnally counts it as a win. Silently, she thanks Suzaku for his order to cancel the memory geass on the student council. She’s not sure how he did it, only that Jeremiah Gottwald had come to her and, with a bow, informed her that her friends, though slightly confused, now remembered her and her time at Ashford. This had been his last act for her, as Gottwald himself had retired soon after to an orange farm. Nunnally had mixed feelings about this. Gottwald had something to do with her brother’s plan. He was very loyal, but he had been seen siding with the demon emperor. His retirement made the most sense. She hasn’t seen him or Anya since he left the castle that day, but she remembers him fondly every time she sees Milly’s smile. Now, she returns it.

“I called you here today because C.C. contacted me,” She begins. Then she sighs as the room erupts. 

“Is she okay?” Oghi asks.

“Is she still hot?” Tamaki chimes in. Viletta hits him.

“Has she found someone else to love her?” Kaguya asks gently.

“Where is she?” Cornelia growls. “Where did you put her?”

“First of all,” Nunnally interrupts, “I did not arrest C.C.” Cornelia opens her mouth to say something, probably about treason to the crown, but Nunnally shakes her head in the other woman’s direction. “It didn’t happen, and now I can’t, so we might as well move on.”

“Why can’t it now?” Viletta asks. Nunnally smiles. This will get her back on track.

“Because she left, directly after giving me these,” Nunnally holds up the two discs C.C. had given her. “She said they were the story of my brother, and that we should watch them if we want to know what truly happened.” Nunnally puts up her hand to stop any questions as she continues. “Whatever these discs contain,” she says, “Will not be insulted. The point of this session is to find out what happened to my brother, how his decisions were formed. If you do not wish to find out the truth, or care to know what really happened, then I would ask that you leave.” No one moves. “Fine,” Nunnally says, and she hands the first disc to Zero. She can feel Suzaku’s hesitation, but Zero listens to her, and for a moment she feels triumph at having power over her brother’s killer, but then it fades, and she is left disgusted with herself.

In front of them, the large monitor turns on. It flickers for a moment, and then it starts.


	2. The Day a Demon was Born - 1:1

Two boys are on the screen. Nunnally feels Suzaku stiffen. One has brown unruly hair and bright green eyes. The other has violet eyes and black hair. They are climbing a rock face. The brunette reaches the top easily and helps the other boy up. For some reason, C.C. is watching them.

**The date was August 10, in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar, C.C. says. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war on Japan. The far east island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia reigns as the world’s only superpower. Rights to Japan’s resources became a hotly disputed issue, straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides.**

It seems that Rivalz can’t hold his confusion in any longer. “Is this just gonna be a really long, boring history lesson? Like, C.C.’s voice is nice, but we know this stuff. Is this like, an evil way to get in more school?”

“It’s the intro,” Nunnally answers. “I think it wanted to introduce the importance of knightmares?” Rivalz frowns. Cornelia waves her hand.

“We get it,” she says. “Britannia conquered Japan with knightmares. It became Area 11. The end.” Kallen throws her a disgusted look.

“That’s not all that happens,” she growls.

“Obviously,” Cornelia snorts, “but that’s the point of- “

“Shush,” Milly exclaims, pointing.

On screen, the violet-eyed boy looks at the brunette, anger written all over his face. **Suzaku,** tiny Lelouch says. **I swear… I will obliterate Britannia!**

“Whoa,” Rivalz mutters. “That’s a big promise for a little kid.”

“You know that’s Lelouch, right?” Milly asks.

“Duh,” Rivalz responds. “Look,” he waves back at the screen. “It’s been seven years.”

On screen, a plane flies above a truck. The plane must be from the police, because it’s talking with someone else about some mission or other. Kallen sits up straight in her seat. “I recognize that truck. Is that us?” She asks. “They were filming this?”

As a reporter talks about terrorist bombings, the screen focuses in on two men playing chess. One is very obviously losing, seeing as he is having an emotional breakdown.

“Sheesh,” Rivalz says. “Breathe dude.” Then he freezes. “Wait a second. Isn’t that Lelouch’s contact in the-”

Over this time, the nobleman has been boasting about his inevitable win. It has been announced that both players have only twenty seconds for each move. Just as Rivalz asks his question, the door opens behind the noblemen. Light streams into the room.

 **Did your substitute arrive?** The winning nobleman smirks.

“The demon emperor was a chess gambler?” Gino asks, incredulously.

 **Thank heavens, I’m saved,** the losing idiot says, ignoring his opponent. **Are things going well at school? He adds to the two approaching boys**. Lelouch and Rivalz come into the light of the room.

“No way!” Rivalz yells. “Did they have a camera in that room? They aren’t supposed to have cameras in there! It’s like, totally against the rules! What if the cops got the-” He breaks off when he sees the look Cornelia is sending in his direction. “Point being, that’s against the rules,” he mutters.

 **I envy you kids today,** the winning man says. **You have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets. What’s your name?**

**Lelouch… Lamperouge.**

“Lamperouge?” Cornelia asks.

“It’s the name we went by when we were living in Japan,” Nunnally smiles at the memory. Then she frowns. “I don’t know why he hesitated though.”

“Maybe he thought there might be cameras!” Rivalz exclaims. “Even though there aren’t supposed to be- “

“We get it,” Milly says, whacking him on the arm. “There weren’t supposed to be cameras. Move on Rivalz.” He looks away, pouting.

 **Then be sure that you drive safely on the way back,** Lelouch says. **I’ll need nine minutes.**

“Nine minutes?” Gino says. “Wasn’t that guy just having a mental breakdown over this game?” Milly grins. Kallen laughs.

“Miracle worker, remember?” she asks. Gino just shrugs.

 **Hm? You start with the king?** The nobleman bursts out laughing.

“Creep,” Milly says.

“He’s right though,” Cornelia says. “I’m not the best at chess, but starting with the king actually gave him a distinct disadvantage in this situation, didn’t it?”

“Yep,” Rivalz answers. “But Lelouch didn’t care.”

On screen, Ashford academy appears. Several students are having arguments about Lelouch.

“Oh, this is us!” Milly exclaims. Then a red-head girl appears on screen. Milly instantly deflates. Rivalz and Nina both look away from the screen. Kallen tucks her knees into her chest, clenching herself into a ball. Nunnally’s hands clench on the arm rests of her wheelchair.

“Who is she?” Cornelia asks, but is overtaken by Tamaki’s loud voice.

“Were cameras following you guys around everywhere?”

“He’s right!” Rivalz gapes. “There shouldn’t have been any cameras there!”

“Yeah!” Milly exclaims. “Paparazzi were kept off the premises cuz of the rich people! It was in the rules!” With a pout, she says, “Who was breaking my rules?”

“I’m sure they didn’t know madam president,” Nina says, clearly trying to smooth down the situation.

“How could they _not know?_ It was posted on the front gate!”

“What does it matter?” Lloyd asks loudly, interrupting Milly. “Obviously, someone or something was filming you, unless this isn’t how things happened.” He waves at the screen.

“But it’s scary,” Nina says quietly.

“If you don’t wanna watch, you can leave,” Lloyd answers, completely ignoring the fear on her face. “What did we miss?”

“Nagata – “Kallen gulped, “Nagata blamed Tamaki for messing up the mission and Lelouch won his chess game. Evidently the nobles are boring to play against,” she adds, just as on-screen Rivalz speaks up.

 **Well then, why don’t you challenge one of the Elevens? They’re nothing like us Britannians.** Off-screen Rivalz face palms.

“Sorry guys,” he murmurs. Tamaki is glaring at him, but Oghi just sighs.

“It’s not your fault,” he says. “It’s not like you’d ever hung out with a Japanese person anyway.”

“But that is my fault!” Rivalz answers. “It was really dumb and- “

“Are you really arguing that they should be mad at you just so you can apologize?” Cornelia asks. Rivalz goes quiet.

“Yeah,” Milly says. “You should probably shut up, Rivalz.” Rivalz gives her a look, but doesn’t say anything. It helps that Kallen throws a forgiving smile in his direction. Looking up, they find Clovis on screen.

**To all my imperial subjects, including of course, the many cooperative Elevens-**

**We’re not Elevens,** on-screen Kallen snaps. **We’re Japanese!**

 **Do you not see my pain?** Clovis continues. **My heart was ripped from my chest only to be-**

“Fake,” Cornelia says. Nunnally nods.

“What?” Gino asks.

“This is so obviously fake,” Cornelia says calmly. “I can’t believe anyone fell for it.”

“Clovis used to do performances for us in Aries Villa,” Nunnally explains. “Even I got good at telling when he was lying, and I was still very young.” She turns to Cornelia. “They believed it because they wanted to. They wanted to believe he had a heart.”

“A heart that was ‘ripped from his chest only to be torn apart?’” Cornelia scoffs.

“I expect he had a slight time constraint,” Nunnally says, a small smile on her face. “He probably didn’t have time to write better material.” Everyone else in the room stares at the sisters in pure horror. Cornelia doesn’t notice. Nunnally looks around in confusion. The others look away quickly.

**Now everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty.**

“Eight?” Kallen yells. “Eight? Didn’t they say fifty-nine people died?”

“Eight Britannians and fifty-one others,” Cecile answers quietly. The silence is broken by on-screen Rivalz’ voice.

**Well aren’t you gonna join in?**

**Aren’t you?** Lelouch asks.

**It’s sort of embarrassing.**

“I am really not coming off as good in this,” Rivalz mutters.

 **And I agree with you** , Lelouch answers. **Besides, spilling tears over those people won’t bring them back to life, now will it?** Off screen, Tamaki growls.

“Murderous demon,” He growls.

“Keep it to yourself,” Kallen says calmly.

**Doesn’t matter how hard you try. You can’t do it. There’s no way you can change the world.**

“See?” Kallen says. “He was lying. Lelouch obviously believed he could change the world. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have tried.”

“Who says he tried to change the world?” Tamaki snaps. “All that kid ever wanted was to be emperor, and he used us to do it!” Kallen opens her mouth to argue, but Nunnally interrupts.

“If we continue to watch, we’ll see the truth,” she says calmly. The rest of the group nods. Suzaku stares at Kallen. She shouldn’t be defending Lelouch. Not after everything he had done. Unless she knew… but that was impossible, right?

The scene changes to Clovis walking down the steps of his palace. **One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that.**

“What?” Kallen gasps.

“Told you,” Cornelia says.

**\- need to change costumes quickly.**

“That’s his excuse?”

**It’s all in the performance. Since the media want a charismatic prince, I give them one.**

“That’s the only thing Clovis ever understood about politics,” Cornelia says calmly. “Give them what they want and look good doing it.”

“Don’t you suck at politics?” It’s Tamaki -of course it’s Tamaki- who asks. Gilford moves forward angrily, but Cornelia catches his arm.

“He’s not wrong,” she says simply. “You may want to keep opinions like that to yourself,” she adds coldly in Tamaki’s direction. Tamaki, catching the look on Gilford’s face, nods once.

“Hey look, it’s Diethard,” Oghi says. “I didn’t know he was in this from the beginning.” They watch as some ugly general dude mutters to Clovis about something being stolen. Clovis doesn’t take it well.

 **Deploy the royal guard!** He yells. **The Knightmares as well!**

“What on earth did you steal?” Cornelia asks, turning to Kallen.

“It was this huge thing of poison gas,” Kallen answers.

“Are you sure?” Cornelia asks, doubt coloring her tone.

“Well… no,” Kallen admits. “It could have been anything really. Poison gas was an educated guess.”

“It’s what the military was told as well,” Viletta adds, sitting straight-backed near Oghi. Sighing, he slings his arm around her shoulders and draws her in. She lets him, though hesitantly, staring at the screen as if it is about to ruin her life. Nunnally supposes it very well might, if Oghi decides to hold a grudge.

Back on the screen, Rivalz is driving a motorcycle with a side car.

“That thing is hideous,” Cornelia says.

“Hey!”

 **That first move you made,** on-screen Rivalz interrupts his off-screen self, **why’d you start with the king?** Lelouch, who is somehow managing to make riding in a side-car while wearing a ridiculous helmet and reading a book look kind of cute, shrugs.

**If the king doesn’t lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?**

“Ok,” Oghi says, “living by that in the world, I get, but living by it in a game? That kinda seems over the top.”

**Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?**

**No way** , Lelouch answers. **Ambitions like that will ruin your health.**

“Really, Lelouch?” Milly asks, rolling her eyes. Kaguya tries not to laugh. Lloyd bursts into a fit of cackles. Cecile just rolls her eyes.

An enormous truck comes up behind them, obviously trying to get past. Both drivers panic. Off screen, Kallen leaps to her feet. She grabs Rivalz by the collar.

“That was you?” She growls. “You ran us off the road? Without you we could have gotten away, you know that? Without you, we would’ve been safe. Nagata’s dead you know! He’s dead and its’ YOUR FAU-” a hand grabs her wrist.

“It’s not his fault, Kallen,” Oghi says quietly. “He couldn’t have known a terrorist was going to almost run him over in a giant truck." She opens her mouth, but he shakes his head. “It wasn’t your fault either, or Tamaki’s. Everything went wrong. You can’t blame yourself, or Rivalz for that.”

“I – we should’ve-,” Kallen says quietly.

“Nagata knew what he was in for that day, Kallen,” Oghi says quietly. He leads her back to her seat and sits her down quietly. She curls up in the chair.

Without any warning, Rivalz stands and walks over to her. “I’m sorry,” he says. She gives a quiet nod. Rivals looks around, and then, hesitantly, “Can I sit here?” he asks pointing to an extra chair. Kallen’s eyes go wide in surprise. She nods again. Behind them, Nunnally smiles.

On screen, Bartley says something about needing to retrieve ‘that thing’ at all costs.

“I’m pretty sure they’re not talking about poison gas,” Gilford says. Back on the bridge, Lelouch sees something glowing and sparkly in the crash site.

“Please tell me this doesn’t start with the demon emperor going mad,” Gino groans.

“If Lelouch was insane from the beginning, he was really good at hiding it,” Milly says.

“We already know that Lelouch was really good at hiding things,” Kallen answers. Milly nods in acceptance. Which is when they notice that Lelouch is _on the terrorists’ truck._

“Idiot!” Cornelia yells. “What was he thinking?”

“Probably that he should help the injured terrorists?” Viletta offers. Cornelia glares at her.

 **It’s you…** C.C. says. Except she’s _not there._ **Finally, I have found my-** and she stops talking.

“The demon emperor can hear green-hair in his head?” Gino asks.

“I guess,” Rivalz says. Then the truck starts moving and Lelouch falls head-first into the compartment. Kallen gasps.

“How long was he in there?” She asks.

“More importantly,” Milly says, “How is it that he didn’t get hurt? Lelouch was as frail as a baby bunny rabbit.”

 **You’d think they’d stick a ladder on the inside too,** Lelouch mutters.

“You know,” Gino says,

“That does seem like a design flaw Kallen.”

“Why is that my fault?” She snaps. He grins.

“It was your truck.” Kallen growls at him.

“Is he trying to climb on an enormous container full of poison gas?” Viletta asks.

“He didn’t know what it was,” Rivalz points out as the military tries to get the terrorists to stop.

 **What do we do?** The man named Nagata yells. **That’s the military.**

 **Have you forgotten?** Kallen asks as she pull her hat off, tossing her hair. **That’s what I’m here for.**

“Hot,” Gino says. Kallen blushes and throws her shoe at him. On screen, Lelouch tries to logic his way out of the scenario. The door opens and Kallen strides through, taking off her industrial worker’s outfit.

“If any of you say a word,” Kallen growls, “I will throw you off a cliff when this is over.” She pauses and then says, “If that’s alright with you, Empress Nunnally.”

“Of course,” Nunnally says calmly. “Casual sexualization of anyone’s body is wrong.”

“But fun,” Milly adds. Gino points at her.

“I like you,” he says.

“Up to a point,” Milly adds. “It’s fun up to a point. Like, if this thing starts taking super sexual camera angles…”

 **Kallen, why don’t we use it hear?** Nagata yells from off-screen.

 **Because that would mean a blood bath!** Kallen answers. Off-screen Kallen opens her mouth to defend her friend. She doesn’t get very far.

“No one is blaming your friend for that,” Cornelia says quickly. “Everyone says stupid things in dangerous situations.” Kallen nods, looking surprised.

On screen, Rivalz is trying to find Lelouch. He keeps yelling about school.

“Seriously?” Oghi asks.

“How was I supposed to know?” Rivalz defends. “We never did get to school that day,” he adds, pouting. Milly buries her head in her hands.

 **That woman, I’ve seen her before,** Lelouch thinks. Then Kallen jumps her knightmare out of the back of their truck and starts beating up the army with an incredibly old model. Off screen, it is Cornelia’s turn to put her head in her hands. Jeremiah Gottwald lands in front of Kallen and they fight. It’s obvious who will win, and when Kallen’s Glasgow actively stops working, she hasn’t got a chance left.

“Did you just eject your defective arm as a weapon?” Gino asks, stunned.

“Duh,” Kallen says. “It was useless.” Gino looks like he might actually be in love.

During all the fighting, Nagata’s truck gets blown off the road by Viletta. He crashes again, which shakes Lelouch, who is still plotting, inside the truck.

Lloyd’s face suddenly pops into frame. Tianzi jumps in her seat. Kallen grimaces. Cecile just sighs as Lloyd explains to the poor man exactly why they need his help, bulldozing his way into bringing the Lancelot to Shinjuku. She gets a few compliments for her deduction, but she’s more concentrated on the screen than anything. As a result, she misses the appraising look Cornelia throws her way.

The military approaches Shinjuku ghetto, watched by the residents. The royal guard gives orders to find, but not handle, the poison gas. Then they release the soldiers, a whole bunch of Honorary Britannians, into the ghetto. “Of course,” Kallen says. “They’d never risk _real_ Britannians around poison gas.”

“Or perhaps,” Cornelia answers, “The military believed that sending in former Elevens would help calm those in Shinjuku ghetto. They’re the same race, after all.”

“Yeah?” Tamaki growls. “And which one do you think it was?”

“Probably yours,” Gilford answers simply, voice flat. Cornelia throws him a look. He gives a one-shoulder shrug. On screen, an Honorary Britannian finds the crashed truck. He or she hits a button on their suit and approaches the truck just as the back door of the main compartment opens, showing both Lelouch and the container.

 **Now I can use this chance to climb up,** Lelouch murmurs, as he attempts to climb the container.

“I doubt you could get past two hand-holds,” Milly grins. The grin disappears when the soldier spin kicks Lelouch across the truck. “Hey!” She yells. “That’s my Vice President!”

“He’s also the demon emperor who killed millions,” Gilford observes.

“Not yet,” Gino says.

 **That’s enough mindless murder** , the soldier says.

“His voice sounds familiar,” Gino mutters.

 **Wait! I’m not one of** \- Lelouch protests.

**Planning to use poison gas? Don’t play dumb with me!**

**Get off me!** And Lelouch manages to actually kick the guard off of himself.

“How did he do that?” Rivalz exclaims.

“Are we sure this is actually Lelouch, and not a body double,” Milly asks.

“Why?” Gino asks. Before either can respond, Lloyd bursts into a bout of cackles.

“Did he – did he just – just tell that soldier of Britannia that they should obliterate Britannia?”

“Are you surprised?” Oghi asks.

 **Lelouch** , Suzaku pulls off his helmet, **It’s me, Suzaku.**

**You-you became a Britannian soldier?**

“Yeah, Suzaku.” Several people whipped around to look at Kallen, who’s sarcasm is palpable. “You wanna explain the logic of that for us? I haven’t had a good laugh yet today.” She smirks.

Directly at Suzaku.

She knows. Suzaku almost panics. Then he makes a quick decision. Nothing that Kallen had said was false. Besides, he was Zero now, not Suzaku and, even if he was Suzaku, he would deserve every barb she threw his way. He won’t respond. Kallen frowns, and turns back to the screen.

On-screen Suzaku has just accused Lelouch of being a terrorist when the ‘poison gas’ container splits open. Suzaku launches himself at Lelouch and slams a mask over his face. They both land on the ground.

“What is that?” Tianzi asks. “What did he just put on his face?”

“It’s his gas mask,” Cornelia says.

“So, he thinks Lelouch is a terrorist, but he saves his life?” Kaguya asks.

“At the cost of his own,” Cecile says quietly.

“You don’t sound surprised,” Xingke says.

“I’m not,” Cecile answers.

“Suzaku was just like that,” Lloyd adds. “Self-sacrificing and stupid.” Suzaku isn’t sure whether he should feel happy or insulted. Then the light surrounding the object in the container lessens, and the girl inside can be seen.

“C.C.,” Nunnally whispers.

 **That’s not poison gas,** Suzaku murmurs. **What is it?**

The screen switches to Kallen for a moment. She’s talking about the operation, and whether everything is going to be alright. The conversation, and then the screen, turn to Nagata, as he bleeds in the crashed truck underground. Off screen, Kallen moves over to lean against Oghi, tiny tears sliding down her cheeks.

Outside the truck, Lelouch and Suzaku are trying to free C.C. from her full-body straightjacket. They’re also arguing about the presence of poison gas. Obviously, Suzaku had no more idea about the poison gas than Lelouch did. Suddenly, a light goes on behind them.

 **Stinking monkey,** comes the growling voice of Suzaku’s commander.

“Rude,” Oghi mutters, trying to make light of the situation.

**Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you.**

**But sir,** Suzaku runs up to him, confusion on his face. **I was told this was poison gas!**

 **How dare you question orders!** Lelouch is back in his head, doing what he does best: thinking. It’s not helping very much. He’s snapped out of it when the captain hands Suzaku the gun and commands Suzaku to kill Lelouch.

“What?” Rivalz gasps.

“But he’s Britannian!” Milly exclaims. “That’s a Britannian school uniform. Plus, he looks Britanni- “

“They know he’s Britannian, Miss Ashford,” Gilford says calmly. “They have to get rid of the witnesses.”

“That’s horrible,” Tianzi says quietly.

 **I can’t,** Suzaku says. Lelouch looks up surprised.

“What.” Gilford says.

“That’s our Suzaku,” Milly says.

“Wasn’t Suzaku all about following orders?” Gino asks.

“He was about changing the system from the inside, yes,” Lloyd says, “But he also wanted to do what is ‘good and right.’ Whenever those things didn’t go together… Well he had to choose, didn’t he? Changeable as the wind, that boy.”

 **I can’t shoot a civilian. I won’t follow your orders sir** , Suzaku says, turning to smile at Lelouch.

 **Very well,** the captain says, and shoots Suzaku in the back.

“No!” Milly yells.

“He’s fine, Milly,” Rivalz says frantically, “He’s fine, right? He has to be. He hasn’t come to Ashford yet.” Milly clutches Rivalz, holding on tight. Cornelia leans forward. She rests her chin in her hand, propping her elbow on her knee. She doesn’t say anything. Tamaki is a different matter.

“They shot him for disobeying one order?” He gapes.

“Mmm,” Cornelia sighs, “The Britannian military is a lot stricter than your resistance cell was, I believe.”

“Yeah?” Kallen snaps. “Well the punishment wouldn’t have been as harsh for a _real_ Britannian, would it?”

“I’m not sure,” Cornelia answers. “It’s possible. It all depends on the captain really.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kallen scowls.

“That’s hundreds of years of successfully keeping several areas under control,” she says coldly. “I don’t think you have any right to criticize our army’s procedures.” Kallen’s lips tighten, and she turns away just as, on screen, Nagata blows up the truck. She smiles, a sad triumphant little thing, as Bartley panics over his loss of the capsule. Behind him, Clovis pouts on his throne. Then he makes a quick decision.

**Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto. Leave no one alive!**

“Because he doesn’t want to be disowned?” Oghi gasps.

“Being disowned is the worst thing that can happen to the child of a noble, never mind to royalty,” Cornelia answers.

The screen is filled with slaughter. Bullets fly. There’s blood everywhere. Buildings around the people fall. Gottwald makes an absolutely horrible comment about enjoying killing the Elevens, that makes Nunnally’s eyes go wide. The man must have changed a lot, between then and now.

Lelouch is back, and he’s panicking, leaning up against a wall and freaking out at the green-haired girl lying on the ground near him.

There’s a flash of Lloyd pouting because, evidently, his original devicer is out on the battlefield.

Then Lelouch is crawling on his elbows up a flight of stairs rising from underground. C.C is behind him, strangely actually following his orders. Blood coats the area around them as the captain and his troops enter, killing every Eleven in sight. They are still looking for the green-haired girl beside Lelouch. They hear a baby’s cry, a shot and it is silent.

“No,” Kaguya breathes. Tianzi buries her face in Xingke’s shirt. Cornelia looks away. Her eyes are cold and angry. Oghi, watching from the corner, suddenly has the inkling that these particular men, if still alive, will be punished. Then Lelouch’s phone goes off.

“Wasn’t the demon emperor supposed to be smart?” Gino asks. “I definitely remember him being smart.” Cornelia just sighs.

 **That jerk!** Shirley says as he hangs up on her. **He hung up on me! I can’t believe it!** Milly lets out a small smile at that.

Once again it disappears as a guard pushes Lelouch up against a wall. C.C. tries to reach him, but some of the other guards are stopping her.

**What an appropriate place for a terrorist to meet his end. Still you did well for a terrorist, but that’s to be expected. You’re a Britannian.**

“Hey!” Kallen says. “Did he just accuse Elevens of being bad at terrorism?”

Viletta snorts, incredulously. “I think he did.”

 **… you have no future.** And then he fires.

 **He mustn’t die,** the green-haired beauty yells. She leaps past her guards - and gets shots in the forehead.

“Ok, no.” Rivalz says calmly. “I’ve made a decision guys. This is fake. This is all fake. Cuz that’s, what’d you call her Nunnally?”

“C.C.”

“Right. And she gave you the thingies, so she’s not dead. This is made up.” He looks around at the rest of them. “Right?”

“Rivalz,” Kaguya asks, “What do you know about geass?”

“Huh?” Rivalz says.

“What’s geass?” Milly asks.

“That’s what I thought,” Kaguya murmurs. “You’ll see.” She hesitates.

“Basically,” Cornelia says, “The supernatural isn’t out of the question. Rivalz stares at her, astonished.

“I… uh, yeah.” He sputters. “Ok.”

 **Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing we can do about it now. We’ll tell our superiors that the royal guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think school boy?** Lelouch’s hand is held out to the girl. He’s shaking terribly.

**How’s this happening? First Suzaku’s killed… then this girl. Now I’m going to die, before I’ve had the chance to do a single thing with my life. It’s gone in a heartbeat… Nunnally!**

“Oh, big brother,” Nunnally whispers. “I-” She’s cut off when green-hair girl moves.

“She got shot in the head!” Gino exclaims. “You can’t just – just – in the head! That doesn’t make- “

Lelouch is transported into a new world. And the dead girl starts talking in his head _again._ **You don’t want it to end here, do you?**

 **What?** Lelouch sounds about as confused as Gino. **You appear to have a reason for living.** Suzaku puts his arm on Nunnally’s shoulder. She looks up at him, confused for a moment. Then her eyes go wide as she realizes – his reason for living is _her_.

 **The girl?** Lelouch murmurs. **That’s impossible.**

 **If I grant you power, could you go on?** Cornelia leans forwards, looking interested as the girl continues. **I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true.**

“What’s the wish?” Cornelia growls. “Please tell me he doesn’t agree to this without knowing what the wish is.”

“He doesn’t have much of a choice,” Viletta points out. “It’s this, or die.” Cornelia tilts her head in acknowledgement.

**Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live like no other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?**

“Is she saying he’s gonna be alone?” Tianzi asks quietly. Kaguya twines her arm through the other girl’s and clutches her hand.

“Father?” Cornelia asks.

 **The Ragnarok Connection,** the emperor says. **So, the “myth” is beginning once again?**

“I’m going to assume I’m not supposed to know what that means,” Rivalz says.

 **Yes!** Lelouch is back on the screen. Eyes on fire and face determined he declares, **I hereby accept the terms of your contract!**

Then they are back inside a warehouse, Lelouch backed into a wall with an entire squadron of soldiers pointing guns at him and an allegedly dead girl at his feet. Nothing is different, except for the boy himself.

Lelouch stands calmly, covering his left eye. **Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?**

“I’ve got an idea!” Rivalz exclaims. “You could _not_ kill anybody.” His voice is forceful and almost angry. Kallen sighs.

“It’s not that easy, Rivalz. “How should someone who hates racism live?”

“They should stop it, but there are ways to do that without slaughter.”

“Those ways don’t work for everyone,” Kallen answers. “The oppressed, for example, don’t have much sway with the privileged.

 **What’s wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed.** Suzaku lets out a choked sound. Nunnally squeezes his hand, hard.

Lelouch removes his hand from his eye. His power glows for a moment – “What is that?”- and then the geass sigil _moves_ as Lelouch gives his order. **I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you. Now, all of you… die!** The sigil flies out of Lelouch’s eyes and into the captain’s mind, altering some of the brain pathways. The captain smiles an eerie, utterly frightening look. He and all of his men put their guns to their own temples.

 **Happily, Your Highness,** He proclaims. **Fire!** The blood spatters past Lelouch in torrents. It’s close enough that some of it splatters onto his cheek. For a moment, Lelouch looks terribly young. There is a certain twisted horror to his expression. Then it turns to twisted cruelty as he smiles.

 **Well then!** And the screen goes black.

“And there he is,” Cornelia says, almost sadly. “The demon emperor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “The Day a Demon was Born,” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	3. The White Knight Awakens - 1:2

_“And there he is,” Cornelia says, almost sadly. “The demon emperor.”_

“No offense your Highness, but he can’t be the demon emperor yet,” Milly says, frowning. “I knew Lelouch after that. He wasn’t a psychopath.”

“I think you have to be born a psychopath,” Rivalz says. Milly throws him a look and he shrugs.

“Well he was acting insane,” Gilford says. “Are you suggesting it was only momentary?” Milly sighs.

“I don’t know,” she says.

“We could watch and see,” Cecile suggests lightly. Everyone turns to the screen, where Lelouch is standing frozen, surrounded by the dead. They wait in anticipation.

**I don’t understand. What do you want me to do? Why did you give me this bizarre power?**

“All good questions,” Cornelia says. “Unfortunately, she can’t answer them, because she’s dead.”

“But she can’t be!” Oghi says. “We saw her all the time at headquarters. Right, Kallen?” Kallen nods once, eyes fixed on the screen as the warehouse Lelouch is in blows up, or rather, someone crashes into it. Viletta buries her head in Oghi’s shoulder.

“I really wish they wouldn’t show this,” she murmurs. Oghi looks at her in confusion.

On screen, Viletta in her knightmare dismisses Lelouch’s first order and comes out to check Lelouch’s identity. Viletta groans when Lelouch takes her knightmare, leaving her in the dust.

“What?” Oghi asks. “Seriously, what?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Viletta murmurs. He still looks confused.

“He got you with geass. So what? That’s not embarrassing.” She doesn’t look him in the eyes, but when he gently guides her, she leans into his side, relaxing.

 **So are we having a bad da~ay?** Tianzi squeaks a little as Lloyd’s face suddenly pops up on screen.

“Is that gonna happen all the time?” Rivalz asks, when he’s recovered from nearly jumping out of his chair. Lloyd grins.

“Who knows?” He asks. Cecile sighs.

**\- missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi.**

**I did?** Suzaku sits up, looking around. **Where?** As Lloyd explains where they are, Kallen sits forward.

“But how did the snake survive?” She growls.

“Did she just say that being near Clovis means they’re going to be safe?” Rivalz asks.

“Yes,” Cornelia sighs.

“But in her defense, they should have been,” Gino adds.

“I’m right here!” Cecile points out, gaining an abashed look from Gino and Rivalz.

 **\- under your protective suit, because that’s what deflected the bullet,** Lloyd says, indicating the now shattered watch Cecile holds.

 **Is it a keepsake?** Cecile asks.

**Yeah. Very.**

**You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don’t you? I guess this-**

**Is Lelou-** Suzaku interrupts. Then he freezes. Looking down, he says, **What’s the latest on the situation?**

“Even then you were looking after my brother,” Nunnally breathes.

“Why couldn’t he just ask about Lelouch?” Oghi asks.

“It’s tactical,” Cornelia answers.

“The last Private Kururugi remembered, Lelouch was a terrorist,” Gilford adds. “Showing any preference for a terrorist would have been very dangerous.”

 **They haven’t caught the perpetrators yet,** Cecile says on screen.

 **They haven’t huh? Not yet?** Suzaku visibly perks at that.

“He is very not good at hiding his emotions,” Oghi observes.

“He never was any good at that,” Nunnally answers. “Once, when we were children- “

“About that, when did you meet?” Cornelia asks. Nunnally looks surprised.

“Did I not tell you? When we were sent to Japan as political hostages- “

“Wait, what?” Nina squeaks. Nunnally frowns.

“Alright, I’ll give you a quick run-down, but I don’t think I should tell you everything. It would probably be better to just watch it.” No one looks away, so she takes a deep breath and begins. “When I was very young, my father and Lelouch disagreed on a very important subject. Father sent us to Japan as political hostages, where we met the Kururugis.” She cracks a grin. “Suzaku was so shut off against us for the first month he didn’t say a word to either of us. Lelouch assumed it was because of my… condition, so he yelled at Suzaku about it.”

“What happened?”

“Suzaku punched him in the face. Evidently, all Britannians assume that Japanese are ‘more stupider’ and feel less emotions than they do and Lelouch’s suggestion was based on Suzaku’s race. I don’t really know much else about that argument. They got in a fist fight, Lelouch lost, and after that they were friends.” She smiles. “Oh, and then after that Britannia laid siege to Japan, capturing the nation and making Area 11.”

“And your father just left you there?” Nina asks quietly.

“Yes,” Nunnally answers, calm and confident.

 **But, there’s no way an Eleven would be made a knight,** Suzaku says on screen behind them. Lloyd gives his I’m-about-to-do-something-against-the-rules-oh-how-fun! look.

**Well, supposing you could.**

“That’s how he got the Lancelot?” Kallen growls. “Just like that? Right place, right time?”

“We didn’t have anyone to pilot it,” Lloyd says, as on-screen him explains the Lancelot to Suzaku.

“I know, but he could’ve sucked!” Kallen argues.

“Wouldn’t’ve mattered,” Lloyd gave a shrug. “I just needed more data.”

“Neither of us really expected a seventeen-year-old boy to be any good with the Lancelot,” Cecile admits.

“You told him it was over-the-top important,” Oghi points out.

“I told him it would change his life,” Lloyd answers. “That could have been because more officers noticed him. It could have been that people would look at him as a symbol of an amazing Eleven or a worm trying to squeeze his way to the top. I never said the Lancelot was his.”

 **Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?** Oghi yells on screen as Kallen distracts and destroys Britannian crafts.

**Don’t worry Oghi, I’ll decoy them! Get the people out of here!**

“That was you?” Cornelia asks. Kallen raises an eyebrow in her direction. “I knew you were the Ace of Zero, but I didn’t know that was you. I went over that footage several times. Holding out against the empire in an old Glasgow? I would have thought it impossible.” She doesn’t compliment Kallen, who just turns away confused to where the screen has switched to a girl’s locker room. Shirley’s phone rings.

**Lulu?**

“Wait,” Oghi says, “She called the demon emperor Lulu? To his face?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Milly answers.

“He was the demon emperor!” Gino argues.

“But she was _Shirley_ ,” Rivalz says. Evidently, that’s the only answer they need, because the student council turns back to the screen, ignoring any other indignant questions.

**If you keep cutting class, then you’ll get held back.**

“Wow… If any of us’d talked to him like that…” Tamaki and Oghi shiver.

**Are you near a TV?**

**A TV?**

**Sorry, but this is important.** Giving a huff of frustration, the red-head turns.

 **Hang on,** she growls.

“And now she’s putting him on hold!” Milly snorts at that.

“He didn’t care,” she says. “Not with Shirley.”

“He wasn’t in charge of her,” Kallen points out to her fellow rebellion members. “They were just friends.”

"Plus she was Shirley," Rivalz adds.

 **Is there anything about Shinjuku?** Lelouch asks the girl on screen.

**News? Let’s see… There’s nothing on. Traffic restrictions?**

**Why is it restricted?**

**I don’t know. They’re not saying.** Cornelia nods.

“A good move, finding out what the military is telling the public.”

“They hid the massacre?” Kaguya asks in an of-course-they-hid-the-massacre-but-I-should-probably-make-sure kind of way.

“Yes,” Gilford says. “Or rather, they redirected the blame. They told everyone the terrorists released the poison gas.” Kaguya gives a nod of acceptance. Tianzi frowns up at her and whispers something in her ear. Kaguya whispers back and Tianzi, looking sad, gives a firm nod. Kaguya sighs and pulls her into a hug. The room is quiet, except for the screen in the background. The silence is oppressive, the type it is impossible to ignore.

“We should be sadder about that, than we are,” Milly says quietly. Then she turns back to the screen, the horrible silence having been somewhat lessened by the fact that someone told the truth.

**I’m hemmed in here. It’ll be tough to break through by myself. Gaining refuge carries its own risk too.**

“So, his original plan doesn’t involve helping terrorists?” Gino asks.

“I don’t think he has a plan at this point,” Kallen answers.

On screen, Kallen is racing the Glasgow as fast as possible, trying to avoid Jeremiah and the other Purists. An alarm beeps on her screen, showing that she only has thirty minutes of energy. Then, her radio signal goes off. **The west entrance! Use the tracks to move to the west entrance!**

“And you just listened?” Cornelia asks, sounding partly snide and partially incredulous. “He could have been anyone.”

“We questioned it!” Kallen argues. “But we didn’t have much of a choice. All we wanted was to get out, and he offered- “

 **If you wanna win, you’re just going to have to trust me,** Lelouch says on screen.

“He offered us the chance to win,” Kallen finishes as her on-screen self follows Lelouch’s orders, running from Jeremiah’s knightmares and directly towards, and then onto, a train. Jeremiah stops the train with one hand.

“Wow,” Rivalz murmurs.

“Ha!” Gino answers. “The Tristan wouldn’t have slid at all before stopping that train. Weak Sutherlands!” Just then, friendly fire hits Jeremiah’s backup, distracting Jeremiah. This gives Kallen the chance to attack, forcing Jeremiah out of his knightmare.

“Well that was easy,” Milly says, as they watch Jeremiah’s ejection seat fly away. Cornelia sighs.

“He used his environment,” Xingke says. “Most soldiers ignore that, assuming that manpower and large weapons will be enough. This way, a terrorist and an untrained rookie took down two of the highly skilled purist faction. No offense, My Lady,” he adds, turning to Kallen.

“None taken?” Kallen says, sounding slightly flustered.

 **Are you in charge?** Lelouch’s crackling voice comes over Oghi’s radio as the resistance members join together.

**Uh, yeah.**

“Very confident,” Viletta teases. Oghi groans.

**I present to you, the cargo in that train over there. They’re tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders.**

“Interesting,” Xingke murmurs.

“What is it?” Gilford asks him.

“Well,” Xingke says, “Most military leaders would have assumed total control by now, but he has given the resistance chances to leave every step of the way.”

“Like how he asked Miss Kozuki to trust him?” Tianzi asks.

“Yes,” Xingke answers, “But also how he gave them the knightmares on good faith. He didn’t say they had to listen to him, only that if they listened, they would win.” Tianzi nods.

“That sounds like a good way to establish trust,” she says. “Letting them make their own decisions.” Oghi, Kaguya and Viletta shift uncomfortably in their seats. Suzaku’s eyes narrow in their direction. What were they hiding?

 **Energy filler status?** Lelouch asks Kallen. **About fifteen minutes worth.**

 **Then recharge it. In ten minutes, I’ll contact you with your next instructions.** To himself, Lelouch thinks, **Uh, this is wearing me out.**

“Wearing _you_ out?” Kallen asks. “Seriously? Wearing _you_ out? I’m the one who just almost died saving a bunch of people!”

“He got shot at saving you,” Gino points out.

“So what?” Kallen growls. “He’d been in the line of fire for, like, thirty seconds at that point! _‘Oh no,_ ’” she says, raising her voice a chord or two. “’ _Oh, this is so hard. Sitting up here is making my head hurt._ ’”

“It is his first day,” Oghi defends. “First day on any new job’s always hard.”

“Yeah,” Rivalz says. “And you’d been a terrorist for how long, Kallen?”

“I got involved in the terrorist cell when I was ten,” she said calmly. Viletta’s eyes go wide as she glares at her husband.

“You let her- “

“It wasn’t intentional,” Oghi says. He gives a long sigh. “Little Kallen just got into everything. Her first “mission” involved her stealing something from me so she could be messenger in my place.” Kallen grins.

“That was a good day,” she says.

“You got yelled at and sent home,” Oghi says.

“I did what I set out to do,” she says simply.

“Hey! Me!” Tamaki yells, pointing at the screen.

**\- IFF’s removed. What if this is a trap?**

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he has a point,” Cornelia says.

**The other side has total advantage in this war. They don’t need to set any traps!**

“Also a good point,” Gilford offers.

“But not flawless,” Cornelia answers. “Just because our troops don’t need traps doesn’t mean they have never set any. Humans can be very cruel after all.” Kallen shivers, imagining what would have happened to her tiny resistance cell, had this actually been a trap.

 **At least your name,** Oghi says.

 **I can’t do that,** Lelouch answers. **What if these signals are being intercepted?**

“A good excuse with an obvious flaw,” Viletta says.

“What flaw?” Milly asks. Hearing a whisper sound, she turns to look at Kaguya and the Tianzi. The latter is frozen in place under Milly’s eyes. The girl gives her best big-sister smile and says, “Do you have an idea?” Tianzi’s eyes somehow go even wider than they already are. Kaguya grips her hand and nods.

“Um,” It’s so very quiet. “Um, if – if the signals are being intercepted, then – well, then they’ll be useless, right? The Britannians would know what the plan is?” Milly gives her big-sister nod and smile again before she even realizes what the young girl had said. Then her eyes go wide.

“Oh!” She blurts. Her face flames as everyone stares at her. “Sorry,” she murmurs. “It just took a little while to sink in.”

“Regardless,” Cornelia says, “The flaw should be massive. Normally, it would be irreconcilable, but seeing as you are in the middle of battle, I’ll allow it.”

“Allow- “

“Kallen, stop,” Oghi says, putting a hand gently on the girl’s arms. She shoots him a look, but keeps her mouth shut.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Milly asks.

“Lelouch ordered an ambush, cementing the terrorist groups’ faith in him, for now,” Lloyd starts, “Lots of Britannians failed. Lelouch is using the beacons the army uses to see where their troops are against them. Bartley is having a breakdown.”

**Change our codes! They’re intercepting our transmissions!**

“That should have been the first thing they did,” Cornelia growls.

**We already have sir! Four times!**

“Clovis should have known then, that it was Lelouch,” Cornelia says. Cecile throws her a surprised look.

“My Lady?”

“Only two people in the world could have manipulated our codes so easily. Schneizel, who’s unlikely to attack Clovis, and Lelouch.”

“They did think Lelouch was dead,” Nunnally points out.

“We never knew for sure,” Cornelia answers. She’s looking straight at the screen, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone else there.

 **Reinforce the encirclement with some of the forces that are guarding me,** Clovis growls. Gilford, Xingke and Cornelia all sigh simultaneously.

“Idiot,” Cornelia murmurs. “Leaving himself open like that. Now he thinks he’s won and Lelouch has him right where he wants.”

“How-?” Clovis’ men reach the area where Lelouch’s forces should be and find – nothing.

“Huh?”

“Wait, what?”

“I don’t- “

“They’re underground?” Rivalz yells. “Brilliant!” The ground collapses in around Clovis’ knights and – Lelouch starts laughing again. “Not brilliant,” Rivalz panics. “Not brilliant at all. Back up. Rewind. Stop- “

 **My plan worked, didn’t it? I can do it. I can! I can defeat Britannia!** Lelouch cackled. Clovis on the other hand, is panicking. Unfortunately, even panicking, he has one last card to play.

**Lloyd!**

**Yes, your highness?** Lloyd asks teasingly.

**Can it win? Will your toy beat them?**

“Offensive,” Off-screen Lloyd mutters.

**My Lord. Please be so kind as to call it Lancelot.**

“And things went,” Rivalz holds his hand high and then makes a diving motion straight down, “downhill for the Black Knights. No offense you guys,” he adds to the four people sitting around him.

“Nah, you’re right,” Oghi answers. “We’re not mad.”

“Well, Tamaki’s mad,” Kallen says, with a quick smirk.

“Wait!” Milly exclaims, “Don’t zip the suit! Aw, come on Suzaku!” Suzaku, watching Milly’s reaction to his pilot uniform, goes bright red. Kallen throws a look in his direction, snickering.

 **Hey look, about what you told me earlier…** Kallen and Suzaku both stiffen.

“You were still asking, even when you were about to go into a big battle?” Nunnally whispers. Aloud, she says, “He still cared, even then.”

**It could be, but the chances are almost zero.**

“No pun intended,” Rivalz says. Gino actually stands up from his chair, walks over to Rivalz, and gives him a high-five before returning to his seat. Rivalz grins.

**\- not to do anything reckless. The new system is not fitted with an ejection mechanism.**

“You put Suzaku in that thing without an ejection seat?” Milly yelps.

“He knew,” Lloyd says, waving his hand.

“Did you give him a chance to NOT go in?”

“He never said he didn’t want to…”

“Lloyd, he was a seventeen-year-old soldier! He didn’t think he had a choice,” Milly growls.

“He murdered thousands of people,” Cornelia says. Suzaku winces because, _true._ “Why are you arguing about his safety after he has been safely disposed of?” Milly gasps.

“Your Highness-”

Gilford steps forward to cut her off. “Gilford,” Nunnally says. His eyes turn to her, though his body stays between Milly and Cornelia. “Milly isn’t going to hurt big sister. She’s no threat, alright?” Turning, she says to the room at large, “This Suzaku hasn’t killed thousands yet, but even if he had, Milly has every right to feel sorry for anyone she wants.” She turns back to the screen, which is focused on Lloyd and Cecile laying on the ground. Off-screen Lloyd grins with his on-screen counterpart.

“He went to one-hundred the second he left,” he says. “Knocked us all right over.”

 **Cooler than the manual,** Suzaku says.

“I’d hope so,” Lloyd murmurs.

“It took me hours to write that manual!” Cecile protests. Lloyd put up two hands, palms up.

“Giant homework,” he lifts one hand, “or giant robot?” He lifts the other. “Which one do you think’ll win?” Cecile throws a glare at him just as Suzaku attacks on screen.

“Wait a second!” Kallen yells. “Was he just grabbing his ribs?”

“He… got shot,” Rivalz says, as if he’s not sure if this is a trick question. Kallen frowns.

“So, he fought that well while injured?” She asks.

“Yes?” Rivalz asks. Kallen doesn’t respond.

On screen, Suzaku proceeds to beat up any and every terrorist he can find. Said terrorists are attempting to get Lelouch’s attention, but Suzaku takes them all out before Lelouch can even manage to do anything.

“Hey!” Tamaki yells. “Did he just call us useless?”

“Yes,” Cornelia answers. Oghi frowns. Kallen just sighs.

 **Yes! I can do this!** Suzaku thinks on screen. **With the Lancelot, I can stop all this at once!** Lelouch’s forces are wavering and running. Lelouch himself is panicking now, having received little to no information about the battlefield. In his vehicle, Clovis turns, bothered by the fact that someone had to help him, but completely confident in his victory.

“Nice to know he had such faith,” Lloyd says with a Lloyd-smile.

 **If I can stop all of the knightmares, then this battle is over** , Suzaku growls, gritting his teeth against the pain in his side. **No matter what it takes, I’ve gotta save Lelouch and that girl!**

“That’s still his motivation?” Gilford asks.

“Course it is,” Rivalz answers. “What’d you think Suzaku’s motivation was? A desire for bloodshed and the need to eat flesh? Sheesh.”

“Ew!” Milly squeaks. “Rivalz!”

“Oh no,” Kaguya says. “He found Lelouch.”

It turns out that Zero and Suzaku’s first “fight” was no fight at all. Suzaku pushes Lelouch through two flights of concrete – “Awesome!”- and Lelouch attempts to flee. The Lancelot goes after him, and Kallen shows up.

“Go Kallen!” Rivalz yells, as she catches the Lancelot’s punch.

“Whose side are you on?” Cornelia snaps.

“Whichever one’s cooler,” Gino says, “duh.” Then he catches Cornelia’s eye. “I mean- yours – I mean – Britannia’s – I – “

“Shut up, Weinberg,” Cornelia groans.

 **I must remember that,** Lelouch thinks, as his Sutherland retreats. **The most vital element in battle is the human one,** which is when he notices that Suzaku is still chasing him. Also, his phone goes off.

“Seriously? Turn your phone off!”

 **He’s tearing things up for no reason,** Suzaku growls as he follows Lelouch.

“Kururugi is a perfect example of a soldier who doesn’t use his surroundings,” Cornelia says. “He didn’t seem to notice that my little brother was attempting to drop a building on him.” Suzaku’s eyes go wide. _Oh. That makes sense._

Just as on-screen Suzaku’s phone rings – “Seriously?”- they hear a scream. Instantly, Suzaku turns, leaving his pursuit of Lelouch to catch the woman falling from a building, clutching tightly to her baby.

“Go Suzaku!” Rivalz yells.

“Huh?” Gino asks.

“Well that was foolish,” Cornelia says.

“Good job, kid,” Oghi contradicts, a small smile on his face. The four blink, and look around at each other, clear confusion on their faces. Suzaku, who had almost laughed at his own stupidity – he could have ended it so much faster – is now just as confused as the rest of the group seems to be.

 **In the midst of battle, he rescues someone?** Lelouch booms on screen. **I’ll concede you the tactical victory here. Nevertheless…** Lelouch ejects.

Back at their makeshift command center, Lloyd is just as confused as everyone else. **Huh? He saved someone? Yes. So it would se-**

“Why is everyone so surprised?” Tamaki finally snaps. Cornelia raises an eyebrow in his direction. “Because he traded a terrorists’ – Zero’s – life, and therefore the lives of thousands, for one woman and her child.” “Na,” Tamaki says. “That’s just an excuse.” The room is silent. “Seriously? Ok, fine. So, in the past, Lloyd and Cecile knew that the one person Suzaku didn’t take out – he didn’t kill or capture anyone, by the way – but the one person Suzaku didn’t destroy was gonna turn into Zero? I don’t think so!” More silence. “You’re all past-judging him! What he did there,” he waves exuberantly at the screen, “was save someone helpless! That’s a good thing!” More silence. Tamaki growls. Turning, he points viciously at Tianzi, “You! Kid! You seem to have your head in order! That was good, right?”

“Tamaki,” Oghi surges from his chair, “Enough! You don’t need to go around attacking little kids because of difficult moral- “

“He’s right though, isn’t he?” Comes the squeak of the Tianzi. “He helped someone. That’s good. Besides, even if it was about trading lives, from what Sir Kururugi knew, he’d just traded one life for two, not two lives for thousands.” Her head tilts to the side and her big eyes widen in thought. “Kaguya?” she asks.

“You’re right,” Kaguya says simply. “If he had known ahead of time, it would have been different- “

“We should have expected him to stop,” Rivalz says. “Why didn’t you expect him to stop?” It’s Gino he looks at, because it’s Gino who, in the past two segments, has seemed the most like him. Now, the golden boy just looks sad. Sad and so, so much older than Rivalz himself.

“We just get used to it I suppose,” he murmurs, “till the death and bloodshed don’t matter anymore.” Rivalz and Milly both look horrified. Kallen looks away, unable to face the student council members, having taken so much blood. She doesn’t notice the way Nina can’t meet anyone’s eyes either.

 **This is Prince Clovis’ personal transport,** a guard says, pointing a gun at another guard.

 **At last, the checkpoint,** Lelouch says, pulling off the helmet, **and barely guarded per my plan.**

“I’m going to put ‘don’t ask your troops to go fight elsewhere when they’re meant to be protecting you,’ in the manual,” Cornelia mutters.

“I feel like anyone who does that would just ignore the guidebook,” Kaguya says calmly.

 **Now I’d like you to let me pass,** Lelouch says.

“He never had a chance,” Rivalz says as the guard lets Lelouch past. In an abandoned warehouse a few streets away, refugees from the ghetto are hiding. They lash out at the terrorists because, who else do you lash out at? Tamaki is pointing a gun at them.

“I’m pretty sure the gun is supposed to go the other way,” Kallen says. “Pointing at, you know, threats?” Tamaki flushes.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what to do.” Oghi and Kallen both turn to stare at him. He had said something intelligent, and now he was apologizing. Kallen throws a concerned look at Oghi, who shrugs. Then the Britannians blow open the hideout and move to gun everyone down.

“No!” Milly yelps. “They can’t!”

“They won’t,” Nina says quietly. “Those three are right here.”

“But- “

 **Attention all forces!** **Cease fire at once!**

“CLOVIS called it off?” Gino asks. Cornelia nods.

“Somehow, I don’t think he had much of a choice.”

**I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you! All forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property!**

“He’s being fed lines,” Cornelia says. “He’s a good actor, but he wouldn’t come up with all these guidelines for his soldiers.

**All casualties, either Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice!**

“Definitely being fed lines,” Kallen mutters.

**In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!**

“I don’t think he’s being fed lines anymore,” Kaguya murmurs. “I think he’s just panicking.”

“Yes,” Nunnally answers. “Big brother Clovis is in danger,”

“From Lelouch,” Cornelia says.

“Yes,” Nunnally says quietly. “From Big Brother.”

 **Are you satisfied?** Clovis asks from his throne.

 **Very,** Lelouch answers. **Well done.** Nunnally stiffens at Lelouch’s voice, as do several others. Clovis tries to lighten the mood.

**Perhaps, a nice game of chess?**

**That has a familiar ring to it.**

“He’s going to talk to him?”

“It seems kind of cruel, to hold a gun on him just for that.”

“He has information Lelouch needs,” Cornelia answers. “And then he’s going to use the gun of course.”

“Huh?” Milly asks, looking over.

**Don’t you remember? The two of us used to play chess together, as boys. Of course, I would always win.**

**What?**

**Remember, at the Aries Villa?**

**You-Who are you?** Clovis asks.

“Really?” Cornelia asks.

“He knew,” Nunnally whispers. “He just didn’t want to hope.”

 **It’s been a long time, Big Brother.** Lelouch emerges from the darkness. Bowing he says, **The eldest son of the late Consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service.**

**But- But I thought.**

**That I was dead?**

“Which was fair.”

**You were wrong. I’ve returned, your Highness, and I’ve come back to change everything.**

Once more, with Lelouch’s creepy smile, the screen goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “The White Knight Awakens.” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	4. The False Classmate - 1:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This has a little bit of a sexism spat when Kallen's in the shower. It's just the girls defending her. Please don't get mad.

_**You were wrong. I’ve returned, your Highness, and I’ve come back to change everything.** _

_Once more, with Lelouch’s creepy smile, the screen goes dark._

“I’m confused,” Milly says. Cornelia raises an eyebrow in her direction. “You said Lelouch uses the gun,” Milly says. Cornelia waits. “Does that mean Zero lied? Because Zero said that he killed Clovis, and if Lelouch did…” Turning to Suzaku, she tilts her head. “Did you lie?” Suzaku freezes. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to answer.

“You don’t know?” Kaguya blurts.

“I – know what?” Milly asks.

“Milly,” Nina murmurs, “Lelouch was Zero.” There’s a general murmur of confusion as the few who hadn’t known freak out, and those who had, look at them strangely.

“WHAT?” Rivalz yells.

“That can’t be right,” Milly says. “Zero killed Lelouch. He can’t also _be_ Lelouch.”

“Well he was,” Oghi answers. “He took off his mask in front of us and everything.”

“Then who are you?” Rivalz asks, turning in confusion to Suzaku.

“He’s Zero,” Kallen says. Rivalz’ eyes shift to her. She looks more serious than she has in a long time. “He’s the symbol for justice.”

“But who- “

“Zero,” Kallen cuts him off, and her voice is sharp now. Suzaku breaks in, using the response Lelouch had come up with before his death.

“It is as Miss Kozuki says,” he starts. They all turn to look up at him. _How did Lelouch do this? It’s terrifying._

“Zero is a symbol for justice. The first man to wear this mask fought for this justice, though it may not have been his intention. It was on the day that he dismissed justice and became a dictator that he discarded Zero as well. But, though he threw away justice, it found someone else to bear its name, and Zero was reborn. That is who I am.”

“But-” Tamaki exclaims.

“Enough!” Suzaku snaps. Tamaki’s mouth shuts of its own accord. Inwardly, Suzaku marvels at the fact that – that _worked?_ “May I remind you exactly when the former Zero became an open dictator?” Guilt flashes across Oghi’s face. “Do you truly wish to question justice twice?” Suzaku finishes. The former rebels stay quiet, eyes wide. The rest of the audience follows their lead. Suzaku gives a mental sigh of relief. He has no idea where any of that came from, but he’s not an elegant speaker, and he has no idea what he would’ve said next, if someone had argued.

“We should continue,” Nunnally’s voice breaks through the silence. There are a few shocked nods as they turn to look at the screen.

On screen, Jeremiah Gottwald and another voice, question Clovis’ orders to spare the Elevens. Clovis however, seems less bothered by that, and more by the fact that his dead brother is holding a gun on him.

 **I’m overjoyed, Lelouch,** he says, inching away from the gun. **They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a delight to have you back. We should depart for the Homeland immediately.**

“Why didn’t he go?”

“Big brother would never have gone back there. Not if he wasn’t being forced. We were used as hostages after all. It was safer where we were.” With a small smile she adds, “Especially for me.”

**\- because my mother was killed.**

“Your Highness?” Oghi asks, turning to Nunnally.

“Call me Nunnally, please,” the girl answers.

On screen, bullets shatter through glass and blood flows freely down a flight of stairs. **Mother held the title of Knight of Honour, but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other consorts held her in contempt.** The screen pans up to show a beautiful woman with long black hair, lying in her own blood. Beneath her –

“Nunna?” Milly gasps, standing bolt upright.

“I’m fine, Milly,” Nunnally answers. “I expect you’ll see what happ-” she’s cut off as Milly makes her way up onto Nunnally’s dais and grips her hand. “I’m fine,” Nunnally says again, looking directly into Milly’s eyes.

“Well I’m not,” Milly answers. “I’m not okay. Can I stay here?” Nunnally nods and Milly flops down in the chair that was supposed to be Suzaku’s. Nunnally waits for him to say something. He doesn’t.

 **It wasn’t me! I swear to you, it wasn’t!** Clovis yells, terror overtaking his face.

“So Lelouch thought it was someone in your family?”

“That was his theory, yes,” Cornelia breaks in. “Though I do not know if he ever confirmed it.” Just then the geass symbol appears in Lelouch’s eye. His command to tell the truth flies through Clovis’ mind, taking over his thoughts. Immediately, Clovis caves, telling Lelouch that Schneizel or Cornelia have the answers he needs. Lelouch starts. Off screen, Cornelia flies from her seat.

“I didn’t know any more than he did!” She yells. “I STILL don’t! How dare he!”

“Calm, sister,” Nunnally murmurs. “You were mother’s guard, yes? Clovis assumed you would know more than he.” Something –guilt? - crosses Cornelia’s face and sits back down, looking anywhere but at the empress by her side.

The moment Lelouch gets the information he needs, he lets his geass fade. Clovis’ face contorts in fear once more. **I swear, it wasn’t me!**

“Geass makes them forget the order,” Viletta says. It’s a statement, not a question, and it’s almost like she’s saying it to remind the crowd, as if it is overly important. Rivalz gives her a confused look. Oghi grins at her, from his place next to Tamaki.

 **I believe you,** Lelouch says, with a smile.

“So, why does he kill him?” Tianzi murmurs. “He got what he was looking for.” On screen, Lelouch’s smile turns dangerous.

**Please, don’t! We may have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!**

**You can’t change the world, without getting your hands dirty,** Lelouch murmurs. His finger tightens on the trigger. Tianzi squeaks and looks away, eyes tightly closed. Cornelia’s eyes tighten. Nunnally clenches both Milly and Suzaku’s hands. Then they’re at Ashford Academy.

Nunnally breathes a sigh of relief as Milly comes on screen. **Wake up, Lelouch!** She yells, hitting him with a rolled-up piece of paper as she bemoans his laziness.

“You- you just hit the demon emperor?” Oghi asks.

“And he LET you?” Tamaki adds, eyes wide as saucers.

 **Ahh,** on-screen Rivalz says, **Serves you right for ditching me like that.**

“How are you not dead?” Oghi asks, turning to Rivalz. Milly is the one who answers. Standing, she does a quick twirl.

“I am the president of the student council! Nobody’s got the glam to kill me!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works,” Gino says, but he’s smiling. Milly shoots him a fake-offended look. His grin just grows.

“We’re not dead,” Rivalz adds, to anyone who is listening, “Because the Lelouch _we_ knew didn’t randomly go around killing people. He was our friend.” Gilford opens his mouth, but Rivalz cuts him off. “ _I don’t know_ where the demon emperor came from, but _this_ was our Lelouch.” He waves at the screen.

 **I would have to say a day later. Then we would’ve given up** , on-screen Rivalz says lightly. Lelouch’s face lights up with a smile. Off screen, Kallen finds herself smiling. Looking over at Oghi and Tamaki, her smile turns into a snort. The two look like gaping goldfish.

 **Good idea,** Lelouch says, pointing at Rivalz. **We can still do that.**

 **GUTS!** On-screen Milly and off-screen Milly yell together. Both rooms wince.

“WHAT was that?” Cornelia asks, stiffly.

“Well, I would yell and do magic and spells, and everything would get done!” Milly smiles, making a tada! motion with her hands.

“Madam president,” Nina says quietly, “The work only got done because we didn’t want you yelling anymore.” Rivalz and Kallen’s eyes go wide. Milly winks at them as Oghi snorts.

“Presto!” Milly says, grinning.

On screen, the older girl is making fun of Shirley’s growing ‘assets.’ “See?” Milly asks. “That’s all in good fun.”

“I always thought you were being a little pervy,” Kallen answers.

“Nope.” Milly answers lightly. “Trust me. If this whole thing goes down THAT road, you’ll know. I get pretty mad about those things.”

“So, there’s some kind of magical line that only you know?” Gino asks. Milly smiles, but there’s a bit of a bite to it.

“We’ll help you see it,” she says.

 **They used poison gas?** Someone says as the student council members walk to another room in the school. **Man, that’s freaky. Shinjuku’s only thirty minutes from here.** As they murmur, Lelouch drops back into his thinking faze, wondering why they wouldn’t immediately report Clovis’ death.

“Do you know why, Princess Cornelia?” Kaguya asks, interestedly.

“No,” Cornelia answers. “There could be many reasons.”

“Like what?” Tianzi squeaks.

“We were panicking,” Viletta answers. “Normally, there would have been a next in line to take over as viceroy immediately, but Prince Clovis screwed it up. It took a lot of scrambling before someone managed to take charge, and then we had to find someone to blame.”

“My cousin,” Kaguya adds.

“Yes,” Cornelia answers.

“He was the perfect scapegoat, wasn’t he?” Kaguya muses. Cornelia looks over at her in surprise. “What?” Kaguya says. “I’m a politician. I’m wired to admire good schemes like this one.”

On screen, a gunshot sounds – in Lelouch’s memory – and the boy gasps, snapping his hand over his mouth and gagging. “See?” Rivalz says calmly. “Lelouch cared about people.”

“It seems so,” Gilford says, “though only the ones he killed with his own hands.” Rivalz grits his teeth.

Back in the bathroom, Lelouch rinses his face. **I guess I’m not as tough as I thought I was.**

“Good,” Milly says.

“Yes,” Nunnally murmurs. “I wish he could have stayed that way.”

In a car, Jeremiah and Viletta murmur about the stupidity of looking further into Clovis’ death. Viletta suggests some sort of takeover. Jeremiah smiles, and says to wait. Then they’re back in Ashford.

 **Kallen!** A random school girl yells. **It’s been ages!** In a school room, four girls stand around Kallen, asking about her health. Kallen’s hair is straight, and she looks… droopy.

“Why do you look all weird?” Gino asks. Kallen sighs.

“You’ll see.” Under her breath, she mutters, “I hated her. Wait,” she catches sight of Lelouch on the screen. “He recognized me right away?” She gasps.

“Kallen,” Rivalz says, “You look exactly the same.”

“It was supposed to be a disguise!”

“No,” Oghi breaks in, “It was supposed to throw them off your track. Even if they found out you were half Japanese, a sickly school girl would never be involved in terrorism.” Kallen growls in his direction.

“It was so stupid!” She argues.

“He wanted it,” Oghi answers. Kallen shuts up and turns away. Oghi sighs, standing, he moves from Tamaki’s side back to Kallen’s. He sits down beside her, and they both turn back to the screen wordlessly.

**\- barely showed up for school last year, either.**

“How smart are you?” Gino asks in amazement. Kallen goes rosy, refusing to meet his eyes.

 **Man, you sure know how to pick ‘em,** Rivalz says. Kallen frowns.

“Pick them? What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks.

“Just that Lelouch has amazing taste!” Rivalz says, wincing away from any potential injuries. Kallen looks thoughtful for a moment. Then she nods. Rivalz relaxes.

On screen, the girls all flee from a bee. Kallen leaves as well, but much more slowly. She hides behind a bush. She keeps up her sickly appearance for a moment. Then she karate chops the bee into the ground.

“Whoa,” Gino says.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Kaguya asks excitedly, looking over at Kallen with her enormous green eyes. Kallen can’t help but laugh a little.

“I can try,” She says.

“How ‘bout me?” Gino asks.

“I’ll hold a class,” Kallen says, laughing. She misses the way Gino perks up at the unintentional agreement.

 **I’m sick of acting like an invalid!** The on-screen Kallen growls. Chomping down on her sandwich, she turns and almost walks right into Lelouch. Tianzi jumps.

“Kallen!” Oghi exclaims.

“It was an accident?” She says, with a small guilty smile. Oghi buries his head in his hands.

 **There’s no question it’s her,** Lelouch thinks.

“Not now, there isn’t!” Oghi adds, throwing Kallen another glare. She rolls her eyes.

 **I want answers,** Lelouch’s geass whirls in his eye, and then travels through to Kallen. Both on-screen and off-screen Kallen freeze.

“He used geass on me?” She gasps.

“He used geass on all of us, Kallen,” Oghi murmurs, switching from annoyed to older-brother mode in an instant. Next to Nunnally, Suzaku frowns. Lelouch had told him the story. All of it. _Could it be they really didn't know?_ As Lelouch interrogates Kallen, Shirley sees them from a nearby window.

“Drama is brewing!” Milly says excitedly.

“Apart from murder and terrorism?” Viletta asks. Milly rolls her eyes.

Lelouch turns to walk away, and then turns back. The geass sigil flares in his eye as he says, **Just to be sure. Don’t tell anyone about Shinjuku.**

 **What do you mean “about Shinjuku?” Why would you say that?** Several people gasp.

“How is that possible?” Gilford asks.

“She’s not immune,” Cornelia says. “It just worked.”

“Oh,” Kallen’s eyes go wide and she smiles. “Oh, Lelouch. I knew it.”

“What?” Tamaki asks, waving his arms around. On screen, Shirley interrupts the tense moment between Kallen and Lelouch by calling them in for a science class. Lelouch goes from deep-thinking and confused to frantic all in one second.

 **Oh, no! It’s my turn to set up for class,** he yelps, and runs off. As he runs, he goes back to brooding in his head, trying to figure out why his power isn’t working.

“I swear he’s bipolar,” Gino says.

“Multiple personalities, maybe?” Cecile offers.

“Or just a really good actor,” Rivalz points out.

The sky darkens and the screen focuses on a room where Nunnally is sitting, talking with Sayako, who is teaching her how to make paper cranes.

“Where is Sayako?” Rivalz asks.

“Yeah, Nunnally,” Milly chimes in. “She’s usually always with you.” Nunnally flushes.

Ł

“What do you know, Sayako?” The maid stands in front of Nunnally’s wheelchair. She stands, straight and poised, hands clasped in front of her.

“Know of what, Lady Nunnally?”

“Don’t!” The little girl yells. “Don’t treat me like that! I’m not a child anymore, Sayako! I know some of the – the Zero requiem!” Sayako’s eyes widen, just a bit. “So, don’t pretend you don’t know! Tell me the truth! What. Do. You. Know?”

“Lady Nunnally,” Sayako pauses and Nunnally’s breath catches in her throat. Then Sayako’s eyes trail onto Zero’s mask. Zero who is Suzaku. Suzaku who only told her that because she tried to claw his mask off. Suzaku who won’t tell her _anything_. Sayako looks back at her, sad but resolute.

“Get out,” Nunnally says quietly. Sayako looks up, startled. “You really think I want to be surrounded by people who are lying to me? No. I’m _stuck_ with him,” Nunnally gestures at Suzaku, “but not you. I don’t need you here anymore, Sayako. I don’t _want_ you here anymore.” All this has been said in a perfectly calm voice, but as Sayako stares at Nunnally, the young empress snaps. “ **GET OUT!** ” Sayako flees.

That night, Nunnally cries herself to sleep, ashamed and wishing Sayako was there. The woman had not reappeared since.

Ł

“Sayako is on a much-deserved vacation,” Nunnally answers simply, and turns back to the younger her – ever so innocent – on the screen just as said girl hears her brother approaching.

 **I’m sorry I’m so late,** he says, walking through the door. Nunnally lights up. Off-screen Nunnally is doing less well. Her hand, even if by accident, has fallen away from Suzaku’s. She clutches harder onto Milly’s, both hands grasping her one. Milly looks at the two tiny hands, and then looks up at Zero, questioning. Suzaku doesn’t know what to do, so he doesn’t respond. Milly lays her other hand over Nunnally’s, turning back to the girl.

The general from earlier, Bartley, announces that his science team is being moved, in an attempt to keep secret the fact that he was experimenting on a girl. Then they’re back to Lelouch and Nunnally. They talk about origami for a little while. Nunnally spills after talking too much and too fast.

 **Easy,** Lelouch laughs. **You don’t have to tell me everything at once. It’s not like I’m going anywhere, you know?** Milly feels her hand being crushed as the older Nunnally lets out a choked sob, so quiet that only she and Zero can hear it.

 **I’m so happy** , the Nunnally on screen says. **Cuz last night, you scared me a little.**

“At least he had a noticeable reaction to killing someone,” Cornelia says calmly. The audience further from Nunnally’s dais doesn’t notice her reactions to any of it, as silent tears start dripping down the little girl’s face. Milly reaches for her, but Nunnally turns away. The pain in Milly’s fingers is the only concession the younger girl makes to her need for others.

As for Nunnally, she watches herself excitedly tell Lelouch about the concept of folding a thousand paper cranes to get a wish. Her jaw tightens as she remembers going back to her room in the palace the night of Lelouch’s death. She remembers looking around at the hundreds of cranes all over her room because she had just wanted her brother to be kind again. She remembers gripping the first, crumpling its pink paper till it was a ball in her fist and throwing it as hard as she could. She remembers ripping every one she can reach, pulling them apart and scattering them on the floor.

As the Nunnally on screen tells her brother about her – _stupid, naïve_ \- wish for a gentler world, the Nunnally off screen remembers reaching for a crane she can’t quite touch, remembers falling from her wheelchair, remembers losing it, as she lays on the ground, unable to get up, unable to help her brother, unable to do _anything_. She’d screamed then, long and loud, and Suzaku had come rushing to help her. He’d looked around the room, staring at the ripped-up pieces of any wish she’d ever had. Something hard and cold had risen in Nunnally as she looked up at the boy, because her brother had left him to take care of her, and how was he going to do it now?

He’d picked her up, and she had reached for the mask, but he’d batted her hand away. She’d wanted to try again, but she’d heard something, something that had snapped her out of it. Suzaku was sobbing. He’d set her down on her bed, but she’d kept her arms around his neck, and then she was crying into the crook of his neck. They’d cried together that night. Suzaku hadn’t shown weakness since.

Nunnally tears herself away from her memories and looks back to the screen. Lelouch is staring at his eye in a wavering pool of water. **This is the only weapon I have, and I don’t even know how to use it.** As a teacher walks by, Lelouch has an epiphany. He gives the teacher two separate orders. Only the first works. Kallen’s grin grows. Then, anger flashes on her face. **As I suspected, I can only use it on a person once.** Kallen jumps to her feet, spinning on Oghi.

“And he already used it on me!” She exclaims. Oghi is staring at the screen, open-mouthed.

“Kallen…” He says.

“No! You saw it!” She gestures at the screen. “He can only use geass once per person, and he wasted mine on some stupid questions, Oghi! My loyalty was **my** choice! **Mine**!” Oghi stares at her. “What do you say to that, huh?”

“Just because your loyalty was real doesn’t mean Oghi’s was,” Viletta offers. Kallen bursts out laughing.

“I suppose your right, Viletta,” she says, once she’s done. “We’ll find out, won’t we, whether Lelouch geassed us into obeying him. Believe it or not, my bet is on _no_.” Turning, Kallen surveys the room. She crosses the room and flops down between Nina and Gino, refusing to look any of ‘her side’ in the eyes.

Kallen’s on-screen conversation with Oghi goes only a little better as he demands she stay in school. Deep in thought about the voice at Shinjuku, Kallen starts, remembering Lelouch’s words.

_**Don’t tell anyone about Shinjuku.** _

“Really, Kallen?” Tamaki asks. “It took you that long to…” Then his eyes fall on the girl in question. She isn’t looking at him, but she radiates anger. Tamaki shuts up.

On-screen Kallen spends the next little-while watching Lelouch in every way she can – including through a make-up mirror – and listening to his voice, contemplating. Lelouch does the same, glancing in Kallen’s direction as both think the same thought: **If he knows – I have to take care of her.**

“They were gonna kill each other?” Gino gasps. Turning to Kallen, he lowers his voice to a whisper. “You were gonna kill each other?” Kallen gives him a look. When he doesn’t leave her alone, she sighs.

“He could have killed me. Worse, he could have exposed me. So, yes Gino, I was going to kill him. Unsurprisingly, he had the same idea.”

A scene of Bartley freaking out about his experiment to Clovis’ closed casket – “Weird,” – flies past, and then Lelouch is standing up in class. He excuses himself from Shirley and walks up to Kallen.

 **You think that you could spare a minute? I need to talk to you.** Someone squeals.

 **Sure. I was wondering when you were gonna ask.** The squealing increases. Off screen, Gino grins.

“Dude, sexual tension much?”

“We were gonna kill each other!” Kallen growls. Gino just grins at her. She glares.

“I don’t detect any sexual tension,” Cornelia says.

“See? Thank You!” Kallen says. Then her eyes widen as she looks over at Cornelia. Neither girl speaks.

Back with Bartley, Jeremiah pulls him away from Clovis’ casket, growling about how stupid he is for claiming memory loss the day of Clovis’ assassination. Off screen, Viletta sighs.

The screen changes scenes as Kallen follows Lelouch through the school. **I didn’t even know this room existed** , she says.

 **It’s the club house for the student council,** Lelouch answers.

“You were gonna kill each other in the student council room?” Milly asks, sounding annoyed.

“It was his idea!” Kallen defends. Milly gives her an unimpressed look.

Just as Lelouch confirms that he and Kallen are alone, Shirley bounces in. **Here it is! I found it! Look! This is it, right?** Nina walks over to Shirley, relief evident on her face as she accepts the student council’s electronic information chip. Rivalz pops out of nowhere next, having been on the ground looking for the chip.

 **Aw, good. My butt is killing me…** Milly enters last, clad in an apron and wheeling a cart of food as she asks whether they found the chip. Off-screen Milly scratches her head and laughs awkwardly.

“Probably a good thing you guys didn’t kill each other then,” She says. Kallen sighs as, on screen, Milly announces that they have abducted Kallen in order to make her part of the student council.

“That… was an annoying hour,” Kallen grumbles.

“Sorry,” Rivalz mutters, blushing. Nunnally smiles. Rivalz doesn’t seem to notice that the reason he had been sitting on the ‘Japanese’ side of the room, was currently sitting with the Britannians. As a result, he’s lounging next to Oghi and Viletta, completely missing the oddness of the situation.

Back on screen the student council is bustling around the room, introducing themselves and helping Nunnally with her cupcakes, proceeding to introduce her as well.

“Were you still gonna kill him?” Tianzi asks. Kaguya saves Kallen from having to answer.

“All of Japan for two people, Tianzi.” The girl gives her a sad little nod.

Rivalz pulls out a bottle of wine.

“Weren’t you on the student council?” Cornelia asks, raising her eyebrow.

“You’re a princess. You were supposed to be a good example. Did that stop you from drinking before you were allowed?” Rivalz asks Cornelia, one eyebrow raised in her direction. “Your Highness,” he tacks on the end. Cornelia tilts her head at him, considering. Just then, the explosive fight makes the bottle of champagne explode. The cork flies at Kallen. She bats it out of the way. Unfortunately, she doesn’t manage to avoid the actual spray of liquid as it spurts directly onto her head.

“Kallen,” Oghi sighs. Kallen ignores him, arms folded tightly against her chest. Then her eyes go wide. Milly joins her as the screen scans up a shower curtain. She bolts upright.

“Hey, Gino,” she snaps, “You remember that line I mentioned?” He nods, looking distracted. “They’re about to cross it, and so are you.” The other girls in the room rise quickly to jump in front of the boys and block their eyes from roving over on-screen Kallen. “Turn around,” Milly snaps.

"What?” Gino asks. “But the screen is part of- “

“Turn around, Knight of Three,” Cornelia growls. He catches her glare and starts. Grabbing his chair, he turns the whole thing around and sits, back to the screen. Cornelia’s eyes travel to the other men in the room. One by one, they turn their chairs. Most noticeable is Tianzi, who is glaring at Xingke. Her cute eyes burrow holes into him until he turns the entire couch they’re sitting on around.

“Happy?” Tamaki growls.

“No,” Kallen snaps, striding across the room. Gripping Tamaki’s headband, she pulls it down over his eyes. “If anyone looks, we’re fast-forwarding this, and trust me, it’s important.” Several people nod. The girls turn their chairs too, “So you don’t complain,” Kallen says, eyes meeting Gino’s. He nods and the screen restarts.

 **This is why I hate Britannians,** Kallen mutters.

“Hey!” Comes simultaneously from several Britannians and Oghi. Kallen flushes and mutters an apology. Back on screen, Lelouch knocks on the door and enters the room, carrying clothes to replace Kallen’s ruined ones. The two exchange polite conversation about the student council and Lelouch’s dorm room – “Seriously? You don’t think that sounds sexual?” – “I needed to know where he was so I could kill him!” – and then Lelouch tries to leave.

 **Wait a minute!** Kallen panics.

“Desperate much?” Gino asks. Kallen throws her other shoe at him.

**Can you hand me that pouch over there?**

**Sure.** There’s a splashing sound – “What’s going on?” – and then Lelouch speaks again.

**You really are a livewire, aren’t you?**

**Were you the one in Shinjuku?** Kallen snaps.

“Very direct,” Lloyd hums.

Lelouch tries to play dumb. It doesn’t go very well. Kallen just gets angry. **Don’t answer my question with a question! Yes or no. That’s all I wanna hear outta you.** There’s the sound of metal against cloth.

“I know that sound!” Gino yells. “That’s the sound of a retractable knife!”

“Yeah,” Kallen says. “The wallet has a retractable knife in it.”

“That’s so awesome!” Rivalz yells. Kallen hides a smile.

On screen, a phone rings. **If I don’t answer it, someone’ll come,** Lelouch says carefully.

“So, you’re stopping him somehow?”

“I grabbed onto his arm,” Kallen answers. Lelouch answers the phone.

 **It’s for you** , he says.

“It’s for you?” Gino asks. “That doesn’t make sense!” Kallen laughs as her on-screen self greets the mysterious caller.

**Glad you’re still alive, Q-1.**

“What?” Gilford murmurs.

“He’s on the phone, and in the room?” Cornelia asks.

 **Sixteen hundred hours,** the voice says. T **he day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower. Come alone.**

 **Who are you?** Kallen growls. **How did you arrange the cease-fire order? Hey! Don’t hang up!**

“Well he has to, doesn’t he?” Lloyd sings.

“Why?” Kallen asks.

“It was a recording of course,” the eccentric scientist says. “He didn’t even have to interact with you at all. He just said a few phrases and hung up the phone.” Kallen gapes at the wall.

“That makes sense,” Cornelia says, clearly satisfied. On screen, the two make small talk and horrible excuses about the misplaced comments they’d given each other. Just as it seems Lelouch is going to leave, he says, **By the way, you know I can see you, right?** On-screen Kallen screeches and pulls the curtain. Off-screen Kallen blushes, _hard_.With a nonchalant promise not to tell anyone, Lelouch leaves.

When Lelouch starts talking again, Kallen peeks her hand over the back of her chair. “I’m dressed,” she says. They turn their chairs back around as Lelouch explains the purpose of the student council.

“You look good in that outfit,” Gino says, nonchalantly. Kallen flushes.

“Cross-dresser’s festival?” Kaguya squeals. Rivalz grins. As they turn the corner into the student council room, Nunnally turns.

 **Lelouch, it’s awful!** She cries.

 **What is?** Lelouch asks.

**Prince Clovis has been found dead! They’re saying he was killed.**

**Prince Clovis has been taken from us,** Jeremiah Gottwald exclaims. **He fought for peace –** Kallen snorts – **and justice against all the Elevens! He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow –** “Done,” Kallen mutters as Cornelia throws her a glare. **– And carry on his will.**

 **We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news** , comes the crackling of a new voice. T **he man suspected as the murderer has been captured.** Nunnally tenses, looking away. **According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian-**

 **What the-!** Lelouch’s eyes go wide in horror.

“He cares,” Tianzi observes quietly.

 **Private Suzaku Kururugi a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi, arrested for murder.** The screen focuses in on Lelouch’s horrified face, and then on Suzaku, looking beat up and defeated.

The screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “The False Classmate.” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	5. His Name is Zero - 1:4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Just a quick thing. There's a bit where Nunnally criticizes Suzaku in this chapter. His reaction to that criticism is inspired by another fic I read where he was surprised at 'Innocent Nunnally' insulting him. Personally, I thought he wouldn't be all that surprised.  
> Anyway, if you know what that fic was, feel free to put it in the comments. Thank You to that writer for the inspiration to contradict you!

_**Private Suzaku Kururugi a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi, arrested for murder.** The screen focuses in on Lelouch’s horrified face, and then on Suzaku, looking beat up and defeated. _

_The screen goes black._

“I suppose this explains why Lelouch rescued Kururugi,” Gilford says. “The guilt would eat him alive, especially if they used to be friends.”

“Plus, he just saved his life in Shinjuku,” Gino adds.

“Them being friends isn’t enough?” Milly asks. Cornelia sighs.

“Technically, they were enemies,” She replies as the screen lights up.

“Wait a second,” Rivalz says. “Just to clarify, you arrested Suzaku with literally no evidence?”

“We had evidence,” Viletta answers. “It was just all fake.”

“And we weren’t allowed to testify,” Cecile adds.

“Nor was my cousin,” Kaguya finishes.

“I don’t remember them stopping Kururugi from testifying,” Kallen says, furrowing her brow.

“You were in the middle of something I expect,” Cornelia answers.

“How did they stop him?” Oghi asks. Viletta sighs.

“Does it matter?” Tamaki snaps. “They still did it!”

“Yes, it matters,” Milly growls. “How can you stop someone from testifying at their own hearing?” Cornelia looks away.

“I wasn’t there,” She says calmly.

“If you were, would it have changed anything?” Nunnally asks. Cornelia doesn’t answer.

 **Do you know anything about this weapon?** Jeremiah asks, as the screen focuses in on a gun, labeled in a bag. Suzaku just stares at the weapon.

“He looks very tired,” Tianzi whispers.

**And we’ve done a little homework on you as well. You’re the eldest child of Japan’s last acting Prime Minister, are you not?**

“That shouldn’t matter,” Milly growls. Viletta sighs.

“But it does,” She answers. “It is like the Lady Kaguya says. Sir Kururugi was the perfect scapegoat. Add on to that the Purists’ desire to get rid of the Honorary Britannian system, and there was no reason whatsoever not to use him.”

“Other than that, he was, you know, not guilty,” Gino says. He winces as Suzaku’s chair is kicked out from under him. The noise of his body hitting the ground silences the room for a second, just long enough for Nina to be heard when she speaks.

“Did he say eldest child?” Nina squeaks. “I didn’t know Suzaku had siblings.”

“I was wondering that as well,” Cornelia says. “Is it possible that my brother and sister were recorded as his siblings in some manifest somewhere?” Frowning, she adds, “Were those soldiers given permission to beat Kururugi?”

“Unlikely, to both.” Gilford says. “But there was no line of command at the time, seeing as Clovis left no one in charge. As for your siblings, if those two had shown up anywhere we had eyes on, Clovis would have been notified immediately.”

“From what I understand,” Milly pipes up, “They came straight from Suzaku to the Ashfords. Lelouch begged my father not to tell anyone, and… well, after he explained, my father wasn’t sending him back to his. Lady Kaguya, did Suzaku have any siblings?” The lady doesn’t say anything, turning away. No one speaks.

 **Suzaku would never do anything like that,** Lelouch says on screen, trying to reassure Nunnally.

“But you would?” Milly asks sadly.

“Suzaku did far worse things than that,” Kallen mutters.

“As did I,” Nunnally says quietly. “As did all of us.”

 **\- could’ve taken credit for it!** Tamaki yells on screen.

“You still could have,” Milly says. “Wouldn’t that have helped Suzaku as well?”

“We would have just claimed he was part of the plot,” Viletta answers. “The only reason we didn’t do it anyway was because of Princess Euphemia.”

“Euphy?” Cornelia asks, turning.

“Yes,” Viletta answers. “She must have taken interest in Suzaku from the beginning. She stepped in to make sure that Kururugi got a fair trial.”

“So, she made it so he could talk,” Kallen adds.

“And she made our testimony valid,” Cecile says.

“Which turned the case, really,” Lloyd adds. “We were with Suzaku the whole time, whether by radio, camera or in real life. He couldn’t possibly have done the deed.”

 **\- lost the most crucial part of the equation,** On-screen Lloyd says.

“What did we miss?” Viletta asks, turning back.

“Oghi reminded us that he doesn't know how to lead-” Kallen starts.

“Then why were you leading?” Viletta asks.

“Kallen’s brother was supposed to be in charge,” He says. “I was his second because I’m good at organizing. We never thought he’d die and leave me in charge.” Kallen throws them both annoyed looks.

“ _Anyway_ ,” She says. “That guy that Lelouch used as a gambling contact was there for a bit. Lelouch geassed him to do… something. And then there was a funeral for Clovis that Lelouch didn’t care about and now Lloyd is bemoaning the loss of a good pilot.”

“Couldn’t you at least _try_ to find another one?” Kaguya asks.

**\- efficiency clocked in at ninety-four percent!**

“Ninety-four?” Kallen yells. “Ninety-four? On his first time in the thing? That’s impossible!” Suzaku frowns. Even he hadn’t known his score had been that high. Cecile just smiles warmly.

“Suzaku and the Lancelot belonged together. Plus, he was a fantastic pilot,” She says. “Combined with his motivation to help people, I really wasn’t all that surprised.” She shrugs.

“Ninety-four,” Gino mutters in awe.

“I’m assuming that’s pretty good then?” Kaguya says cheerfully.

“I’m the knight of three, and I got a ninety in my most recent testing. With the Gawain.”

“Which matters because?”

“I’ve flown the Gawain for YEARS!” Turning to Lloyd, he asks, “Did he hit one-hundred?”

“Of course,” Lloyd answers, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “After the first few runs, if Suzaku didn’t hit a hundred, Cecile just assumed he was sick and tried to send him home.” Under the mask, Suzaku gapes. He’d always wondered about the times Cecile had shoved him into a chair and stuck a thermometer down his throat. She’d always looked very worried. It had become worrying for _him_ eventually. Was there something wrong with him that he didn’t know about? Evidently, it was just that Miss Cecile cared too much. He feels a small smile creep across his face.

 **\- of Suzaku?** On-screen Cecile asks.

 **His fate’s all but decided** , Lloyd answers. Off-screen Cecile sighs.

“I feel very foolish for not knowing.”

“Why didn’t you?” Oghi asks.

“I grew up rather sheltered,” She answers. “Suzaku’s presence in our lab taught me more about the Britannian view of Elevens than every other part of my life put together.”

 **Hey, Lelouch, you got anything goin’ on later?** Rivalz comes on screen, clapping his hand on Lelouch’s shoulder. **After all classes have been canceled for today. Folks have be-**

“Classes were canceled for Kururugi’s hearing?” Gilford asks.

“No,” Kallen answers, “For Prince Clovis’ funeral. Look, Shirley’s trying to stop them from gambling.”

“She was always doing that,” Milly smiles. Rivalz and Nina have sad smiles on their faces.

“He did stop,” Rivalz says. “Does that mean she won?”

“She wouldn’t have cared about winning,” Milly answers. “Not as long as he stopped.”

 **Britannia’s resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened eye-** The metallic voice comes through a speaker on screen as Kallen walks around at her meeting place with Zero.

“What on earth makes them think I wanna listen to this AGAIN?” Kallen mumbles. “I barely managed not to snap last time, the morons.”

**\- Kururugi who contacted us, wasn’t it?**

“If you thought it was Kururugi, why did you even bother to show?” Gilford asks.

“We had to try,” Kallen sighs.

“Personally,” Oghi says, “I didn’t want it to be Kururugi. He was an Honorary. The likelihood of his resistance against Britannia was low. I went because I didn’t want it to be him.”

 **Attention please,** The metallic speaker starts again. **Paging a Miss Kallen Stadtfelt of Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck.**

“That seems really suspicious,” Cornelia says. “I – “

“Stop,” Kallen snaps. “Just stop.”

“Kallen’s right,” Oghi says quietly. “Princess Cornelia, you’re probably right. We probably shouldn’t have listened to a voice on the radio or gone to that desk or followed a masked man. You wouldn’t. We understand, but you have to consider this from our point of view. You’re a princess. You could replace men and supplies in an instant. We were a resistance cell. We were dying out, and we had no real leader. We didn’t have much of a choice.”

“Besides,” Kallen mutters, “It’s not like we were living on the safe side anyway.”

“I realize you have opinions,” Oghi continues. –When did he become a politician? - “I would simply ask you to keep this in mind in future statements. At least for now.” Cornelia looks at him for a long moment. Then, she nods once.

“I can respect that,” She answers. Oghi gives a relieved smile.

“Thank you,” He says.

 **Zero?** Kallen says on screen, looking at the phone’s display screen.

“That was the thing at the desk?” Kaguya asks.

“Probably,” Rivalz answers as Kallen picks up.

**Um… Hello?**

**I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five. And bring your friends.**

“Didn’t he tell you to go alone?” Gino asks.

“Yes,” Kallen says angrily, “But thanks to Oghi’s stupid, overprotective tendencies…”

“Well, he was clearly expecting it,” Oghi says.

“He could probably tell you were protective from the one time he saw you in Shinjuku,” Gilford says. “It’s not exactly something you try to hide.” Oghi blushes. Viletta leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

“I like it,” She says.

Back on screen, Jeremiah and Diethard talk about Clovis’ funeral. Evidently the Purists thought it was well done, and Jeremiah was important enough to have his funeral planned ahead of time.

“I suppose that’s one way to be ready for the inevitable,” Gino says.

“It seems kind of gruesome though, don’t you think?” Rivalz asks.

“Still,” Viletta says, “It was very helpful in Prince Clovis’ case, as we already had all the other chaos to deal with.”

 **Tomorrow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court martial,** Jeremiah says.

 **We should line the road with good, patriotic Britannians,** Diethard suggests.

 **Excellent, you catch on quickly, don’t you?** Turning with a sneer to Viletta, he says, **Make sure the rabble can see his face.**

Suzaku snorts. How could he have ever thought that Britannia would be fair? He wasn’t even being allowed to SEE people who might believe in him. Plus, they just HAD to make absolutely sure that the Britannians could watch the shame of the Eleven who had(n’t) killed their Prince. Kallen glances over her shoulder at him. There’s a look in her eyes – anger? – and her fists are clenched on her arm rests. Kaguya looks livid, but she doesn’t say anything, jaw set against her fury. Suzaku feels a surprising amount of pride well up in his chest. The little cousin he knew had grown into a beautiful young woman, with the kind of self-control that he had never expected.

“They brought specific people in to line the streets?” Tamaki exclaims.

“That seems like a lot of work,” Oghi adds. “Why’d they do it?”

“They couldn’t have anyone supporting my cousin,” Kaguya says, voice hard. “There had to be no doubt about who killed the prince.” Viletta nods.

“We had enough to deal with, without Elev- people rebelling in the streets,” She says.

Kallen and the others are on the train now, listening to some announcement or other. The phone rings, and Kallen brings it to her ear. **Face forward and look to your right,** Zero’s voice says. **What do you see?**

“What’s he doing?” Rivalz asks, confused.

“Shh,” Milly answers.

 **The Britannian city,** Kallen answers. **It was stolen away from us… and built on our sacrifice.** Off screen, Milly’s brow furrows, but she doesn’t say anything.

 **And on the left?** Kallen turns to her left. As she does, several of the Britannian audience members’ eyes go wide. Tianzi whispers a quiet, “Oh.”

**I see our city. Remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry.**

“Kallen…” Rivalz says, turning to her.

“It’s alright,” Kallen says. “You were only ever pointed to the right. You didn’t know any better.”

“I’m twenty,” Milly says, standing and moving towards Kallen. “Twenty years of only looking to the right? No.”

“We should be old enough to look to the left. No one should have to tell us too. We’re sorry,” Rivalz finishes quietly. Kallen looks up at them. There are tears in her eyes as she answers.

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not,” Milly answers, “But if you can’t say you forgive us, Kallen, we can’t force you.”

“We _wouldn't_ force you,” Rivalz says quietly. Milly grabs on to Nina as Rivalz rises and moves to sit next to them, closer to where Kallen is now sitting.

“But know that we are sorry,” Milly finishes quietly. “All of you should know,” She adds, turning to the others. No one moves for a second. Then Tamaki nods once.

“Yeah, whatever,” he mutters, and he turns back to the screen, pretending not to care.

As all of the others turn to face the screen, Cornelia stares quietly at Milly and Rivalz. What were they thinking? When did they stop thinking Britannians were better than Elevens? What could they see, that she couldn’t?

The screen had frozen on an image of Kallen and the others standing at the front of the train, staring at Lelouch in his getup. “I still can’t believe he pulled that off,” Oghi mutters. Kallen grins.

“Wait,” Gino says. “Are all those people geassed?”

“I believe so,” Cornelia says, pulling herself to attention as Kallen attempts to question the silent Zero on screen. He says nothing. Then, just as they enter a tunnel, Zero turns. The light changes with the movement of his body.

“That is _awesome_ ,” Gino says lightly.

 **What do you think of my tour of the settlement?** Zero asks. The response he gets is less than satisfactory. **You’re wrong,** he snaps. – “Sounded about right to me.” **\- Britannia will not fall to terrorism.**

 **Fall?** Oghi breathes.

“That’s it I think,” Kallen says. “Where everything changed.”

“What do you mean?” Gino asks.

“Britannia falling?” Kallen gives a bitter smile. “We never even thought of it. We just wanted to save as many citizens as possible. But Zero…”

 **\- war you must wage, but not on the innocent!** The screen focuses in on Zero, as he makes his first ‘very important speech.’ **Take up your sword!** The screen goes straight through the mask to show Lelouch’s face, lit, for some reason, in green. **Fight for justice!**

“He was serious,” Oghi breathes. “He wanted…”

“Yeah,” Kallen says coldly. “He did.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he controlled us,” Viletta says. Kallen’s lips tighten as she watches the man who will always be her leader declare his intent.

 **Why should we even trust you?** Her on-screen self argues.

“Exactly!” Tamaki yells.

**Lose the mask!**

**Right. Are you going to show us your face, or not?**

“Nope,” Kaguya says cheerfully. “But he managed to get a harem anyway.”

“He WHAT?” Oghi snaps, turning on Kallen. “Kallen?” The girl stands, looking him in the eye.

“So what, Oghi? Who says you have the right to tell me what to do?” She waves at the screen. “Clearly that’s worked out great so far!”

“Kallen,” Oghi says, eyes flashing, “Tell me you did not sleep with that monster!”

“My brother was not a monster!” Nunnally snaps. Kallen turns.

“Listen to Nunna!” She yells. “Lelouch was not a monster.” Turning back to Oghi, she sees the anger on his face and laughs. “Fine, Oghi. I didn’t sleep with him, happy?” Oghi relaxes for one second, until Kallen speaks again. “But if he was here now, and he asked me to be his girlfriend, even to _marry_ him, I’d say yes in a second. Because Lelouch was not a monster.”

“Prove it!” Oghi snaps. “Because all evidence is to the contrary!”

“I don’t have to prove it,” Kallen answers. “He will. Just you watch.”

“Kallen!” Oghi snaps. “Listen to me!” The girl turns back to the screen, folding her arms in front of her, and ignoring her big brother figure. Viletta tugs on Oghi’s hand gently until, finally, he sits back down.

 **Rather than my face, bear witness to my power,** Zero says, head held high. **If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust.** He smiles.

Suddenly, a shout comes from another man as the screen changes. Several people devolve into an argument about Suzaku and whether he is an enemy of the Japanese. Off screen, Suzaku snorts again. Really, why does everyone assume he CARES about their opinions? Then one of the men says something, and Suzaku freezes.

**Has Kururugi’s family said anything?**

**No, sir, they broke contact with him once he joined the military.** Suzaku feels a small hand suddenly wrap its fingers around his. He lets them twine through his own. From next to Tianzi, Kaguya sits, back straight, eyes forward, ignoring all the others.

“There it is again,” Cornelia murmurs to Gilford. Rivalz shoots Kaguya a look, but she avoids both his and Cornelia’s gaze. Eventually, both turn away.

Suzaku isn’t surprised by the men’s final conclusion. Logically, they shouldn’t get involved. That it was Tohdoh’s solution hurts a bit. He pushes that away. What had happened to not caring about others’ opinions?

Suddenly, Lloyd’s face is back on screen. **Congratulations!** He yells.

“I think I’m getting used to that,” Rivalz mutters.

**Those two you asked me about weren’t on the list of casualties.**

“What were you talking about?” Viletta asks.

“He was still thinking about Lelouch and the green-haired girl,” Milly answers, with a sad smile.

“Even then?” The silver-haired woman asks.

“Of course,” Cecile answers.

“Was he always tied up like that?” Tianzi whispers.

“Yes,” Lloyd answers, “Except when they fed him, but Cecile made sure they let him actually eat his food.” Suzaku’s eyes widen. He looks over at Cecile, who’s blushing.

“I didn’t know you had that kind of pull,” Gilford says.

“I don’t,” the beautiful woman answers. “But people don’t like to be around me when I’m angry, and I was very angry.” Gilford’s eyes widen. Lloyd sighs.

 **\- courts are where truth comes to light.** The screen unfreezes. Kallen jumps to her feet immediately.

“Fool!” Suzaku waits for her to turn to him, but it seems she has enough self-control not to give him away. “Moronic fool! Idiot! How could yo- he think that?”

“He’s just a child, Kallen,” Oghi says quietly.

“He was naïve.”

“He went through the same stuff in the war as Lelouch!” Kallen snaps.

“He didn’t see his mother’s blood spilling down the stairs.”

“Maybe not,” Kallen says, “But he’s been surrounded by racism ever since the war ended. Even once he became an Honorary Britannian he was just a _filthy monkey_ to them. How could he believe that?”

“I don’t know Kallen,” Milly says. “But Suzaku didn’t seem scarred. He just seemed like an optimist. A naïve optimist.”

“He couldn’t be naïve,” Kallen answers.

“You can choose to be naïve,” Tianzi says quietly. “You can choose to believe that doing one thing will help, even if it doesn’t. Especially if you don’t know what to do.” Kallen doesn’t have an answer to that. Suzaku doesn’t either, not that he would have spoken aloud anyway. Had he chosen naiveté?

On screen, night has fallen. A reporter announces the developments of the procession as several cars move forward through crowds of people. The event, which is internationally televised, is being watched by many, including Nunnally and the students at Ashford. Off-screen Milly closes her eyes, trying to imagine being that other Milly, the one who was so care-free. She can’t. Besides her, Rivalz tenses. Surprisingly, she sees Nina’s hands clench into fists. She honestly hadn’t known that Nina cared about Suzaku.

Back on screen, Diethard watches and coordinates the broadcast. **Heh, what a circus this is,** he mutters, **And I’m as corrupt as any of them.**

“At least he knew?” Kallen offers. Kaguya laughs.

“Sounds like the mark of a politician,” She says.

On screen, the crowds boo Suzaku as he is driven down the road. He is in a full body straightjacket, and extra ropes have been wrapped around him, holding him tight.

“That seems a little extra,” Kaguya says, trying to lighten the atmosphere, which has taken a dive since her cousin’s scratched up face had come on screen. It doesn’t work.

“What is that around his neck?” Kallen growls, leaning forward. No one answers. “What is it?”

The image disappears as Kaguya shows up – “Oh, Me!” – for an instant. Then Lloyd and Cecile have a quiet conversation about what the audience has already discussed – how they can’t help Suzaku. The student council appears back on screen, watching Suzaku on the TV.

“I hate this!” Rivalz growls. “I wish he was here. I wanna apologize.”

“He killed millions,” Gilford says. Rivalz turns.

“Honestly, I can’t believe he didn’t snap sooner! I would’ve!”

“That doesn’t excuse him.”

“No?” Milly asks. “Are you saying that none of us are to blame at all, for those two going insane?” Suzaku raises an eyebrow. Is he insane? He supposes it’s possible. He should probably get extra defense for Nunnally, just in case.

“I’m saying that no one has the right to kill others just because they were treated like trash.”

“How about if they’re treated like nobility?” Milly asks. Gilford’s eyes go wide. Milly turns away from him, but tries not to look at the screen as the crowd continues to boo the prisoner.

There are a few dramatic images of Lelouch preparing, interspersed with images of Oghi, Suzaku and some rebels, who are sitting in a warehouse.

“Just the three of you?” Cornelia gapes.

On screen, Oghi begins talking. **He told us…** An image of Lelouch flashes. He smiles, a drop of sweat runs down his face – “He was nervous?”- and then back to Oghi. **He said he’d make the impossible possible… He gave his word… to save Suzaku Kururugi!**

The plan starts as Lelouch and Kallen head towards the procession. Jeremiah lets them through, having anticipated an attempt to free Suzaku and prepared accordingly.

“He may be the most incompetent soldier in history,” Kallen snickers. Cornelia sighs, shaking her head, as, in an on-screen flashback, Lelouch accepts the help of the two terrorists who came to offer it, claiming he only needed them.

“I’m still confused,” Gino says. “You got some more people, right?” He turns to Kallen. She smirks at him. His jaw drops. The smirk grows.

 **Come out of there!** Jeremiah yells, dramatically, and the truck starts on fire, or rather the Britannian flag does.

“I have to say,” Cornelia says, “The fact that car didn’t burn to pieces is impressive in itself.”

“Also,” Gino adds, “Utterly awesome.”

“A good touch, burning the flag,” Kaguya says.

 **I am… Zero!** Lelouch cries, standing in front of thousands of people, about a hundred of whom, could shoot him easily.

“That’s bravery right there,” Kaguya says, with a light sigh.

“That’s stupidity,” Cornelia says.

“And yet, no one shot him,” Kallen answers. “Lelouch was a genius. He only took calculated risks. He knew he wouldn’t get shot.”

 **What does he think he’s doing?** Tamaki asks, surrounded by other confused resistance members. Then Suzaku is shown, staring in amazement and obvious surprise at the new terrorist.

“I know this is a really weird time to say this,” Milly says, “But his eyes are a really beautiful shade of green.” Rivalz snorts, slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Milly!” He hisses. “You’re ruining it!” Suzaku himself stands, facing the screen and trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks.

“The thing around his neck,” Kallen says, in a light, utterly dangerous voice. “What is it?” Still no one answers.

The screen flickers through images of reactions, landing on Diethard, whose head is tilted in confusion. **Zero? Whaddya mean? Like ‘nothing?’** Then one of the other resistance groups is shown and the screen flickers back to Suzaku.

**Is he… an Eleven?**

“Why does that matter?” Rivalz asks.

“Because if the person who frees him is an Eleven, then the Elevens are going to be punished VERY harshly,” Cornelia snaps.

“He cares NOW?” Oghi gasps.

“Hush please,” Nunnally says.

Once Jeremiah’s backup has arrived as planned, he asks the question that will echo through Zero’s short career. **Why don’t you lose that mask?** Lelouch lifts his hand to his mask as if to do just that. Then his hand flies up, snapping his fingers.

“You thought you got him!” Rivalz says grinning. “But you didn’t! No sirree!” Gino grins.

Behind Zero, the large metal container falls away to reveal the canister from Shinjuku. Behind Jeremiah, Viletta jumps from her chair, trying to warn Jeremiah. Off-screen Viletta sighs. “Yep,” She mutters, “Just announce the poison gas to everyone.”

“Right,” Kaguya says, with a nod. “Because you all still think it’s poison gas.”

“I gotta tell you,” Gino says, “Those of us _not_ in the know were very confused at this point.”

 **Wait, you don’t understand-** Suzaku lunges forward to tell his captors –“Idio-” And is cut off by the shock collar sending electricity coursing through him. Kallen’s muttered word is cut off as well, as she stares in horror at the screen.

“You put a shock collar on him,” She says, coldly. Viletta speaks up.

“We were wrong to do it, Kallen. Very wrong. But I still have to ask, why do you care?”

“He’s not a _dog,_ Viletta,” She answers. “I may not like him. I may _hate_ him, but I’m not going to treat him with more cruelty than I would a common mutt.” Viletta nods.

“Putting the cruelty aside,” Gilford says, “He was also trying to help.”

“It was vibration activated,” Viletta sighs. “If the sensors felt him talking, it turned on.”

“Gilford,” Nunnally says quietly, and there’s a burning anger in her voice, “I want those burned. Every one of them. Burned and scrapped and burned again. If I EVER see one being used, or even an intact one, the punishment will be extreme.”

“Understood, Your Highness,” Gilford says quietly, trying not to meet the empress’ eyes. -change.

 **This, for Kururugi,** Lelouch says.

“My Lady,” Gilford asks.

“Token resistance, then take the deal,” She answers simply. Gilford nods.

**\- charged with treason for murdering a prince! I can’t hand him over!**

“Seriously,” Milly says. “Beautiful eyes.” Nina sighs. Lloyd raises an eyebrow at the girl. Rivalz lets his head fall back against his chair.

 **No. You’re mistaken Jeremiah. He’s no murderer… The man who killed Clovis…** Diethard makes it out to see Zero, holding up the camera just in time for Lelouch to look directly into it. **Was myself!**

“How did he know the camera was gonna be there?” Gino asks.

“Who cares? It was awesome!” Rivalz replies. “The timing! Just amazing!”

Again, a montage of several peoples’ reactions is shown as the reporter stammers over them, attempting to make sense of what is happening. **Where does this leave the current suspect, Private Kururugi?**

“Hopefully without a shock collar,” Kallen bites out. Oghi and Kallen are both shown, terrified.

“That’s fair,” Cecile says. Then Zero is back.

**For a single Eleven, He says, You’ll save scores of precious Britannians.**

“Interesting,” Cornelia says.

“What?” Gino asks.

“He claimed him as an Eleven,” Kaguya answers. “Not Honorary Brittanian, Eleven.”

“Of course he did,” Oghi says, frowning.

“No, not of course,” Kaguya answers. “It shows that he wasn’t trying to help the Honorary Brittanian system. He specifically called out the Numbers.”

Diethard is going on about masterpieces and Jeremiah is fool out about honor and really, the whole thing has turned into a circus. Off screen, Cornelia looks like she wants to stab someone. Viletta is trying to make herself as small as possible, so the princess doesn’t remember that she was there.

 **Careful,** Lelouch says. **You don’t want the public to learn of ‘Orange,’ do you?**

“Oh!” Rivalz exclaims. “Do we get to know what that is?”

“I wanna know!” Gino yells. Cornelia sighs.

“We never found out,” She says.

“What?”

“Lord Jeremiah always said that ‘Orange’ was nothing.” Viletta says.

 **If I die, it’ll all go public,** Lelouch continues, tapping his foot so that Kallen restarts the car. **If you don’t want that to happen…**

 **What are you talking about?** Jeremiah breaks in. **What is this?** Lelouch just keeps right on talking. As he speaks, a slot opens on the left side of his mask.

“No way!” Gino yells.

 **You’ll do everything in your power to let us go. Your prisoner as well!** Lelouch finishes, geass glowing in his eye. Instantly, Jeremiah moves to release the prisoner.

“So ‘Orange’ was actually nothing?” Gilford asks.

“And he got ruined for it?” Tianzi asks, sounding sad.

“While unfortunate,” Cornelia says, “At least it removed him from high status in the military. He was incompetent.”

“Agreed,” Kaguya says.

Several peoples’ reactions and confusion are shown, and then Suzaku, having been released from the straightjacket and looking so very tiny, walks past the enormous Glasgows and towards Zero, who meets him in the middle. The boy looks angry.

 **So, who are yo-** He snaps, only to be cut off by the collar. Kallen grits her teeth. Nunnally’s fists tighten and Suzaku winces. She seems to have forgotten that his hand is in one of them.

 **As I thought. They didn’t allow you to speak,** Lelouch says, as Kallen comes up behind him. Then several knightmares rise, preparing to attack. **Till next time,** Lelouch says, and presses a button, releasing the ‘poison gas’ in the canister.

The place devolves into chaos. The civilians run all over as Suzaku’s guards start fighting, Jeremiah still under Lelouch’s geass, and thus, defending him. Then Lelouch grabs Suzaku, and flings himself off the bridge, Kallen following. Oghi catches them, and then immediately gets shot up.

“How did they escape, then?” Gilford growls.

“Take a guess,” Kallen says cheerfully, just as Jeremiah stops Lord Kewell from destroying Oghi, by pointing an enormous gun in his direction. With Jeremiah’s final commands, Lelouch spirits his “team” away.

The screen switches to an old, broken down warehouse. The resistance members discuss, in amazement, the rescue that they have just seen.

“You better be amazed,” Rivalz mutters.

“And ashamed,” Gino adds. “How dare you not believe in him?” Cornelia glares at the knight of three.

“I very much hope that you do not proceed to trust others simply because they wear masks and promise you things you cannot gain yourself.”

“Of course not,” Gino says. “Apologies, princess.”

 **\- always thought that a full-on war with Britannia was impossible,** Oghi murmurs. **But maybe, with him-**

“He really made that much of a difference?” Nunnally asks. Kallen nods.

“Zero was our hope,” She says.

“I’m glad,” Nunnally says, with a brilliant smile. Cornelia frowns. Nunnally is the empress of Britannia for goodness sake! She shouldn’t be rooting for the rebels.

As the scene changes, the screen focuses in on Suzaku and Zero. **It looks like they treated you rather roughly.**

“Understatement of the year,” Rivalz mutters.

**Now you know what they’re really like, Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me.**

“I don’t get it,” Gino says. “By all rights he should. Look what they did- “

“Moron,” Kallen says.

“Naïve,” Oghi argues.

 **Are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?** Suzaku asks.

“Why?” Viletta asks. “Why is that the first question he asks?”

 **This is war,** Lelouch answers. **Why wouldn’t I kill an enemy commander?**

“And there is the brutal, hard, honest truth,” Cornelia says.

 **And the gas?** Suzaku asks. **Those were civilians out there!**

“Those civilians were specifically brought there to cheer on his death!” Viletta argues.

“He didn’t care,” Kaguya answers. “’Not a soldier,’ meant innocent to my cousin, it seems.”

**A bluff. To help things along. The result? Not a single death.**

**The result?** Suzaku says. **That’s all that matters to you, I suppose.**

“He didn’t even kill anyone!” Kallen snaps.

“But Suzaku knew that, if results were all that mattered, people would definitely die in the future,” Cecile answers.

On screen, Suzaku gives a gentle smile as Lelouch offers his hand. **Come, join me. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion.**

“Preach!” Kallen says.

 **Maybe that’s true,** Suzaku says. **But… but this nation, it can be changed for the better, and from within.**

Kallen buries her head in her hands. “I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.”

“That truly _was_ a foolish decision,” Nunnally says. Cornelia looks over at her, surprised. “But then, Suzaku never did see noble life. He couldn’t have been expected to know that very few have the power to change anything. I suppose, I can’t blame him for hoping.”

“Well I can,” Tamaki grumbles.

“But you don’t,” Tianzi murmurs, only to herself.

As for Suzaku, he feels like he should be surprised. Even ‘innocent Nunnally’ knew he had been stupid, and yet… Looking at her now, all he can think is that she is Lelouch’s sister. Of course she is clever and political. Of course she is smart. He finds that he’s not surprised at all.

On screen, Lelouch’s eyes go wide. **Changed?** He thinks, incredulously.

**And any ends gained through contemptible means aren’t worth anything.**

“I’m starting to wonder how _this guy_ is the Suzaku I knew,” Gino says. “He was kind, and he saved lives, but… how could he go from this to the White Reaper?”

 **Wait!** Lelouch cries out on screen. **Where are you going?**

 **My court martial begins in an hour,** Suzaku responds.

“He just decides to go back? Just like that?”

 **Are you mad?** Lelouch growls. **The only reason they’re giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution and defense!**

 **Rules are rules,** Suzaku answers.

“Also,” Gino mutters under his breath, “Let’s organize a coup! Just for fun.”

 **And if I don’t go** , the boy stops, **They’ll start cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians.**

 **But you’ll die!** Lelouch snaps.

 **I don’t mind,** Suzaku answers.

“Suzaku wasn’t suicidal, was he?” Milly asks.

**Don’t be an idiot!**

“The word you’re looking for is moron,” Kallen supplies.

The screen focuses in on Suzaku, making the determination in his face clear. **An old friend of mine always used to tell me that,** He says.

“Does he know?”

“Did he figure it out already?”

“No way! He can’t have known from the beginning!”

 **He’d say I was a fool… It’s my weakness, I guess.** Then he turns, looking up at Zero, and that determination glints in his eyes again. **I’d try to bring you in, but you’d just end up killing me, and if I’m going to die, it’ll be in the service of the people.** He smiles as he turns away. **Even so, I thank you, for saving me.**

He walks away, getting further and further from Lelouch as the other boy watches. **You… fool!** Lelouch growls.

The screen changes, showing Nunnally listening to a report about Suzaku. He had managed to talk to some officers, to tell them he was coming back. The reporters however, question the need for a hearing at all. **Thank goodness,** Nunnally says, looking up and smiling. Behind her, the door opens and she turns. **Miss Sayako?**

As they watch, the green-haired girl from Shinjuku comes into the light. Then the screen goes black.

“Shinjuku girl!” Rivalz yells, pointing at the blank screen. “It’s the dead girl!”

“I thought she was dead!” Gino asks.

“She’s supposed to be!” Lloyd says, excitedly. Oghi sighs.

“I hope they explain,” he mutters.

Behind them, they hear a snicker. They turn to find Cornelia _laughing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “His Name is Zero.” JNN stations. Hulu,   
> https://www.hulu.com/series/code-geass-1858aace-a7fb-4d6f-b770-61dc121185b4


	6. The Princess and the Witch - 1:5

_“Shinjuku girl!” Rivalz yells, pointing at the blank screen._

_“It’s the dead girl!”_

_“I thought she was dead!” Gino asks._

_“She’s supposed to be!” Lloyd says, excitedly. Oghi sighs._

_“I hope they explain,” he mutters. Behind them, they hear a snicker._

_They turn to find Cornelia **laughing.**_

“Big sister?” Nunnally asks cautiously. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine, Nunnally,” She says. “We’re simply morons is all.”

“My Lady?” Gilford murmurs, putting a hand on Cornelia’s shoulder.

“All of the Britannian army! All morons!”

“Big sister,” Nunnally says quietly, “You’re scaring me.” The woman puts up one hand. Slowly, she stops chuckling.

“My apologies, sister. It’s simply that, well… Private Kururugi had more loyalty in his left pinky toe than all the rest of our soldiers put together. And we drove him away. We keep judging Gottwald, but we’re just as foolish as him.”

“Erm… You couldn’t have known?” Kaguya tries.

“Right,” Cornelia says, frustration leaking into her tone. “Because looking is so hard.”

“Looking beyond racism is,” Tianzi whispers. That silences Cornelia. Tianzi bites her lip. “Otherwise we wouldn’t be racist?”

“That’s part of it,” Rivalz says. “The thing is, when you’re part of a favored group, you feel special. You want to be favored. And… Well… It’s already expected, right? So, when someone makes a joke that you’re a part of, when they make a Britannian joke, you laugh, because… it feels good. And you look the other way when that hurts people, cuz you don’t want to… to be…”

“Lonely?” Tianzi asks.

“Yes,” Milly nods quietly. “You don’t want to be lonely.”

“I get that,” Kallen says. “It doesn’t make it ok, but…”

“We get it,” Oghi says.

Across the room, Cornelia watches the school students. This is the answer to her earlier question, she supposes. They had never thought Britannians were better than Elevens, they had just WANTED to. Cornelia herself had never had that problem. She wasn’t supposed to fit in. She had been taught to believe that Britannians were better, and that royalty was the best of all, so, _if_ Britannians weren’t superior, it wasn’t her fault, how she had treated them. It was just what she was taught.

 _ **We should be old enough to look to the left. No one should have to tell us too.**_ Cornelia closes her eyes tight and shakes her head. Then she turns back to the screen. As if it was waiting for her, the screen lights up.

They are in the middle of a battle. Tanks and specialized knightmares are firing shots at each other across the sand. Out of the dust, comes Cornelia’s own knightmare, flanked by Darlton and Gilford. They wipe out the offending rebels and Cornelia blows up the entire city.

“Awesome!” Rivalz yells. Cornelia gives a slight smile. For the first time, she actually comes on screen.

**Another victory. Area eighteen has been established.**

**My Lady,** Darlton says, **About our next course of action…**

“Darlton,” Off-screen Cornelia breathes. Gilford bows his head.

 **Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother,** Cornelia answers.

**Don’t apologize my Lady. We live to serve, and our place is with you.**

**Do you think Area Eleven needs our usual treatment?**

**Yes, my Lady.**

**Good,** Cornelia smirks. **I’ll drive you into the open, Zero. Clovis will be avenged.**

“You seemed very bored, when you blew that city up,” Kaguya says. Cornelia isn’t certain if it’s an observation or an accusation.

“Yes,” Cornelia answers, simply. “When you win enough times, it becomes boring. I will openly admit that, while I felt the need for revenge, Zero was also an interesting challenge. Something I hadn’t faced before. Even having completed only two of his plans, he was already a sensation throughout all of the areas. It was my job to quell that unrest.”

As the screen changes scenes, Lelouch walks to his room. “He looks very tired,” Nunnally murmurs. Then he opens the door, walks through, and freezes.

 **Welcome home, Lelouch,** The dead girl says. Lelouch’s eyes go wide.

 **I’m so glad,** Nunnally says, sitting beside C.C. and folding origami, **I was worried.** Off-screen Nunnally’s hands clench.

 **I’m assuming you ate out tonight,** C.C. puts in lightly, **judging from your appearance.**

“Hah!” Tamaki grins. “She tricked you cuz you’re blind!” The entire audience stares at him. Oghi buries his head in his hands. Tamaki’s smile drips off his face. “Sorry, princess,” He says.

“It’s alright,” Nunnally says. “It’s nice to hear a blind joke once in a while. Most people won’t use them, especially not on me.” Tamaki grins.

“Can I use some more?” Nunnally laughs.

“Tamaki!” Oghi exclaims. Nunnally waves her hand.

“I’ll tell you if you go off the deep end,” She says.

 **\- Miss C.C.’s been waiting for you as well,** Nunnally says.

 **C.C.?** Lelouch asks.

“It is a strange name,” Kaguya says.

“It’s probably not her real name,” Gino answers.

 **I was just wondering, is C.C. your girlfriend?** Rivalz and Milly burst out laughing. Several others snicker. Kallen frowns, pouting.

 **He made a promise about our future together.** The whole room is laughing now, except for Kallen, but even she has a small quirk to her lips.

On screen, Lelouch starts, glaring at C.C. as Nunnally mentions **marriage** of all things. He tries to deny it, but he’s too flustered to say much.

“I remember that,” Nunnally says. “I thought it was very strange that he was embarrassed. I mean, generally boys do get married later than girls, but still…”

“Wouldn’t all boys his age be embarrassed by that?” Rivalz asks.

“Really?” Nunnally asks. “In the homeland, I would have been expected to get married very early. Lelouch would probably have to marry a girl who is about my age now,” She says. “I suppose he might not be expected to get married for- “

“Wait,” Rivalz says. “You would be expected to get married? Now? At this age?”

“Yes,” Nunnally says. “If I wasn’t blind and lame, you know.”

“You’re not blind,” Milly points out.

“Don’t remind anyone,” Nunnally says. “I have no desire to get married whatsoever.”

“That’s fair,” Rivalz says. “Here, women don’t get married till, like, Milly’s age.”

“Technically, I was supposed to be married earlier.”

Lelouch chucks a teacup on the ground. **Oh, C.C., look what you’ve done** , He says.

“How many times did my brother take advantage of my blindness?” Nunnally murmurs.

Lelouch pulls C.C. out of the room and directly into his. **And she was kidding before** , He calls behind him. **Kidding! Just a dumb joke, that’s all.** The second the door is closed, Lelouch starts freaking out.

“Did he just toss that girl on the bed?” Milly asks.

“Are you asking because you’re surprised he’s that strong, or because you’re angry that he threw someone?”

“A little bit of both,” Milly says.

“C.C. seems fine,” Nunnally says.

“Especially for someone who got _shot in the head_ ,” Rivalz adds.

**Supposed to be dead? So, do you like the power that I gave you?**

“Noting that she didn’t tell us how she’s alive,” Gilford says.

“How does her hair do that?” Milly asks. “I used to want my hair long, but it always got in the way. Hers just… floats.”

 **\- allows me to speed up my schedule tremendously,** Lelouch says.

“He had a schedule?” Rivalz asks.

“Evidently,” Cornelia says.

“But he was just, a normal dude.” Gino argues. “The power gave him all his… well… power.”

“Wow, Gino,” Kallen says. “Very original.” He laughs.

 **\- much longer before I could’ve made the initial move,** Lelouch says, covering his right eye.

 **You believe you can destroy it simply by using that power?** The girl says, flopping back on Lelouch’s bed.

**I intended to do it without this power.**

**I just knew you’d turn out to be a fascinating person,** C.C. says.

“She looks really bored for someone who’s claiming to be talking to a fascinating person,” Rivalz says.

“She really does,” Kaguya answers.

 **\- will you do now?** Lelouch asks. **I’m sure the military is after you.**

**Not the entire military, only a small faction of it.**

“You know,” Cornelia tilts her head, “I didn’t hear anything about this C.C. I know it was Clovis’ project. Who was looking for her after he died?”

“Maybe Prince Schneizel?” Rivalz asks.

“I don’t think so,” Cornelia answers. “He seemed more interested in taking over than in a green-haired immortal.”

“Immortal?” Gino asks.

“That’s one theory,” Lloyd says.

“What other ideas are there?” Kallen asks.

“There could be clones of her,” Kaguya suggests.

“She could have been an avatar of a real person at Shinjuku,” Cecile murmurs.

“She could be a VERY advanced robot,” Lloyd says, practically vibrating with excitement.

“She has the same memories,” Nunnally points out, “And she used ‘I’ instead of some other pronoun. Somehow, immortality seems like the most likely option.”

“We sound insane,” Rivalz says.

“Lelouch has a magical power that can control peoples’ minds,” Milly points out. Rivalz shrugs.

“WHAT?” Kallen screams, pointing – jabbing her finger – at the screen.

“What?” Cornelia asks.

“She just TOOK OFF HER CLOTHES!” Kallen screams.

“Everyone knew C.C. was Zero’s mistress,” Tamaki says. “Why is this surprising to you?”

“That doesn’t mean I want to see it!” Kallen yells. Her face is beet-red. Tamaki snickers.

“Oh, shush,” Milly says. “She’s covered with the blanket." Kallen growls. She is actively not looking at the screen.

 **Don’t joke around** , Lelouch growls.

 **My being caught would cause trouble for you, too.** Kallen frowns, turning back. Just as she looks at the screen, Lelouch strides across the room and crouches on the bed, one hand planted on each side of C.C.’s face, his face hovering over hers. Kallen whips back around, her face actually getting redder. Milly bursts out laughing. Suzaku uses the noise to conceal his own snort.

 **This isn’t about you,** Lelouch says, anger taking over. **It’s my situation.**

 **I don’t like stubbornness,** C.C. says. Then she turns on her side, as if to go to sleep, and completely ignores Lelouch.

“I don’t think I would have been able to do that,” Kaguya says lightly. “He may be the demon emperor, but he is HOT.” Milly laughs.

“He is pretty cute,” She grins. “Half the student body was after that boy.”

“SHHH! I want to know how she lived,” Gino says.

**\- survive before this? What did you do before now? And what’s the deal with-**

“Stop asking questions,” Cornelia mutters. “She won’t answer that many questions.”

 **Goodnight, Lelouch,** C.C. answers. Cornelia sighs.

“NO!” Rivalz yells. “Tell us! I wanna know!”

“Gah!” Gino throws his hands up and slumps in his chair, head falling back against the headrest.

On screen, Lelouch says nothing, letting C.C. sleep. “You know,” Oghi says, “I always figured he was in charge of her.”

“Evidently the demon emperor let a lot of people boss him around,” Viletta says.

On screen, they watch as Lloyd and Cecile give them an overview of what has happened because of Zero. The rebellion has flared up, Jeremiah got fired and, because of it, the police and military hate each other. The scene switches to the Japan Liberation Front, where people are arguing over whether to throw their power behind Zero, or just to watch. Then the scene switches back to C.C. and Lelouch, who is looking up Suzaku online.

 **So, what did “Orange” turn out to be, anyway?** C.C. asks.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Rivalz points at the screen excitedly.

**For someone who isn’t willing to answer any questions, you certainly do ask a lot of them.**

“Oh, get on with it,” Gino whines.

 **There is no “Orange,”** Lelouch sighs, annoyed. **It’s something I made up**.

“Wow,” Rivalz says. “I mean, I know you said that after the geass showed up, but Jeremiah freaked out before the geass, so…”

“So, you thought it might be something,” Gilford answers.

 **\- more they claim to be comrades of like mind, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion,** Lelouch finishes.

“He’s so smart,” Oghi says. “Nobody else would come up with that.”

“Was,” Lloyd says, calmly.

“Lloyd!”

“What?” Lloyd asks. “He’s dead.”

“And he deserves it,” Gilford says. Milly’s on her feet in an instant.

“How dare you?” She yells. “Lelouch didn’t DESERVE to die! How could you say that?”

“The demon emperor killed thousands of people,” Gilford says. “Do you truly think his life was too high a price to pay?”

“I think he shouldn’t have to- “

“For killing all those people?” Gilford growls.

“I WASN’T FINISHED!” Milly screams. Silence. “Lelouch shouldn’t have killed people, but nobody DESERVES to die!”

“Then how should we have punished him?” Cornelia asks. “And was it not the only way to remove him from power?”

“Imprisonment,” Rivalz says.

“I – I don’t know if imprisonment for life is better than death,” Tianzi says.

“I think it might be worse,” Kaguya murmurs.

“You’re simply biased,” Gilford says to Milly.

“Death was the only option for that spiteful- “

“Lelouch wasn’t spiteful!”

“He killed thousands! How are you not understanding that? Thousands!”

“Lelouch didn’t kill those people!” There’s silence.

“Milly…” Nunnally says.

“That wasn’t our Lelouch. I don’t care what you all say. I don’t care what this thing says,” She growls, waving at the screen. “The demon emperor was NOT Lelouch.” Gilford opens his mouth, but Nunnally speaks first. Her voice is quiet, tired and sad.

“Enough,” She murmurs. They all turn to her. “We… We all have preconceived notions of my brother, and of several others we will see here. I understand that, but we all must be open to the possibility of being incorrect. We do not know their motivations. Please keep an open mind.”

On screen, the scene had frozen on a large white building. As it begins moving again, a voiceover begins. Private **Suzaku Kururugi, Area Eleven military forces. In the murder of his Highness Prince Clovis, you are no longer a suspect –** “Go Suzaku!” **– and hereby set free due to lack of evidence.**

“Cuz they had no evidence,” Gino says.

On screen, Suzaku walks down the sidewalk, looking dazed at the concept of simply _being alive_.

“That’s why we fight,” Kallen says. “We shouldn’t have to be surprised that we live through wrongful accusations just because we are Japanese. That’s moronic.” Absentmindedly, Gino nods.

 **Out of the way please,** comes a cry from above. Then a girl falls from above and into Suzaku’s arms.

“Euphy?”

“The princess?”

“She fell from the sky! How did she do that?”

“She fell for him,” Tamaki chortles under his breath. Under his mask, Suzaku stares at the girl in his other self’s arms and smiles.

 **I wasn’t aware you were down here until I had leaped,** Euphemia says.

“Somehow, I doubt that’s true,” Cornelia says. “Euphy probably waited for what she hoped was the perfect moment for him to catch her.”

“She could’ve gone splat,” Kallen points out.

“Yes,” Cornelia groans. “She could have.”

 **\- there something wrong?** Suzaku asks, which is fair, because a girl just came falling out of the sky.

 **Yes!** Euphemia says, with an enormous smile. **There is something wrong!**

“She doesn’t look like she’s in trouble,” Viletta says.

“Because she’s lying,” Kallen says.

 **\- truth is, bad guys are chasing me,** The pink-haired girl says. **So, considering the circumstances, could you help me please?**

“He seriously didn’t see through that?” Kallen scoffs as Suzaku helps Euphy to her feet.

“Innocent,” Lloyd says.

“Innocent soldier,” Cornelia mutters. “What a contradiction.”

“I’m not sure I’d say innocent,” Milly says. “Suzaku knew bad things happened,” She glances for a second at Rivalz, “He just chose to believe the best in people.”

“Is that still a contradiction?” Tianzi squeaks, looking over at Cornelia.

“I suppose you can be an optimistic soldier,” Cornelia admits.

“Evidently the purebloods can’t,” Kallen says. “They’re out for Jeremiah’s blood.”

“They hadn’t received the memory loss caused by geass,” Viletta says. “They thought Lord Jeremiah was making the whole thing up, plus he was shaming the purebloods. That was simply not allowed.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Rivalz says. “But still, they would turn on one of their own so easily?”

“Britannian politics are war,” Nunnally says simply.

 **We haven’t introduced ourselves yet, have we?** Euphy and Suzaku are walking up the street together. **My name is…** She pauses for a second. **Euphy!**

“She really is just making this up as she goes along, isn’t she?” Cecile says, smiling.

**My name’s-**

**Don’t tell me!**

“That was abrupt,” Lloyd says.

**\- already know it. You’re a celebrity.**

“Does that mean she’s admitting she fell on him on purpose?” Kaguya tilts her head.

“I guess it depends on how dumb he decides to be,” Kallen answers.

“I think he probably has at least an inkling by now,” Cornelia says, calmly.

**You lied before. There’s no one chasing you at all, right?**

“See?” Milly says. “Suzaku figured it out really fast.” Then she bursts out laughing as the Suzaku on screen turns to find that Euphy is gone, having run across the street to find a cat. Suzaku gives a gentle smile as he walks over to Euphemia, who is meowing at the small animal. Off-screen Suzaku, feels his own smile grow.

“Arthur!” Rivalz yells.

“Oh, is that how Suzaku found him?” Milly asks.

On screen, Suzaku puts his finger out to the cat. “Wait for it…” Rivalz mutters, and the cat bites Suzaku. Rivalz grins. “Every time!” He says. Cornelia raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t ask.

As the audience watches, Lloyd and Cecile, who have gone to pick up Suzaku, watch as he walks with Euphemia. “Please tell me you followed them,” Cornelia says.

“We did,” Cecile says. “He was our devicer.”

“Plus, it was interesting,” Lloyd adds. Cecile hits him. He just grins up at her.

 **\- unrequited love is the mark of a kind person,** Euphy says.

“Is she talking about Suzaku and the cat?” Gino asks.

“Only Euphy could turn a cat’s hatred against a person into a deep and beautiful thing,” Cornelia says.

“But… It’s a cat,” Rivalz says.

“It does seem a little over the top,” Oghi says. Cornelia frowns.

 **Euphy,** Suzaku says, **Why did you tell me that lie when we met?**

“Cuz she didn’t want you to think she was just interested in the not-so-convicted felon.”

 **Do you ask because you’re concerned about me?** Euphy asks, tilting her head a bit.

 **Of course!** Suzaku says, sounding startled.

“This entire conversation is full of lies,” Viletta says.

“He was just being polite,” Oghi murmurs.

 **Good!** Euphy says. **Then you can accompany me some more.**

“Oooh,” Kaguya says. “That was an artful way to dodge the question.”

They watch as Euphemia and Suzaku walk around the city. Suzaku laughs at Euphy’s antics, and she talks about Britannia, without revealing that she is a princess.

“So… Their first interaction was a date?” Gino asks.

“It’s not a date!” Cornelia cries.

“It’s a cute boy, and a cute girl, hanging out one-on-one, talking about their lives. If they eat something, it’s a date.” Suzaku blushes.

“Don’t be an idiot!” You can do those things without it being a date.”

“Chemistry!” Gino gestures. “And look, they’re eating. Now it’s a date.” Cornelia growls as, behind Euphy and Suzaku, they see Cecile and a surprisingly soft looking Lloyd, following the pair.

 **I wanted to see as much of Area Eleven as I could, because I want to know what kind of place it is,** Euphy says.

 **Well, you didn’t need me for that,** Suzaku points out.

“But she liiiikkkess you,” Gino says. Suzaku turns red.

“Oh, stop Gino,” Nunnally says, laughing. Cornelia nods and Suzaku breathes a sigh of relief. Nunnally continues, “I don’t think they fell in love until after he became her knight.” Cornelia whips around to give her sister a glare. Suzaku’s eyes go wide. He’s pretty sure Nunnally, hears the weird sound he makes, because she flashes him a mischievous smile.

**\- you mind taking me to one more place, please?**

“Where else could she possibly want to go?” Kallen mutters.

 **Take me to Shinjuku,** Euphy says. Milly and Suzaku gasp together.

“The other side of the tracks,” Milly whispers. Kallen stares at the screen.

 **Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there.** The laughing girl is gone, and in her place, is a solemn woman, the kind of person who should lead. The kind of person others would voluntarily follow. As he watches, Suzaku’s smile slides off his face as he feels that power again. The pull of a woman he wants so badly to follow. He’s not the only one to feel it.

Then Euphy is gone, replaced by a scene of Lelouch checking the news on Suzaku’s arrest and release. As he scrolls down the page, Kallen comes up to him. She’s clearly nervous, as she mentions her weird actions in the bathroom. **Could you find out what the caller I.D. was? I’d like to talk to that person again.**

“Smart,” Cornelia says.

 **It was a school phone** , Lelouch looks completely calm as he answers the –probably anticipated- question. Then he looks up. Any calm he had disappears as he spots C.C. strolling along behind Kallen. Panicking, he grabs onto Kallen’s face, preventing her from turning.

“So THAT’S why he did that,” Kallen says.

“But, you’d never seen C.C. before,” Kaguya points out.

“He probably knew she’d be seen with Zero later,” Oghi says.

“Also,” Viletta observes dryly, “She’s wearing his clothes.” Oghi snickers.

It’s all a very awkward situation, as Kallen tries to figure out what’s going on, and Shirley sees from the window. “Oh, poor Shirley!” Milly murmurs.

The scene changes to Bartley, who is in a straightjacket. “I’m glad they’re locking him up,” Rivalz says. “Nobody should experiment on people.”

“They probably didn’t need the straightjacket,” Kallen says.

“We don’t just use those for Japanese, Miss Kozuki,” Cornelia answers.

Back at Ashford, Lelouch drags C.C. to the roof and starts yelling at her. The girl is just as stoic as ever of course. **I never leave the school grounds, so it’s fine.**

“You’re going to get that boy in trouble,” Viletta says.

“She could’ve had the exact same clothes,” Tamaki says.

“Very unlikely,” Cornelia answers.

**\- as you like here. You don’t belong!**

“Ouch.”

“Mean!”

“Do you think that hurt her?” Tianzi whispers.

 **I don’t belong anywhere,** The girl answers simply. Tianzi frowns. **What’s with her?** The green-haired girl on screen asks.

“Deflecting,” Gilford murmurs.

**She’s going to be marking the wall like that every day, because I used my geass on her, to make her do it.**

“Uh… Why?” Gino asks.

 **Geass?** C.C. asks.

**The name of the power I have.**

“He named geass?” Cornelia sounds surprised.

 **That’s what I heard when we first made contact,** Lelouch finishes.

“So, he kinda named geass,” Rivalz says.

 **You’re testing how long it lasts?** C.C. asks.

“Smart!” Gino exclaims.

 **You and I are in this together** , C.C. says lightly. **I won’t do anything to endanger us or our unique partnership.**

“That sounded distinctly sexual,” Gino says.

“You think everything sounds sexual,” Kallen says, rolling her eyes. “You thought me trying to kill Lelouch was sexual.”

“There was so much chemistry- “

“I think you have no sense of chemistry, knight of three,” Cornelia says. “I saw no chemistry in either of those situations.”

And then they are back in Shinjuku. Suzaku and Euphemia stand in front of a grave for those who died. The pictures are taped on a crumbling stone wall. A few flowers and mementos are placed nearby. Suddenly, the solemnity is broken by a boisterous voice yelling about Elevens and knightmares.

 **Those are marks from hummer rounds. Get a clear shot of it!** Up near a statue, peppered with bullets, are two boys. They are taking pictures in the ruins of a war zone. A massacre. Kallen grits her teeth. Oghi’s fists clench involuntarily and Tamaki growls. Milly scowls and Cecile sighs.

“Isn’t that Lelouch’s school uniform?” Gino asks.

“Yes,” Milly says quietly. “Yes, it is.” The girl has a burning fury in her eyes. Gino flinches away.

On screen, Jeremiah heads toward some location to find Zero.

“There wasn’t an altercation with Zero that day.” Kallen says. Cornelia sighs.

“The Purists tricked him,” She says. “It’s clear as day.”

“In his defense,” Oghi says, “We already know the Purists are out to kill him.” Cornelia grunts.

“If he had half a brain,” Gilford says, “He would have known that too.”

On screen, Viletta slices a sword at the idiots who set up a trap for Jeremiah, and then, suddenly, Tamaki appears. He rips the camera away from the Britannian students, yelling about them leaving Shinjuku. The second Suzaku realizes what is going on, he runs for the argument, which is going south.

 **You racist pig** , Tamaki growls.

 **Stop, please!** Suzaku yells. **No violence!**

“You’re a soldier,” Gilford groans at the screen. “A soldier!”

On screen, Tamaki slaps Suzaku. The boy falls back. As his sunglasses hit the ground, both the Britannians and Japanese realize who he is. There’s confusion for a moment, and then Tamaki’s voice wrings out. **This guy’s nothing more than a slave!** Off-screen Tamaki winces at the few looks he’s getting. **Big deal, you’re an honorary Britannian. Nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, your soul, yet you call yourself Japanese?** Suzaku gasps and pulls back.

“Exactly!” Kallen exclaims.

“That’s how you see the honorary Britannian system?” Milly asks.

“That’s what the honorary system is,” Cornelia says. “A way to leave the Japanese for Britannian privileges.”

“But the Britannians shouldn’t HAVE privileges.”

“Perhaps,” Cornelia answers. Then on-screen Tamaki attempts to punch Suzaku in the face. Suzaku steps aside. Using Tamaki’s momentum, he flips him over his shoulder and onto his back.

“Oh,” Gino winces. “That was a mistake.”

 **Stop, please!** Suzaku cries.

“He flipped me!” Tamaki growls. “He claimed he didn’t want to use violence, and then he flipped me!”

“He reacted to what you did, Tamaki,” Oghi says.

**Don’t make me fight my own people, Suzaku says.**

**We’re not “your people!”** Tamaki yells, but Minami tells him to calm down. They leave without a fight. There’s a moment of peace.

“Walk away,” Milly says. “Everybody just walk away.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Kallen mutters as Euphy runs to Suzaku to help him. Then the Britannian student speaks up.

**I’m not okay! Just look at my Prime G and my LX-4!**

“That is unfortunate,” Milly says. “That’s a nice camera.” The other boy speaks up.

**Why did you wait? Some honorary citizen you are!**

“I will find him,” Kallen growls, “And I will kill him.”

**Why’d you let ‘em go? You shoulda killed them!**

“What?” Cornelia says. “That’s moronic. You can’t just kill anyone who punches you in the face.”

 **Who do you think’s taken care of you all these years anyway?** “Ourselves!” Kallen yells. “We take care of ourselves!” Oghi sighs. “No, Oghi! Go away!” He doesn’t. Instead, he reaches out to her.

“Kallen,” He says. “I’m sorry.”

“After everything you did?” You think you just get to apologize and-and what? Everything’s supposed to be ok? You turned me against him! You didn’t even give him a chance! You turned against me! You were supposed to help, but you just made it worse!”

“I’m sorry, Kallen,” Oghi says, eyes burning. “I- I don’t know what else to say.”

“Then don’t,” Kallen says. Turning, she looks around to find anyone –anyone- she can go to for comfort. She goes to Nunnally. The little girl holds her hand. Turning back to the screen, they watch as it moves again. Immediately, Euphy’s hand flies out, slapping the Britannian boy across the face.

“Go Euphy!” Gino cheers. Milly gives a whoop. Kallen actually smiles a tiny bit, but no one sees it.

 **I’ll not allow you to insult this man any longer, you oaf!** Euphemia snaps. Then Lelouch’s room appears on screen. He spends a moment or two explaining the rules of his geass.

“That’s a lot of rules,” Nunnally murmurs.

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out just fine,” Cornelia answers.

 **This opponent may be too large and strong to fight with only geass for a weapon,** C.C. says quietly.

 **Is it good to be strong?** Lelouch asks, looking out the window, bathed in the light of the setting sun, as he watches his little sister in a wheelchair.

“Yes,” Cornelia says.

The screen changes as Suzaku’s voice overlays a broken statue. **Is it bad to be weak?** He asks. **Back then, when I was ten, the world seemed like such a terribly sad place. A world without any hope at all.**

And then Lelouch again, as C.C. listens. **Starvation. Disease. Filth. Decay.** Suzaku and Lelouch are both on screen now, the absolute and resolute certainty on both of their faces. Back and forth they speak.

**Racism.**

**Constant war and terrorism.**

**Living in a never-ending cycle of hate.**

**Rat’s running in a wheel.**

**The cycle must be broken,** Suzaku says.

**Somebody has to do it.**

**Of course, it’s doubtful that the one who does it will make all the bad things go away,** Suzaku admits.

 **I’m not that arrogant,** Lelouch murmurs. **And so…**

 **No one should lose more of the people they love,** Suzaku says. **At last, a world without war.** It’s C.C. who speaks next.

 **And to have this utopia you’d…** The screen switches to Euphy, sadness flooding her face.

**How would you do it?**

**It’s simple** , Lelouch says. **When somebody wins, the fighting will end.** And on his chessboard, he knocks the king over with a knight.

 **Somebody?** C.C. asks. Lelouch just smiles.

And then, back to Suzaku. **I don’t know how you would do it, but if I stop trying, then my father’s death will have been in vain.**

**The Prime Minister’s Death?**

**My own father died because he had to sacrifice his life in that war!** And suddenly, an explosion sounds.

“Well… That was interesting,” Cornelia says.

“They have the same reasoning,” Kaguya says.

“But Lelouch has decided HOW,” Gilford says. “Suzaku only has what and why.”

“But how is it that they chose to do such different things?” Kallen asks.

“They had different experiences,” Nunnally says quietly. “That’s part of it. But they were also different people.”

The world is on fire, or rather, the arena is. The Purists are there, and it’s four against one. Jeremiah, caught in the Purists’ trap, has no chance.

“It’s nice that they chose an already abandoned place to blow up,” Gino says.

 **This is how we keep our officials honest** , Kewell growls in Jeremiah’s direction. Close by, Cecile and Lloyd screech up, grabbing Suzaku and Euphemia.

 **Shame about your acquittal,** Lloyd says. **Now you’ll have to come back and work for me.** Immediately, Suzaku asks Lloyd to join the battle.

“Of course,” Kallen mutters.

 **Suzaku…** Euphy says.

**I’m sorry, Euphy. We have to say goodbye here. I need to do this. I think I can stop them, with the Lancelot.**

“You can’t solve violence with violence!”

“But you can stop violence with violence.”

“Won’t it eventually blow up in his face?”

“It depends on the person, I suppose,” Cornelia says.

On screen, the four Purists move in to make the kill stroke. The Lancelot appears between them, deflecting the attack.

 **Stop it! You’re all Britannian soldiers!** Suzaku yells.

 **That’s him,** Jeremiah realizes. **It’s that honorary Britannian.**

“That’s right!” Rivalz says. “Cuz he was the one who was gonna execute Suzaku!”

“Possibly,” Cornelia says. “But he did publicly humiliate him, yes.”

“But Suzaku still saves him,” Gilford says quietly.

“Of course,” Nunnally says.

On screen, Suzaku pulls out the Lancelot’s swords and springs into battle. He keeps protesting of course, because he’s Suzaku, but he also wins the fight, easily. Jeremiah manages to protect himself for a while – “That’s good”- and then Viletta finally finds them, and joins in to help. The battle has been flipped, and the Purists can’t win. Just as Kewell stops his men, Euphemia runs onto the field.

“Euphy!” Cornelia yells.

“What’s she doing?” Rivalz gasps.

Kewell pulls out a chaos mine. Suzaku’s eyes go wide. Even knowing she lives, off-screen Suzaku clenches his fists tight. Just as the chaos mine goes off, Suzaku jumps in front of Euphy, pulling up his shields.

“Look at my beautiful shields work!” Lloyd exclaims.

“Not now, Lloyd!” Cecile says.

The whole thing is close. Lloyd’s shields flicker under the power of the chaos mine. Euphemia is blown back, but she’s safe. Finally, the mine dies. When Euphemia looks up again, she has that same solemnity from the first time she entered Shinjuku. She is a princess now, though she hasn’t said the words aloud yet.

 **That honorary Britannian,** Viletta murmurs. **He risked his life for…**

 **Everyone,** Euphy says, striding past the Lancelot and out onto the field. **Lower your weapons at once!**

“But he couldn’t have died, right?” Kaguya asks. “He was in a knightmare, the Lancelot! There wasn’t really a risk of him dying.”

“Those shields were new and untested,” Cecile says quietly. “No shield has ever stood up before a chaos mine before.”

“Did he know about the new shields?” Gilford asks.

“I don’t know,” Cecile says. “I can’t remember if the manual mentioned it. Maybe.”

 **In my name, I command you! I am Euphemia Li Britannia of the empire, and the third princess of the royal family!** On-screen Suzaku gasps. Rivalz snorts.

“That must have been the surprise of a lifetime.”

“Whoops,” Gino says, laughing.

 **I’m assuming command here!** Euphemia says. **Now fall back!** Everyone watches Euphemia in awe, as they realize who she is, and the power she has. Lloyd, of course, is supremely unconcerned.

“What pose is that?” Rivalz asks. Lloyd just shrugs.

“I’d been in a car all day.” As the knightmares around Princess Euphemia bow, Suzaku trips out of his own knightmare.

 **My Lady!** He calls. **I had no idea who you were. Please forgive me, Princess!** When Euphemia turns to Suzaku, she looks horribly sad.

 **Suzaku, you and I bear a similar deep pain. You have lost your father, as I have lost my brother. Will you let me help you in your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield?** She smiles at him. Immediately, Suzaku drops into a bow.

 **Yes! I’m unworthy of your kindness** , He says. The girl looks sad again, for a moment, and then the screen fades to Euphemia and Cornelia. They are to be Viceroy and Sub-viceroy, and so Cornelia chastises Euphy for her brash actions.

Turning to a guard, Cornelia asks for her itinerary and is told about a welcome party.

“You pulled a gun on that guy for wanting to throw you a party?” Milly asks.

“It is as the recording says,” Cornelia answers, looking at her angry self on the screen. “Our first priority was to find and kill Zero. Stupid parties were unnecessary and out of the question.”

The scene changes once again as Lelouch is shown sitting in class. He looks to the front of the room, surprised. Standing there, is Suzaku, dressed in the school uniform. **I’ll be joining the student body at Ashford Academy starting today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.**

The screen focuses in on the determined boy’s face. Then it goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “The Princess and the Witch.” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	7. The Stolen Mask - 1:6

_“It is as the recording says,” Cornelia answers, looking at her angry self on the screen. “Our first priority was to find and kill Zero. Stupid parties were unnecessary and out of the question.”_

_The scene changes once again as Lelouch is shown sitting in class. He looks to the front of the room, surprised. Standing there, is Suzaku, dressed in the school uniform. **I’ll be joining the student body at Ashford Academy starting today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.** _

_The screen focuses in on the determined boy’s face. Then it goes black._

“Why was Kururugi so serious?” Gilford asks.

“Honestly?” Rivalz asks. “He was an Eleven, at Ashford.”

“Surely, after the military, going to school couldn’t have been that difficult.”

“One Eleven in a school of all Britannians?” Milly asks. “That’s probably gonna be harder than the military. There, at least, there were other honorary Britannians. Kids can be cruel. You just saw what happened in Shinjuku.”

“Suzaku was lucky that he knew Lelouch,” Rivalz says quietly. “It was hard enough for him like that. I can’t imagine what it would have been like, if he didn’t know the ‘Prince of Ashford.’” To the side, Kallen tilts her head. She hadn’t noticed difficulties for Suzaku at Ashford. Gilford looks doubtful.

“You have not been through the military, Miss Ashford,” He says calmly. The girl laughs.

“True,” She says. “I guess we’ll just watch and see.”

The screen lights up. They are all expecting Lelouch or Suzaku, maybe Euphemia. No one is expecting the emperor of Britannia to flash across the screen. “Seriously,” Gino mutters, “Where is he?”

 **Your Highness,** A man says, **The remains have arrived.**

“Ooooh creepy,” Rivalz says.

 **I was just conversing with Clovis, actually,** The emperor says. Off screen, Milly frowns. Obviously, she doesn’t see the relevancy of the statement. Charles continues. **The project must proceed, without a moment’s delay.**

“I don’t get it,” Milly says. “What project? Why did these ‘remains,’ whatever they are, somehow link to it? What’s going on?”

“We know as much as you do, Miss Ashford,” Kaguya says.

“Oh, don’t call me that,” Milly says, with a smile. “Sir Gilford may insist, but you really must call me Milly.” Kaguya nods, smiling slightly. “That goes for all of you,” Milly adds. “If you’re willing to call me Milly, you should.”

“And call me Rivalz,” The blue-haired boy says. “Mr. Cardemonde just sounds dumb.”

“Well then,” Kaguya says, “I’ll go by Kaguya please.”

“Let’s all just go by the informal,” Nunnally says, “Unless you wish to be addressed formally. Big sister?”

“I would prefer it,” Cornelia answers.

“All right then,” Nunnally answers. “I think we can do that for now.”

They go back to watching the screen, where rumors and gossip about Suzaku have already sprung up, even as he puts his books away after his first class. Nina looks scared, Rivalz seems rather indifferent, and Shirley looks like she wants to run over and introduce herself. **He doesn’t look all that scary to me,** She says. **Why don’t we talk to him-** Off screen, Suzaku smiles behind the mask. It’s no surprise really. That was just like Shirley, to love and care for anyone who showed their face.

 **The guy just got here,** Rivalz answers, pulling the eager girl back. **Just give him some space.** Off-screen Rivalz looks a little guilty at that. He might look fine with the whole thing, but he remembers how he had felt a tinge of something - maybe protective - when Shirley had tried to go over there.

On screen, Lelouch stands, passing behind Suzaku. The boy immediately sits to attention, his eyes following his friend, even as he keeps his back to him. As he watches, Lelouch pauses at the door for an instant, tugging at his collar. Surprise takes over Suzaku’s face.

“The White Reaper’s loyalty goes that far back?” Oghi asks, surprised. Nunnally frowns.

“Suzaku wasn’t the White Reaper yet,” She says. “He was just a friend.”

“A close friend though,” Viletta says, “If they had hand signals for ‘meet on the roof.’”

“They were the only two boys around the Prime Minister’s house,” Nunnally answers. “It was either they became close friends, or ripped each other apart.”

“Kururugi seems honestly surprised that Lelouch would talk to him,” Gilford observes.

“He was,” Milly says. “Most people wouldn’t have. They would have stuck with ‘people like them,’ no matter their past.”

“And Suzaku had only seen Lelouch for all of ten minutes in seven years,” Rivalz adds. “He didn’t really have any idea what he’d be like.”

“And yet he’s been worried about him all this time,” Oghi murmurs.

“And C.C., evidently,” Viletta says.

 **I don’t really know,** Lelouch says, answering Suzaku’s question concerning C.C. **We got separated during the fray. But you would know more about her than I do, right?**

“When did Lelouch become such a good liar?” Cornelia asks.

“It probably had something to do with pretending he and his sister were commoners for seven years, so they wouldn’t have to go back to being pawns of your father,” Milly answers. Cornelia looks abashed for a moment.

 **The records count my old identity among the dead,** Lelouch says.

“How did that happen?” Gilford asks.

“My father may not have much influence anymore,” Milly says, “But he had enough to write a few names into the list of bodies found. After everything they went through at the hands of the emperor, he wasn’t going to make them go back.”

**\- why did you enroll in this school? I’m as surprised as you are!**

**What are the odds we’d end up at the same school?** Suzaku suddenly looks very happy. Off-screen Suzaku sighs. He remembers that, the few glorious minutes where he thought he’d have a friend, before he remembered that they couldn’t bring unnecessary attention to Lelouch and Nunnally. Before responsibility had kicked in.

 **Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation,** Suzaku says, **And that person said a seventeen-year-old should be in school.**

There is a flash of Euphemia, looking over a wall of paintings made by her late brother. **Such gentle colors,** She says. **Very much akin to my brother.**

“How can she say that?” Kallen sputters. “He ordered the death of all of Shinjuku!”

“People can have more than one trait,” Kaguya says.

“And being with different people brings out different sides in them,” Gilford adds. “My Lady was always more gentle with her sister, than with anyone else.”

“Plus,” Oghi adds, “She didn’t know about Shinjuku.”

“Euphy was like Kururugi in that,” Cornelia says. “She knew the world was cruel, but she chose to see the best in people.”

They are back to a battle on screen. Darlton is in the command center, while Cornelia is on the field taking out resistance cells. She dodges several cannons, following Darlton’s directions to the places she needs to be.

“All they needed to do was take out the command center,” Oghi observes.

“They still wouldn’t have won,” Cornelia says. “Not with the fire power and soldiers we had. But it would have made it more difficult, yes.”

 **Doesn’t seem Zero is here,** On-screen Cornelia says, looking around at the few rebel soldiers left, who have no knightmares. **No point in going after them one at a time, I suppose. Vermin! Rot like the filth that you are!**

Kallen grits her teeth as her fellow Japanese are obliterated. Tamaki doesn’t have anywhere near enough self-control to stay quiet. “We’re not vermin!” He yells.

“Calm down, Tamaki,” Oghi says quietly.

Back at Ashford, Lelouch greets Nunnally as she comes back to their dorm with Suzaku. **I’ve got a special present for you today,** He says.

 **Really? What could it be?** Nunnally says. Lelouch puts a finger over his lips, to show Sayoko that she shouldn’t say anything. Off-screen Nunnally smiles at that. Kallen turns to her.

“What is it?” She asks.

“Oh, nothing,” Nunnally answers. “I knew it was Suzaku of course. The middle school classes were just as amazed that we had an **Eleven** student as the upper classes. I knew by second period. But Lelouch was so happy, so I just let it be.”

On-screen Suzaku strides gently into the room. He looks at Nunnally for a moment, hesitation written in his body language. Then he walks over to her, and puts his hand in hers. Nunnally feels it for a moment, and then she gasps. **This hand,** She says, **Thank heaven.**

“You knew it was him, though,” Kaguya points out, as on-screen Nunnally starts crying.

“It was still a relief, holding his hand, knowing he was ok.”

“Can you really do the hand thing?” Tamaki asks, leaning forward. Nunnally tilts her head.

“I don’t know,” She says. “I haven’t tried since I broke my father’s geass.” Kallen just looks confused. Nunnally smiles at her. “You’ll see,” She says.

It’s night on screen now. It seems that Suzaku has spent all afternoon with Nunnally. As the scene zooms in on Ashford, Nunnally says, **So tell me, you will stay the night, won’t you?**

 **Suzaku’s enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now,** Lelouch answers. **So, you can see him anytime you want.**

 **Is that true?** Nunnally says, excitement coloring her voice. Off-screen Suzaku shakes his head as his on-screen self makes his excuses. ‘Army stuff.’ It was a good enough argument, at the time, but his real reason of staying away was Nunnally’s safety.

 **Oh, you’re…** Nunnally hesitates, **Still in the military?**

 **Don’t worry,** Suzaku says brightly. **I’ve been reassigned to the engineering corp. It’s a lot less dangerous.**

“Wait, what?” Kallen says. “He wasn’t in the Engineering Corp. He was the pilot of the Lancelot!”

“Technically,” Lloyd gives a sardonic smile, “He was in the Engineering Corp. That was our official classification.”

“It didn’t fit of course, but they had to put us somewhere,” Cecile adds.

“But why would he lie? About this of all things?” Oghi asks.

“Because he loved Nunnally,” Milly says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “He didn’t want her to worry.”

“Can lying really be considered a sign of love?” Kaguya asks. “It seems to me that trust is more important than comfort.”

“You’re a politician,” Cornelia says. “Trust is rare, where you come from.”

“Is it not also rare in the army?”

“Perhaps,” Cornelia answers.

“Suzaku didn’t want to hurt me,” Nunnally says quietly. “I doubt he thought out the long-term consequences of his lie.” Behind the mask, Suzaku winces. He had not.

Lelouch turns the corner, as he goes to get more tea, and almost runs into C.C. **I told you to stay in my room,** He hisses. **That boy out there** , She answers, **He’s the Britannian soldier from Shinjuku, isn’t he? Is that wise?**

“Probably not,” Cornelia says, just as Lelouch says the opposite.

**He’s a friend… from the past.**

“It would have been suspicious for Lelouch to ignore him,” Milly answers.

“Not to Suzaku,” Cecile answers. “He would have just assumed that Lelouch was doing what was best. And you never would have known.”

Surprisingly, Jeremiah crosses the screen. He is being released from prison, where he had evidently been dropped after Suzaku had saved his life. The Higher-Ups in the army are angry, but they can do nothing about it, except sideline Jeremiah, placing him in the worst part of the army possible.

The screen moves back to Ashford, where Suzaku is preparing to leave Lelouch’s house. **You should come by again,** Lelouch says, **Nunnally would enjoy it.**

 **Sure… but… Lelouch, I don’t think we should be seen together at school.** Off-screen, Milly sighs and Rivalz frowns. Nina leans her head on Milly’s shoulder.

 **What do you mean?** Lelouch says.

“He looks honestly surprised,” Gilford notes.

**Think. How would you explain it? Being friends with an honorary Britannian. We have to guard your secret. No one can know you’re royalty.**

“How would being friends with Suzaku give away that secret? They aren’t connected at all,” Kallen says.

“It has to do with who the Prime Minister’s child was friends with before the war,” Cornelia answers. “If, as Nunnally says, Suzaku’s only friends were her and Lelouch, then the violet-eyed boy could easily be connected with my brother.”

“It’s just like Suzaku,” Milly says, “To care about that, even then.” Kallen blinks, giving the girl a look.

 **Doing it again, huh?** Lelouch growls on screen. **Everyone’s needs but your own!**

 **Again?** Suzaku asks.

 **Forget it,** Lelouch mutters.

“Interesting,” Cornelia says.

“What?” Kaguya asks.

“That tells us quite a bit about both boys, never mind their relationship.”

“Like what?” Gino asks.

“Like how they care a lot about each other,” Gilford says.

“Like how Lelouch thinks Suzaku took care of him and Nunnally during the invasion,” Viletta says.

“Even though Suzaku clearly thinks that Lelouch was the leader and support in their group.” Oghi adds.

“And it shows that neither wants to push their emotions on the other,” Cecile offers.

“Which will, of course, be a problem later,” Lloyd finishes.

 **I’m so glad, you know?** Suzaku asks, as he begins walking away. **I never thought we’d get a chance… to talk like this again.**

“Kururugi is pleased by the simplest things,” Cornelia observes.

“It sounds like a very good way to live,” Nunnally answers.

On screen, Lelouch and Rivalz are talking about where Lelouch had gone after class. Of course, now he can’t say that he was with Suzaku, so he tries to make up an excuse. Just then, Suzaku passes them. As he enters the classroom, the students go silent. In the boy’s locker room, somebody is messing with clothes – “Oh, dear,”- and then Oghi is seen talking with Lelouch on the phone. Cornelia is taking out the rebel groups one-by-one, and Oghi is distinctly frightened by it. **Just keep your head,** is Lelouch’s answer. **Our chance will come.**

“You know,” Oghi says, “I always imagined him saying that in the dark hallway of like, a secret hideout or something, not a school.”

“How old did you think Zero was?” Cecile asks.

“I woulda guessed late twenties,” Tamaki says.

“Me too,” Oghi says. “I don’t know how he changed his appearance that much.”

“He put on a mask?” Rivalz suggests. “It’s not like he had to wear contacts or glasses or anything.”

“Also,” Kallen adds, “He wore heels.”

“High heels?” Oghi asks. Kallen laughs.

“Hey!” Gino says. “Guys can wear heels!”

“Of course,” Oghi says, trying to quell his smile. “No one is saying they can’t. I just never thought Zero would have too. He was so imposing. I can’t imagine him trying to figure out how to walk in heels.” Viletta snickers.

“I can,” Milly says excitedly. “I challenged Lelouch to walk around in stilettos for one day a couple years ago.”

“I remember that!” Rivalz grins. Nina smiles beside him.

“Did he manage?” Cecile asks.

“Of course,” Rivalz answers. “He was Lelouch. But he couldn’t walk for days afterwards. We finally convinced him to use one of Nunnally’s extra wheelchairs.”

“Only because I asked him too,” Nunnally adds. “I was very worried. You all seemed very concerned.”

“It was funny for the first little bit,” Rivalz says.

“But then we saw the bloody footprints,” Milly adds. “And Lelouch just wouldn’t get help. So, yeah, we were concerned.”

“Bloody footprints?” Oghi exclaims.

“That could happen, yes,” Cornelia answers. “If said person was not used to heels.”

“What color were they?” Tamaki asks absentmindedly, as the rest of the audience imagines walking around in your own blood just because you were too stubborn to give up.

“Hot pink,” Milly says, looking annoyed. “He somehow made them look better than me!” Kallen snorts with laughter. As a result, she’s doubled over laughing when Lelouch notices Suzaku washing his ruined clothing outside. Several people sober after that. Kallen having missed it entirely, doesn’t know to do so. Suzaku just sighs.

On screen, Nunnally has a quiet conversation with Nina, who’s skipping class because Suzaku is there. Off-screen Nina looks away as her counterpart tells Nunnally that the ‘boy who was accused of killing Prince Clovis’ was in their class. Her secondary reason is that he is an Eleven. No one says anything, as Nina’s fear of Elevens is hinted at. Then, suddenly, C.C. is paying for a pizza.

“That was a strange change of topic,” Lloyd says, as they watch a cat – “Arthur!”- sneak in and follow C.C. into Lelouch’s dorm.

 **Trying to hide your mask, huh?** C.C. asks Lelouch, who is working intently on a project.

“I didn’t know Lelouch was into arts and crafts,” Milly says, with a slight giggle. As Lelouch mutters, the sliding door opens again, revealing Nunnally.

“Dude,” Gino says. “Lelouch would have been caught so many times if you weren’t blind.”

“True,” Nunnally says. “I wonder what I would have done if I had found out. From him that is. Could I have helped him?” Cornelia opens her mouth to reassure her sister, but Nunnally just shakes her head. “I suppose we won’t find out now,” She says.

 **\- don’t want a blubbery belly,** Nunnally says, giggling.

“My question is how C.C. didn’t get fat,” Kallen mutters.

**Just don’t touch or rub it, ok?**

“I agree with green girl’s terrified and confused face,” Gino says. “That was a horrifying statement.”

“It was strange,” Gilford says.

“It was horrible,” Rivalz says, “And you can’t convince anyone otherwise.”

As C.C. contemplates the horrid statement she has just heard, Arthur starts moving around, playing with Lelouch’s project. He falls off something with a howl. As C.C. turns to check what the noise was, the cat passes her.

“I remember this!” Milly says. “Cat hunt! Lelouch didn’t want us to find it, so of course we had to go after the poor thing.” Cornelia stares in obvious bafflement. Her course of logic made no sense whatsoever.

 **They’re just being cruel to Suzaku,** Nunnally says quietly.

“I’m surprised he told me, honestly,” Off-screen Nunnally says. “Lelouch seems to have thought me very innocent, and kept many things from me because of it.”

“Told her what?” Suzaku hears Kallen mutter. She looks very confused.

 **Isn’t there anything you can do, though?** On-screen Nunnally asks. **I mean, he is your friend.** Lelouch just looks sad. Turning away, the sadness turns to surprise and then horror as he spots Arthur, walking towards the door with the _zero mask on his head_. Milly bursts out laughing.

“Oh,” She grins. “Oh, that’s just precious.” And she falls into gales of laughter.

“The demon emperor was almost exposed by a cat?” Gilford says, sounding honestly baffled. Cornelia dumps her head in her hands. Rivalz snickers. Kaguya is laughing so hard, she almost falls off the couch. Kallen looks horrified.

“Idiot!” She hisses.

On screen, Lelouch is chasing the cat around the school. **A stupid, little cat,** he gasps, already out of breath. **You’ve gotta be kidding me.**

“Did he just jump out a window?” Cornelia exclaims.

“It wasn’t a very high window,” Tianzi says, trying to be reassuring, because Kaguya is too busy laughing to bother.

 **That wasn’t my fault, was it?** C.C. asks from above. **I didn’t touch or rub anything.**

“Why?” Rivalz groans, while Gino shakes his head.

“Wrong,” He mutters frantically. “So very wrong.”

Near her home, Nunnally has somehow managed to gather half the student council, and is informing them about Lelouch’s need to find Arthur. **I’ve never heard my brother sound like that,** She says, looking very concerned. **He was completely hysterical.** Off screen, Tamaki snickers.

 **What could be so important to the guy?** Rivalz asks.

 **A love letter?** Nina asks.

 **An embarrassing photo?** Milly suggests.

 **Poetry he wrote?** Rivalz says.

“Why did you all assume it was something embarrassing?” Cecile asks.

“Hope, Cecile,” Milly says. “I never had anything on that boy. All we could do was hope.”

 **Leave it to us!** On-screen Milly says. **We’ll get our hands on this thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink! Just you wait!**

“Poor kid,” Oghi mutters, gaining a strange look from Viletta. Then Lelouch pops up on screen again, muttering about how easy it would be to catch Arthur if only he could _use_ Oghi and the others. Oghi frowns. “I take it back,” He says. Then Lelouch runs right into a bush.

“I cannot believe that this is the demon emperor,” Gino says. “Never mind the scariest terrorist in one of the Areas for ages. He’s ridiculous!”

As Lelouch extracts himself from the bush, the cat changes course – “He’s lucky he noticed-” Heading for the school. Innocently, it springs inside, where a few students are talking. **What’s up with that cat?**

**Is that the mask Zero wears? Or am I crazy?**

**No way!**

**Why would it be here?**

“One of the students is Zero,” Gino says. “Obviously.”

“Duh,” Rivalz adds. “Sheesh, everyone knows that.”

Lelouch erases the girls’ most recent moments, and then races after the cat again. Just then, Milly’s voice comes over the loudspeaker. **This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Cat hunt, everybody!** Lelouch looks up, horrified. There is a flash of Suzaku, sitting alone in one of the classrooms. Cecile sighs. Then Milly is on screen, looking very serious about their new order of business. **There’s a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up! Put everything on hold people! Participating clubs’ll get budget priority!**

“Could you just do whatever you wanted?” Gilford asks.

“Yup!” Milly says cheerfully.

 **\- catches our feline friend, will get an extra special prize. A big ‘ole kiss from one of the members of the council!** The screen flashes to Kallen and Shirley’s reactions, which are less than favorable. When boys suddenly pop out of the bushes to go after Kallen, Cornelia sighs.

“I am not convinced this really happened.”

“It did,” Kallen says. “Most terrifying day of my life.”

There’s a flash of the girls’ reaction, most of whom want to kiss Lelouch. One girl mentions Milly.

“Everybody wants to kiss me!” Milly exclaims gleefully.

 **Uh, could you get back in the closet please?** One of the girls says.

“Hey!” Milly says.

“That was mean!” Rivalz grumbles.

“Even if they don’t agree with her attraction to girls, they don’t have to be all stuck up about it,” Milly adds. “Right, Nina?” The thin, frail girl nods, pink coloring her cheeks.

On screen, several different clubs start frantically looking for the cat. “How many clubs did you guys have?” Oghi asks in amazement.

“Two-hundred and forty-seven,” Milly says proudly. Oghi gapes.

 **And when you find it, bring what it’s carrying to me! To me! To meeee!** Off-screen Milly grins.

“I loved Ashford,” She says.

On screen, Lelouch is frantically running after the pet, growling about Milly. Then they get a shot of Kallen running down the hall. **Offering people up as prizes! That’s why I hate Britannians!**

“Aw,” Milly says. “I’m the reason you hate Britannians?”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Kallen sighs. “It was rude, though.” Milly just shrugs.

“You look very healthy,” Viletta says. Oghi throws Kallen a look.

“Desperate times, desperate measures,” She answers.

“Yeah,” Rivalz says. “You did say that would be your first kiss, right?”

“So?” Kallen asks, glaring.

“Nothing,” Rivalz says, waving his hands in a sign of surrender. “Nothing at all.”

Just then, on-screen Kallen turns a corner, and runs straight into Shirley, who is still wearing her swimsuit. **Shirley, why are you dressed like that?**

 **I didn’t have time to change!** The girl says, frantically. **They’re gonna make us kiss somebody! We’ve gotta hurry!**

 **I’m with you,** Kallen says, cementing an alliance with the red head.

“She had her priorities straight,” Kallen mutters.

**Nunnally, is there anything about this cat that’s special?**

“She’s blind!” Tamaki says.

**I think it’s leg must be hurt, because it’s footsteps sounded off to me.**

“I take it back,” Tamaki says. “Being blind definitely didn’t stop you. You’re awesome!” Nunnally smiles at him.

“Thank you,” She says.

 **\- meowed like this,** And Nunnally lets out a loud **MEEOOOWW!!!** Cornelia snorts into her sleeve. When Nunnally doesn’t get angry, several others chuckle. The scene travels to Cecile, who has set up a work area near the school.

**This school seems so laid back.**

“You set up a work area near the school just for Kururugi?” Cornelia says.

“I don’t think you understand quite how important Kururugi was to our project,” Lloyd says. “He was an anomaly.” Cecile nods.

“He was the only one who could get us the battle data we needed.”

“Wouldn’t the data be inaccurate though?” Kallen points out.

“Yeah!” Rivalz says. “Cuz Suzaku was so good!”

“Alright,” Lloyd says, “The battle data I _wanted_ then.”

**You suppose Suzaku will be all right in here?**

“You were very worried about Suzaku, weren’t you?” Gino asks. Cecile just shrugs.

“He was just a child,” She says quietly, “But he acted so very strong. I didn’t want someone else to break, to be lost to this war.” Lloyd gives a quiet hum.

 **They still didn’t have to kick poor Lancelot out though,** On-screen Lloyd says.

“You didn’t even have the Lancelot?” Kallen asks, confused. “How was Suzaku supposed to be helpful without the Lancelot?” Lloyd gives Cecile a look. She just shrugs.

 **Even if they did say Elevens weren’t acceptable** , Cecile murmurs.

“Who said what?” Milly asks.

“The nearby university, Milly,” Cecile says. “Lloyd wanted to keep the Lancelot there, but they didn’t want Suzaku anywhere near their campus.” Milly growls.

As for Milly’s on-screen personality, she’s rather more excited. She and Rivalz race all over the campus to find Arthur, Rivalz making a rather obvious attempt to check if he might be able to kiss the president. Off-screen Rivalz blushes. Milly grins.

“I told you,” She says. “Everyone wants to kiss me!”

The scene changes to Kallen and Shirley. Having cornered Arthur, they are standing, utterly serious. **Okay, we do this right, and our lips will be safe.** **Shirley, you cover the rear.**

“You went all the way into real Kallen mode,” Rivalz observes.

“Yeah,” Kallen says calmly. “I told you, desperate times.”

 **Wait a sec!** Shirley exclaims.

“And here is where her priorities go out of whack,” Kallen groans.

“It was love, Kallen,” Milly answers.

**Who would you wanna get a kiss from? Is there anybody in particular? It wouldn’t be Lulu, would it?**

“Lulu,” Tamaki snorts. Then he bursts out laughing at the look on Kallen’s face. Several others join him, as Shirley tries to explain her statement. In the midst of the awkwardness, Arthur walks away. Off-screen Kallen buries her head in her hands.

Suzaku comes on screen then. He spots Arthur running on the roof, and immediately goes after him.

“That cat is on the roof,” Gilford observes.

“Cats _do_ go on roofs sometimes,” Gino says.

“Kururugi is about to climb onto a roof just for a cat,” Gilford answers.

“Moron,” Kallen says.

“He was just trying to do what I asked,” Milly says.

 **\- looking for the cat too?** Suzaku asks, when he and Lelouch run into each other.

“Everyone is looking for the cat,” Gino says. “Why would Kururugi be surprised?”

“Lelouch didn’t really go with the crowd,” Rivalz says. “Why would he wanna run like crazy after a cat?”

They watch as the two boys bolt up the stairs. It’s immediately obvious which of them is going to reach the cat first. “Was my brother truly that incapable?” Cornelia asks.

“Yes,” Milly answers bluntly.

“He probably managed that long on sheer determination alone,” Rivalz adds, “But nobody can beat Suzaku in a race. Hey, you remember when he beat Ashford’s record by two point five seconds?” Milly laughs.

“No one is ever going to beat that record,” She says. “Somebody actually asked me _not_ to count it because-” She stops, face going dark. “Point is, nobody’s gonna beat that record.”

**\- that little bird got loose?**

**Quit talking ancient history!** Lelouch growls.

 **It was only seven years ago,** Suzaku argues, as Lelouch falls even further behind.

 **Oh, for Pete’s sake,** Lelouch gasps. **He always was an exercise nut.** Under the mask, Suzaku lets out his token sound of protest. His eyes widen, but luckily, only Nunnally had heard. She giggles.

An audience has formed on screen, Milly jumps out of Rivalz’ side car, racing to find out where the cat is. Even as she reaches the crowd, Shirley points. **Up there!** She says.

“They are _on the roof_ ,” Gilford says.

“Yep,” Milly answers, cheerfully. “And technically, it was their own choice, so you can’t arrest me for reckless endangerment.” Gilford just stares at her. “What?” She asks. “I know my rights.”

“She’d have to,” Lloyd says, grinning.

“No, I’m sorry,” Oghi says. “Are we not gonna talk about how they _are on the roof?_ ”

“I understand Zero of course,” Viletta says, “But why would Kururugi put himself in that sort of danger?”

“Cuz the pres. said she wanted the cat,” Rivalz says.

 **\- don’t have to be scared,** Suzaku murmurs to the cat.

“Plus, there’s that,” Rivalz adds. Cornelia looks utterly done with the whole thing. Her head flops into her hands.

 **That’s funny,** Lelouch thinks. **He never went along with the crowd like this.**

“That’s-” Oghi starts, and then is cut off as a yelp comes from the screen, because Lelouch is falling. Cornelia’s head shoots out of her hands. Oghi gapes. Kaguya gasps and Tianzi buries her head in the other girl’s shoulder.

Suzaku slides down, utter terror on his face as he reaches for his friend, and catches him at the last second. “It’s ok,” Kaguya whispers to Tianzi. “He’s fine. My cousin caught him. He’s gonna be fine.” There is a collective release of breath throughout the room. Then there is a moment of confusion as several of them realize that they had just been worried for the _demon emperor._

 **Is it possible,** Nina whispers, watching from the crowd below, **Those two are…**

“Friends,” Milly says, smiling.

As the Zero mask finally dislodges from Arthur’s head, falling away, Lelouch breathes a sigh of relief. Suzaku pulls him up one-handed. **Pretty calm, for someone on the verge of death,** He says.

“Wait,” Cornelia says. “Did he do that on purpose?”

“What?” Milly asks. “Almost fall off a building?”

“No way…” Gino says. “He’d have to be mad.”

“He was the demon emperor,” Viletta points out.

“That was, like, a twelve-story building!” Gino argues. “There’s no way he did that on purpose.”

“It was a good distraction technique,” Kaguya murmurs. Then she smiles. “Look, the students are finally realizing those two are friends.”

 **\- transfer student just saved Lelouch from a really close call,** Milly murmurs to Nunnally, who has been blind to the whole thing. Nunnally smiles.

Eventually, Suzaku emerges from the building, Arthur held firmly in his arms. **I think it’s the same cat from the other day,** He says. Then he freezes, as he realizes that almost the entire student body is watching him. Off screen, Milly tilts her head to the side.

“I just realized how terrifying that must have been for him,” She says quietly. Cecile nods. And then Shirley, because she’s _Shirley_ , chooses to initiate contact. She smiles her beautiful, bright smile, and runs straight over to Suzaku. Off screen, Milly smiles, and holds Rivalz and Nina close.

 **You saved him!** Shirley says, completely missing the shocked look on the other boy’s face. **Thank you so much, Suzaku!**

 **Yeah, way to go there, new guy!** Rivalz adds, following Shirley. Off-screen Rivalz smiles, remembering the rush of pride –and relief- that had come over him when Shirley had spoken to the boy.

 **The cat was carrying something, wasn’t it?** On-screen Milly asks.

 **Yeah,** Suzaku says, clearly trying to wrap his head around the fact that people were actually talking to him. **There was something on its head, but I never really got a good look at it. Guess it slipped off when I wasn’t looking.**

Off-screen Milly groans as her on-screen self freaks out. **\- the embarrassing secret that he’s hiding!**

“You know Madam president,” Rivalz says, “You really do have a one-track mind.”

They watch Lelouch come on screen, once again completely calm. The Zero mask is nowhere to be seen. On-screen and off-screen Milly both pout. “ _Soooo_ disappointing,” Off-screen Milly whines. Then she smiles. “It was fun though.”

“You…” Gilford doesn’t seem to know what to say. This girl’s personality seems to change like the wind. Cecile looks concerned.

 **\- you two know each other, then?** Kallen asks, back to looking sickly and weak.

“Moment of truth,” Gino says, gaining the attention of the whole room.

 **But he’s an Eleven,** Nina squeaks quietly. The crowd turns to look at her. Off-screen Nina buries her head in Milly’s shoulder. The other girl holds her tight.

Back on screen, Suzaku goes to deny having known Lelouch and is interrupted by the boy himself. **He’s my friend,** Lelouch says. Suzaku’s eyes go wide as he whips his head towards the other boy. **Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the student council?**

“Why’d he do that?” Tianzi asks.

“Everyone had to be in a club,” Rivalz says. “Suzaku wouldn’t have been welcome anywhere else.” Next to Nunnally, Suzaku sighs quietly. It had honestly been a weight off his chest, just being invited somewhere, not having to _choose_ where he was going to be bullied. Milly thinks it over for a second, and off-screen Suzaku remembers his heart racing, the terror filling him, fear that he hadn’t felt in the military, which is _honestly ridiculous_. Then he watches the smile break out across Milly’s face and remembers the warmth and precious _relief_ rising in his chest as she caves – easily – to Lelouch’s request.

Nunnally grins as her on-screen self kisses Lelouch and Suzaku both on the cheek. “I never got to see their faces,” She says. Then she giggles. “They’re ridiculously surprised, for such a little thing.”

 **There you go, the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both caught the cat, you’ll just have to settle for me. Almost a real council member.** The girl smiles sweetly.

Something in off-screen Nunnally twinges. Had she really been so innocent? So very kind?

 **\- celebrate the catching of the cat!** Rivalz shouts excitedly. **Everything’s on the new guy, naturally!**

 **Oh, back off!** Shirley shouts.

“And thus,” Rivalz says, “Shirley took Suzaku as one of her own, and no one was ever allowed to look at him wrong, ever again.”

“Were people scared of her?” Gino asks.

“Not usually,” Milly says. “But she could be fierce when she wanted.”

On screen, Suzaku looks around in astonishment as the student council members start introducing themselves. Then, a grateful smile takes over his face. As he answers, Nina crosses the screen, looking terrified.

“Did you ever work through that?” Cornelia asks. “The fact that you didn’t want him there?” Nina shakes her head.

“Wait, you didn’t want Suzaku on the council?” Rivalz asks.

“That seems kinda obvious,” Gino points out.

“That should have been taken into consideration when the decision was made,” Gilford says.

“Milly couldn’t just cave to social norms because a couple people had a problem with it,” Rivalz argues.

“But we should have noticed,” Milly sighs, looking over at her friend. “Sorry,” She says. Nina shakes her head.

“I should have said something,” She says. Milly hugs her tight.

On screen, they are back to Clovis’ funeral. Another one.

“How many funerals did you have?” Tianzi asks. No one answers as, just then, the emperor comes on stage.

 **All men… are not created equal…** The emperor growls. **Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty, and others are born sick and feeble, both in birth and in upbringing. In sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. This is why people discriminate against one another. This is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong! Equality is!**

The stillness of the audience is broken when Gilford speaks, letting his voice carry over the emperor’s. “Those looks on your faces,” He says, turning to Milly and Rivalz. “What did they mean? You did not look happy with our emperor’s words.”

“Yeah, well, they were wrong,” Rivalz answers.

“It’s like Lelouch said, being weak doesn’t make you less important,” Milly adds. “There was always a little part of me that was against the emperor because of the weak people I knew. The ones he called worthless. I was angry.”

“I was smiling,” Rivalz frowns. “I honestly don’t remember why. It probably had something to do with how stupid the whole idea is. I mean, people don’t discriminate because some are better than others, they discriminate because they want to be better than others. I don’t know,” He shrugs. “It just seemed obvious. I don’t know why the adults just ignored it.”

Cornelia looks at the boy and the girl in astonishment. They were just children. They were naïve. They were wrong. _–Please let them be wrong._

**\- the end, the future shall be ours! All hail Britannia!**

“Plus, he just used his own son’s death to further his political agenda,” Rivalz says. “There was a part of me that just felt resigned, you know? How stupid must we all be to follow him, and yet we did.”

A few reactions to the continuous cry of **‘All hail Britannia’** cross the screen. Suzaku’s fists clench by his sides as he tries not to react and C.C. watches from Lelouch’s room, observing her enemy. **So… this is Lelouch’s enemy, well then…**

Then Lelouch’s face, full of anger crosses the screen, and it goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “The Stolen Mask.” JNN stations. Hulu, https://www.hulu.com/series/code-geass-1858aace-a7fb-4d6f-b770-61dc121185b4


	8. Attack Cornelia - 1:7

_“Plus, he just used his own son’s death to further his political agenda,” Rivalz says. “There was a part of me that just felt resigned, you know? How stupid must we all be to follow him, and yet we did.”_

Gilford stares at the young, blue-haired teen, frowning. _ **How stupid must we all be to follow him?**_ Such a clever question, from a child. But is he a child? Gilford is beginning to wonder if Britannia has any children left at all, or if they are all adults, masked in children’s skin. _**How stupid must we all be to follow him?**_ The words keep echoing in his head, over and over. Resigned, frustrated, everything Gilford had felt over the last years and never been able to put into words. Or perhaps he simply hadn’t wanted to.

Gilford barely notices as the screen goes dark. He is made aware of the fact when Milly stretches her arms above her head and yawns. Then she stands up and does some jumping-jacks. Gilford stares. “What?” The girl asks. “All my muscles are locking up.”

“Me too,” Rivalz says, standing and jumping up and down repeatedly. Gently, he stretches his arms back and forth across his chest. “That feels good,” He says, grinning. Surprisingly, it is Viletta who snaps first.

“Oh, sit down,” She says. “The next segment won’t start until the two of you are finished.” Milly looks irritated and Rivalz raises one eyebrow, but both flop back into their seats. The screen lights up.

There’s a weird lion looking statue spewing water from its mouth. **8 years ago 2009 a.t.b.,** The screen reads. Then two large doors open, and a guard announces Lelouch.

“It’s still weird,” Rivalz says, “Hearing anyone say Prince Lelouch. And vi Britannia. He was just Lelouch Lamperouge.” Milly and Nina nod. As they speak, the screen pans down, past two adult guards, and finally lands on a tiny boy.

“He’s so young!” Cecile gasps.

“And still angry,” Lloyd says.

“Does anybody else think he looks ridiculously cute like that?” Milly grins. Gilford shakes his head.

“I still can’t believe you’re not dead.” As Lelouch heads up the –incredibly long- aisle towards his father, the nobles whisper around him, murmuring about the death of his mother, and how it must have been an inside job.

“I don’t suppose Lelouch just left that alone?” Lloyd murmurs. Nunnally shakes her head.

“I wouldn’t have wanted him to,” She says quietly.

**And the Ashford family who stood behind them is finished as well.**

“That’s why your family lost its power?” Oghi asks.

“Yep,” Milly says, sounding supremely unconcerned. “That’s politics for ya!”

**\- understand she was shot in the legs and that she lost her sight.**

“Oh, Nunna,” Milly says quietly.

**Blindness caused by trauma though, isn’t it?**

“What does that mean?” Tianzi asks.

“It means there was a chance of her getting her sight back,” Milly answers.

“The idea was that I simply had to overcome the mental scarring that came with my mother’s murder,” Nunnally says. “Which, it turns out, is not as simple as it seems.”

**\- can’t even be married off for political gain.**

“Well that’s horrible,” Oghi says.

“Politics,” Kallen says, sounding disgusted. Then the screen goes back to Lelouch, who has reached the end of the aisle, and is standing strong before the emperor.

**Hail, Your Majesty! My mother, the empress is dead!**

**Old news,** The emperor answers.

“That’s horrible!” Oghi exclaims. “Didn’t he love her at all?”

“It was rumored that she was the only one he actually did love,” Nunnally answers. “He went against everyone, marrying a commoner like her.”

“Then why?” Kallen barks. “And HOW?”

“Perhaps he had to be strong, for the empire,” Gilford answers.

“Or perhaps he was simply a cruel man,” Cornelia says quietly. “It doesn’t really matter in the end, does it?”

At Lelouch’s look of surprise and horror, the emperor growls, **You sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that?**

“So, he had some innocence,” Cecile says quietly.

“Crushed in the bud,” Lloyd answers.

**\- no time for these childish games.**

**Father!** Lelouch cries, trying to run to the man.

“It seems he was very innocent,” Viletta says, raising an eyebrow. Cornelia sighs.

“The emperor’s children barely saw him at that age. Lelouch’s mother loved the emperor, so all he would have heard concerning him was good things. It made the betrayal all the harsher, when it came.”

**\- should’ve protected her! And now you don’t even visit Nunnally!**

**I’ve no use for that weakling.** The room erupts.

“How dare he?” Rivalz yells.

“That was just cruel,” Gino growls.

“Britannia,” Kallen growls under her breath.

“Are you all right my Lady?” Suzaku murmurs under his breath, putting one hand on Nunnally’s shoulder. The girl snorts.

“I’m fine,” She says. “I wasn’t under the illusion that my father loved me.” Then she waits. It is not the voice of the emperor, but Lelouch’s torn, ripped up cry, that quiets the audience.

 **Then I don’t wanna be your heir! I give up my claim to the throne!** Oghi gasps. Milly smiles sadly. Kallen openly gapes at the screen. **I’m sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you Father! I’ve had enough!**

 **You are dead.** It is a statement, calm and collected. There is barely any anger at all, just fact. Lelouch’s eyes go wide at the emperor’s statement. Viletta lets her hand fall to her stomach, where, until recently, her child had rested. Her eyes are wide. Oghi growls, wrapping his wife up and murmuring assurances – they would never do this to their son, never – as Lelouch’s father continues to speak. **You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born.**

“But that doesn’t make sense!” Gino exclaims. “He was one of the emperor’s heirs! How could he have been considered dead?”

 **Who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat, and your very life? All of those, I have given to you,** The emperor growls as the screen focuses in on Lelouch’s horrified eyes.

“The poor boy,” Kaguya whispers. It hits them all hard. To all of them, Kaguya is still so very young, but Lelouch is young to her…

Nunnally is crying quietly.

 **\- nothing to me because you have never existed, yet you dare speak such foolishness to me?** The emperor growls, erupting in anger as he rises to his feet. Lelouch falls back in terror, dropping to the ground. Off screen, several peoples’ fists clench. Viletta and Oghi hold tight to each other. Gino looks away.

The screen changes, as the emperor’s voice streams into a scene of Lelouch, sitting hunched over on his bed. **You are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. As prince and princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools-**

Viletta is on her feet. “How could he?” She yells. “How could he do that to his children?” Turning to Nunnally, she says, “He just used you? Just saw you as pawns?”

“It makes you understand a bit more, doesn’t it?” Nunnally answers quietly. “Why my brother so often used people as chess pieces.”

“Shouldn’t that have taught him to do the opposite?” Gino asks. Milly sighs.

“Sometimes,” She says, “You can learn from someone else’s mistakes and **not** do what they do, but sometimes you only learn from their example.”

“And sometimes there is a bit of both,” Cornelia adds. “Sometimes you think you are not following their example, but there’s still some little piece of their actions left inside you.”

Back on screen, Cornelia is questioning Lloyd about the Lancelot. The man seems ready to defend Suzaku’s position, but Cornelia passes over the fact that he is an Eleven easily. **I’m promoting this man from private to warrant officer. That should satisfy him.**

“Satisfy?” Kallen asks.

“I was under the impression that Kururugi was intending to rise through the ranks.”

“Well, you weren’t wrong,” Gino says.

“But he wouldn’t have used his position with the Lancelot to demand anything,” Cecile says.

“He used something,” Cornelia answers quietly. That shuts up the audience.

The scene changes to Princess Euphemia, who is sitting behind her desk, worry flitting across her brow. **Those who risk their lives on the battlefield deserve to rule,** She thinks. **I understand the theory, Sister. But still…**

“Still what?” Kallen asks.

“She was worried about Princess Cornelia of course,” Cecile answers.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kallen answers. “Princess Ma-” She freezes and glances at Nunnally over her shoulder. Both the empress and her sister have gone rigid in their seats. “Sorry, Nunna,” Kallen says, quietly.

 **To be perfectly honest with you,** Cecile says on screen, **I’ve been a little bit worried. It’s supposed to be a liberal school, but I was afraid you weren’t fitting in well.**

 **Me too,** Suzaku says. **I was expecting that –** Kallen growls – **But I happened to run into an old friend there, and he smoothed things out for me.**

 **Be sure you never take that friend for granted,** Cecile answers. Off-screen Suzaku bows his head. Never take Lelouch for granted? He hadn’t, he supposes. He’d thought everything else of him, but he’d never taken him for granted.

 **\- have been predestined.** Gino snorts.

“It was predestined alright.”

“Predestined that those two would destroy the world,” Tamaki growls. “They killed thousands.”

“Shut up, Tamaki,” Kallen answers. “You don’t know the whole story yet.”

“Whatever the reasoning,” Kaguya says, “The results were still destruction.”

**\- done today! Lloyd yells. Don’t do anymore! Hip-hip-hooray!**

“You look exhausted,” Rivalz observes.

“The princess could have taken my devicer,” Lloyd answers simply. “I stayed up all night trying to figure out how to keep him.”

“Lloyd!” Cecile says. He turns to her, surprised.

“What?” He asks. Her face mirrors his.

“I- I expected you to call him ‘it.’ To refer to him as a machine part.”

“Of course not,” Lloyd waves his hand. “Suzaku was the most important cog in the Lancelot, yes, but I can at least refer to him with the correct pronouns.”

 **\- meet your friends and have a social life too,** On-screen Cecile says, as her off-screen version gapes at Lloyd. The screen travels to Ashford, where Shirley and Kallen are setting up a room.

 **Can I ask you something important?** Shirley says.

 **Hm?** Says the –not really- sick girl. **Sure. What is it?**

**Kallen, are you hiding something from us?**

“What?” Milly gapes.

“She knew you were a terrorist?” Rivalz asks.

**If it’s something too personal…**

**No. What’re you talking about?**

**You can tell me. I prom-**

“She can’t know,” Milly says. “Shirley would never be able to keep this whole thing a secret from us. She couldn’t.”

 **\- I happened to see you before.** Kallen’s knife slips from her wallet.

“You were going to KILL Shirley?” Milly exclaims.

“I didn’t WANT to!” Kallen says. “I just didn’t know what to do!”

**\- going out with Lulu, right?**

“Ooooh,” Rivalz says. “That makes so much more sense.” Milly smiles.

“Shirley, Shirley, Shirley,” She murmurs.

“I can understand the confusion,” Cecile says. “What she saw looked pretty incriminating.”

 **\- wasn’t like that!** On-screen Kallen exclaims.

“Even though there is an incredibly obvious sexual te- “

“Shut up, Gino!” Kallen growls.

**\- It’s not like we kissed or anything.**

**Or anything? Then you stopped short of doing it?** Cornelia lets her head fall into her hands. How could this be about terrorists AND teenage crushes? None of it makes any sense.

 **\- don’t understand the-** There is a snort behind them, and the audience turns to look up at Nunnally, or rather, at Zero. He’s just as unmoving as always, staring at the screen, and then turning his face to them, but saying nothing.

“Did you just laugh?” Oghi asks, incredulously.

“Justice doesn’t laugh,” Kallen intones.

“Is something wrong?” Nunnally asks, tilting her head.

“Did he just laugh?” Oghi jabs a finger in Suzaku’s direction.

“I agree with Kallen,” Nunnally answers, trying to keep a straight face. “Justice doesn’t laugh.”

Several scenes flash across the screen. Milly talks about an arranged marriage. Nina murmurs something about math that makes the off-screen Nina recoil, sadness on her face. Rivalz watches something move across the city. Then the screen settles on a shot of several soldiers talking about the Saitama ghetto. Evidently, one of the main resistance cells is there. Cornelia plans to attack. Her only reason for hesitation is the economy, and as they watch, it becomes clear that this is something which can be easily bypassed.

“All those people- “

“Were collaborating with terrorists,” Gilford says.

“But- but-” Milly goes quiet, glaring at the screen, where Cornelia is talking about how the Saitama ghetto is a mirroring of Shinjuku, and how she intends to draw Zero out.

“No, I’m sorry,” Rivalz says, standing. “Those were innocents.”

“What part of collaboration with terrorists do you not understand?” Cornelia asks.

“If looking the other way when someone stands up for their family is collaboration with terrorists, then EVERYONE does it!” Rivalz answers.

“There were people there who sold weapons to the resistance,” Viletta answers.

“And there were people there who didn’t!” Rivalz argues. “And has it occurred to you that those people had no other way of making their livelihood? Who else were they supposed to sell their weapons too? Britannians?” Cornelia’s eyes harden. She is right then, and these children are wrong. They are simply too naïve to understand.

“This is war, Mr. Cardemonde,” She says, voice cold. “War isn’t easy. Sometimes innocents die. This was no different from every other battlefield.”

“You intentionally killed hundreds of innocents, just to draw out Zero!” Kallen argues.

“We killed innocents in order to destroy a resistance,” Cornelia answers. “If we took Zero as well… There’s always something good to say about a nice trap.”

“Why did it have to be war?” Tianzi asks quietly. Something about the question makes the group look in her direction.

“It didn’t have to be,” Cornelia says. “If the Elevens had stopped fighting, the war wouldn’t have existed.”

“Or Britannia could have given Japan their freedom!” Kallen snaps. Tianzi frowns.

“It seems so black and white when we talk like this,” She says. “But things get all twisted and turned anyway.” No one knows exactly how to respond to that.

 **\- why are we broadcasting the start time?** A man in a news van asks, confusion coloring his voice.

 **Because they’re trying to provoke Zero,** Diethard says, as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

“He was very intelligent,” Cornelia says. “If I had known about him, I would have tried to snap him up before the Black Knights did.”

 **Zero is a criminal with a flair for the theatrical,** Cornelia says. **I’ve recreated the same conditions that existed in Shinjuku in order to draw him out. If he’s the overconfident type-**

“Which he was,” Cornelia mutters.

**\- come here to try and kill me.**

“You were trying to use yourself as bait?” Rivalz asks.

“Yes,” Cornelia answers.

“That seems overly dangerous,” Rivalz says.

“War is dangerous,” Cornelia answers. “Going into battle at any point is dangerous. If this was the only way to lure Zero out, then I was willing and ready.”

Back on screen, the scene rests on C.C. and Lelouch in Lelouch’s room. **You’re not falling for the enemy’s provocation?** C.C. asks.

 **They went to such trouble to invite me, though,** Lelouch answers, a smug smile on his face. **Besides, there’s something I’d like to ask Cornelia personally-**

“What?” Rivalz asks.

“He wanted to ask me about Lady Marianne,” Cornelia answers.

“Seriously,” Milly says, sounding annoyed, “There is way too much to keep straight in this story.”

“It’s not a story,” Kaguya reminds her. Milly stares at her for a second.

**\- is more important to you?**

**The two are of equal importance,** Lelouch answers.

“That’s nearly as bad as Suzaku’s moral issues,” Lloyd says, with a slight smirk. Oghi throws him a confused glance. “Well he’ll be forced to choose sometime, won’t he? Between information about his mother’s death and destruction of a country?” Lloyd asks. “Perhaps he’ll get both, though that’s unlikely, but he’ll still have to choose.”

“It’s obvious which he’ll choose though,” Xingke says.

“Lelouch cared very much about Lady Marianne,” Cornelia protests.

“The very fact that you know the option to which I am referring proves my point,” Xingke answers. “Besides, Lelouch blamed the hierarchy of Britannia for his mother’s death just as much as any one person. If he were to destroy Britannia, that would at least be a kind of revenge.”

 **\- very thing you hate is the thing that makes Britannia strong,** C.C. says. **The royal heir who is best fit to become the next ruler of Britannia is the last one left standing.**

 **Exactly. The weak ones lose and are cast aside. Brit-** Off screen, Nunnally buries her head in her hands. No one notices but Suzaku. _When,_ he wonders, _did their empress start hiding her emotions from her friends?_

 **Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all,** C.C. says, sounding bored.

 **If that’s true, then what happens to Nunnally?** Lelouch growls.

“I’m hungry!” Suzaku blurts. The entirety of the room turns to stare at him. They’re right to. Zero would never say that. It’s totally uncharacteristic. Face red, he turns to Kaguya, laying one deliberate hand on Nunnally’s shoulder. “We should pause for a moment, don’t you think?” Kaguya’s eyes go wide.

“I’m hungry too,” She says. “I have this horrible hankering for pizza. I just absolutely need it. Do you think ten will be enough, or do we need to go with fifteen?” The young girl proceeds to bustle around the room, gathering orders and, in general, being as loud, boisterous and cheerful as possible. Eventually, the audience members turn away from Zero, though Cornelia throws him a suspicious look. Kallen actually looks concerned for a moment. Then she shakes her head and turns back to Kaguya, as the girl asks if anyone is gluten-free or vegetarian. Kaguya’s flitting is stopped when Viletta glances up at the screen. Her eyes go wide.

“Gun!” She snaps, pointing at the screen. They all turn to see C.C. holding a gun on Lelouch.

**You can’t go, Lelouch. You need to fulfill your part of our bargain, so I won’t have you dying before that.**

“Not to be controversial,” Rivalz says, “But…”

 **\- won’t kill you,** The girl says. The fact that she sounds horribly bored makes the whole statement even more frightening. **I’m merely going to shoot you in the leg to quiet you down.**

“That’s horrid,” Tianzi says, quietly. Lelouch doesn’t seem to agree, as a smug smile spreads over his face.

“Why is he smiling?” Oghi mutters.

“Because he found a way out,” Kallen answers.

**\- unable to use geass yourself, aren’t you? I’m not surprised. I suspected as much.**

“Do you think she envies those she gives the power too?” Kaguya asks. No one answers because, just then, Lelouch pulls out a gun. Kaguya’s jaw falls open.

“Would that even work?” Rivalz asks. “After Shinjuku?”

 **\- think you can threaten me with a gun?** C.C. asks. Contrary to any and all logic, Lelouch smiles smugly.

 **Yes,** He says. **I do.** And he puts the gun to his own head. -Nunnally lets out a cry. Several people gasp. Kallen stares in astonishment- On screen, C.C.’s eyes tighten. It’s clear that Lelouch has found the one weakness in her plan.

**Until I met you, I was dead.**

“Did he really believe what his father said?”

 **\- corpse existing behind a false guise of life.** Besides Suzaku, Nunnally looks down at her hands, clasped tight in her lap. Suzaku lets out a cough and Kaguya hesitantly turns away from the screen.

“Seriously,” She says, “I can’t imagine being able to give people superpowers and then relying on them to take care of you. No wonder she looks so… so androgynous. Do you think her wish is to gain a power as well?” This pulls Tamaki away, interest in Lelouch’s speech flagging.

“Of course, it is!” He exclaims, so loudly that Viletta actually turns away from the screen in annoyance. Kaguya smiles as, above, Nunnally latches onto the extra noise, trying desperately to avoid the screen.

“How is he supposed to give her a power?” Viletta asks. “He doesn’t have that ability.”

“If he did, wouldn’t he have done it already?” Oghi asks.

“Maybe his power has to grow before he can give it to her,” Rivalz offers, having been drawn away from the screen the second Lelouch lowered his gun. (The room offers a collective sigh, a release of tension as the stand-off between the two is cut short.)

“If he gives it to her, will he still have some?” Gino asks. Cornelia sighs.

“Your whole premise is that C.C. wants to gain a power. I highly doubt that is her wish.”

“Why?” Rivalz asks.

“Because of that,” Cornelia points to the screen.

 **\- life without meaning,** C.C. says. She looks down with a sad, _understanding_ smile. **And a life like that…**

“The power could give her life meaning,” Milly says fiercely, because she doesn’t want to think about the alternative, about what the implications of that smile could be. No one answers.

On screen, the military attacks the Saitama ghetto, beginning the slaughter. Off screen, several audience members look away. Tianzi buries her face in Xingke’s shoulder.

**\- won’t Princess Cornelia ask us to attack as well?**

**She won’t because Orange is here,** says one of the other purists, glaring over at Jeremiah. It dissolves into an argument. The screen swings to Viletta.

 **Zero…** She thinks. **Could that student be working with him?**

“He really should have gotten rid of me from the beginning,” Viletta observes.

 **\- the same. Cornelia replaces Clovis… yet Britannia never changes.** Lelouch thinks, as he makes his way through the battlefield.

“He’s already so hardened,” Cecile murmurs. “So much death around him, and he doesn’t even blink.”

A unit approaches Lelouch. Things progress very much as they did in Shinjuku. Lelouch uses manipulation and then his geass to procure a knightmare. Then he sets off to battle, completely alone.

“He could have called us in!” Kallen exclaims.

“True,” Cornelia says. “But he wanted to beat me on the terms I created.” She cuts off the confused people around her. “To prove that he could.” Kallen frowns.

On screen, Lelouch calls the terrorists based in Saitama, ordering him to follow them, unless they want to die. They go with it, just like Oghi’s group had done. It works exactly like it did before, Lelouch using the army’s own signals to destroy their soldiers.

“As long as the resistance trusts in Lelouch completely, they’ll have to win,” Oghi says.

“Not necessarily,” Cornelia answers. “But it does seem likely, yes. Unfortunately, forcing a group’s trust is not that same as gaining it.” The screen flickers to Cornelia for a moment. She looks supremely unconcerned about the loss of her men.

“You’re using your men as bait?” Tianzi asks. “Don’t you feel – Isn’t that wrong?”

“My men signed up for war,” Cornelia answers. “They volunteered to throw their lives away for their country.”

“But you didn’t have to throw them into that situation,” Kaguya argues. “Your men trust you, right?”

“They trust me to do what is best, yes,” Cornelia says. “You’ll note that, even after these attacks and losses, they still have the same trust in me as before.”

“Would they, if they knew?” Kaguya snaps.

“Some would,” Cornelia answers. “Some wouldn’t. That doesn’t change the facts. Zero had cost us several battles at that point. We needed him off the field. An officer’s job is to decide what they are willing to risk to achieve that goal. The lives given there could have saved many others in the future, had we captured my brother.”

“People aren’t tools!” Kallen snaps.

“There is no military draft at this point,” Gilford points out. “These men could enter and leave the military fold as they pleased. Tools would have no choice. As people, they did.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that they placed their lives in your hands!”

“But it does mean that I never forced, or even asked them too,” Cornelia says. “If my men choose to be tools, who are you to deny them that choice?” Kallen gapes.

“That’s not fair!” She snaps. “You make it sound like I’m the one using them!”

“Who says you aren’t?” Cornelia asks. “They are part of your argument against Britannia after all.”

She turns away from Kallen, who sits there staring. Is she really just using Cornelia’s soldiers? Their deaths? Is it possible that sending them to their deaths isn’t actually wrong? No. The princess was raised in Britannian values. She is simply wrong. _– Please let her be wrong._

They watch as Cornelia pulls her forces back. Darlton makes the announcement. The screen focuses in on Lelouch, whose face is twisted in a triumphant smile. Off-screen Cornelia smiles.

“Why are you smiling?” Tamaki asks. “You’re bringing him straight to you! This is where he got Clovis, right?”

“Clovis wasn’t expecting him,” Gino says, leaning forwards. And then for some reason the screen pans back to Ashford.

C.C. is laying on Lelouch’s bed, talking to the sky. “Great,” Kallen says. “She’s insane.”

 **You can’t fight blood, can you?** The only three-quarters clothed girl says. **But regardless, that type of person is dangerous. I wonder which path he’ll take.**

“What type of person?” Rivalz growls.

“Lelouch,” Kallen says, rolling her eyes.

“Well obviously,” Rivalz answers as C.C. sits up, looking utterly serious. “But what makes him the ‘type of person’ that’s dangerous?”

 **I understand** , the green-haired woman says, answering nothing and no one. **Just who do you think I am, anyway?**

“You know what would be great?” Gino says. “If you would tell us. That would help a lot.”

Suzaku comes on screen, messing around with Arthur while he talks with Shirley about Lelouch and his past.

 **What about yourself?** Suzaku asks.

“The two most polite people in the world in a room together,” Milly says. “I’m surprised they got any conversation in, between the polite jargon.”

 **Myself?** Honestly, **I didn’t like Lulu at the beginning.**

“Really?” Milly asks.

“I always wondered why she liked him,” Nina says quietly. “He was very prideful.”

 **\- gave the impression that he was flippant, and that the only thing he worked hard at was avoiding hard work.** Off-screen Milly grins. On-screen Shirley keeps talking, eyes downcast as Suzaku turns to her. **But back when we were freshmen, I happened to see him come upon a traffic accident. A driver rear-ended another car, and was clearly at fault-**

“I remember this!” Rivalz exclaims. “I didn’t know Lelouch had anything to do with it! I thought he just stayed in my bike.”

**Nobody tried to help them, and then…**

“How did you not notice him leaving?” Kallen asks as Lelouch hooks the angry man’s wrecked car to another, still moving, one.

“I was distracted!” Rivalz says. “Arguing people are so interesting!”

 **Lulu didn’t do it so that he could boast to his buddies, or laugh about it later. He did it with the same bored expression he always wears,** Shirley’s voice breaks into fondness. **That’s when I wondered, ‘What’s up with this guy? What goes on in his mind? What does he wanna do?’ I really wanted to know, and in the process of finding out…**

 **You fell in love with him,** Suzaku says.

“You know,” Milly says quietly, “That’s so much better than love at first sight, or just being devoted.”

“Yeah,” Kallen nods. “I love Shirley, but I never understood why she liked Lelouch. It always sounded shallow. This… this isn’t shallow.”

 **How dreamy it is to be in love** , Milly says on screen. **Oh, how I wish…**

“Just don’t marry him then,” Oghi mutters. Milly raises an eyebrow.

“You know,” She says, “When you’re the last person who can retrieve your family name from the depths of despair, and have no idea what else you could possibly do with yourself AND are constantly being pressured to marry rich to make others happy, then you can _maybe_ pretend to understand.”

“Sorry,” Oghi says, blushing a little.

Back on the trail of retreating soldiers, Lelouch is busy gloating about his inevitable victory. **Cornelia… You’re no match, you’ll lose.**

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Tamaki blurts. “That’s totally offensive!”

“Because he’s right,” Cornelia says, with a small smile. “Lelouch was a tactical genius. In any other circumstance, Lelouch would have outmaneuvered me easily. The only reason he didn’t this time was because his ego got in the way.”

“You seemed very certain of yourself at the time,” Oghi says.

“Well I was,” Cornelia answers. “So far, Zero had done everything I wanted. If I had known it was my brother, I might have been a bit more nervous, but I didn’t, so I assumed the tactical skills I had learned in the army would do well enough.”

**\- create an opening as I did with Clovis.**

“See?” Cornelia says. “He’s following the exact same plan as before.” Then Lelouch’s phone rings. “I’m starting to think my brother’s fatal flaw was answering his phone during battle.”

“’Cat festival meeting?’” Gino laughs. “The great terrorist, Zero, worried about a cat meeting.”

“He better have been worried,” Milly answers. “That meeting was important!”

“Didn’t we all just end up petting Arthur and eating pizza?” Rivalz asks.

“And Arthur was very happy about it,” Milly says, crossing her arms and putting on an air of snobbiness. Rivalz laughs.

Back in the council room itself, Shirley is still talking about Lelouch. Now Kallen has come into the conversation as Shirley laments the fact that she is so _obviously_ interested in Lelouch, despite her many claims to the contrary.

 **\- best to simply ask him directly,** Suzaku says, already on the phone. **On your behalf, I can ask him how he feels about you.** Shirley is not the only one who freaks out.

“That’s not how that works!” Kallen exclaims.

“Ever so innocent boy,” Lloyd mutters. “Even I know you can’t do that.”

“Has he never had a crush on anyone?” Kaguya asks.

“You’re one to talk,” Gino says. “You weren’t exactly quiet about your obsession with Zero.”

“Yes well,” Kaguya smiles, “My marriage to Zero was a political match that he couldn’t technically turn down. I had nothing to lose.”

On screen, the call is cut off as Shirley grabs the phone, slamming it back into its cradle. Suzaku tries to cajole her. The fight over the phone turns violent for a second, and then they both hit the ground, Suzaku resting over Shirley, trapping her in his arms. Both are flushing violently.

“Oooooh,” Milly says. “He’s got game.” Under his Zero mask, Suzaku turns red. _It was an accident!_ He almost says the words aloud, but manages to stop himself. Rivalz grins.

“True,” He says.

“Only Suzaku could make ‘help the girl tell her crush about her crush and seduce her in the process’ work,” Gino says lightly.

Both Suzakus grimace as the –nonexistent- moment between Shirley and on-screen Suzaku is broken when Arthur bites his hand.

 **Does that hurt much?** Shirley says. Milly bursts out laughing.

 **Greatly,** Suzaku answers.

“What’d I say? Most polite pair on planet Earth,” the blonde girl manages to say through her giggles. When she turns back to the screen, the scene is completely different. Cornelia’s bodyguards are in their knightmares. They surge past the retreating troops and destroy the one radar left on, a terrorist who Lelouch had intentionally left as bait. Though he is cloaked as a Britannian, Cornelia’s orders stand.

**I ordered all troops to retreat. I have no use for soldiers who can’t follow my orders.**

“Harsh,” Oghi says.

“Why did Lelouch order the resistance member to act as a Britannian?” Kaguya asks, looking up at Gilford with enormous, round eyes.

“Most likely he wanted to make sure the terrorist stayed there,” Gilford answers. “The man clearly thought that we would stop on seeing his IFF signal. While Lelouch knew we would not, the man would hardly have stayed if he knew Lelouch had ordered his death.”

“Then why would your forces have stayed, Your Highness?” Kaguya asks, turning to Cornelia.

“Because they volunteered,” She offers. “Because I picked out the best. Most importantly, because I cultivated their loyalty. It does not become a leader to claim the accomplishments of her men. Allowing them to receive the kudos for those accomplishments led their loyalty to be placed in me, and in how I do things.” She turns to Kaguya. “If you ever have to fight a war again, Lady Kaguya, do not neglect your men’s trust or loyalty. They are essential.” Kaguya nods and turns her childlike gaze back to the screen. Behind his mask, Suzaku smirks as he watches his little cousin work.

On screen, Lelouch orders more people to turn on their beacons. But even anticipating Cornelia’s moves by one step, the terrorist group pulls back and surrenders, leaving their –not really- leader to crash and burn. They are all slaughtered. – “fools” - Off screen, Kaguya pulls a pen from somewhere, and writes ‘loyalty’ on her leg in big, bold font. Then she turns and goes back to her seat. Her dress covers the word, and only Suzaku and Nunnally, on their lifted dais, see the action.

Back on screen, Cornelia gives orders to call her forces into formation. Lelouch is… less than happy with the results of his attack. **This isn’t how the game is supposed to go!** He growls.

“It’s statements like that which make him sound so very young,” Cecile says.

“You mean when he acts like a child yelling ‘IT’S NOT FAIR’ when he loses a game?” Lloyd asks.

“Yes,” Cecile answers. “Like that.”

 **Attention all knightmare pilots,** Cornelia’s voice echoes through the air, entering Lelouch’s cockpit. **Open your hatches and reveal your faces!** Lelouch looks up in horror as his brain goes into overdrive, ruling out possibilities. Several people in the audience gasp.

“I don’t get it!” Gino yells. “He can’t get out of that!”

“Honestly?” Cornelia says. “I don’t get it either.”

“How-?”

“Zero shows up,” Gilford answers. That shuts Gino up.

Through the chaos of his own mind, Gilford’s voice penetrates. Lelouch makes the only excuse he can think of – his knightmare won’t open. The guards agree to sort it out, but it won’t give Lelouch much time. The boy has all but given up when a voice speaks up.

 **Zero’s been sighted!** Someone yells. Lelouch looks up in surprise. Off-screen Cornelia leans forward. How?

And there he is, Zero, standing on top of a ruined building, cape dragging in the breeze. “Impossible!” Viletta snaps, just as Oghi gives a murmur of understanding. “What?” She says, turning to him. He laughs.

“I’ve seen this one before,” He says. “Just give it a minute. You’ll see soon enough.” As expected, all attention is dragged away from Lelouch as Gilford orders the entire army after Zero. The terrorist does the most dramatic thing he can do. He falls off the building, _backwards._

“How did he survive that?” Tamaki glowers. Kallen exchanges a glance with Oghi.

“I think the more important question was whether Lelouch had to get a new outfit after, or if the blood washed out.” Suzaku reviews the statement in his head for a second. Then he tries not to puke.

 **\- know nothing about this person, aside from the fact that he seems as prideful as you anticipated, Viceroy,** Darlton says.

 **Then there’s no point in chasing him,** Cornelia answers.

 **Correct. If he intentionally revealed himself directly to his enemy, he must already have an escape route in place**. Off-screen Cornelia sighs.

“To think we could have ended it then, had we decided to use no logic at all.”

 **\- nothing at all like Clovis,** Lelouch thinks, as he runs through the sewers. Kallen opens her mouth, and then closes it again, as Lelouch freezes, the other Zero standing in front of him. **Why did you rescue me?** The boy growls.

 **I told you already, I can’t have you dying.** As they watch, C.C. removes Zero’s mask, her hair flowing effortlessly out behind her.

“Seriously, how?” Milly mutters, glaring at the girl’s hair. Everyone else is too busy murmuring their understanding to fully comprehend the impossibility of C.C.'s long, green locks.

 **\- ouldn’t have lost if the conditions were equal!** Lelouch yells.

“Boohoo,” Cornelia mutters.

 **You sore loser,** C.C. says. **If you’re really that good, you should be able to set up conditions the way you want.**

 **That’s what I’ll do then,** Lelouch answers, resolve setting in. **I’ll set them up.** C.C. turns to him. The screen focuses in, once again, on Lelouch’s angry purple eyes. **I’ll raise an army that can’t lose to Britannia. A people! A nation!**

And the screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Attack Cornelia.” JNN stations. Hulu, https://www.hulu.com/series/code-geass-1858aace-a7fb-4d6f-b770-61dc121185b4


	9. The Black Knights - 1:8

“So, just to clarify, he wants a stronger force?” Gino asks. “Like a bigger army?” Cornelia shakes her head.

“He wants a nation,” she says. “This is when he decided to make the United Nation of Japan.”

“The one he made after pri- after the massacre?” Rivalz stumbles over his words.

“Yes,” Cornelia answers simply. There’s an awkward silence after that. No one knows what to say to break it, so they turn back to the screen, where pictures of the ghettos start to flash. As the ghettos start to shake, a beautiful gold train appears, contrasting sharply with the previous dirt and dust. Inside are Nina, Milly and Shirley.

 **I never left the Tokyo settlement before!** Shirley says, excited.

“Oh, I know this one!” Milly says. “This is when we got kidnapped by those other terrorists, the horrible ones.”

“As opposed to the good terrorists?” Gilford asks.

“Well, yeah,” Milly says. “The terrorists that don’t just randomly kill people. The ones who are trying to help and save people. Like Kallen at Shinjuku.” She throws the redhead a smile. The girl smiles back. Even after Milly turns away, Kallen keeps smiling, warmth in her chest because, _maybe they can still be friends._

On screen, the train goes through a dark tunnel. Nina gasps, hands clenching fists full of her shirt. The girl is clearly scared to be leaving Tokyo. Off screen, Milly puts a hand on her shoulder, just as on-screen Milly comforts the other Nina. **Nina, it’s all right. There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi –**

“I was scared of Elevens,” Nina’s voice pipes up from next to Milly. The whole room turns to look at her. “I know you’re all wondering, and it kind of shows it earlier, so yes, I- I – I was scared of them. I’m –” She’s trying to apologize, as she turns to Oghi and Tamaki and the others.

“It’s not your fault,” Oghi says. Nina snaps her head up, eyes gluing to his. He’s giving a comforting smile. “You don’t choose what your scared of. Besides, the only stuff in the news about Elevens was negative. We can’t blame you for being scared.” Nina stares at him for a long moment. She gives a tremulous nod, and turns back to the screen, leaning into Milly’s side.

 **What are you waiting for?** Zero’s voice echoes through the room. **Come in**. As he finishes speaking, the group of astonished terrorists enters their new headquarters. **As of now, this place will be our hideout.**

 **So,** Oghi pauses. **You think joining up with us is a good idea?**

 **Yes. We’re comrades, after all.** Tamaki and several of the other terrorists expound on the amazingness of the hideout that Zero stole for them.

“Do we ever find out how he got that?” Oghi asks. “I always kinda wondered.” Kallen shrugs.

“I guess, it just wasn’t that important, in the grand scheme.”

“I’m with my best bud Oghi,” Tamaki declares. “That thing coulda been a huge hint, if we’da payed any attention at all.”

 **You asked for it? Just like that?** Oghi says on screen.

“A huge hint of what? Geass?” Milly asks. “If any of you had suggested that Lelouch had a magical power that could make you do whatever he wanted, the others would have called them insane. I mean, Nunna told us straight out, _and_ I’m seeing a documentary, and I _still_ kinda think I’m going insane.”

On screen, one of the men sits down on the couch, grabbing a TV remote, and pressing the on button.

“Seriously,” Gilford says, “The younger generations need to realize that they can do more than just watch TV all day.”

 **What’s this?** On-screen Kallen says, turning to the screen, where a news reporter is standing giving her report.

**\- the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front.**

“Idiots,” Kallen mutters. “Stupid, moronic idiots. Of all the pointless things.”

 **\- taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators.** As the screen scans, it shows Milly, Nina and Shirley.

“You were there too?” Cornelia asks.

“Yeah,” Milly answers. “Like I said earlier.”

“You could’ve gotten kidnapped anywhere,” Cornelia points out. “And by any ‘bad terrorists.’” Milly scowls.

“Just to clarify,” Rivalz says, waving at the screen, “These terrorist dudes summoned their own doom?”

“Doom?” Milly teases. “Really, Rivalz?”

“What do you mean by that?” Cornelia asks.

“They recorded those hostages and sent the recording to the press themselves.” Rivalz answers. “Without that recording, Lelouch wouldn’t have known the girls were there, right? So, without the recording, Zero wouldn’t have rescued the hostages.”

“You don’t know that,” Gino says. “Zero could have rescued them either way. He didn’t just save the hostages to save his friends, he used it to debut as well.”

“It could have gone either way,” Kallen says, “But from what I noticed, Zero didn’t really take any notice till he realized you guys were there.”

“Does that make him bad, or good then?” Gino asks.

“No,” Kaguya answers.

**I’m Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we’re taking, is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen! Even though you are not soldiers, you are still Britannians!**

“What?” Kallen blurts. “That’s blatant racism! That’s- “

“Exactly what we were fighting against,” Oghi finishes.

 **You are the ones who rule and oppress us! Sit still, be quiet, and you’ll be fine. If you don’t-** Kallen is getting angrier. She looks like she wants to lunge into the screen and throttle the man.

 **Lulu,** Shirley whispers on screen.

“Hmm?” Lloyd exhales. “She thinks her schoolboy crush is going to come save her? Did she think he was a god?”

“Maybe,” Milly says, shaking her head, “Shirley was all or nothing. Once she chose someone, she believed in them whole-heartedly. Besides, I think a little part of her wanted Lelouch to be better than he was, wanted him to be everything.”

 **Rivalz?** Lelouch picks up his phone and – **This is Lelouch. Please leave a message after the beep.**

“Hey!” Milly exclaims.

 **What could he be doing at a time like this?** Rivalz growls, throwing his phone on the ground.

The answer, is that Lelouch is freaking out. It’s clear from his expression that he doesn’t know what to do. He knows why Rivalz called him, but how is he supposed to help?

 **All bridges connecting to the hotel with the exception of the main one have been destroyed** , a voice says. **Our attempted approaches from air and water have been unsuccessful.**

“I don’t suppose the columns are hollow?” Rivalz suggests, mainly to himself. Cornelia turns to stare at him. The columns hadn’t been hollow. They’d checked that… right?

**There’s only one route left that will allow us to develop a possible hostage rescue plan. The main utilities tunnel running directly beneath the con-**

“That’s suicide,” Gino says, frowning.

**\- destroy the foundation block, and submerge the hotel.**

“Wait a second!” Milly yelps. “Doesn’t everyone die in that plan?”

“We were going to rescue the hostages as quickly as possible,” Cornelia says calmly.

“You couldn’t have rescued them all,” Nina says quietly. “With how heavy that building was? There wouldn’t have been time to get everyone out. I don’t think there would have been time to get anyone out.”

“Do you truly think I would have approved a plan which gave my sister no chance at survival?” Cornelia asks.

“But-” Nina’s voice fades at Cornelia’s glare.

On screen, the terrorists use their one piece of good technology to blow up three Sutherlands at once.

**The Raikou was a complete success!**

**What do you think of that, Britannian pigs?**

Before Cornelia opens her mouth, Rivalz speaks. “Which one’s worse, a pig or a monkey? Cuz the soldiers called the Ele- Japanese, sorry, monkeys, but that dude just called Britannians, pigs.”

“Does one insult have to outweigh another?” Cecile asks.

“I mean, technically, no, but- “

“Shush,” Milly waves her hand in Rivalz direction. “They’re trying to come up with a new plan.”

“They could try the other stuff again,” Gino offers. “But like, with more weapons and backup?”

“Are they negotiating?” Rivalz offers. “To stall the bad dudes?”

 **\- use her as a bargaining chip. She went there just to observe; therefore, she isn’t registered along with the other guests.** And then they’re back at Ashford.

“Seriously?” Rivalz exclaims. “I wanna see what happens!”

“We know they get out,” Cornelia points out.

“But, hooooooowwww?”

On screen, the girl who has been geassed to scratch a mark on the wall for everyday the geass works, smiles, leaving another scratch. Above her C.C. is standing on the balcony. **Yes. Yes, I understand. I’ll do well this time,** she says.

“Who’s she talking to?” Oghi asks.

**I’ll try to look out for him, but I’m not his guardian.**

“And… we don’t get to find out,” Kallen says. “Big surprise.” Kaguya frowns.

The screen switches to Cecile, Lloyd and Suzaku, staring at the hotel from the bank. **Can’t the Special Corps offer any assistance with the rescue operation?** Suzaku asks.

 **I’ve already asked them, but we’re an irregular unit, and they don’t acknowledge our chain of command,** Lloyd answers.

“You know,” Milly says, “You keep saying crap like that, but I bet you could annoy your way into any mission you want.”

“Any mission I want. WANT being the key word, darling,” Lloyd answers, grinning. “My… methods won’t be half as affective if I use them all the time, will they?” Milly raises one eyebrow in his direction.

“I’ve found they’re just as useful, as long as you can do it right,” she answers. He laughs.

“Just as I would have expected of my former fiancé! You’ll teach me sometime?”

“Don’t,” Cecile breaks in. “Please don’t.” Milly gives her a mischievous grin. Cecile shivers.

 **\- Cornelia is very discriminating about Britannians and Numbers.** Kallen turns to glare at the purple-haired general. She is completely ignored.

 **So the Japanese still aren’t being accepted enough into your structure?** Suzaku frowns.

“I just noticed how tolerant you guys are,” Rivalz says. Cecile gives him a questioning look.

“He called himself Japanese,” Kaguya explains to her. “You didn’t correct him.”

“Oh,” Cecile says. “I never particularly cared what race Suzaku was, or what he called himself.”

“Yes,” Lloyd says, “He was just as good a devicer either way.”

“Lloyd!” Several people snicker at that. They turn back to the screen.

The Black Knights are unpacking – “Why aren’t you doing anything?”- while Lelouch watches Shirley’s father beg for information about his daughter’s safety.

 **We need to organize before we fight them again,** Lelouch thinks. **It’s too soon though. We’re not ready, but we can’t just sit here and do nothing either. Knowing Cornelia, she’ll sacrifice the hostages.**

“Would you have, big sister?” Nunnally asks. Cornelia freezes. Then she sighs.

“Probably,” she says quietly. “If Euphy hadn’t been there, probably.”

“What?” Milly asks. “Why?”

“If the terrorists had won, more terrorists would have risen up, hoping to win as well. Giving terrorists hope is just asking for more death.

“And Euphy?” Kaguya asks. Cornelia stays silent.

“Everyone has that one person they can’t kill in battle,” Tamaki says quietly. Kallen’s eyes go wide as she turns Oghi. The other man ignores her, extracting himself from his wife to go sit by his friend.

 **Wrong!** Zero yells on screen.

“Not what you said,” Oghi says quietly to Tamaki.

**We’re not a resistance group. Is that clear?**

**Well then, what are we?** Oghi asks.

**What we are… what we’re trying to be… are knights for justice!**

“First time he said that, I thought he was off his rocker,” Tamaki says with a small – but growing- grin.

 **Those teenage-hostages are friends of yours from school, aren’t they?** Cecile asks Suzaku. **They’re still negotiating, so let’s not give up hope.**

 **I have faith in the system,** Suzaku answers.

“Because he’s a moron,” Kallen adds.

“Naïve, Kallen,” Oghi reminds her.

“I stand fast in my opinion,” Kallen answers. “He’s a moron who got dropped on his head six times too many as a baby.”

**I prefer the logic of systems to individualist emotions.**

“I feel like that’s going to end up being super hypocritical,” Oghi says. No one answers, but Kallen’s sneer grows a bit.

“They just killed that guy!” Milly yells, pointing. Cornelia turns to her, surprised. The other girl looks honestly shaken up.

“You didn’t know they killed a hostage?” Cornelia asks.

“I-I knew they threatened, but I- “

“I’m sorry,” Gilford says. “It would have been better if you hadn’t known.” Milly reaches out, pulling Nina closer to her.

“You can’t leave my sight for like, the next three weeks, ok?” She says quietly. Nina flushes slightly, and gives a teeny nod.

**\- throw one hostage from the roof every thirty minutes until our terms are met.**

“So, they are negotiating,” Gino answers Rivalz’ earlier question.

“He said if we sat still and were quiet, we’d be fine,” Milly complains as Cornelia and her men try to find an alternate escape route. “I mean really- “

**Viceroy! It’s Zero! We just received a message from Zero!**

“You worked with Zero?” Tianzi asks quietly, tilting her head. Cornelia growls, glaring at the screen as Diethard converses with another man about Zero – stealing a news van?

“Huh?” Gino mutters. While Kallen and Oghi drive the news van over to Cornelia – “I’m not getting a plan here!” – they murmur to each other about Zero’s ‘justice’ comment, or rather, they question it.

“You guys still have no faith in him?” Rivalz asks.

“It’s not that we didn’t have faith,” Kallen argues. “It’s just that he sounded completely nuts.”

“Yeah,” Oghi adds. “The miracles were great and everything, but we never set out to be more than a resistance. We’d never even thought of it.”

“Although,” Viletta says, “It seems that the rest of your group had no faith at all.” On screen, the rest of the resistance cell mutters about not trusting Zero.

“How long did it take before you stopped questioning him?” Gilford asks. Kallen flushes, looking away.

“That was my brother’s flaw in battle, it seems,” Cornelia says. “He cannot gain trust from his soldiers. Interesting.”

 **\- as I’d like to get you back right here and right now, you’re more useful to me alive,** Lelouch thinks as Cornelia’s knightmare races in front of him, encircling him completely.

“That looks really exhausting,” Tamaki says. “I’d want a chair. I mean to just stand up there like that for- “

“Shush Tamaki,” Kallen says. “They’re talking.”

**\- meet again Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front?**

“As if we would ever stoop so low,” Kallen scoffs.

“You _just_ said to shut up,” Tamaki mutters.

**\- our concerns take priority over yours at the moment, and so, for the death of my half-brother, Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here!**

“Shouldn’t you have been concentrating on the whole kidnapping situation?” Gino asks. Then he sees the princess’s glare and flushes, turning away. “Sorry.”

“She couldn’t just let her brother’s murderer go,” Kaguya says. “That would not look good for Britannia.”

**Which would you choose? Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?**

“How did he know it was Princess Euphemia though?” Viletta asks.

“It is like the angry redhead – your name was Shinichiro? – It is like Mr. Shinichiro says,” Cornelia answers. “We all have that one person we cannot allow to die. For me, it really _was_ only one.” She notices that Tamaki is gaping at her and rolls her eyes. “Don’t read too much into it. I attempt to respect the company I keep, unlike some.”

 **It’s within my power to save Euphemia for you,** Lelouch continues.

 **What do you mean?** Cornelia growls. **I have no idea what you’re talking about!**

 **I said that I am able to rescue her!** And it works. Cornelia lets him in.

“Wait, what?”

“She has alternate plans, I expect.”

“But what’s his plan though?” Milly interrupts. “He can’t just drive right in, can he?”

“Oh, but he can,” Kaguya breathes. “Because they want to meet him, and he’s a terrorist too, so why not? Oh, that’s brilliant. And now we see Cornelia’s alternate plans.” Evidently, Cornelia’s alternate plans are to take out Zero and the JLF together.

“But how-?”

**Wait a minute, you mean they’re using him as a decoy to make an opening for them?**

“You did WHAT to Suzaku?” Milly says, already on her feet. Rivalz is two steps behind her.

“You already know my opinion on the duties of soldiers,” Cornelia says sounding bored.

“But it didn’t have to be Suzaku!”

“Why not?” There’s silence. “Would it have been better if it was some faceless soldier?” Milly and Rivalz both just stare. “No,” Cornelia says, voice firm. “The Lancelot was the fastest knightmare we had. Quite frankly, if anyone could have made it, it would have been Kururugi in that knightmare, so I sent him. Get over it.” Milly turns back, and sits next to Nina. She’s fuming, but there’s really no logical response to Cornelia’s logic. Rivalz joins her a second later.

On screen, Cecile explains the plan. Evidently, they’re still going with the sink-the-building plan. **The area with the hostages should hold out for eight minutes** , Cecile says. Cornelia throws Milly a look as if to say, ‘See? I know what I’m doing.’ Milly doesn’t answer, instead absorbing information about the plan-where-Suzaku-is-used-as-target-practice. Evidently, he has less than fifty percent chance of dodging the weapon at the other end of the tunnel.

“That’s insane!” Rivalz yelps.

“He’s Suzaku,” Gino says. “He can do it. If anyone can do it, it’s Suzaku.”

 **Make sure you both pull out of it before it’s too late,** Lloyd sings. **The Lancelot might be wrecked. That’s unacceptable.**

“Lloyd!”

“Hey!”

“What about Suzaku?” Lloyd sighs, ignoring them all for the screen, where Suzaku is questioning the statement.

**“Before it’s too late?”**

**Mmmm.**

**Understood sir.**

“See? He knew the risks, and he was fine with it,” Lloyd points out. In a voiceover, they hear Shirley speaking to Suzaku, asking him to go to Lake Kawaguchi with them. “So really, it was your fault he went down there in the first place,” Lloyd says.

“Hey!” Rivalz growls. “That’s not true! It’s not! Suzaku would’ve gone down there for anybody! You guys know that!” He says, trying to reassure the girls.

“Yeah,” Milly says. “He would have found a different motivation, wouldn’t he?” She gives a tiny smile. “I swear, that boy had a death wish.” Next to Nunnally, Suzaku goes stiff.

Above Suzaku, in the hostage room, Nina, Shirley and Milly huddle together, terrified. As a man walks past her, Nina gasps and, terrified, whispers, **An Eleven?**

 **What did you say?** The man asks, towering above her. **Not Elevens! We’re Japanese!**

 **Yes, we’re aware of that!** Milly snaps. **Just lay off of her!**

**Then correct her! We’re not called “Elevens”!**

“How much Red Bull did this guy have,” Rivalz says, trying a weak smile.

 **Fine, we’ll correct her!** Shirley snaps. The guard really snaps then, yelling about punishing them. Off screen, Milly and Nina hold each other gently. Rivalz sits next to them, trying to give as much comfort as possible to the two girls, as they relive an awful moment.

On screen, Euphemia attempts to stand, and someone stops her. Then the guard pulls Nina up, screaming, and Euphemia wrenches away from her bodyguard, grabbing the terrorist’s attention. **Stop it!** She yells.

“Hmph. Go Princess Euphemia! Protect the Britannians from the nasty Eleven,” Kallen mutters under her breath. Thankfully, only Oghi hears her.

 **I demand you take me to your leader right now, understand? You’re addressing Euphemia li Britannia,** the girl says, taking off her glasses, **the third princess of the Britannian Empire.** Turning to Nina, she murmurs, **Are you all right, young lady? You haven’t been hurt?**

“That’s my Euphy,” Cornelia says, a gentle smile on her lips.

The screen turns to another room, where Zero stands talking with the leaders of the JLF. It’s a pretty basic Zero to opposing-force conversation. The JLF tells him to take off the mask, he claims he will, but doesn’t, and then, Zero asks why.

 **To gain attention,** Kusakabe answers. **I want the world to know that the Japanese aren’t dead yet.**

 **How stale** , Zero answers. **You people are obsolete. There’s no saving you.**

“Does that count as a burn?” Rivalz asks. No one answers as the screen changes to Suzaku, about to race straight at an enormous cannon.

**Launch!**

“Does he do it?” Gino asks.

“Of course!”

“How?”

“Hush!” The cannon goes off, the bomb falling into a thousand pieces of shrapnel – and Suzaku dodges all of them.

“No way!”

“That’s SO awesome!”

“Why was he not Knight of One?”

“That’s impossible!” The scene shows a montage of several black sleeved hands placing packages in separate places. Then it switches to a long hall, as Euphemia stands surrounded by guards, prepared to enter the leader’s lair. Inside, Kusakabe snaps.

 **Zero! There’s no point in talking anymore!** He jumps forward, sword ready to slash Lelouch in two. The slit in front of Lelouch’s left eye opens, and he gives one order.

 **Die,** he says, calmly. Geass whirls through Kusakabe’s eyes and into his brain, resetting him. As gunshots echo in the room, the guards surrounding Euphemia turn, bursting through the door. The first through gets shot in the shoulder. Zero stands before them, holding a gun. **Calm yourselves. The Colonel and the other committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was.**

“There’s no way I would believe that,” Cornelia says. “Those soldiers should have shot him on the spot.”

“They were in a bit of shock sister,” Nunnally says. “Besides, it was clear that Kusakabe killed himself, if no one else.”

**Euphemia… You were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners. You haven’t changed.**

“What?” Rivalz exclaims. “Is he gonna tell her?”

“No!” Kallen says. “No, he doesn’t, does he?”

The scene switches, to several groans, as Cornelia comes on screen, expressing surprise at the fact that Suzaku is actually managing to do his job and not just dying. Off screen, Milly growls. On screen, the terrorists are panicking, but Suzaku is getting too close to dodge their weapons. He has to fire, and to do that… Suzaku drops his shield.

“No!” Cecile yells, echoing her on-screen self. The scene changes.

“Are you kidding?” Kallen growls, as the hall is shown again, four soldiers held at gunpoint at the far end. Then Zero comes on screen. The audience leans forwards.

**I heard that you’re the sub-viceroy now, Your Highness Princess Euphemia li Britannia.**

**It’s not an appointment I’m happy with.**

**No. That’s because Clovis was murdered. That was my handiwork. He begged pathetically for his life to the very end.**

“What is he doing?” Milly whispers. “He doesn’t need to hurt her.”

“She’s a princess,” Gilford says calmly. “It’s a miracle he doesn’t kill her.”

**\- that ordered the deaths of thousands of Elevens.**

**So, is that the reason why you killed my brother?**

**No.**

“Huh?” Kallen gasps.

“But then-” Oghi gulps.

 **Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian emperor. That reminds me… You’re one of his children, too, aren’t you?** Off-screen, Cornelia tenses and growls, low in her throat.

The scene changes, traveling back to Suzaku. The terrorists prepare to shoot just as he does. Suzaku doesn’t shoot faster. Several people gasp. Milly lets out a shout. Then Suzaku’s shot sends out some kind of wave, decimating the shrapnel, and destroying the terrorists’ gun. There are sighs of relief all around the room as Suzaku completes his mission.

 **He really did it!** On-screen Cornelia yells.

“Yeah he did!” Rivalz yells. “Racism ain’t got nothing on Suzaku!” Kallen lets out a burst of laughter. Rivalz grins in response, completely missing the look Gilford is giving him.

On screen, Lelouch and Suzaku catch sight of each other, neither knowing who the other is, and then Lelouch hits a button. The packages they’d seen placed earlier blow up, and the hotel blows up with them. On-screen Suzaku and Cornelia both rush forward to help, but it’s too late.

“I always wondered if we miscalculated the supports and weight of the hotel,” Cornelia says.

“Na,” Rivalz answers. “He blew it up to make the fact that he rescued the hostages even awesomer.”

In his news van, Diethard tries to capture a picture of something, in the midst of the fog. Lloyd and Cecile breathe sighs of relief as the Lancelot and Suzaku are found, alive and well. Meanwhile, Suzaku sits in the Lancelot, grieving already for the dead.

“He cared so very much,” Cornelia says.

“Is that a flaw, on a battlefield?” Tianzi asks Xingke quietly.

“Before I saw Kururugi fight, I would have said yes,” he answers.

“But you fight for your queen,” Rivalz points out.

“And up till now, I saw any emotion in that as a flaw.”

“But not now?” Viletta asks. Xingke looks down at Tianzi.

“Emotion can make you fight harder, be stronger. It can be a strength, don’t you think, My Lady?” Tianzi nods up at him, smiling.

Diethard’s frantically searching cameras find Zero just when he planned.

 **My dear Britannians** , he announces, **have no fear. All the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound.**

“Including Princess Euphemia,” Nina says quietly.

“He did tell Princess Cornelia he would rescue her,” Gino says. “Maybe he was keeping his word?”

“He said he _could_ rescue her,” Cornelia says, “Not that he _would._ No, he had other motivations for sparing her.”

“Well, what were they then?” Tamaki exclaims loudly.

“She was Euphy,” Nunnally answers.

“That’s no answer at-“

“Enough,” Cornelia says.

 **I, Zero, return them to you unharmed.** The world cheers. Cornelia does not.

“He was very manipulative, wasn’t he?” Kaguya asks. “Very clever, using the hostages to make himself look good, and to stop you from attacking.”

“He made us look incapable of doing our jobs!” Cornelia growls.

“That too,” Kaguya answers.

On screen, lights illuminate Zero and the terrorist cell that is about to become the Black Knights. **People!** Zero cries, and quite a few in the audience can’t help but lean forward to hear the iconic speech. **Fear us, or rally behind us, as you see fit. We are… the Black Knights!** On-screen Lloyd laughs at the irony. On-screen Kallen mentally freaks out. Lelouch just keeps on going. **We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield! Regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore, they have been punished.**

 **Let it run,** Diethard yells frantically, and then, **Liable? I’ll be the one responsible for this!**

 **Just as former viceroy Clovis was punished,** Lelouch continues, **for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens! We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so, we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field. But neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!**

“Shivers,” Rivalz whispers. “Seriously, shivers!”

**Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be!**

**Those of you with power, fear us!**

**Those of you without it, rally behind us!**

**We, the Black Knights** – a series of shots of his life up to this moment fly across the screen.

**Shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!**

The picture of Lelouch’s face fades into the mask of Zero and the screen goes black. The room lets out its breath.

“How does he do that?” Rivalz asks.

“I don’t know,” Gino murmurs. “I heard it the first time, everyone heard it, but… it’s like…”

“It’s like hearing it for the first time all over again,” Kallen says. Kaguya smiles and nods.

“It’s wonderful,” Tianzi says.

“It had to be,” Cornelia answers. “It ensnared the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “The Black Knights.” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	10. Refrain - 1:9

_**Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights –** a series of shots of his life up to this moment fly across the screen. **Shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!** _

_The picture of Lelouch’s face fades into the mask of Zero and the screen goes black. The room lets out its breath._

_“How does he do that?” Rivalz asks._

_“I don’t know,” Gino murmurs. “I heard it the first time, everyone heard it, but… it’s like…”_

_“_ _It’s like hearing it for the first time all over again,” Kallen says. Kaguya smiles and nods._

_“It’s wonderful,” Tianzi says._

_“It had to be,” Cornelia answers. “It ensnared the world.”_

The screen lights up again as a reporter reviews what happened at Lake Kawaguchi. He says something about Zero, but the rest of his statement is cut off when Kallen shrieks, flinging herself out of her chair, and throws herself in front of the screen, covering as much of it as possible. The second she realizes what is going on, Cecile wrenches Lloyd’s head away from the screen. Through an amazing series of acrobatic tumbles and orders from the royals in the room, all of the boys are looking away from the screen by the time Kallen’s unclothed body is fully in view.

A crash sounds from the screen. On-screen Kallen wakes. After putting on a robe, she emerges from her room.

“I think you can look now,” Kallen says. Under her breath, she mutters, “Why do they always sexualize me?”

Back on screen, the maid, who had clearly dropped something, looks up to Kallen. **Uhh! Kallen – I mean Miss.**

“That should not have been a mistake she could have made,” Cornelia says. “No servant should be that comfortable with her Lady.”

The woman on screen continues talking, her face dissolving into a soft smile. **Forgive me** , She says. **I didn’t wish to wake you.**

 **Again?** Kallen asks.

**I’m sorry, it was the step ladder this time. It broke.**

**Well just get it cleaned up then!** Kallen snaps. **And be quick about it. I have to leave for school.**

“You aren’t being very kind,” Kaguya observes. Kallen hesitates.

“It was a difficult situation,” Oghi says quietly. “Don’t beat Kallen up for it.”

“But she-“

“You can freak out over it after, OK?” Kallen asks, finally finding her voice. Reluctantly, Gino nods and turns back to the screen. Kallen looks over at Oghi. Anger courses through her – he had betrayed her! – But it’s also mixed with something else now – He was _Oghi_. He was the one who had raised her and helped her after her brother’s death. Yes, he had done wrong, but… Could she hate him just for that?

 **\- any friends there?** The maid asks. Gino frowns.

“My mother threw a maid out when I got that familiar with her. How is this woman even still around?”

 **\- see how that’s any of your business!** Is Kallen’s angry answer. Then she storms from the room. For a moment, the screen focuses back on the maid, who still has that soft smile on her face. Then it transfers back to Kallen.

“Is the maid important?” Kaguya asks. She doesn’t expect the response she gets. Kallen looks up at her with a small smile.

“Yes,” She says quietly. “She’s very important.”

On-screen Kallen looks frustrated and conflicted about something. Then the screen pans up over a picture. There is tiny Kallen, besides a young man and a young woman. The woman’s face is covered with a sticker.

“I don’t get it,” Rivalz mutters.

“The maid has some connection to your past?” Gino offers.

“The maid is that guy’s girlfriend?” Oghi says.

“She’s way too old to be his girlfriend!” Tamaki argues.

“She can’t have been the woman in the picture. Not if the woman was his girlfriend.”

“Gross,” Kallen mutters. She wrinkles her nose at Oghi, who makes a face back at her. Part of Kallen wants to be angry. The other part snorts at her friend’s expression.

The screen fades to the dark of night, outside a warehouse. **I know it’s for welfare,** Someone says, **But why waste it on the Elevens?**

“Waste what?” Gino asks.

“Oh,” Oghi’s eyes go wide at about the same time as Kallen realizes exactly when this was. All hesitation leaves her as she stands and walks over to Oghi, plopping down at his side.

“I’m still mad,” She mutters.

“Ok,” He says.

**\- Eleven population could use a little thinning out if you ask me.**

“After Shinjuku?”

“Nobody asked you.”

They watch as the Black Knights begin their approach, Lelouch leading them towards the warehouse as the two men continue discussing their evil plan. **Princess Cornelia is a soldier. This sort of thing doesn’t interest her all that much.**

“Drugs, then,” Cornelia says. “Most commanders don’t bother with them.”

On screen, the lights go out, and gunshots start going off. When the terrified men manage to turn the lights on, Zero, Kallen and some of the others are standing on a ledge above them.

“Pretty good timing,” Gino says.

“It was an accident,” Oghi answers. “The first time anyway. We were just supposed to go in there and take them out, but when the lights went back on we had all just managed to make it through the windows.”

“Stupid things were higher than we thought,” Tamaki mutters. He glares at Milly, who is trying desperately not to laugh too hard.

“Well,” Gino says, “It did look cool.”

When they turn back, they’re at Ashford Academy. “What happened?” Gino asks.

“I was sleeping in class,” Kallen says.

“Kallen!” Oghi says.

“What? I was out all night!”

“Besides,” Rivalz says, “Kallen was always at the top of her classes, and everybody knew it.”

“Hot, talented, and smart,” Gino says. Kallen throws him a look.

 **\- not like you, dozing off in class like that!** Shirley says, sounding worried. Kallen’s attempt to answer – make up an excuse – is interrupted by Rivalz.

**You could learn a thing or two from Lelouch. He’s an expert at sleeping in class.**

**He’s not sleeping now, is he?** The screen focuses in on Lelouch, who is turned as if he is looking out the window. He’s sound asleep.

“No way,” Gino mutters.

“Isn’t that his thinking position?” Gilford asks. “He’s just thinking, right?”

“Nope,” Rivalz answers. “Slept all the time. Makes perfect sense with his whole ‘running around all night’ thing, not that any of us would have guessed it.” Cornelia sighs. Rivalz throws her a sympathetic look. “He got good grades too,” He says. Cornelia just shakes her head.

 **\- Eleven was made a satellite nation,** Cornelia’s voice echoes across the screen. **For that to happen, we need to stamp out terrorism, of course** – Tianzi frowns slightly – **but another major problem is the rampant abuse of “Refrain”** -

“What’s Refrain?” Tianzi asks.

“It’s a drug,” Oghi answers. “It’s supposed to transport you back to the happiest parts of your life.”

“I tried that once,” Tamaki says, nonchalantly. “I think I must be allergic or something. I just passed out, didn’t see anything.”

 **\- have to put an end to it,** Cornelia finishes.

 **Yes** , Princess Euphemia says quietly. **But be careful.**

 **You as well. I don’t want you leaving the settlement.** Kallen throws Oghi an annoyed look. He just frowns. The frown grows when Cornelia announces that the only reason the Black Knights still exist is because she is letting them.

“Hey!” Kallen exclaims.

 **Once I’ve cleaned up this area,** Cornelia says, **I’m entrusting it to you. Try to stay out of harm’s way-**

“No offence,” Kaguya says. “But if she was going to be the viceroy of Area Eleven, shouldn’t she know how to deal with herself in dangerous situations?”

“She did,” Cornelia says shortly as the screen fades to one of Euphemia’s memories.

 **Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor.** They are back at the hotel jacking, Lelouch standing in front of Euphemia, holding a gun on her for being royalty.

“Tell us what happens….” Rivalz hisses under his breath.

 **But I suppose, for now,** Lelouch says, and lowers his gun.

“That’s it?” Gino asks. “That’s all we get? He just DECIDED not to kill her? No reasoning, no logic, no NOTHING?”

“Lelouch loved Euphy,” Nunnally says.

“Lelouch _killed_ Euphy,” Cornelia says, darkly. Nunnally looks away.

 **Suzaku,** Euphemia thinks – and the off-screen Suzaku frowns. Why would she be thinking of him now? **– What would you make of all this? Of what Zero is doing? And of me?**

“Why does she care?” Kallen asks. “She met him once. She can’t possi-“

“Kaguya was my best friend after I met her once,” Tianzi says quietly. “She let me be myself with her. Suzaku did that too. Maybe the princess just wanted to have someone to be honest with?”

“She could be honest with me,” Cornelia argues.

“Not about some things,” Cecile answers. “She clearly felt differently towards Elevens than you did.” They are interrupted when Milly’s voice echoes from the screen throughout the room.

**Come on, Suzaku! Hold him down!**

**Dangit, Suzaku,** Lelouch yells. **Cut it out!**

Off screen, Cornelia’s eyes go wide and dart to the screen. Milly bursts out laughing, while Rivalz and Nina snicker. Off-screen Kallen grins. On-screen Kallen opens the door.

Lelouch is tied to a chair. He’s protesting as Rivalz and Shirley put cat ears and whiskers on him and Suzaku apologizes.

“You know,” Lloyd says, turning to Milly, “If I’d known you were this interesting, I might have actually cared when you broke it off.” Milly rolls her eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” Kallen asks.

“Well, we’ve had enough people ask how you’re not dead with Monsieur Lamperouge being the demon emperor. That’s bad enough, but darling Milly here ordered a soldier to hold down the boy she **knew** was a prince of Britannia.” He snorts. “And then she put makeup on him.”

Milly grins at Lloyd, but then her grin softens into a sad smile. “Lelouch wasn’t a prince by then,” She says quietly. “He was a brother.”

**\- classes are postponed, so we might as well have some fun!**

“Why are your classes always postponed or canceled?” Cornelia asks.

“Cuz school is more fun without classes,” Milly says. “The real question you should be asking is why Ashford is turning out kids who are more prepared for their jobs and lives than other schools, when they don’t have classes.” Cornelia blinks at her. Milly sends her a glowing smile.

 **\- For me?** Kallen asks. Lelouch grins.

 **She doesn’t need a costume. You’re already wearing a mask, right?** Kallen frowns at him.

“How is it that he is just as hot wearing eye shadow as he is without?” Milly pouts. “I mean seriously, we put that boy in a ball gown for the cross-dressing ball and he outshone the rest of the school.” Gino looks interested, but his question is cut off by Cornelia.

“He doesn’t know that she’s a Black Knight, correct? How is it that he knows she is wearing a mask?”

“Well for one thing,” Gino says excitedly, “He saw her karate chop a bee!”

“Also,” Cecile adds, “There was some very obvious tension between the two when they were attempting to kill each other.”

“Sexual tension!” Gino adds. Kallen stands up, walks across the room, grabs her shoe, and wacks Gino across the head.

“Anyway,” Cecile says. “He probably noticed the difference between ‘Kallen of the student council,’ and ‘Kallen who was prepared to kill him.’” Cornelia nods.

As they turn back to the screen, Milly smiles at Rivalz. **If I go down, then we all do,** She says.

“I think that sums up you as a person,” Rivalz says. Kallen snorts into her hand. Milly just winks.

“Is he crying?” Tamaki blurts, pointing up at where Suzaku is… well… crying.

 **I’m glad…** He says, **That we could all be together again… ya know, like this.** Lelouch gives the boy a sympathetic smile.

“Why is he crying?” Tamaki says.

“The hotel jacking,” Cornelia answers. “He thought the council members had died.” Gino frowns up at the screen.

“You’re all reacting like this was normal,” He says, turning to Milly.

“Not normal, no,” Milly answers, “But it was a very Suzaku thing to do.”

“Really?” Gino asks. “I never saw Suzaku cry.”

“Never?” Rivalz looks shocked.

“No,” Gino says, sounding confused. “He looked irritated, sometimes sad, but he never once cried.” Milly’s brow furrows.

“That’s… concerning,” She says.

On screen, Kallen has been reviewing the story of the Black Knights’ success. People love them, because they stand for justice, and it makes Kallen herself very happy. But there is still the obvious problem. Zero killed Clovis.

“Why did it matter that Lelouch killed Clovis?” Gino asks.

“Because it meant that most Japanese couldn’t support us openly,” Kallen answers. “If they did, it would be like them supporting the downfall of Britannia.”

“Would it have changed anything, if he hadn’t killed Clovis?” Nunnally asks, turning to Cornelia.

“I don’t know,” She answers. “Zero punished those misusing their power. Most of the people in power were Britannian, so he seemed to fight Britannia, though he claimed to fight justice. As Viceroy, I would have tried just as hard to stop him either way.”

 **\- without him, I’m fairly certain we’d be finished,** Kallen finishes quietly.

“Would you have gotten rid of Zero, if you could fight without him?” Cornelia asks. “He did give you a bad reputation.”

“We would have, yeah,” Oghi says. “Most people didn’t trust him, especially at the beginning.”

“Because he wasn’t trustworthy,” Tamaki says.

There is a montage of scenes. Rivalz brings up Lelouch’s absence, Nina sighs at the thought of Euphemia – Off-screen Cornelia throws Off-screen Nina a look – and then they are brought to another of the rebel strongholds, where they are discussing the Black Knights. **Why would the masses flock around those who saved Euphemia?**

Cecile sighs. Lloyd throws her a questioning look. “They’re missing the big picture,” The purple-haired woman says. “This isn’t about how Zero rescued Euphemia, it’s about how he fights for justice, but all the rebels could see was his rescuing a princess of Britannia.”

“They do have a point, with Lelouch killing that dude in charge of the hotel-jacking,” Rivalz offers.

“For justice,” Gino says. “He was hurting people.”

“But they were still a huge part of the resistance,” Kallen answers. “If it had become widely known that Lelouch killed Kusakabe, the Black Knights wouldn’t have ever gotten support from any of the resistance cells.”

“Even though he was wrong?”

“Sometimes you have to work with people who are wrong to make sure that what happens is right,” Kaguya says.

At some point, the screen had transported them to Kallen’s house, where Milly has come by to give her something. The same maid as before stands in the corner. **Where would you like me to show her to?** The maid asks. **The parlor perhaps? Or maybe-**

 **We’ll be in my room,** Kallen snaps, cutting her off.

**As you wish.**

**Oh,** A new woman enters, tall, with long blonde hair in a stuck up tail on her head. **I heard you had a friend down here. I was sure it would be a boy. Out all night and missing school, not to mention all your visits to the ghetto.**

“Is that your mom, Kallen?” Rivalz asks, lightly.

“No!” Kallen snaps. Then she sighs. “Sorry,” She mutters. “She’s my stepmom. She’s horrible.”

 **\- father’s back in the homeland. No fighting one’s blood, is there?** The maid steps back a bit, looking down at her shoes. Several of the audience members look confused.

“That can’t be right,” Kaguya mutters under her breath. “But then… that can’t be it either.”

“You sound like Lelouch,” Nunnally says, with a small smile. “Surveying options and then throwing them out as he went along.” Before they had begun, there was no telling what reaction the young girl would have had to being compared to the demon emperor. Now Kaguya just throws her a small smile.

Back on screen, Kallen is in the middle of accusing her stepmother of cheating on her father when a loud crashing sound fills the room. The screen focuses on the maid, who has knocked a vase onto the floor breaking it into a thousand pieces.

“Did she do that on purpose?” Rivalz asks.

“What?” Kallen says, whipping around to face him.

“She dropped that thing just when you were about to argue with rich lady,” Rivalz says. “Maybe she was trying to stop the fighting.” Kallen turns, staring back up at the screen. Not only had her mother stayed, but she had been deflecting anger from Kallen and onto herself? The whole time? Kallen pretend sneezes, burying her head in her sleeve so she can wipe the wetness from her face.

 **Quite the complicated home life you have, isn’t it?** Milly asks, as they sit down in Kallen’s room. **Grandfather asked me to pass this on.**

**The principal?**

**They’re your transcripts from middle school.**

“Kallen!” Oghi exclaims.

“You know, I think that’s all you’ve said to me for the last, like, forever,” Kallen says. “It’s not like I could avoid the principal of the school having my transcripts.”

“So you didn’t go to Britannian schools your whole life?” Gino asks.

“No,” Kallen answers. “For a year in middle school I went back and forth between my dad’s house and living in Shinjuku with… friends. I alternated between going to a school there, and being homeschooled.”

“What changed?” Cecile asks.

“They didn’t have any schools for older children in the ghetto,” Kallen answers simply. Cornelia’s eyebrows spring up. “Most of the children had already been pulled from school to work anyway, so they just shut down the older grades. My bro- As a half-blood, my father expected me to get a good education, so I was forced to move back in with my stepmom.”

 **\- Eleven and Britannian half-breed,** The Kallen on screen is saying. **That was my stepmother down there. My real mother was that clod of a maid who knocked over the vase.**

“Wait, what?” Gino asks.

“Ok,” Kaguya sounds like she’s trying to make sense of something important. “But why would she stay? As a servant? With a man who left her?”

“Love is a powerful thing,” Cecile says.

“He LEFT her!” Rivalz argues. Cecile doesn’t say anything. Lloyd however, tilts his head slightly in Kallen’s direction.

**\- mother is such a fool. In the end, she wound up a servant. She doesn’t have any real skills, and no matter who’s ridiculing her, all she can do is laugh like it’s nothing. She didn’t have to choose to stay in the house, you know? She’s just clinging to some old lover who’s jilted her.**

**You really hate your mother, don’t you?** Milly asks, looking sad.

 **I just find her depressing,** Kallen answers.

“Is your answer different now?” Lloyd asks, tilting his head analytically. He’s looking at Kallen as if he is trying to figure out a mechanical issue that had never been looked at before.

“What’s the question?” Kallen asks, eyes flashing.

“Did you hate your mother?” Lloyd says.

“Yes,” Kallen answers.

“What question would it have to be?” Gino asks, “To change your answer?” Kallen doesn’t answer. She just gives a small smile, and leans further into Oghi’s side.

 **\- ome things in life we can bear on our own,** Milly says, looking at Kallen, **But when you add them all up, they can break you.**

“Wow,” Milly says. “I was trying to tell you that it’s ok to tell people your problems, but that just came out sounding super depressing.” Kallen laughs.

 **I won’t lie,** Milly says. **I’m always hungry for secrets, but I’d never talk about this.** Off screen, Kallen smiles. The smile disappears when the scene changes to her mother’s room. It’s small, almost a big closet, rather than a small room. There are depressing words and statements written all over the walls.

“Who wrote those?” Tamaki blurts. “I mean, it looks like her room was in your house. Did your stepmom…”

“I think my mom wrote them,” Kallen answers. “I… It’s her handwriting.”

“Why?” Rivalz asks. “Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know,” Kallen whispers. Oghi wraps her in a hug, murmuring soothing words so quietly, no one else can hear them.

“She’s safe, she’s fine, she got help. It’s ok, Kallen. She’s safe.” Kallen turns further from the screen, burying her face in Oghi’s shoulder as her mother opens the top drawer of her dresser and pulls out a syringe, and a vial of Refrain. Milly jumps to her feet. Walking across the room, she sits gently down by her friend’s feet. She doesn’t say anything, only hoping her presence is comforting.

The brightness of the Ashford student council room is a horrible contrast, compared to the room Kallen’s mother sleeps in. Lelouch is teasing Suzaku about crying.

 **It’s called ‘honesty,’** Suzaku answers, lightly, teasing right back. They must be in the middle of a conversation, because Lelouch’s next statement is completely unrelated.

 **Good thing the Black Knights were there to save them,** He says. **That’s all I gotta say.** Then he looks slightly over at Suzaku, waiting for his reaction. It seems to matter to him, what Suzaku Kururugi thinks of the Black Knights.

“Does he still think he can steal Kururugi from us?” Cornelia asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Technically,” Kallen says, “His goal had “changed.” Originally, it was to defeat Britannia. Now he’s declared that he wants to fight for justice. That’s what Suzaku claimed to want all along. It would have made sense, for Kururugi to join us.”

 **\- joined the police force, ya know?** Suzaku answers Lelouch’s unasked question. Lelouch frowns. **Why don’t they, I wonder…** Suzaku murmurs under his breath. It’s not meant to be answered, but Lelouch decides to answer it anyway.

**They probably don’t think the cops are up to the job. I tend to agree.**

Immediately, Suzaku’s mood changes from confused and bumbling to defensive and righteous. **The police may not be that effective right now,** He says, **But they could evoke change from within!**

 **Yeah** , Lelouch answers, sounding supremely unimpressed. **And in the process get all tangled up in red tape and bureaucracy.**

“There has to be some sort of rulebook,” Gilford says. “Otherwise the world will descend into chaos.”

“But when the people who write the rulebook are wrong…”

“Most rules can be misused and misplaced,” Gilford answers. “I’m not convinced that there are any foolproof rules.”

 **If they had done everything in their power to change things,** Suzaku says on screen, **that might hold water. As long as they don’t, then all of it’s just self-righteous posturing!**

“What if everyone else has done everything in their power to change things?” Rivalz asks. Cornelia frowns at him. “I know that’s not the case here,” Rivalz defends, lifting his hands as if to fend off unspoken words, “But what if it was? If Lelouch’s main argument was that everyone else had done all they could in one method and failed, would that work with Suzaku’s theory, or would he himself have to try?”

“You’d have to ask Suzaku,” Kallen answers. “Too bad he’s not here.”

Suzaku looks away. He’s particularly glad, in this moment, that he doesn’t have to speak. He’s given up trying to understand his own arguments by now.

While they were speaking, Suzaku had gone on with his rant about the definition of ‘evil’ and who was right and how to know. Interestingly, there’s a flash of concern in Lelouch’s face. Then Shirley walks in, interrupting the whole conversation.

 **Oh? It’s just you two?** She asks.

“All alone with two hot boys,” Milly sighs. “Which to choose?” Under his mask, Suzaku blushes madly. As for his on-screen self, he flees the room the second Shirley enters, clearly intending her to tell Lelouch how she feels. The girl looks determined as she turns to him.

“She’s gonna do it?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I don’t remember her ever telling him.”

 **So, Lulu!** Shirley starts. – The room holds its breath. **– I was, um…**

“You could at least look at her!” Viletta snaps.

**I was thinking, if you had some time, you and I-**

**“Back” to base,** Lelouch murmurs, repeating something Suzaku had said earlier. He proceeds to mumble under his breath, barely restraining his frustration at his friend’s loyalty.

“Hey!” Kallen exclaims.

“Rude!” Tamaki growls.

“I don’t even think he knows she’s there,” Kaguya puts in. Cornelia sighs, and buries her head back in her hands.

The scene changes as Kallen stands in a crowded shopping mall, discussing Refrain over the phone. **It’s a psychotropic,** Oghi explains. **Makes you think you’ve gone back to the past.**

 **Must be all the rage here in Japan,** Kallen murmurs.

**Who doesn’t long for the days before the occupation, right? This stuff was specifically targeted at the Japanese. We can’t very well ignore it. Soon as the Burais are stocked, we move.**

“I presume you bothered to tell Zero about this endeavor?” Cornelia asks. Kallen winces.

“He didn’t fight only for the Japanese,” Oghi answers simply. “We couldn’t be sure he’d fight with us.”

“He came though,” Kallen says. “To this day I can’t figure out how he knew when you were giving orders behind his back, Oghi, but he always did.”

 **C’mon, Eleven!** Someone yells behind Kallen. **Say something!** The girl whips around to see a Britannian boy kicking a Japanese boy. All the people around them walk quickly past, turning their heads away intentionally, pretending they do not notice. **Eating bad food really makes us want to off somebody, one of the boys growls.**

“Were they threatening to kill him because they didn’t like his hot dogs?” Lloyd asks with a smirk.

“They could have,” Oghi says quietly. Lloyd looks at him, one eyebrow raised. “That’s the thing you don’t understand. They could have killed him. The cops would have looked the other way.” Cornelia stares.

On screen, Kallen starts forward to help the poor hot dog vendor. A hand grips her shoulder, and she turns to see Lelouch. **There are five of them. You wouldn’t stand a chance at all.**

 **So you think I should just ignore it?** Kallen snaps. Lelouch sighs.

 **Take a good look at that Eleven,** He says.

“This is stupid,” Tamaki blurts. “Why didn’t you just stop ‘em, Kallen?”

“Shut up, Tamaki,” Viletta says. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 **If we intervene,** Lelouch says quietly, **and help him win, he wouldn’t be able to sell a thing tomorrow.**

“Oh,” Sadness dances through Cecile’s eyes.

**It was his choice to become a Britannian slave. That’s just the price you pay for working in the settlement.**

**“** It shouldn’t be!” Gino exclaims. Then his eyes go wide as he looks over at Kallen.

“Exactly,” She says.

On screen, the bullies have caught Lelouch and Kallen watching. Approaching, they move to threaten the two onlookers. Lelouch just smiles. **You’re tired of beating up Elevens now, aren’t you?** He asks. The winged sigil of geass flies, and all five boys turn away, muttering about finding something to do.

Kallen runs to the vendor. **Hey, She gasps, Are you all right?**

Looking up at her, the boy puts on a hurried smile. **A Britannian student!** He says. **What can I get for you?**

“I’m on Kallen’s side now,” Gino mutters. Just as he says it, the Lelouch on screen explains all of the reasons why the Japanese should and could be happy as Honorary Britannians.

**\- what does Lelouch Lamperouge think about it all? What do you wanna do?**

**Nothing,** Lelouch answers.

“Nothing?” Gilford asks. “This boy is spewing lies left and right.”

“I’m not sure he is,” Kaguya answers. “I mean, he is, but he isn’t.” Gilford just stares at her. Several others join him. “It’s like this, Lelouch is three people, right? Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch vi Britannia and Zero. He cast aside vi Britannia as a child, and Zero is a different identity, but the schoolboy Lelouch Lamperouge was intentionally created to be as bland as possible. Lelouch’s ‘Lamperouge’ persona, didn’t want to do anything, so, while Lelouch did want to change the world, he wasn’t technically lying.”

Rivalz and Tianzi nod quietly. Most everyone else just looks confused. “That is the most politician thing I have ever heard,” Cornelia mutters.

 **\- lead a better life, as long as he bows his head to Britannia.** Kallen rises to her feet, as memories of her mother flash across her mind. She turns, and slaps Lelouch across the face.

**You must think you’re pretty cool, huh? She snaps. Just playing the critic and judging the world from the sidelines?**

“The sidelines?” Gino asks.

“It’s much harder to philosophize when you’re in the thick of things,” Oghi answers. “If I was a Britannian, I could see myself thinking that it would just be better for an Eleven to bow their head. As an Eleven myself, that wasn’t happening.”

There is a flash on screen of Kallen’s mother attempting to take Refrain. She doesn’t have any left. Then the screen moves on to a bar, where Viletta and Jeremiah are discussing memory lapses, Viletta mentioning hers for the first time. She has some sort of plan to find Lelouch. A plan they don’t get to find out.

“Oh, come on!”

They are back again, to a row of dusty warehouses, in the middle of the night. Tamaki is complaining about Zero’s methods. The rest of the Black Knights seem to think their hero status is worth all the trouble. Kallen is asking a different question.

 **Are we in the right?** She wonders. **I don’t know anymore…** Oghi turns to her, confusion on his face, and Zero gives the signal, letting them know they can move forward with the plan.

“Do you think Lelouch really meant to shake you, Kallen?” Oghi asks.

“I don’t know,” Kallen answers. “Maybe he was just testing my faith. Either way, after this…”

As they watch, the Black Knights bust into one of the warehouses, decimating the Refrain factory. Kallen rushes past the others, the only one in a knightmare, and crashes through a closing door, straight into a secondary warehouse. It’s dark there, but her knightmare’s night vision lets Kallen see each and every individual person there. They are all on Refrain.

The audience gapes. Cecile gasps. Lloyd frowns. Gino lets out a horrified cry. Tianzi buries her head in Kaguya’s shoulder and squeaks.

**I’m getting married next month!**

**I’ve been promoted!**

**You’ll see the fireworks with me, right?**

**I’m studying abroad!** Yells the hot dog vendor from earlier. Gilford’s eyes go wide. **I can’t believe I got in!**

Milly’s words from earlier flash through Kallen’s mind. **When you add ‘em all up, they eventually break you.** Determination sets in as she heads for the back. Then she freezes when she hears a familiar voice.

 **Careful!** Kallen’s mother cries. **It’s dangerous to run like that!**

Kaguya bolts out of her chair, accidentally knocking Tianzi off the couch, and runs over to Kallen, dropping down to sit by her feet. “It’s ok, harem buddy,” She murmurs. Kallen lets out a sound somewhere between laughing and crying. Tianzi joins her next, and then several others, as they watch Kallen’s mother walk across the screen. She trips, and Kallen catches her gently, with one of her knightmare’s giant hands.

 **Really, Naoto,** Kallen’s mother calls. **Please, I need you to keep an eye on your little sister.** Kallen’s clenches her eyes shut. **How weak a woman are you, Mother?** She gasps, sadness leaking through her tone. **First you give in to Britannia, then to a man, and now this…!**

Oghi pulls Kallen closer in his arms. He hadn’t been there for this part. Hadn’t been able to help Kallen in her time of pain. He holds her close now, and hopes it’s enough.

 **My brother is gone forever! –** Kallen flinches in Oghi’s arms – **Just let him go!** In her distraction, Kallen has let the enemy sneak up behind her. A group of dirty cops attack in their knightmares, firing on Kallen and forcing her to run.

“Which fleet?” Cornelia growls, “Which battalion?”

“They were police, My Lady,” Gilford murmurs. “Not army.”

The Kallen on screen is losing. She can’t fire correctly because her mother is distracting her. She goes to drop her, and hesitates. **Dang it!** She yells, **I don’t need you,** and there’s an utter anguish in her voice because she _does_ need her – but _why, why, why?_ **I don’t want you!**

For a moment, it looks like Kallen is going to throw her mother across the room. Whether she would have done it, they won’t ever know, because just then, some part of Kallen’s knightmare breaks and she falls. Her knightmare is hunched over her mother, so she hears perfectly, her mother repeating her children’s names.

Off-screen Kallen is surrounded by half the audience. Milly has one hand on her knee. Kaguya is holding her hand. Tianzi is looking up at her, big wide eyes searching for a way to help.

On screen, Lelouch is trying to figure out how to help Kallen, but he can’t. One of the dirty cops walks towards Kallen’s broken knightmare. Kallen looks down at her mother. **Go on… run!** She yells. **Get moving, you idiot!** Her mother looks up at her and smiles.

 **I’m here for you. I’m here for you, Kallen… I’m here, as I always have been.** Scenes from Kallen’s life fly through her head. Moment after moment of her mother just _being there._ Staying as a slave instead of leaving and being free. And all for her.

Off-screen Kallen lets out a horrible sob. Oghi is crying as well.

 **That’s why you stayed in his house?** Kallen gasps. **You stayed there for me?** There’s a second of hesitation and then, **You fool!**

Then Kallen’s mental process is halted by the fact that a dirty cop is attempting to cut her knightmare open with an enormous blade. Rejuvenated, she manages to block the blow. **Or maybe,** She says quietly, **I’m the fool.** Then total determination comes over her face, and she proceeds to slam the opposing knightmare into a shelf so hard that it’s cockpit gets shredded.

The other Black Knights run to Kallen, to see if she’s ok, but Kallen’s attention is completely on her mother. She turns to the woman, but the other Black Knights surround her, so she can’t hear the words coming quietly from her mom. **I’m so happy for you. You can finally become a Britannian now, Kallen. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you now, darling.**

The only ones who hear these words are Lelouch, behind her, and C.C., standing in the rafters above. Lelouch sounds horrified. C.C. just sounds resigned. **False tears bring pain to those around you,** She says quietly. **A false smile brings pain to oneself.** She watches quietly from above as Kallen runs to her mother.

Cecile gently grips Kallen’s shoulder as the screen moves to a hospital, where a nurse is explaining to Kallen that, for a while, her mother will be unresponsive. **Mother,** Kallen whispers, **Your sentence… You got twenty years.**

“Twenty years!” Cornelia gapes. “That’s ridiculous!”

 **But you wait!** Kallen says, power coming back into her voice. **I’m working to change things when you get out, I swear to you! I’ll make a world where you and I can live a normal life again.** Her mother isn’t responding. **So please…** Kallen whispers, **Mother…** And then she gasps, looking down to find her mother’s hand suddenly resting over her own.

 **Hang in there. Hang in there Kallen. My little girl,** Says her mother’s voice, but when Kallen looks to her face, she’s unresponsive again.

And, even with tears pouring down her face, Kallen smiles. **Don’t you worry,** She says quietly. **I will, I promise you.** And with that brilliant, kind smile, the screen goes dark.

Most of the room is filled with sniffles. Kallen wipes her eyes and nose on her shirt sleeve, and looks up in surprise, to find Lloyd standing in front of her, that analytical gaze trained on her face. Milly and Kaguya separate slightly, as he kneels down in front of Kallen.

“Kallen,” He asks, “Do you hate your mother?” She laughs, teary, but beautiful.

“No,” She says.

“I thought so,” Lloyd says, with the satisfaction of a scientist who has just found his solution.

“Lloyd!” Cecile hisses.

Kallen smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Refrain.” JNN stations. Hulu, https://www.hulu.com/series/code-geass-1858aace-a7fb-4d6f-b770-61dc121185b4


	11. Guren Dances - 1:10

No one speaks. Several hands rest on Kallen’s shoulders. People surround her on all sides, just, being there. But no one speaks.

On screen, C.C., dressed in a school swimsuit, dives off the diving-board, while Lelouch, off to the side, reviews applications for new Black Knights.

“He had a website set up?” Cornelia asks, breaking the silence. Several people move back, taking their original seats. Kallen shakes the others off with an annoyed look, mixed with a small smile. Meanwhile, Cornelia keeps talking. “How on earth did we not find that, Gilford?” She snaps in her knight’s direction.

“I don’t know My Lady,” Gilford answers dutifully.

“Don’t be too hard on him,” Kallen waves her hand in Gilford’s direction. “Zero was a genius after all.” Gilford’s eyes tighten.

“Miss Kozuki,” He says calmly, “You seem to have forgotten Zero’s murderous tendencies.”

“How’s that?” Kallen asks, stubbornness glinting in her eyes.

“You complimented Zero, but he is a mass murderer.”

“Both of those things are true,” Kallen says lightly.

“How can you be so nonchalant?” Gilford snaps. “He killed hundreds-of-thousands of people! He was a dictator! How can you look at him now and just compliment him? As if it is nothing at all? Do you not hate him, Miss Kozuki?” Kallen considers the other man for a very long time.

“I don’t think I have the right to hate him,” She says. “Not until I know his whole story.” Suzaku tilts his head. Kallen has never been flexible in her views. He’s not sure what it is she’s talking about, but it doesn’t sound very Kallen. Kaguya echoes his thoughts.

“What makes you say that?” She asks. Kallen stays silent for a long moment.

“I have a theory,” She says quietly. “One that I’ve had since Lelouch’s death. If I’m right…” She looks up, meeting Gilford’s eyes. “If I’m right, it changes everything.” Suzaku stares. She couldn’t know… Could she?

On screen, Lelouch has just finished explaining how linking the Black Knights with justice has set them apart from other terrorist cells, based only on violence. Evidently, this has caused many people to apply for the Black Knights.

Diethard appears next. He’s talking to Viletta and Jeremiah Gottwald. **Yes, I was demoted from my position, in very much the same way that you were.**

 **We have no intention of letting the situation end this way,** Viletta answers, **and we have the sneaking suspicion that you don’t either.**

“True, true,” Rivalz says, “But seeing as he’s applied for the Black Knights, I don’t really think he’s going down the same road you are.”

**We have a lead that might help us find Zero!**

“Gottwald’s actions so far concern me,” Cornelia says. “He’s acting…”

“Like a slighted child,” Oghi puts in.

“That seems right,” she answers. “He’s acting like a slighted child. How did he get to the top of our ranks?”

“My Lady,” Viletta says quietly, because no one else seems willing to speak. “You know the answer to that just as well as any of us.”

“Money,” Cornelia growls.

“And hate,” Kaguya offers. Gilford raises an eyebrow in her direction. “He hated the Japanese, didn’t he? And he was part of the purist faction. Part of gaining respect in a division which hates a people group is the amount of hate you have towards that group.”

“That’s not always true,” Oghi offers.

“Otherwise, I would have been in charge of the resistance before Zero showed up,” Tamaki adds.

“I suppose you’re right,” Kaguya answers. “There are occasions where desire for betterment of society survives over hate.”

 **You’re familiar with Ashford Private Academy?** Viletta says, as the screen begins moving again. **I want to investigate a male student attending there.**

“Wow, Viletta,” Kallen says, looking honestly amazed. “You’re amazing.” Viletta blushes.

“It was logic,” she answers simply.

“Yeah,” Gino adds, “Logic that nobody else even bothered to look at.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Cornelia says, calmly. “If there’s one officer which I agree with being in power, it’s you.” Viletta’s eyes go wide as she turns red. Oghi’s arm snakes around her.

“We stole her though,” He says with a grin.

“And I shall curse you forever for it,” Cornelia says, completely deadpan. Oghi looks at her, confused. Was that a _joke_?

 **Narita?** Diethard asks, on screen. **Isn’t that where the Japan Liberation Front Headquarters are rumored to be located?**

“We almost killed him for knowing that,” Viletta sighs. “But I needed him alive. Still, he should have known to keep his mouth shut.”

“Were you supposed to tell him your location?” Rivalz asks.

“That wasn’t a secret,” Viletta answers. “Only why we were going there.”

Suddenly, the scene changes, and they are in an abandoned (not really) warehouse. As spotlights turn on, an enormous knightmare is illuminated. **Wow, it’s amazing!** A young man in a Black Knights uniform exclaims. Evidently, he’s a new recruit, as the screen scans through several other amazed new members, excited to have gotten into the hottest new terrorist group. As the excited murmuring continues, Kallen and some of the other, more senior members appear, looking up at a red knightmare.

“My Guren,” Kallen gives a slight smile.

 **Those guys from Kyoto, they believe in us,** a blue-haired man says. **They sent us this.**

**A completely-made Japanese Knightmare!**

**The Guren-Mark Two,** Kallen breathes, staring at the beautiful monstrosity. As those around Kallen start to murmur about the new capabilities, Kallen herself just watches the knightmare.

“I’ve seen that look before,” Cecile says, laughing.

“You have?” Kallen asks, looking at her in surprise.

“Mhmm,” Cecile hums. “It was the look Suzaku had when he saw the Lancelot. We didn’t see because Lloyd was explaining, but he just stared the whole time.” With a small reminiscent smile, she adds, “For months, I’d catch him just staring, even after the Lancelot was his."

“Yeah,” Kallen says. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s just a pilot sincing with their knightmare, but that’s how I feel about the Guren too. Like it’s a masterpiece. Like I can’t believe I get to use it.”

“Well I can’t speak for your robot,” Lloyd breaks in, “but I know the Lancelot was a masterpiece.”

“Lloyd,” Cecile groans. Kallen smiles.

On screen, Zero emerges from the darkness around the knightmare. Several people jump. Zero speaks. **First Tamaki, and now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party.**

“Give them a break,” Gino says, grinning.

“Yeah!” Tamaki adds. “We just got a whole buncha shiny new toys!”

 **Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, correct?** Zero continues.

 **Yes,** Kallen answers, **which means that we finally made it in.**

“Not yet,” Kaguya says, just as Zero interjects - **No. You’re wrong there, Kallen. This is merely a test they’ve put to us.**

“Was it a more important test than some of the others?” Rivalz asks. “Cuz that’s like, a really amazing knightmare to waste on a test.”

“You people just can’t see it, can you?” Lloyd asks. He sighs. “If the Black Knights fail, the Guren will most likely be destroyed, simply because the leader of the Black Knights would, by nature, never let such a dangerous weapon into his opponent’s hands. As a result, the only loss the Kyoto group has is money for parts, and they would be overly compensated by the data they gathered from the missions the Black Knights fought.”

“So, what exactly can’t we see?” Kaguya asks.

“Data. Is. Important.” Lloyd answers. Cecile sighs and offers silent apologies with her gaze.

 **The Guren-Mark Two is yours now, Kallen,** Lelouch says on screen, tossing her the key.

“If he’d have thrown like that in P.E. he might not have had to do extra credit,” Nina murmurs to Milly, who snickers.

“No wonder Kallen decided he wasn’t Zero,” she responds.

**Mine? But we have a lot more people now, and we can’t afford to lose you. We need the Guren’s defense to protect-**

**You’re a top-notch pilot. I’m a commander, I’ll use a Burai, but you’re our only ace to play during a battle.**

“Best choice he ever made,” Gino says lightly over Zero’s next sentence. Kallen looks over at him, startled.

“He’s right,” Viletta says. “Zero’s plans may have won the majority of battles, but without you, half those plans wouldn’t have been possible.” Kallen flushes.

“Thanks,” She says.

On screen, Oghi informs Zero about the information Diethard was sending them. **This may be a trap to draw us out. I’d say even if we wanted to confirm the information, it’s too risky to contact him directly, but news like this-**

“News like what?” Rivalz says.

“Shut up and it’ll tell you,” Milly says, swatting the back of his head.

**This weekend, we’re going hiking. To the Narita mountains.**

**Very-** The sentence is interrupted as Gino bursts out laughing.

“What?” Kallen asks.

“Sorry,” the boy wheezes. “I’m just – just trying to imagine someone who – who doesn’t know what’s going on-” He dissolves into laughter. Milly catches on next and starts giggling, along with Kaguya.

“What?” Cecile asks, tilting her head. It takes her a second, but Milly manages to catch her breath.

“Imagine like, a new Black Knight or something, and they’re walking through their new HQ all excited, and then they hear, well…That.” She grins. “I just… without context…” Several people snicker at that thought. A few just stay confused.

For a moment, they’re back at Ashford with Nunnally and Sayako as the former tells the latter that her brother won’t be there for three days, – “Dude, hiking extravaganza!” – and then there is a small cabin on the top of the mountains. The men there are talking about being bored, and how everything is under control, so why do they need to be there? Of course, this is when Lelouch walks straight into the cabin.

 **Relax,** he says, pulling off his mask, **I just came to talk. I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch.** His geass activates and then the men are going back to their game, completely ignoring Lelouch’s presence. He sends some signal to Oghi and then they watch as the Black Knights begin making their way up the mountain. Some of the resistance members murmur to each other about digging something. – “I feel like that’s gonna be important.” Above them, Kallen sits on the Guren reading the manual. Oghi, who is the only person, save Zero and Kallen, who knows about Diethard’s intel, looks very concerned.

Back in the little cabin, Lelouch is sitting and reading a book.

“So, just to clarify, when Lelouch said you guys were going hiking…”

“He meant just us, yes,” Oghi answers. Rivalz grins.

“Oh, that makes so much more sense!” Milly fakes a sigh of relief.

“You know,” She says, “I was really starting to doubt the narrative here. Lelouch would never voluntarily go hiking, but I suppose this works.”

“Was he that lazy?” Cornelia asks.

“No,” Milly answers, “He just _couldn’t_ do physical activity, like, _at all._ It was kinda hilarious, actually.”

“It’s true,” Viletta says. “He was always skipping my classes.” She looks annoyed.

On screen, Darlton explains how they have set up the attack on the Japan Liberation Front. Princess Euphemia is there as well.

“Hey, I really like that outfit,” Gino says.

“Really?” Milly asks. “I suppose it’s just not my style.” Cornelia stares at them.

 **Are you confident that the enemy won’t show up outside the encirclement line?** Euphemia asks.

 **You mean Zero?** Cornelia answers, sounding bored.

**Have no fear of that. As the operation begins, we’ll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain roads, also.**

**Plus we have reserve units,** Cornelia adds. **If Zero’s stupid enough to show up, it’ll be the end of him.** Euphemia doesn’t look convinced.

“So, Zero is intentionally walking into a trap?” Nunnally asks. She sounds annoyed.

“Yes,” Cornelia says calmly.

“Well that’s stupid,” Rivalz says, leaning back further in his chair and threading his hands together behind his head, “But I suppose everybody’s got their flaw. Lelouch always was pretty prideful.” Above him, Nunnally looks sad.

There’s a strange scene where Nina asks Milly if she can meet Euphemia. Milly, of course, has no social status whatsoever anymore and so can’t help her. Then they’re back in the mountains.

 **C.C.! What are you doing here?** Lelouch calls, sounding frustrated. The girl turns, looking at him impassively.

**I said that I would protect you, didn’t I?**

“She looks ethereal in that outfit,” Gino says.

“It’s a full-body straightjacket,” Cecile points out.

“I know. She looks like some kind of wild creature set free.”

**Why are you Lelouch?**

“Also,” Rivalz pipes up, “Can a person who always lies say they are lying without telling the truth?”

“Wait, what?” Kallen asks, turning to him. He grins at her, then waves his hand.

“Later,” he says.

**\- kept Lelouch, the name that was given to you at birth. How sentimental. You can’t let go of the past.**

“He could just really like the name Lelouch?” Oghi asks.

**Well, C.C. swings to the other extreme, doesn’t it? It’s not a human name.**

“Mmm,” Lloyd hums. “I had been wondering about that. Was it her experiment name or-” Cecile puts a hand over his mouth as, on screen, C.C. turns to look up at Lelouch. She looks just as impassive as ever, but somehow there is sadness bleeding through.

 **Lelouch… She says, do you know why snow is white?** Lloyd opens his mouth, undoubtedly to explain the science of the process, but Cecile’s hand is still in the way. And then C.C. smiles and the room freezes, because she sounds so very tired, and somehow looks so very old. **Snow is white because it’s forgotten what color it’s supposed to be.**

“How old is she?” Tianzi asks, tilting her head to the side. No one really has a response to that. There hadn’t been much of a chance to think about the immortal’s age. They had just assumed she was Lelouch’s age. Clearly they had been wrong.

On screen, Cornelia sets up the rest of the battle. Gilford mentions the fact that Euphemia’s not supposed to be there. **She told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself,** Cornelia answers.

“That’s very good of her,” Nunnally says.

“Yes,” Cornelia says quietly. “Euphy never was one to simply ignore the consequences of nobility’s actions.” Kallen snorts. Tamaki opens his mouth to say something scathing, but Nunnally throws a, somehow _more scathing_ , look in their direction. Tamaki’s mouth shuts.

 **As a rule, Numbers aren’t allowed to operate knightmares, but that particular unit is an exception,** one of the soldiers tells Euphemia.

“Well, that’s a mistake,” Gino says. “Two of the best pilots I’ve known have been Numbers.” Kallen looks a mix of annoyed and pleased as Gino glances in her direction. “Sorry,” He says, “Not Numbers. Japanese.” The annoyance disappears and she smiles. Gino grins.

“Still,” Cecile says, “Would the Lancelot have been allowed into battle more often if it’s pilot wasn’t Japanese?”

“Maybe, but probably not,” Cornelia answers. “The Lancelot was a test subject. That is why it wasn’t allowed into the field. The fact that the pilot was an Eleven didn’t matter, because no one knew. It was very privileged information. If our troops had known, pride might have played into it, but they didn’t.” Cecile nods.

On screen, dirt comes blowing out of a hole in the mountain. Oghi turns to Zero. **Are you really going through with this?**

“We’d better,” Kallen puts in. “After we did all that work?”

“So, this is how he made the mountain explode?” Cornelia asks.

“Sheesh,” Gino says. “Miracles take work.”

“Eh,” Milly says, “Not for Lelouch. He wasn’t doing much.”

**Oghi, don’t you believe in me anymore?**

“Seriously, Oghi?” Kallen asks.

“Working with the JLF was the most logical thing to do! I still don’t get why we didn’t do it!”

“Because Zero is the one who creates miracles,” Cornelia answers. “Not an amalgam of different organizations.”

“Plus, this was way awesomer,” Tamaki adds, grinning.

“It was cheating!” Viletta says.

“He used his resources, just as he did in Shinjuku,” Cornelia answers.

On screen, Cornelia launches, starting the battle. **You, the Japan Liberation Front, You, who time has left behind, You, who have forgotten human decency, You and your dream of a bygone golden age, shall fall and rot to nothingness.**

“What did you mean by, ‘forgotten human decency?’” Milly asks.

“The JLF attacked Euphy in that hotel. They threw people off a building for no reason. I meant that they forgot human decency,” Cornelia says. Milly nods.

“That’s fair,” She says lightly.

Meanwhile, inside the JLF’s base, a soldier very calmly informs his leader – who is not very calm – about the attack. Out on the mountainside, the Black Knights watch the Britannians attack.

“You didn’t know we were coming?” Cornelia asks. Tamaki looks angry.

“I did,” Oghi says, “And Zero and Kallen, but no one else should have.”

“Hm. An interesting tactic.”

“Tactic?” Gino says. “How can that be a tactic? He intentionally walked you guys into a trap!”

“He played it off pretty well,” Kallen answers.

 **You’ve gotta be kidding Zero!** On-screen Tamaki yells. **Those troops coming in have this place totally surrounded! There’s no way out!**

 **We’ve already been cut off,** Zero answers. **Our only chance of surviving now is to fight!**

“Worst. Plan. Ever.” Rivalz says.

**Lemme get this straight. We’re surrounded, and you want us to fight them head on?**

**And we’d be fighting against Cornelia!**

“It may seem like a bad plan,” Cornelia says, “But it’s definitely the only way he was ever going to get them to truly face the army head on. Otherwise, you would have continued with sneak attacks and such, correct?” Oghi nods.

“Honestly, we didn’t know much else. Resistance groups didn’t face the army unless they were directly attacked.”

 **It would be a miracle if we win this,** Lelouch answers.

“Oh!” Kaguya says, brightly. “I see!”

 **Even messiahs need to perform miracles if they’re to be acknowledged! Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don’t we?** Xingke leans forward, interest leaking onto his face. Obviously, the war tactics of the great Zero are too tempting to resist.

 **I knew it was insane to make you our leader!** Tamaki yells.

“See? I said it from the beginning, and kept on saying it, but nobody listens to Tamaki.”

“If you hadn’t kept wasting our money and calling Zero your ‘best bud,’ we might have taken you more seriously,” Kallen answers.

On screen, Lelouch pulls out his gun, pointing it at Tamaki. - “Huh?” – Then he turns the gun, offering the butt to the other man. The room freezes.

“No way,” Gino breathes.

 **Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me, then shoot me. Someone. Anyone.** Off screen, Xingke lets a smile overtake his face. On screen, no one moves. **Since you’ve joined the Black Knights,** Lelouch continues, **you have only two choices: You may either live with me, or you may perish with me!** No one moves.

“Risky,” Cornelia says, leaning back in her seat.

“But with a good result,” Xingke says.

“Was it?” Gilford asks.

“He lost their trust,” Cornelia adds.

“But he also proved that he was the only one who could lead them,” Viletta adds.

“Which fostered resentment, am I right?” Gilford turns to Tamaki.

“I… yeah, a little bit,” He admits.

“Well I think it was awesome,” Gino declares.

On screen, some of the JLF argue about whether or not they should fight. “I never intended to give them a choice,” Cornelia says. “Besides, they should have had a chance, with that miracle maker, Tohdoh.” This is exactly when the men grumble about Tohdoh and his elite force having left to get new knightmares. Cornelia stares in open astonishment.

“Well, that was lucky,” Kallen says.

**Prepare to send out the Burais! We’ll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate! We’ll show them the Japanese spirit and pride!**

“I’m sorry,” Cornelia says, raising an eyebrow, “The Japanese pride rests in running away?”

“Of course not!” Kallen snaps.

“The Japanese pride rests in knowing and accepting when you can’t win,” Oghi interjects.

“And in getting all the kids out,” Tamaki adds. Cornelia turns to stare at him. “What?” He says. “We don’t know if there were families in there. They shouldn’t sacrifice babies for pride. That’s stupid!” Kallen points at Tamaki.

“Tamaki said something smart again!” She yells, and she’s looking wildly between Oghi and Tamaki. Oghi just sighs.

“Hey!” Tamaki says. “I’m not an idiot, Kallen.”

“You know what’s really scary?” Viletta asks. “I’m starting to believe you.”

As the on-screen battle begins, Gilford races up to Cornelia. **Your Highness, please fall back!**

 **Gilford, don’t treat me as though I’m another one of your women.** Off screen, Gilford goes bright red. Cornelia gives a sly smile. Her on-screen self shoots ahead of Gilford and her unit, ignoring his cries and plowing in to kill her enemies alone.

“How long have you been her Knight?” Lloyd asks. “Why do you even still ask her to hold back? I mean really.”

**Well? Cornelia is here! Is there no one who will challenge me?**

“Not if they have half a brain,” Rivalz mutters.

 **What’s wrong?** Lelouch is back on screen as he echoes Cornelia’s words, still holding out the gun. **Challenge me and try to take me down!** The Black Knights give in.

 **All right, fine,** on-screen Tamaki says. **Do what you want.**

 **We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero,** another man says.

“But at what cost?” Cornelia murmurs, as Lelouch smiles.

On screen, an order goes out to everyone in the town that they are to be evacuated and more of General Bartley’s scientists worry about getting caught.

“Is he gonna stop doing illegal experiments now?” Rivalz asks.

“He is if I can get my hands on him,” Cornelia growls.

“Please don’t kill him, sister,” Nunnally says, quietly. Cornelia looks at her, and melts.

“I’ll consider it.” Nunnally lights up.

On screen, Cornelia’s forces are winning, _easily._ They find the entrance to the JLF base and Cornelia sits back in satisfaction. Then Lelouch is back – reading a book.

“How can he be reading at a time like this?” Oghi growls.

“More importantly, what is in that book?” Rivalz adds.

“Probably tactics and plans,” Viletta answers.

“Or a romance story,” Milly adds lightly. Nunnally giggles.

**\- easy to read, as is your location.**

“Is giving your location away a worthwhile trade for the upper hand in a battle?” Kaguya asks, looking over at the Britannians.

“Normally, it isn’t something you’d need to worry about,” Gilford answers. “In a normal battle, your opponent already knows where your main force is. The JLF for instance, could obviously tell.”

“Therefore,” Cornelia adds, “The only times when you would need to hide your location would be in situations like these, where there is a third party at play.”

“As for whether it’s worth it,” Gilford starts again, “There really is no solid answer. It’s based entirely on opinion.”

Any normal girl would have stopped listening four seconds in. Kaguya is leaning forward, nodding and drinking in every word. Giving a brilliant smile, she says, “Ok!” and turns back to the screen. Cornelia looks up at Gilford. He shrugs.

The Britannians are winning. Even as Tohdoh races to fight them, they begin attacking the main base of the JLF. On-screen Cornelia smiles, confident in her victory. “So, of course Zero had to get involved,” Off-screen Cornelia sighs.

 **Right! All preparations have now been completed,** said anti-hero yells, appearing on screen. **Black Knights, prepare to move out!** The Black Knights murmur amongst themselves. Some are excited for the coming miracle. Others are just freaking out.

“Me,” Rivalz says.

 **The intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia,** \- “Capture?” – **second princess of Britannia.**

“Why capture?” Rivalz asks.

“Didn’t he say he wanted to kill you at the hotel jacking?” Oghi adds.

“He still thinks I have information on Lady Marianne,” Cornelia answers.

“Right,” Milly says. “I kinda forgot that was a thing.” Several people murmur agreement. Lelouch makes some speech about the rest of the plan. Then Kallen shoots energy from the Radiant Wave Surger into the ground through some specially built object. The energy radiates through some kind of liquid – “What is going on?” – and then the mountain explodes.

“Brilliant!” Lloyd cries. The mountain’s explosion shakes the whole battle. Rocks and dirt stream down at an increasingly fast pace, sweeping up Cornelia’s forces and leaving everything in confusion. Off-screen, Rivalz, Milly and Nina move to huddle next to Kallen’s chair, all lumped together. Milly’s hand sticks out and holds onto Kallen’s, a source of comfort for the other girl.

“It wasn’t your fault,” She whispers. Kallen gives her a small smile, but shakes her head.

“I took lives Milly,” She answers. “I chose too. It was my fault.” Milly frowns for a moment. Then she sighs.

“I don’t know why,” She says, “But I like you anyway.” Kallen snorts at that, and Milly takes the chance to intertwine her fingers with the other girl’s.

 **Oh, my,** Lloyd says, back on screen, **At this rate, they’ll be swept all the way to the bottom.** He sounds supremely unconcerned.

 **These heat reading are abnormal** , Cecile snaps, sounding _very_ concerned. **Do you believe a hydro-volcanic eruption was artificially induced?**

“Speak down to us idiots, please,” Rivalz groans.

“I suspected that the earthquake may have been man-made,” Cecile answers.

**\- used Rakshata’s Radiant Wave Surger.**

“You knew?” Gilford snaps. “I knew there was an infinitesimal possibility of someone being capable of creating the quake,” Lloyd answers. “I had no idea they had actually brought Shata into their employment.”

“Shata?” Rivalz asks, sitting bolt upright and turning to Lloyd.

“Forget I said that,” the man says, giving a strange smile and scratching the back of his head. He turns away, and ignores everyone’s questioning eyes.

 **\- relax and continue waiting,** On-screen Lloyd says to Suzaku, who is sitting above him in the Lancelot’s pilot seat.

“You think that was boring?” Rivalz asks. “Just sitting there?”

“Totally,” Gino answers.

On screen, Lelouch gives an evil smile. Several people shiver. The student council clutches tightly to each other as the boy thinks, I **t’s even more destructive than I anticipated. We did succeed in isolating Cornelia’s unit, but we could have been a bit more accurate.**

“You think?” Rivalz mutters. Cornelia throws them a questioning look.

“Are you okay?” Tianzi asks. Rivalz gives a tiny nod, looking away.

On-screen Cornelia, who is still certain of her victory, receives a desperate message from one of her units. **They think it’s… The Black Knights!** The soldier yells. Cornelia gasps. From the outer edges of the battle, Gottwald breaks formation to go after Zero.

“I’ll kill him,” Off-screen Cornelia grumbles. “Insufficient slime.”

 **Cornelia has only limited reinforcements heading her way** , Lelouch tells his forces. **Smash right through them!** The Black Knights move forward. Gottwald…

“That rat is lucky he isn’t here!” Cornelia growls.

“Where is he?” Viletta asks.

“We don’t know,” Nunnally answers. “We tried to contact him, but this was all organized very quickly and…. Well, he had to leave after my brother’s death.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Viletta answers. “Though I think he would’ve liked to see the truth.”

“I think Sir Gottwald might have known more than he let on,” Nunnally says calmly. Viletta turns to stare at the empress, but the girl ignores her.

 **Burn the bridges behind you,** Lelouch smiles, **and keep your back to the wall. Classical strategies remain effective ones, don’t they?** Suddenly, Gottwald is there – “He actually found him?” – and is demanding Zero face him. Perhaps Lelouch is simply high on victory, but he responds.

 **Well, well… it’s been a while, Jeremiah. So, you’re still in the army? I’d love to stay and catch up, but I’m afraid I don’t have time right this minute, “Orange boy.”** Jeremiah freaks out. Cornelia puts her head in her hands. As the humiliated soldier rushes forward, Kallen jumps in front of Zero.

“How did he know you were there?” Gino asks.

“You kidding?” Milly says, with a weak smile. “I’m sure Kallen was always there for him.” Kallen glares.

“Madam President,” she protests. Milly winks at her. It’s a weak attempt at humor, and Kallen takes the opportunity to squeeze her friend’s hand tighter.

 **Is this what destroyed Carius’ unit?** Jeremiah gasps out, as Kallen easily beats him.

 **Yeah, that’s right, Britannia!** The girl herself yells. **We can finally go up against you on an equal footing, head on! And our counterattack begins with this baby, the Guren-Mark Two!**

“A truly magnificent creature,” Gilford admits.

“The knightmare was good too,” Gino says. Kallen’s eyes go wide. She refuses to look at Gino, her face turning the color of ketchup. Just then, her on-screen self blows Jeremiah’s knightmare apart.

“I still can’t believe he survived,” Off-screen Kallen says, as, on screen, fire erupts around the Guren. “I don’t think anyone else who’s stayed so long has managed.”

 **I won’t lose,** the girl in the Guren says. **Not with this.** Across the field, Viletta sits in astonishment.

**She defeated Lord Jeremiah! Who are the Black Knights? Who are they, these warriors?**

Then Lelouch is shown smiling again, not insane this time, so much as evil. **All our tasks at hand have been cleared,** he says, lit by the glow of the fire. **The pieces are in position. The only thing left to do is check my opponent’s stronghold.**

Cornelia’s face flashes across the screen, looking worried. Then the screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Guren Dances.” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	12. Battle for Narita - 1:11

_Then Lelouch is shown smiling again, not insane this time, so much as evil. **All our tasks at hand have been cleared,** he says, lit by the glow of the fire. **The pieces are in position. The only thing left to do is check my opponent’s stronghold.** _

_Cornelia’s face flashes across the screen, looking worried. Then the screen goes black._

“He says that a lot,” Rivalz says, “‘All our tasks at hand have been cleared.’”

“Yes,” Milly says, teasingly, “But see, they have.” Rivalz rolls his eyes.

The screen lights up again to a frantic, **What are our losses?** The answers aren’t good. Cornelia’s forces are down to twenty percent.

“Oh, ouch,” Gino says. Cornelia rolls her eyes.

“We were fine.” No one responds to that, mostly because they’re all pretty sure she loses, and don’t want to bring it up.

 **Lloyd, what’s going on?** Suzaku asks, still sitting in the Lancelot.

“Can’t he just go out and help?” Milly says, sounding frustrated.

“Waiting for orders was the correct course of action,” Gilford answers.

“But they could have minimized casualties!” Milly argues.

“Soldiers who cannot follow orders are released from the military,” Cornelia says. “Kururugi wouldn’t be able to help anyone after that.” Milly frowns.

 **\- report that the Black Knights have appeared,** Lloyd says, with his normal, smiling demeanor. **Congratulations! This is our chance!**

“I thought you said they waited for orders,” Gino says. Cornelia frowns.

“Euphy said…”

 **You’re so rash!** Cecile yells.

**Why’s that?**

**Would you like a detailed explanation?** Suddenly, Cecile is smiling.

 **Uh, no. I’ll pass,** Lloyd answers, looking irritated.

“I think that might have been the scariest attitude switch I’ve seen so far,” Milly says, grinning over at Cecile. The woman just laughs. Lloyd shivers.

“She’s so _annoying_ when she’s angry,” He mutters.

“I have to be,” Cecile says. “It’s the only thing that works.” Lloyd groans.

On screen, the Britannians are panicking as Kallen destroys them, one-by-one. “You’re forces need to learn to run away,” Xingke says quietly to Cornelia. The woman sighs.

“You’re right,” She says. “If the purist faction has one flaw, it’s that they are too prideful.”

“And super racist,” Kallen points out.

“Well… Yes.”

 **Move swiftly,** Lelouch thinks as some of the Black Knights go down around him. **If you survive this battle you can call yourself a true warrior.**

“That seems kinda harsh,” Rivalz says.

 **The purebloods are holding their ground?** Says an astonished looking soldier, standing next to Princess Euphemia.

**Yes, sir. Under Lady Viletta’s command.**

“Why does he sound so surprised?” Viletta says as the soldier makes some other command.

 **No, wait!** Euphemia cries. **Something’s approaching the Viceroy from behind!** Cornelia stands up, walks over to a wall, and starts gently knocking her head into it.

“How. Did. They. Not. Notice. That?” Every word is punctuated with a smack against the wall. Gilford sighs. Stepping forwards, he grips Cornelia’s shoulder and leads her back to her chair.

“We’ll whip them into shape when we leave here,” He says, as Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords approach on screen.

 **Capture Cornelia!** Tohdoh yells. **Take revenge for what happened seven years ago!**

“Capture again? Why does HE want to capture you?”

“What happened seven years ago?” Tianzi asks quietly.

“I honestly have no idea what he’s talking about,” Cornelia answers. “Unless he means Britannia taking Japan.”

“Oh yeah,” Kallen mutters sarcastically. “That _could_ be it.”

**Your Highness, leave this to us! Please, you have to withdraw for now!**

**Very well, I know a way to turn this around.**

“You just agreed to leave?” Gino asks, sounding surprised. Cornelia sighs.

“Gilford would have done something stupid if I hadn’t. Besides, I wasn’t leaving completely, just setting up a new plan. Still, I didn’t like it.” Just then, Cornelia easily smashes through two of the Four Holy Swords on screen.

“I guess no one can say you aren’t awesome,” Rivalz says. Cornelia actually smiles at that.

On another part of the mountain, The Black Knights have started to lose. Lelouch is back in his thinking place, but is interrupted – _again_ – by the information that Cornelia has been attacked.

**What’s that? Which team made the move?**

**It’s not our people. Looks like the JLF!**

**Someone else understands my intent?** Lelouch thinks.

“Wait, so Tohdoh got what he was trying to do?” Rivalz asks.

“But he wasn’t even there!” Viletta growls. “I was there _and_ I’m watching, and I still don’t get it.”

“Don’t worry,” Oghi says. “We’re all as confused as you.”

“Is that why Tohdoh ordered that Cornelia be captured?” Milly asks.

“I swear, half these people can read each other’s minds,” Rivalz groans.

“Like, three,” Milly answers.

“Still annoying,” Rivalz answers.

 **We have a chance now, to turn the whole war around!** Tohdoh exclaims.

“How’s that?” Kaguya asks, big innocent green eyes looking in Cornelia’s direction.

“Mostly through capturing me,” Cornelia answers. “Though winning such an important battle, combined with Zero’s appearance, would certainly gain support for the rebels.”

“Cool!” Kaguya says, turning back to the screen. Nunnally tilts her head, looking in the girl’s direction, and then at Tianzi, who looks like she’s trying not to smile. She frowns. What is going on?

On the side of the mountain, Tohdoh and Gilford begin fighting. Elsewhere, the rest of the JLF begin fighting the Britannians as well, causing frustration and panic –mostly panic- in the few that are left. They argue about their next course of action, and a soldier directly contradicts Darlton. – “I would’ve shot him on sight.”- They fall back to find Cornelia.

“I can’t believe the entire reason the battle went in your direction was due to luck,” Gino says.

“Hey!” Tamaki exclaims. “We worked really hard to blow up that mountain!”

“And yet we still might have won, if Tohdoh hadn’t shown up,” Cornelia says.

“You did win,” Kallen groans. “When you brought the Lancelot in.”

“No,” Cornelia answers. “Our goal was to destroy the JLF. Yours was to get out alive. You achieved your goal. We didn’t.”

“Our goal was to capture you,” Oghi points out.

“Let’s just agree you tied,” Milly says, rolling her eyes. “Sheesh. You know you don’t have to argue that the other side won, right? You both did good. Good job! A+ to both sides!” Nunnally snorts.

**Sub-Viceroy Euphemia, you must act now to prevent a disaster. Send in the G1!**

“What’s G1?” Oghi asks.

“What does it matter?” Kallen asks. “If it’s the only thing that’ll help them win, she should send it in.”

 **We can’t!** The girl in question cries.

“Useless,” Kallen mutters under her breath.

**There’s a field hospital right here! And civilians! They’ve been evacuated from all over the area and brought to this point.**

“Oh,” Kallen says.

“Oh, Euphy,” Cornelia murmurs, with a small smile.

**Besides, the G1 base is our command center. The Viceroy ordered me not to move i-**

“That makes more sense,” Kallen mutters to Tamaki.

“Yeah,” He growls. “Not like Princess Massacre cared about innocents.”

On screen, a bubble of Suzaku appears on Euphemia’s monitors, with Cecile and Lloyd peaking in from either side. Euphemia’s eyes go wide. Lloyd jumps in front of Suzaku, bringing his face rather close to the camera. **Well, hello there, the ASEEC’s crew reporting for duty!** He says, with a casual Lloyd-smile.

 **Insolence!** One of the guards yells.

 **Your irregulars! Your orders are to keep silent and observe**!

“They really expected Suzaku to just sit around and wait?” Gino asks.

“Right?” Milly asks. “I’m amazed he waited this long. Honestly.”

 **Um, yes sir,** Cecile says politely, **normally-**

“You are way too polite,” Kallen mutters. “I woulda sent Suzaku in already.”

“That,” Lloyd says, “Is because you have no sense of self-control.”

“No,” Kallen answers. “It’s because I care about dying people.” It’s supposed to be a barb. It’s supposed to shock him. Lloyd just shrugs.

“True,” He says.

**\- think one unit is going to change things?**

“Historically?” Cecile mutters. “Yes.”

On screen, Lloyd is saying something. It’s probably all very logical, but the audience is rather distracted by the fact that the screen is getting closer and closer to Suzaku’s face.

“I know he’s cute,” Milly says, “But this seems kind of over the top.” Suzaku’s head whips around to stare at her, eyes wide. Just then, his on-screen self mouths one word. **Euphy.** The girl in question gasps. Then she lights up.

**Yes, I understand! Please do it!**

**We got it!** Lloyd says excitedly, pulling back.

 **Thank you very much!** Cecile adds.

“WAY too polite,” Kallen says again.

“You know,” Cecile says, “Being polite isn’t a bad thing, Miss Kozuki.” Kallen looks annoyed.

“He was just yelling at you!” She argues.

“I wasn’t thanking him,” Cecile answers. “I thanked Princess Euphemia.”

“No one should thank that litt-“

“Stop.” It’s Nunnally who says it, quiet and dangerous. Kallen freezes. “We’ve gone over this. I cannot stop you from having your own opinions, but you will not insult my sister within my or Sister Cornelia’s hearing. At least not until after we see what happened. Perhaps not even then. Do you understand me?” She’s looking at all of them, so they all nod frantically.

“Yes, My Lady,” Gino blurts.

“Thank you, Nunnally,” Cornelia adds gently. The other girl nods resolutely.

On screen, Tohdoh yells something about trusting Zero – “He really does know the plan!” – and Viletta and the other purists race down the mountain following Zero, who is heading for Cornelia. Exactly for Cornelia.

“I hate that,” Cornelia mutters. “I hate that he always knew what I was going to do. It was so _annoying_.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Oghi says, blinking in amazement at the elegant, fierce princess. Is she _whining?_

 **Princess Cornelia!** Gilford yells.

 **I got the message, Gilford,** comes Cornelia’s response. The screen switches to her, facing off against Kallen and the Guren.

“I would have liked a fair fight with you in your prime, Princess,” Kallen says.

“I’d fight you now,” The woman answers, sounding annoyed.

“Yeah, but you took that break from fighting, remember? It wouldn’t be the same.”

“Was this not a fair fight?” Rivalz asks.

“It wasn’t one-on-one,” Kallen answers. “We surrounded her to capture her.”

“Oh,” Rivalz says. Back on screen, the Lancelot is fully prepared, and Cecile gives Suzaku his orders.

 **Yes, my Lord,** the boy answers.

“My Lord?” Viletta says. “Are you nobility, Cecile?” The woman laughs.

“I have a small title,” She says, “But Suzaku didn’t know that. He just went into soldier mode.”

 **Suzaku,** Lloyd says, **There’s one thing I want to ask you.**

“Now?” Gino asks. Lloyd grins.

**What’s that?**

**More than anything, you hate when people die. Yet, you are in the military. Why is that?**

“Why is this coming up now?” Rivalz asks. Lloyd shrugs.

“It popped into my head. I figured, why not?” Cecile buries her head in her hands.

 **I’m in the military to stop people from dying,** Suzaku says, completely seriously.

 **And that self-contradiction will get you killed some day,** Lloyd answers, with a smirk. Suddenly, Cecile’s arm comes from out of frame, grabbing him by the collar. **Ugh, sorry about that,** he gasps, and the call goes dead.

“You know, as irrelevant as that whole thing was to this situation, it’s an interesting topic,” Rivalz says lightly.

“Why?” Oghi asks. “It just sounds foolish to me.” Rivalz holds up a finger in his direction.

“Why are you in the military, Princess Cornelia?”

“For the pride of my country,” she answers.

“And you, Sir Gilford?”

“To protect and help my princess in any way she needs at the time,” he says.

“Gino?”

“It’s kinda the only thing I’m good at. After I ran away from home, I had to get a job, so I was like, ‘why not,’ you know?” Rivalz snorts at that. Turning, he looks to Milly.

“Milly, would you ever fight in a war?”

“I suppose,” the girl says.

“Would you fight because of your country?”

“No. No offense Princesses,” She adds.

“Would you fight because of your loyalty to one person?”

“It depends on why they’re fighting.”

“Why would you fight, Milly?”

“Well… If the people I loved were in danger, and I had to fight to save them…”

“So, you’d kill people in order to stop people from dying,” Rivalz concludes. Several people’s eyes go wide. “We see it as foolish when Suzaku says it, but we all have people we’d kill to protect, right?” Milly tilts her head.

“Do you?” She asks.

“Yes,” He says simply.

“My cousin is different though, isn’t he?” Kaguya asks. “He wants to stop everybody from dying, not just the people he knows.”

“True,” Rivalz says, “But isn’t that simply an extension of the same?”

“But it makes his goal impossible,” Lloyd says. “He can’t protect everyone. He simply _can’t_.”

“But he can help some,” Tianzi says quietly. Milly elbows Rivalz and he turns to the tiny girl. “Like, the people he saves by being the one in the Lancelot? He hardly ever kills them, just makes them eject. If somebody else were in there, a lot more people would die, right?” Her big red eyes look up at Lloyd. He looks down at her analytically.

“I suppose that is true.” Tianzi’s eyes light up and she shoots Kaguya a little smile. The girl smiles at her. “Still, he’ll inevitably lose his own life using that as his motivation.” Kallen frowns, thinking about the orange haired knight of ten, Bradley.

“Maybe he knows there are things more important than his life,” She says. Suzaku smiles wryly behind the mask. If only that were his motivation.

On screen, Kallen and Cornelia have begun their fight. The first part mostly involves dodging, and then Lelouch speaks up from the mountainside, having cut off Cornelia’s escape route.

**Can you hear me, Cornelia? This is checkmate.**

**Zero,** Cornelia growls, whipping around to look at him.

 **Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion?** Lelouch’s smile is victorious. **Of course, you’ll have to surrender to us first. And after that, there are a few questions I want to ask you.**

“Oh, is that what he was saying?” Cornelia murmurs. “I was trying to figure out how to escape.” Gilford ducks his head, trying to hide his grin.

**You are a fool, Zero. This one. If I take this one out, I’m free and clear!**

“Yeah, but that’s Kallen!” Gino groans. Kallen smiles down at her lap as her on-screen self re-engages with Cornelia. This battle is definitely more interesting, but Kallen seems to have the upper hand. Then shots come from behind.

**Coward! Attacking from behind!**

“That’s how it wasn’t a fair fight,” Rivalz says.

“Right,” Kallen says, “Cuz there was like, a two-percent chance I would lose.”

The rest of the battles are going about the same way Cornelia’s is. The Britannians can’t win, not with Tohdoh and Lelouch somehow on the same wavelength. **If this goes on** , Gilford thinks, **Princess Cornelia will be-** He is cut off by Cornelia’s voice coming over his radio. She sounds defeated.

 **Gilford, Gilford, my knight. You and Darlton protect Euphy. I won’t surrender.** The screen focuses on Cornelia’s knightmare, which is in a bad state seeing as it has no arms. **As an imperial princess, I’ll fight to the last.**

 **She is so predictable,** Lelouch mutters to himself. Then the ground starts to shake. Across the mountain, Suzaku launches – straight into the forest. – “What!” – He pulls out the Varis and carves his way through the trees and mountain ranges in his path – “That’s amazing!” – finally bursting _through_ the cliff face trapping Cornelia to stand in front of her.

 **Viceroy, are you all right?** Suzaku asks, as Kallen and Lelouch try to recover. **I came to help, your Highness.**

 **Special Corp?** Cornelia sounds disoriented. **Who authorized you?**

“What does that matter?” Rivalz asks.

“When you’re shocked, you grab onto the first thing that’s been drilled into your head,” Gino says.

“Protocol,” Cornelia finishes.

 **He can get her out of there,** Gilford murmurs to himself. **If it is the Lancelot unit.**

“You trusted my cousin?” Kaguya asks, looking over at Gilford in surprise. She looks, for a moment, like a child in politician’s clothing. “Why?”

“Why not?” Gilford answers. “From what I had seen, your cousin always completed his missions, to the letter, no matter how impossible the task.”

“But… he was an Eleven. Did you not know?” Gilford sighs.

“Yes, I knew,” He says calmly. “Even with Earl Asplund being in charge of the Lancelot project, a long-term Eleven pilot still had to be approved by the viceroy.” No one asks why Gilford knows. Privilege of the knight.

“Then why would y-“

“Results!” Gilford snaps. Then he sighs. Taking a deep breath, he starts again. “My apologies, Lady Kaguya. I get… protective of my queen.” His ears goes red, and he carries on quickly. “Anyways, I trusted Kururugi because I had to, and I believed in him because of his results.”

Suzaku nods. His answer makes sense from a soldier’s perspective, and from a friend’s. What he’s more concerned about, is Gilford’s use of the word ‘queen.” This isn’t to say he doesn’t understand it. As a knight, your first priority is your Lord or Lady. It had been the same between him and Euphy. However, the personal knight of the empress can never be too careful. If Gilford is a threat to Nunnally, he needs to know. He can’t do much now, though. He files the information away for later.

 **Again?** Lelouch growls, rage overtaking him. **It’s him AGAIN?**

“Does anyone else feel like he should start counting on Suzaku showing up?” Rivalz asks.

“Yes,” Viletta answers.

**\- immediately! It’s interfered with us enough!**

**Right!** Kallen declares, racing at the Lancelot and catching its leg as Suzaku kicks out at her.

 **You handle that thing,** Cornelia cries. **I’ll take out Zero!** Kallen’s anger pervades the screen again.

 **Now, you’ll pay for Shinjuku!** She growls.

“Shinjuku wasn’t Suzaku’s fault,” Cecile says. “Suzaku stopped Shinjuku.”

“He stopped us from winning!”

“He stopped the deaths! He saved someone when we all would have left her to fall!”

“He-“

“Was with Britannia,” Cornelia says calmly. “He was with Britannia, and you think we started it.”

“You did start it!”

“You stole from us,” Cornelia answers calmly.

“You were making weapons and experimenting on children!”

“You didn’t know if what you were stealing was a weapon.”

“You-“

“Stop!” Rivalz yells, standing up on the couch. “Ok, I really like observing, and really don’t like you yelling at each other, so let me make a quick observation here. Cornelia, you believe that, if Kallen had not stolen the ‘poison container,’ the deaths in Shinjuku would not have happened?” Cornelia nods. “And Kallen, you think that if the container wasn’t created, then Shinjuku wouldn’t have happened?”

“If weapons weren’t being created to be used against us Japanese, then yes.”

“Are you sure?” Rivalz asks.

“What?” Kallen snaps. “Of course!”

“Cuz, I don’t think that’s where this started.”

“What.Does.That.Mean?”

“Maybe you think that, if your brother hadn’t died, Shinjuku wouldn’t have happened. But I think that you think, that if Britannia hadn’t invaded, Shinjuku wouldn’t have happened.

“Well of course-“

“Which explains why you think Britannia is at fault.” Cornelia opens her mouth. Rivalz cuts her off. “And your response would be that the Japanese shouldn’t have continued the conflict. And Kallen would say that the Britannians are racist, hurt the Japanese, and were going to use those weapons against them. And Cornelia would have said… You see where this is going?”

“Nowhere?” Gino asks sarcastically.

“Exactly,” Rivalz answers. “Nowhere. This argument goes NOWHERE. Both Japan and Britannia have done wrong. Both have killed in this war. No one is guiltless, and no one would claim to be. So can we _please_ stop?” Cornelia opens her mouth to say something, and then shuts it. Kallen growls, but says nothing.

Fortunately, on-screen Kallen releases some rage. **Is that all you’ve got?** She yells. She’s good, just like she’s always been, but it’s Suzaku’s first fight with her, and he’s constantly shocked. They match each other shot for shot, until they’re locked in a wrestling match.

“I might’ve won too,” Kallen growls, just as the ground collapses beneath her and she goes tumbling from the cliff. Oghi and the others follow.

 **Hey. Are you okay?** He gasps.

**I am.**

“Wait, you left Zero alone?” Gilford asks. “No wonder we almost caught him.”

“You almost caught him?” Kallen asks.

“We would have, if Kururugi hadn’t gone into shock.”

“What?” Oghi asks.

“I guess we’ll see,” Milly says.

**Retreat! All Black Knights move to your retreat points! This has become a war of attrition-**

“I remember him saying that,” Oghi says. “I had no idea what he meant.” Rivalz shrugs.

“We can look it up later.” Suzaku races after Lelouch at Cornelia’s command.

As the Black Knights retreat, they murmur about leaving the JLF as bait. **People aren’t just pieces in a chess game,** Oghi argues. **Zero wouldn’t think like that.** Cornelia snorts. Kallen sighs. **– rage is real. He hates Britannia as much as we do-**

“That’s exactly why he can treat you like chess pieces,” Tianzi murmurs. “His rage overcomes his compassion.”

As they watch, Lelouch’s knightmare is destroyed. He manages to make it out – “How?” – and stands on the wreck of his Burai, facing off against the Lancelot.

“You really got that close?” Kallen blurts.

“Evidently,” Cornelia says, one eyebrow raised. “Even I didn’t know it was that close. Kururugi should have just shot him right there.”

“The Japanese might have revolted,” Viletta says.

“Yeah,” Oghi adds. “The Black Knights were about justice.”

“Until they weren’t,” Kallen adds. Oghi looks away.

“Green-girl!” Tamaki yells, pointing. They all turn in surprise to where C.C. has appeared on the screen, shocking Suzaku, who thought she was dead.

“That’s a nasty shock,” Gino mutters.

“Shoot her. Shoot him. It’s over.” Cornelia answers.

 **\- even think about hurting him!** C.C. yells, approaching.

**She’s working with Zero?**

“That’s a shock too,” Cecile offers.

“Oh hush,” Kaguya says quietly. “Suzaku wouldn’t snap over something so simple.” Which is when C.C. touches the Lancelot – “I don’t get it.”- and Suzaku’s eyes go wide. Suddenly, he’s in another place. – “That’s where Lelouch went before geass!” – Everything is gray. There are two planets and dead looking children with the same sigil as C.C. and then he’s thrown bodily through a surge of colors. He lands in a black and white room. Looking up, he sees-

**Father-**

“Prime Minister Kururugi?” Gilford asks.

“Why isn’t Suzaku wearing any clothes?” Rivalz mutters.

“This whole thing makes no sense,” Gino adds. “Green-hair girl always makes stuff confusing.” A clock ticks on the wall and then Kururugi approaches his junior, a scowl on his face and Suzaku winces back, terror overtaking him.

 **No! I didn’t mean to! I… I just…!** As they watch, the frightened Suzaku of the other world fades into the Suzaku in the Lancelot, but his eyes remain wide in terror as he goes into shock.

“Hmm,” Cornelia tilts her head to the side. “He went into actual physical shock. I suppose I can excuse his behavior, if whatever this was, scared him so badly.” Suzaku wants to laugh. She can excuse his behavior? Why would she think he would care?

As C.C. says something or other about showing Suzaku frightening pictures, trying to get Lelouch to go away, he steps forward. Reaching out, he puts his hand on her shoulder.

“Isn’t physical contact what’s making Kur-“

 **No! Not now!** The girl gasps in pain, and Lelouch is transported into what seem to be her memories. They are rushed through a series of images – people throwing rocks at a geass sigil, a nun with the same symbol, the Kururugi home – “What?” – C.C. resting in a lake, washing herself as a scar trails down her chest.

“Don’t look!” Kallen snaps. C.C.’s voice breaks through the memories then.

 **S-Stop it! Stay out of my mind!** There are more flashes, quicker now. The images are of fear and sadness. The screen switches back to C.C.’s face. There are tears rimming her eyes.

“Stop it!” Tianzi yells, and there are tears in her eyes as well. “Stop! Let go of her! You’re hurting her!” As Kaguya draws the tiny girl into a hug, more images flash, including another of Suzaku’s father and then-

“Lady Marianne?” Then Suzaku’s back. He closes his eyes and shakes his head in obvious distress.

 **I had to do it!** He yells, and then, through the mindscape, Suzaku and Lelouch see each other.

“They knew?” Milly exclaims.

“I don’t think so,” Gino answers. “Why are there creepy gray dudes?” Milly shrugs.

“And deadly smoke skulls,” Lloyd says cheerfully.

“Yes,” Cecile deadpans. “Everything makes sense now.”

As Suzaku screams, the knightmare pulls back from C.C. and starts firing. C.C. shields Lelouch, yelling about him getting away.

“Why isn’t the fool running?” Cornelia growls. “Clearly Kururugi’s gone berserk.”

“He can’t just leave her!”

“She got shot before! She’ll be fine.” As they watch, C.C. is assaulted with rubble, cutting into and through her.

“She doesn’t look fine,” Kallen says.

The scene changes to Tohdoh. **I have no idea what Zero is trying to do now,** He says.

“Neither does he,” Milly says. As Tohdoh resorts to retreat, Cornelia, shocking her knight, calls for a retreat as well.

**There’s no reason to waste the lives of any more of my men.**

"I can respect that,” Kallen says.

 **We have to face facts,** Cornelia murmurs to herself. **We’ve been defeated this time.**

The former resistance members smile with their cheering on-screen selves, remembering the glory of the moment. Then Kallen frowns. She had never found out what Lelouch had been doing that day. As the screen travels to a cave, she leans forward in her seat.

C.C. is lying, head on a rock, and covered by Lelouch’s cape. Slowly, she stirs. Then she murmurs something. Whatever she says is covered by the sound of a water droplet falling into the lake. Then, with a soft smile, she says, **You finally called me by my real name.**

“What?” Rivalz says, sitting up straighter.

“What’s the name?” Gino asks frantically. “Did I miss it?”

“It was covered by the water droplet,” Kallen says, rolling her eyes.

“But I wanna know what it is,” Rivalz pouts. Kallen’s eye roll somehow manages to get stronger.

The scene transfers back to Cornelia for a moment, in order to show what happened to Suzaku. He is fine, but-

**We had to wait till his energy filler ran out to finally stop him.**

**Stop him from what?** On screen, Lloyd, Cecile and Euphy are shown peering into the Lancelot’s hatch, clearly concerned for the boy inside. Suzaku is still in shock, gripping onto the Lancelot’s controls as hard as he can, staring at nothing.

Back in the cave, a white fabric sinks below the water. **I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound,** Lelouch says.

 **That wasn’t necessary** , C.C. murmurs.

**Apparently not.**

“So,” Lloyd says, “Not only does she recover from wounds, she somehow manages to remove whatever injured her in the first place? Extraordinary! I’d love to-“ He catches Cecile’s glare. “Ask her a few questions about her life expectancy,” He finishes. The woman smiles.

 **\- learned something from it.** Lelouch’s mouth opens, inevitably to say her name – and another droplet of water falls. **That’s your name, isn’t it?**

“No!” Rivalz yells, flopping back in his chair. “Come on!”

“We just want to hear the name!” Gino says. “Is that so hard?” Kallen actually starts snickering at that, but most of the others are just as annoyed.

**\- joke. As if I want to be more human.**

“What’s wrong with humans?” Milly says. Then she holds up a hand. “Never mind, I got it.”

“Does that mean she isn’t human?” Viletta asks.

“She has magic powers and green hair,” Kallen answers.

“Hey! Humans can have those things!” Tamaki says loudly.

“No, they can’t,” Kallen answers.

“If she’s human, they can,” Lloyd says lightly. Kallen opens her mouth to respond. Nothing comes out.

 **I’ve forgotten everything,** the girl whispers. **Every single thing. So, what’s the use of it?** Her eyes are big and wavering, as if she is about to cry.

“Are you sure we can’t find her?” Tianzi whispers. Nunnally smiles.

“Me too,” She whispers.

She says her name again, tears dripping down her face, just as a drop of water obscures the sound. Then Lelouch turns, looking away from her, but still facing her, he puts aside his pride, and thanks her. She smiles, a truly happy, somehow almost innocent smile.

 **No one’s ever thanked me before,** She says.

“No one?” Kallen says.

“See?” Cecile says. “Being polite is good.”

“I think she meant honestly,” Viletta says, rolling her eyes. “And she probably means about the power. Look, he’s about to try to say her name kindly.” “

Why?”

“To ‘show his gratitude?’” Oghi shrugs. Water drops from a stalagmite, once again stopping them from hearing the name. C.C. laughs. Evidently, Lelouch is a failure at sounding super sweet.

“He was fine with me,” Nunnally says.

“That’s because he was speaking from actual emotion,” Oghi says.

“Are you saying he didn’t like her?” Viletta raises an eyebrow.

“I think he did like her,” Nunnally decides. “He was just trying too hard.”

“But did he ‘like her’ like her?” Kaguya asks.

“Oh, I hope we find out!” Milly squeals.

For a moment, a truck appears on screen, carrying another ‘gas’ capsule. Jeremiah crosses in front of it. He’s not dead.

“Not dead,” Rivalz says. “Cool.”

“Also, insane,” Gino adds.

On screen, Kallen dismounts from the Guren and runs into the cavern. There she encounters C.C. and Lelouch. C.C. is dressed and has gone back to looking utterly bored. Kallen questions her sudden appearance at first. When Lelouch calls her an ‘important friend,’ the green-haired girl starts. Several people in the audience squeal.

“He DOES like her,” Kaguya says. Then, still not looking at her, Lelouch speaks again.

 **C.C. I don’t know why snow is white, but I still think snow is beautiful. I don’t hate it.** C.C. stands, staring at him. In the audience, several people murmur about how cute it is.

 **I see** , C.C. says, still seeming a bit surprised.

The screen switches to show Kallen, who looks less than happy. Another droplet of water falls, and the screen goes black.

“What was with your part, Kallen?” Viletta asks.

“Oh, Kallen liked Zero for the longest time,” Oghi says calmly.

“Oghi!”

“What?” If this thing is gonna tell our whole lives, they’re gonna know anyway.”

“Plus, it was kinda obvious,” Tamaki says. Kallen growls. She’s up and out of her seat in a moment, running after Tamaki, as he tries to get away from her. She leaps, catching him around the legs. When she tries to stop him from scrambling away, he starts wriggling like he’s drowning.

Eventually, Oghi steps over. He leans down and whispers something in Kallen’s ear. “Don’t!” She says. He gives her a look, and, rolling her eyes, the other girl stands and goes back to her seat, slapping Milly’s outstretched hand in a high-five as she passes.

There’s silence for a second, and then, “Does that mean you liked Lelouch, too?”

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Battle for Narita.” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	13. The Messenger from Kyoto - 1:12

_There’s silence for a second, and then, “Does that mean you liked Lelouch, too?”_

_“Shut up!”_

There’s a moment of silence. Kallen glares at the black screen, avoiding everyone’s gaze. Eventually, the silence is broken when the screen starts up again.

 **The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your Narita operation, Viceroy,** comes a man’s voice. **Now we’re hunting down the survivors, one by one.**

 **Are you being sarcastic?** Comes Cornelia’s sharp answer. **We’re barely pulling our forces back together after that fiasco.**

“Why did it have such an impact?” Kaguya asks, frowning. “It was just one lost battle.”

“Many of our soldiers died that day,” Cornelia says. “Others wished to leave, due to fear of Zero and his ‘omniscient powers.’”

“They had sworn an oath to stay in the army,” Gilford adds, “So they couldn’t simply just walk away. This did not change the fact that some refused to fight, train, or even leave the barracks. Many were grieving.”

“We also had to find a team to retrieve the bodies,” Cornelia adds. Her voice was quieter this time. “The few soldiers who were strong enough to volunteer… broke soon after.”

“But wasn’t this just like any other battle?”

“Most of the forces that we were using were Area Eleven’s armies. They had never lost, since they were only stamping out remaining rebel forces. Yes, they had sustained casualties, but…”

“The report delivered to me stated that more of our soldiers died at Narita than at all of the other battles since the official surrender of Japan - put together. And then there were the civilians.”

Milly’s face crumples. Rivalz pulls her and Nina closer to Kallen. They drop down and sit by her feet. Milly rests up against Kallen’s legs. One hand rests on her foot. Kallen leans further into Oghi’s side.

“There were a lot of civilian casualties?” Gino asks.

“Too many,” Milly says.

“Is that what happened to your friend, Shirley?”

“No,” Milly hesitates, “I- No, it isn’t.”

**\- forcing them would fuel the rebellion, giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack.**

“Hmm,” Tianzi tilts her head. “I never heard anything about invading Japan.”

“No offense my Lady,” Gino says, “But you weren’t exactly involved in making decisions, were you?”

“No,” She says, sadly, “But I went to all the meetings, and I tried very hard to listen. I never heard anything about invading anywhere.” Gino nods.

“Weird,” He says.

“Not really,” Cornelia answers. “The Eunuchs may have been power hungry and stupid, but they weren’t suicidal. Attacking a world super power was the dumbest thing they could have done.”

“Is no one gonna mention the amazing font on this government document?” Milly asks.

“That was my brother,” Cornelia answers. “Elegant in everything.”

**\- no proof of this at all! I-if you suppress them, then the Elevens’ economy will collapse! That means no tax revenue to send to the homeland.**

“Plus, a bunch of people would die,” Kallen mutters.

“True,” Kaguya says, “But it’s not like he could have said that.” Kallen raises an eyebrow haughtily, so Kaguya continues. “That argument wouldn’t hold water in a room full of people who hate Elevens. He came up with an argument that would sway Britannians. Never assume a politician doesn’t want to help, only that he will use the argument which best suits their audience.”

“You can’t know that he wanted to help!”

“And you can’t know that he didn’t.”

“So… just to clarify,” Tamaki says, “They’re gonna do something that’ll hurt our economy, to make sure they stop the Black Knights?”

“That’s the short version, yes,” Cornelia answers.

 **So, you can’t catch Zero, and you don’t want us to hit Kyoto,** On-screen Cornelia says. **Do you know the word ‘incompetent,’ minister? It’s for people who can’t get results.**

“Ouch,” Rivalz mutters.

“I feel like the fact that Jeremiah is on the list of the dead might be important for later,” Viletta observes, “Since… He wasn’t dead.”

The scene travels to a room, lit by a singular fire. Around it, sit five men, leaders of the rebellion. They are discussing Narita as well. **With the Liberation Front smashed, the last embers of Japan have died away.**

“He gave up pretty easily,” Rivalz observes. Milly elbows him.

“It’s been seven years, Rivalz.”

“Oh, right.”

The scene dissolves into an argument. Tohdoh is brought up, but evidently, with the loss of his weapons and power, some think that even he doesn’t have a chance. The scene pans back to show Kaguya, watching from behind a screen.

 **There IS hope,** She says.

“Is that my first actual line?” Kaguya asks, with a bright smile.

“I think so?” Rivalz asks. “Why do you sit behind that screen all the time?”

“As royalty, technically I’m supposed to be separated from them. As a young girl, I was not meant to be in council rooms. As a politician, I found a solution.” Kaguya sighs. “They didn’t care if I was there, you see. As long as they couldn’t see me, they would not feel as though they were breaking societies’ rules. As a result, I was permitted to be there, as long as I only spoke rarely.”

**The Black Knights? You’ve been infatuated with Zero since he rescued Suzaku Kururugi. We even sent them the Guren Mark Two.**

“That was cuz of you?” Kallen asks, jumping to her feet, and almost tripping over Milly in the process. Kaguya smiles up at her. She doesn’t expect to be swept out of her chair and into a hug. “Thanks,” Kallen says.

“Yeah,” Kaguya says, and the surprise is evident on her face. Kallen smiles.

“Sorry,” She says. “It’s just… the Guren is part of me. You gave me that.”

“Anything for my harem buddy,” Kaguya says, with a bright smile. Kallen looks like she’s half-way between complaining and laughter. Then she catches the look on Oghi’s face.

“Thanks, harem buddy,” She says. Kaguya’s face lights up.

“Yay!” She says. Then she turns to Tianzi, who is looking up at the two with big, sad eyes. “Tianzi, Kallen is my harem buddy cuz she and I were in Zero’s harem together. I’m glad you weren’t in Zero’s harem, by the way. Kallen, Tianzi is my bestie.” The sadness on the little girl’s face disappears.

“We’ve met, though we didn’t talk much,” Kallen says, giving the albino girl a smile. The girl gives her a slight smile back.

As Kallen returns to her seat, Shirley sighs, loudly. She gets the attention of both the audience, and the on-screen Milly, who’s sitting across from her. **Ok, what’s got you so worried? Constipated? Your monthly?**

 **T-that’s not it,** Shirley argues. Of course, this results in Milly latching on to the correct answer.

 **Ah. You’re lonely because Lelouch is gone, aren’t you?** Shirley gives her inevitable attempt at denial, and then sinks into her chair.

**It’s more like, Kallen is absent the same day he is.**

“There was nothing between me and Lelouch!” Kallen growls.

“Except sexual tension,” Gino grins.

“I thought you liked him,” Rivalz points out.

“He keeps calling you his red Queen,” Cornelia adds lightly. Kallen blushes.

“I liked Zero, ok? As far as I could see, they were as different as night and day.” Milly tilts her head.

“But you liked him later?” She guesses.

“Yeah,” Kallen mutters, face cherry red. “After I found out about the whole thing. I mean, I liked the part of him that was Zero, you know? The part that was strong and clever and ready to take on the world. I hated the lazy cretin.”

“Huh,” Milly says. “I wonder what that’s called then. I mean, if you didn’t love all of him…”

“But that part of him was fake, right?” Gilford asks. “He made it up.”

“I hope not,” Rivalz says. “That would mean we never knew any part of Lelouch at all.”

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Nunnally says. “It was clear that he wasn’t making up how he felt around you. He enjoyed the time we all spent together.” Rivalz smiles at her.

“This Shirley girl,” Gilford says, “She truly only loved the schoolboy, correct? She did not love Zero?”

“I suppose,” Milly answers.

“Then by your logic, she didn’t love him either,” Cornelia says.

“I wonder if she would have loved all of him,” Milly says, “If she had been given the chance.”

 **Don’t make fun of me!** Shirley yells.

“Whoa,” Rivalz mutters.

 **Then just tell him already. Three little words: “I like you.” I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. I mean, what if -? ‘What if he rejects me?’** Milly teases. **‘It could ruin our great friendship!’**

“Why are you making fun of her?” Gino asks.

“Shirley needed a kick in the butt. Plus… there was a part of me that envied her. She had a choice, ya know? I was facing an arranged marriage, so…”

 **It’s comfortable, isn’t it?** The Milly on screen says. **This place, now? The way we are together?**

 **That’s true,** Shirley says, sounding baffled.

**Still, we should prepare ourselves a bit. The fact is, nothing stays the same forever, you know.**

“That’s sad,” Rivalz mutters.

“Look where we are,” Nunnally answers, a tiny bit of an edge in her voice. “Nothing stays the same at all.” She flashes a small smile then, to take the edge off. She looks very sad, and very tired.

 **\- do you feel about it from your side?** The on-screen version of Milly says, catching their attention as she turns to a very present Lelouch.

Shirley stutters into a freak out. She recovers though, when Lelouch says he was with Nunnally. “See?” Kallen says. “Nothing between me and Lelouch.”

“That day,” Gino says. Kallen growls.

On-screen Shirley is distracted by her joy at Lelouch’s presence, so when he gathers up the papers he’s supposed to be working on, she misses that he gathers up her tickets too. When the door closes behind him, Shirley turns to Milly. **Madame President! You nearly gave me a heart attack doing that! Huh? Where’s my tickets?** She gasps as she realizes what had happened. Then she pulls herself from her seat and takes off. Despite her panic, Shirley catches Lelouch quickly enough.

“Unsurprising,” Rivalz grins.

**\- my dad’s letter mixed up with that paperwork?**

**Oh… sorry.** He pauses as Shirley looks sadly at the ground. **What’s wrong?** He asks. Shirley pulls her head up, and her expression changes.

“Did Shirley ask out Lelouch?” Kallen asks in surprise.

“How do you not know that?” Milly asks. “She was over the moon!”

“I wasn’t there,” Kallen defends.

“But the date didn’t happen that day!” Milly argues.

“Give her a break,” Rivalz says. “She was trying to free Japan.” Milly pouts. Kallen looks honestly guilty.

They don’t actually hear the ‘conversation’ between Shirley and Lelouch. Instead, they see through C.C.’s eyes as Shirley pushes one of the tickets on Lelouch, blushing, and then flees. C.C. looks less than pleased. **Stop being so suspicious,** She starts.

“She’s talking to no one again,” Gino says, sounding annoyed.

 **That’s hardly the case. To me, he’s nothing more than a…** She’s cut off as the screen switches to a view of a suspicious looking man with white hair and a purple visor. He’s standing on a roof, smirking down at everything around him. There is only a flash of him, and then they are back to Shirley, as she hides from Lelouch.

“Creepy,” Rivalz says.

“Who was that guy?” Gino asks.

“We haven’t seen him before,” Kallen answers.

“No kidding!” Rivalz answers. “I would have remembered that creep!”

They are interrupted as Shirley’s joy emanates from the screen. **– did it! I actually did it! So now what happens? He’ll come, right?**

“It might have helped if you’d stayed to hear his answer,” Viletta mutters.

“Oh, hush,” Milly answers.

 **\- didn’t say no.** The girl is smiling like her whole world is suddenly more beautiful. Cornelia frowns. Is this what a normal teenager worries about? A hint of jealousy sparks in her, only to be squashed by disgust. She can’t imagine just thinking about boys all the time. She would always want something bigger to work for. Still… she sighs.

 **\- it’s a chance!** Shirley looks down at her own ticket, smiling. **Thank you, Father,** she whispers. - Off screen, Milly lets out a small choking sound. The student council goes silent, withdrawing.– Then Shirley’s phone rings, and she pulls it out to answer, a look of confusion crossing her face.

The scene switches to the Black Knights’ Headquarters, where Zero is conducting a meeting, or rather… everyone around him is having a meeting. Lelouch is minorly distracted.

**Why would Shirley just, suddenly?**

“Suddenly?” Viletta snorts, as a flashback of Shirley appears on the screen.

 **My dad works a long way from here, but he likes to send me great stuff like this, to keep my spirits up, y’know? So, I was just wondering-** The memory of Shirley handing the ticket to Lelouch melts into one of the Black Knights handing him some note or other. Lelouch snaps out of his reverie.

**What’s this?**

**A love letter,** Oghi answers.

**Oh, from you?**

“I don’t think he was joking,” Cecile says, tilting her head at the screen as On-screen Tamaki bursts out laughing.

“He did seem serious,” Lloyd observes.

“Could he be that clueless?” Viletta asks, incredulously.

“He was just distracted,” Cornelia protests. Then she frowns. Her little brother was a mass murderer. Why does she keep referring to him as her brother? Why does she feel so close to him?

**\- letter from Kyoto! They request a meeting!**

**Is this really such a big deal?** Lelouch asks.

“He knew absolutely nothing about other resistances,” Gilford observes.

“No,” Oghi sighs.

“Shouldn’t that have tipped you off to something?” Lloyd asks.

“Not really,” Oghi says. “We just always assumed Zero was too good to need them.”

On screen, the scene dissolves into a childish argument as it is revealed that Tamaki has been wasting the Black Knights’ money. “I hope you realize,” Cornelia says calmly, “That if you were in the Britannian military, you would be dead.”

“So what?” Tamaki asks. “I’m not. Not everything revolves around your military, princess.”

“You’re yelling at your leader,” Gilford observes, flatly, still watching the screen.

“He took away my job!” Tamaki says.

“It was completely inappropriate Tamaki,” Oghi says quietly.

“Then why was it allowed to continue?” Cornelia snaps.

“Because the argument devolved into the same conflict as always,” Oghi answers.

**\- just say ‘trust?’ A guy who hides his face from his own partners?**

“Results are what matter,” Gilford says. “Get over it.”

“What he said,” Milly says, pointing at the knight.

“It isn’t that easy,” Oghi argues. “Something like this, you _need_ to trust each other!”

“As long as one has an easy way to depose one’s leader, it doesn’t matter who he is,” Cornelia says. She receives several stares which prompt her to continue. “You think we trusted Schneizel? Or any of our siblings? Several people had ways planned to depose each of us.”

“I’m so glad I didn’t have your life,” Rivalz mutters.

 **Zero’s not the problem here!** Kallen snaps. **Who cares who he is? He had the skill to outwit Cornelia, didn’t he? That’s why he’s the leader of the Black Knights!**

“I wouldn’t say outwit- “

“Well you should, Gilford,” Cornelia says. Then she goes pale. On screen, Nina is looking at a picture of Cornelia and doing… something sexual that none of them want to think about. Nina blushes furiously.

“Sorry!” She squeaks. Cornelia doesn’t look at her. Several people do stare, but when Tamaki opens his mouth, Kallen kicks him. Staying russet red, she turns back to the screen, where Tamaki has just popped up, along with Oghi and several of the others.

**So, what should we do? I don’t know. We were in Naoto’s unit. I don’t mind about his kid-sister, Kallen –**

“You better not!” Gino snaps, before Kallen can speak up. “She’s the best pilot you’ve got!”

**\- Zero practically forced us. We’re the senior commanders, and he keeps secrets from us!**

Cornelia’s eyes flash and she grits her teeth, but she doesn’t say anything. Lloyd however, seems to have no issues with speaking up on the subject.

“So what?”

“People died that day!” Tamaki exclaims. “People who wouldn’t have to have died if Zero didn’t put us in that position! If he’d told us-”

“You’d have said no,” Cornelia answers. “He wanted to prove you could go head to head with my forces. Seeing as you clearly don’t trust him, this was the only way to show you the strength of your forces.”

“ _With him_ ,” Kallen adds. “Without him, we didn’t have a chance.”

 **\- have to meet them face to face.** Lelouch is looking over the files on his computer.

“That’s surprising,” Oghi says.

“Who?” Gino asks. “What?”

“He was trying to figure out who was in charge of the Kyoto group. No one outside of the group knew who their leader was,” Kallen answers. “Very few inside knew. The fact that he managed to narrow it down so much…”

“It’s something only Lelouch could have done,” Nunnally says.

 **\- sorry if I was out of line when I spoke up back there,** Kallen says, conversing with her commander through his office door.

**Kallen, tell me, do you want to know my identity as well?**

“Anyone with half a brain would want – “

Evidently, Kallen doesn’t agree, because, after a moment, she interrupts, saying, **No. Sorry to bother you.**

“NO?” Tamaki exclaims. “Kallen! That could have fixed everything!”

“I’m more confused about green girl,” Gino adds. “If you were jealous of the information she had, why didn’t you ask for it?”

“I – I’m not sure,” Kallen answers quietly. “It’s just… I didn’t need it. I believed in Zero. As for C.C… I suppose I just didn’t want to be needy is all.”

“But you could have told us and- “

“But she didn’t know,” Cornelia interrupts. “Moving on.”

Back on screen, Nunnally is laying back in her bed, speaking to Lelouch, who has just returned from the Black Knight headquarters. **– a little distant, like you have other things weighing on your mind.**

Of-screen Nunnally says nothing. _She had known. Why didn’t she **do** anything?_

**Perhaps my body just did this on its own to get your attention.**

**You’re wrong.** Lelouch scoops one of Nunnally’s small hands into his own. **I haven’t changed. No matter what, I’ll always be at your side, Nunnally.**

 _LIAR!_ The word jumps into Nunnally’s head for an instant. Then she shakes her head viciously. Suzaku glances down at her, and she can imagine his confusion. She looks up, matching his eyes _– I’m fine –_ until he looks away.

 **\- be selfish just a little bit longer?** The sick girl lying in bed asks. **Please, hold my hand just a little bit longer.** Lelouch’s sad eyes rest on his sister, clutching her hand. **If I fall asleep alone, I’m afraid I’ll have that dream again.**

Nunnally gives those looking at her a flash of a smile. They don’t need to worry about her. She rarely has dreams anymore. Well… that dream. (Hands covered in blood, purple eyes closing for the last time…)

The next scene is a bit confusing, honestly. They seem to have missed half the conversation. C.C. agrees to help Lelouch with something, and then hands him the ticket from Shirley.

“But what did she agree to do?” Gino asks, frustrated.

“Who knows?” Oghi grunts.

“Something to do with the Kyoto group,” Viletta says. “Other than that, I don’t think we’re supposed to know yet.”

**\- was planning to call her and cancel.**

“What?” Milly shrieks. “You can’t cancel on Shirley!”

Just then, Lelouch’s phone rings. **Oh,** He says, **Good timing. I wanted to call. Se-**

 **Umm… Listen Lulu,** The redhead interrupts him. She sounds… off.

“Oh, Shirley,” Milly whispers.

 **I-I know I made a date with you, but I may be late. Sorry, but anyway, I’m sure it’ll be fine! Really! But I promise you I’ll be there.** As she talks, the screen settles on a sign which indicates where her train is going. **NARITA**. Milly buries her head in Rivalz’ shoulder. The other boy looks terribly sad, but says nothing.

Lelouch uses his geass on someone from the Kyoto group. The order isn’t shown – “Why do they keep doing that?” – and then the scene rests on the destruction at the base of the Narita mountain. Off screen, Nina whimpers. Kallen goes to put a hand on her shoulder, and hesitates. She withdraws it, placing it in her lap and looking guilty.

 **Severely damaged corpses should be brought to tent two, says a metallic sounding voice. I.D. all personal items. Bring remains with identifiable faces to tent one.** The view sweeps over the medical camp, where the loved ones of the dead are receiving the news. Then it focuses on Suzaku. Sadness flashes on his face. Then he swallows and turns away.

 **Was it really her?** An image of C.C. flashes across the screen. **Did I really see her there?**

“He isn’t helping,” Tianzi says quietly.

“That’s what the Britannian military does to you,” Kallen says. “It makes you stop caring.”

“War hardens,” Oghi says quietly. “It hardens all of us.” Kallen throws him a look, but he sighs. “You know I’m right, Kallen.”

“Besides, we know Kururugi was hardened,” Cornelia says. “What we don’t know is how and why.”

Nunnally looks up at her in surprise. _Can she really not realize that Euphy’s death…? Is that possible?_

 **\- like to continue with recovery operations, if that’s possible,** Suzaku says, to a smiling Lloyd.

“He still cares,” Cecile says quietly. “He was just taking a second, alright?” The woman sounds frustrated, but then, these people were insulting someone she had cared about.

**\- Princess Cornelia’s pleasure to indulge you.**

Off-screen Cornelia laughs. “Indulge?” She asks. “We needed every man we could on that field. I wouldn’t have pulled Kururugi for anything short of a major disaster.”

**Zero, and the Black Knights, what are they trying to do? What do they hope to achieve by sacrificing all these lives?**

**They’re ‘Knights for Justice,’ haven’t you heard?**

**Is this justice?** Suzaku’s fist tightens, crushing the water bottle in his hand.

Off screen, Oghi looks down in his lap. Kallen shudders, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone else in the room. Tamaki shuts his eyes tight. “It was war,” he whispers, to himself and the other Black Knights. “It was war.”

 **\- not going to start spouting some embarrassing theory about the nature of justice. We’re soldiers after all,** Lloyd says.

“And yet,” Lloyd says, smirking lightly, “He always did.”

On screen, Suzaku’s eye is caught by a passing girl. By _Shirley._

“Oh,” Cornelia says flatly. Something in her eyes flickers, as she relives the pain of the many times she had been forced to tell someone that their loved one was dead. Her jaw stiffens, but she doesn’t look away.

As for On-screen Suzaku, he must assume that the girl he saw wasn’t actually Shirley, because he turns away when Cecile calls him, running over to his knightmare in order to go back out in the rescue team.

 **\- was right, wasn’t I?** Lloyd asks, coming over to Cecile.

 **Yes,** The woman says. **A radiant surge.**

 **Rakshata,** Lloyd concludes. **I never thought she’d work with our enemies.** A picture of Rakshata flashes across the screen.

“Your version of her looks WAY more evil than the actual woman,” Gino says.

“She wears her evil on the inside,” Lloyd answers, sounding irritated.

**Plus, their pilot was extremely skilled.**

“Go Kallen!” The girl in question blushes, focusing harder on the screen.

 **Suzaku’s mental state is so unstable now-** “Always,” Kallen says **– if we have to fight that knightmare again…**

 **You don’t think it could win?** Lloyd says, sounding horrified by the implication.

“I could’ve won anyway,” Kallen pouts. “If the ground hadn’t dissolved under me…”

“You mean like the avalanche that Zero caused?” Cornelia asks.

“That was different,” Kallen answers. “That was intentional.” Cornelia just smirks.

The scene changes to a car, which holds several of the Black Knights and Zero. Tamaki is complaining – like always – and Kallen is irritated with him. Off screen, Gilford and Cornelia both grumble under their breath about professionalism and punishment.

The door to the car is opened by an unknown man. **Sorry for the inconvenience,** He says. **The master is waiting for you.**

They slip out of the vehicle and start looking around the facility. **The fuji mines?** Oghi exclaims, on realizing their location.

 **That is not possible!** Tamaki says. **There’s no way we could be here!**

**It has to be Mount Fuji!**

“Why’s that surprising?” Gino asks.

“They were sitting in the heart of Japan’s most valued resource,” Oghi answers with a small smile. “It should have been the most protected place in Japan. Nobody even bothered to look.” Cornelia growls.

 **It’s repulsive!** Says a voice, startling the resistance members. They turn in surprise to see a screen. A man is sitting behind it, only his lower half showing. **Mount Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty. Now, it is bent to the empire’s will, a place of hid-**

“We can see his face,” Cornelia says.

“They shaded the room,” Kallen answers. “Not sure how they did it so fast, but we couldn’t see past the screen.”

 **\- reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so,** The man growls, ending his monologue. **I apologize for not showing my face, but Zero, your face is hidden as well.**

“That’s fair,” Gino says.

“Lelouch probably already knew who it was though,” Kallen says. “He had it narrowed down to twelve people, remember? He could probably pick the guy out of a lineup.”

**To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore, you will show me your face!**

“That’s NOT fair,” Gino says. “Old dude just said Lelouch could hide his face as long as old guy did. Does that mean he’s gonna come out from behind the screen?”

“Gino,” Kallen says, calmly, “There were knightmare guns trained on us from all directions. Fair wasn’t really in the equation at this point.”

On screen, Kallen does what she always does. She throws herself between Zero and any weapon facing his direction. **Please wait! Zero has given us power and victory! That should be-**

 **Silence!** The other man growls.

“Rude,” Gino grumbles. Kallen rolls her eyes.

**\- of you is Oghi?**

**That’s me,** Oghi says.

 **You will remove Zero’s mask.** Neither On-screen or Off-screen Oghi look happy about this turn of events. On-screen Oghi looks like he’s having some sort of internal battle. Off-screen Oghi looks like he wants to throw himself off a cliff. He glances at Kallen, but she won’t look at him. All he can think about is betrayal.

 **I’m sorry Zero,** On-screen Oghi says, coming to a decision, **But we need a reason to put our faith in you too.**

Off screen, Cornelia looks like she is going to punch a wall. Her hands flutter for a moment, but, finding nothing to throw, she settles for a low, frustrated growl.

 **So, help us… to put our trust in you.** Oghi lifts the mask off Zero’s head. Both rooms gasp.

Then Gino starts snickering.

**A woman?**

**It can’t be!**

“I guess we know what Lelouch asked C.C. to do,” Gino says, through full blown laughter. Several others smile. Kallen sighs.

 **It’s not!** Kallen snaps. **This isn’t Zero! I saw her before. She was with Zero after Narita!**

“Aw,” Gino whines, “You gave the game away.”

 **You there,** The guy behind the screen growls, **Girl, is this true?**

 **It is,** C.C. answers.

**So, you are not Japanese?**

“What does that have to do with anything?” Cornelia asks. “She’s not Zero. Why does it matter?”

“Beats me,” Gino says. He looks a little distracted, as he looks over at Rivalz and the other student council members. Normally, Rivalz would have laughed with him. Now, he just looks miserable. He hasn’t talked in a while either.

 **Correct, clan chief of Kyoto… Taizhou Kirihara.** There’s a lot of gasping, and then some guards pull guns on C.C., proclaiming her inevitable death.

“I guess he wasn’t planning on showing his face to Zero, then,” Gilford says.

Just as it looks like the Black Knights are about to be slaughtered, one of the knightmares surrounding them fires one of its weapons, taking out the surrounding knightmares. Then it points its enormous gun at Kirihara. **You’re soft!** The real Zero’s voice echoes through the room. **And your methods of thinking are outdated!**

“Harsh,” Gino says. The lack of response from Rivalz makes the worry on his face deepen.

**Zero?**

**When did you-?**

**Hold on! He can fire at us with his remote!** The last remark comes as Lelouch comes out of the knightmare, dropping to the floor. Now completely in control, he steps forwards, towards the man behind the screen.

 **Taizhou Kirihara. Founder of Kirihara industries, which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining. Formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime. However, when Japan fell, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as ‘Kirihara the traitor.** ’

“Clever,” Cornelia says, “Accepting, even asking for, the hatred of his own countrymen. We wouldn’t have trusted him without it. Then he ran an operation behind our back. Very clever.”

Kallen throws a look up at Suzaku. He doesn’t react.

 **It’s as you guessed though. I… am not Japanese!** The Black Knights gasp.

**Is he serious?**

**No wonder he never showed his face!**

“Please tell me you’re satisfied now,” Cornelia says.

“If that was all he was hiding, he should have showed us his face then!” Tamaki snaps. For a second, Cornelia actually looks like she is going to tear him to shreds. Physically restraining herself, she turns away.

**\- why do you fight for Japan? What is it you want?**

**The destruction of Britannia.**

**And so, do you believe that this is possible? That you can do it?**

**I can, because I must. I have reasons which compel me inexorably! I’m glad I’m dealing with you,** and then he does something that shocks them all. He takes off his mask.

“What?” Gino cries.

“He knew?” Cornelia snaps. Behind her, Gilford growls.

 **It’s been a long time, Lord Kirihara,** Lelouch finishes, smiling.

 **Is it really you?** Kirihara says, as the scene changes to the old Kururugi home in Lelouch’s childhood.

“He not only knew who Zero was,” Viletta murmurs, “He also knew him as a child?”

“It seems so,” Cornelia says.

“Why are you so angry?” Kallen asks. “He was your enemy. There was no reason for him to tell you.”

“The Special Zone,” Cornelia growls. “He agreed to help us then.”

**\- appreciate you taking care of me, then.**

**If I hadn’t come tonight, were you planning on taking a messenger as hostage?**

**Not at all. I came to ask for your help. That’s all I’m seeking from you.**

There is a moment of hesitation, and then Kirihara smiles. **So, the flower from eight years ago has finally bloomed.**

“That’s one way to put it,” Lloyd says, casually.

Behind Zero’s knightmare, the Black Knights wait. **I can’t see him!** Tamaki growls, going to move around the knightmare. Just as Kallen blocks him, Kirihara calls to them.

 **Oghi!** The man in question looks up in astonishment.

**Yes?**

**This man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia. His face must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero, and I guarantee that if you do we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support.**

“And now you have a full confession from the leader of the largest group of resistance members in Area Eleven,” Cornelia says. “That settles the matter, right?” She looks like she already knows the answer. Oghi’s uncomfortable expression cements her opinion. The Witch of Britannia lets out a muffled, completely undignified shriek out into her hands. Then she looks back up. “Apologies,” She says. “That was undignified.”

“It’s fine,” Kallen snaps. “Completely understandable.” She glares at Oghi.

 **Are you embarking on the path of blood?** Kirihara asks, bringing their attention back to the screen for a moment.

**Indeed, If that is my destiny.**

The scene changes back to the medical camp. Completely missing the sadness taking over the faces of the student council, Cornelia turns back to Oghi.

“If you really wanted to know who he was, couldn’t you just have looked up who the Kururugis took in eight years ago?”

Oghi gapes at her. “I- we couldn’t hear him completely!” He protests. Cornelia just rolls her eyes.

 **Yes,** the Viletta on screen says, noting the picture of Lelouch that falls out of Shirley’s wallet as she opens it. She turns back to the girl and her mother. **The spelling of Fenette matches this one. I’m afraid this is him.**

Milly whimpers. Rivalz bows his head. Nina clutches closer. Kallen looks away. They aren’t the only ones. Several others begin realizing the horror. Kaguya and Tianzi clutch each other. Cornelia closes her eyes. Cecile looks away, holding on tight to Lloyd, who winces.

 **Can you please identify the body?** A soldier asks.

“She’s seventeen!” Milly says. “Don’t make her see that!”

“See what?” Tamaki asks. A few sad faces turn to look up at him. “I’m sorry! I’m still a little confused!” Kallen just turns away. The others follow her example. Those in the room who have no idea what is going on keep their mouths shut.

The scene has changed as Lelouch walks along a rainy pathway, trying to call Shirley. She doesn’t answer. He sighs. **Of course it’s too late,** He murmurs. There is a flash of the opera house, and of two empty seats. Then they are back in the rain, and Lelouch looks up to see Shirley, standing in the rain. She isn’t holding an umbrella, and she’s soaking wet.

 **I’m sorry I was late,** Lelouch stutters, slipping his umbrella over her head. **I thought you’d be back home by now.** Shirley doesn’t look up. **Anyway, never mind that. Come one, let’s go someplace to get out of the rain now.**

 **Lulu, tell me…** Shirley hesitates, **Zero, he fights for the weak, doesn’t he?**

**Wha? Yeah, well, that’s what he says.**

**Then, then why did he kill my father?**

Kallen buries her head in her hands. Milly chokes out a cry. Tamaki sits straight up in shock. “Zero didn’t kill him!”

“We did,” Kallen answers, choking out the words. “It was our avalanche. It was our fault.”

“But, but…”

 **You know, my father… was so gentle. He never ever hurt me! He didn’t do anything wrong!** The tears pouring down Shirley’s face are matched by several in the audience, including Kaguya and Nina. Oghi wipes a tear from his face.

 **But he was buried alive… He couldn’t breathe.** Lelouch’s eyes go wide in horror. Shirley looks up at him, horrible sadness in her eyes. **Why? Why? Why did my father have to die? I- I don’t want this.** She lets out a screaming sob and, stepping forward, she buries her head in Lelouch’s chest.

His umbrella falls to the ground. He stands in shock, while she holds him. **Please, Lulu…** She whispers. **Please… Help me** , and then she kisses him. The girl’s body molds against Lelouch’s, and both sink into the kiss.

The screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “The Messenger from Kyoto.” JNN stations. Hulu, https://www.hulu.com/series/code-geass-1858aace-a7fb-4d6f-b770-61dc121185b4


	14. Shirley at Gunpoint - 1:13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, and it's a boring chapter too! Sorry.

_**You know, my father… was so gentle. He never ever hurt me! He didn’t do anything wrong!** The tears pouring down Shirley’s face are matched by several in the audience, including Kaguya and Nina. Oghi wipes a tear from his face. _

_**But he was buried alive… He couldn’t breathe.** Lelouch’s eyes go wide in horror. Shirley looks up at him, horrible sadness in her eyes. **Why? Why? Why did my father have to die? I- I don’t want this.** She lets out a screaming sob and, stepping forward, she buries her head in Lelouch’s chest. _

_His umbrella falls to the ground. He stands in shock, while she holds him. **Please, Lulu…** She whispers. **Please… Help me,** and then she kisses him. The girl’s body molds against Lelouch’s, and both sink into the kiss. _

_The screen goes black._

“Crap,” Gino says blankly, continuing to stare at the dark surface.

Once again, silence rains. After all, there’s really not much to say. Finally, Cornelia speaks.

“This will be the hardest part then,” She says quietly.

“What?” Milly asks, turning to her.

“The death,” She answers, face deliberately blank.

“Of course killing people is the harde- “

“No,” Cornelia interrupts. “No, it’s not.”

“The hardest part,” Gino adds, because he’s honestly not certain the princess will be able to finish, no matter how cold the front she puts up, “The hardest part is knowing that there is still someone left alive. Someone torn apart by what you did. Someone in more pain than you think is possible, until you feel it. Until you see it,” He finishes, gaze flickering up to the screen.

“The hardest part,” Kallen says, “Is wondering if it’s worth it.”

“Then why?” Rivalz asks.

“Because it is,” Kallen answers. Her lips are pursed and her face is just as blank as Cornelia’s. “Because it has to be.” Before anyone can try to answer that, the screen begins again.

 **The actions one takes are answered by consequences waiting at their conclusion,** C.C. begins, as flashes of past scenes dance across the screen. **There are no exceptions. And even Lelouch’s power cannot change this. Despite his absolute ability to make anyone obey him, there is no escaping the inevitable. Lelouch has acted to avenge his mother’s death and to create a world where his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness, now he is confronted by the results of his acts, consequences he never imagined, and there are more to come. If these unintended consequences help to create new worlds, who will bear the blame for the sins that are committed, who will take the punishment and who will measure it out?**

“The demon emperor,” Tamaki growls. It’s clearly meant to be an answer to the second question. Suzaku sighs. The man has no idea how close he is.

On screen, Shirley’s father’s funeral plays out. As they begin to cover the casket, Shirley’s mother finally loses her composure. **No, stop!** She cries, jumping forward and falling to her knees. **Don’t bury him again, please. He suffered enough.** As Shirley steps forward to comfort her mother, Milly sighs.

“Shirley always was the strong one,” She says, a frown covering her features.

A tiny girl appears on screen, looking with joyful eyes at a tall man. **Guess what Papa?** She says, bouncing in excitement. **Someday, when I grow up, I’m gonna be your wife**. Off screen, Milly offers a small smile.

“That’s our Shirley,” Rivalz says.

**-teacher told you, didn’t she? Someday you’ll meet the man you really love.**

“And he’ll murder you,” Tamaki says angrily. “Seriously?” Suddenly Kallen has turned to Tamaki. She’s on her feet, hands on her hips. “Are you kidding me? The Black Knights did that! Not just Zero! All of the Black Knights! Have you forgotten that includes you Tamaki? Have you?” The small girl’s eyes flash, and the room is reminded why Kallen had been such a good warrior. “Maybe Lelouch did some bad things at the end. We all got tricked and he got tricked too! Whatever, Tamaki! Forget that for just one second and take responsibility for the crap we pulled! All of us!”

“He was twisting our minds!” Tamaki argues. Kallen just laughs.

“Like he twisted mine?” She asks, with a sharp smile.

“He did!” Tamaki argues. “He played with us all! We were just chess pieces to him!”

“So WHAT?” Kallen yells. “We planted those explosives! We killed Shirley’s father! Whatever the intention behind Lelouch’s actions, however he saw us, that doesn’t change the fact that we made our own decisions, that I made my own decision! So just… just shut up and watch,” She finishes, turning away. Tamaki clearly wants to answer, wants to say something, anything, but he sees Kallen’s posture, closed off and angry, and knows that it wouldn’t be worth it.

 **-cried yet?** The on-screen Milly says, looking concerned as she looks directly into Shirley’s eyes. **If you just hold it in, it’s only going to be harder for you later on.**

 **You don’t have to worry** , Shirley answers quietly. **Really, I’m fine –** “No, you’re not!” – **I’ve cried a lot.** A flash of Shirley crying into Lelouch’s arms crosses the screen and is broken by a growling voice.

 **Cowards!** Suzaku snaps, fists tight as he glares at the ground. **Zero and his people. Their methods are just cowardly. He doesn’t even get his hands dirty. He stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos, and then sits back and congratulates hims-**

“That’s not what Lelouch did!” Kallen snaps. Oghi’s gentle hand rests on her shoulder.

“That’s exactly what he did,” He murmurs. “Except that he did get his hands dirty. And that his actions did change things.”

 **-headed back, everyone,** Milly says, effectively stopping Suzaku’s tirade. **Shirley, we’ll be waiting for you, back in the old student council room, same as ever.** Shirley nods, giving a tiny, very tired smile. Milly turns away. **Come on guys, let’s go.** Rivalz tries to say something to Lelouch, and Milly pulls him away, intentionally leaving him and Shirley alone.

“Why did you do that?” Rivalz asks, still sounding confused. “That wasn’t really the time for lovebird stuff.”

“Maybe not,” Milly answers. “Not for teasing anyway. But it was time for love, and she loved him. I hoped…”

There is a random scene of C.C. receiving pizza – “Uh, what?” – and then they’re back to the two teenagers, standing awkwardly in a graveyard.

 **Lulu, forgive me,** Shirley’s voice breaks across the screen, breaking the awkward silence that had been between them.

 **What?** Lelouch’s eyes snapped to Shirley’s, shock and horror reflected in them. He’s echoed by several members of the audience.

 **It wasn’t fair. Kissing you like that,** The girl answers quietly. **It wasn’t fair at all.**

“Why does she always have to think about other people?” Nina murmurs sadly under her breath.

 **-something I did. Forget about it, okay? I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that. I’m sorry. It was totally stupid of me.** The girl’s eyes are so full of sorrow as she tries to make the whole conversation seem normal. As though her father had not just died. Like she had no right to be sad at all. **I mean, you finally kissed me, and I can’t even be happy.** Finally breaking, tears slip down her cheeks and she bolts.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Cecile whispers, looking as though she wants to grasp the girl on screen, and pull her into a hug.

 **Wait- Shirley!** Lelouch puts out his hand for a second, as though he is going to go after her. Then his hand drops, and his head droops as he just stands in the rain.

“I can’t tell if I wanted him to go after her, or not,” Rivalz murmurs.

“Yeah,” Milly says quietly.

As they watch, the screen switches to Lelouch’s room, where he’s sitting on a couch. As he glares into nothing, his phone starts buzzing with a call from the Black Knights. His face remains blank. He doesn’t answer.

 **Do you regret it?** C.C.’s voice breaks the silence. **That your friend’s father was caught up in all this?**

“Of course he does!” Gino snaps. “If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be human!”

“Demon Emperor,” Gilford supplies unhelpfully. Gino actually throws his superior officer a glare.

 **-happened to the path of blood?** C.C. asks.

“She is being entirely too blunt about this whole thing,” Viletta says. “He just went through a major trauma.”

“She’s very old,” Tianzi murmurs. “She’s probably forgotten how to be kind.”

“Or doesn’t think it’s necessary,” Kaguya adds.

 **-Did you think this was all just a game?** C.C. continues. **You’ve already killed your fair share of people, by hand. Or words, more often than not.**

**Just shut up.**

C.C. doesn’t shut up. As she continues, several fists and jaws tighten around the room. She may be speaking the truth, but to the soldiers in the room, hearing someone speak in such a detached manner about the trauma of war was infuriating. **All of them left behind a family. All of them had lovers and friends. Are you telling me you hadn’t grasped that yet?**

“Can you really blame him?” Gino growls. He seems to be talking to C.C. herself. “How was he supposed to know? You don’t know anything about the pain of killing someone. You’re just some- “

“Do you really think that?” Cornelia asks. “That she’s never killed anyone?”

“Probably not!” Gino answers. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about!”

“I think you’re wrong Gino,” Viletta says quietly. Gino raises an eyebrow in her direction, and she sighs. “She walks through blood and carnage like it’s nothing. People who’ve never killed, they can’t do that. She has blood on her hands.”

 **One kiss and then you go to pieces then, huh? So for all your preening and posturing, you’re really just a spoiled little boy with a swollen head and a big fat mouth**.

“That… is pretty harsh,” Gino mutters.

**Passed the point of no return. You need a reason for living, right? You’re not going to disappoint me, are you?**

“Now I know why C.C. left,” Oghi mutters. Kallen throws him a look. “I want to murder her,” Oghi finishes. “Preferably violently.”

The screen switches to a shower, where Lelouch is completely naked. “Ah!” Nunally says, “Don’t look!” She waves her hand in front of her eyes, scrunching her eyelids closed.

“Mmm,” Kallen says, leaning forward a little.

“Alright,” Gino says. “If we can’t objectify the women in the group, you can’t objectify the men.”

“Fine,” Kallen groans, intentionally looking away. Several of the other girls follow suit. When the emperor’s voice comes over the screen, they glance back watching the cross man appear.

**Yes, that is why people discriminate against each other.**

Euphemia follows after him. **Is that why you killed my brother?** She spits.

And then Suzaku turning away from Lelouch. **Because I think the ends are just as worthless if the means to them are wrong!**

Off-screen Oghi starts at seeing himself appear next to Zero. **Are you really going to do it?**

 **It’s easy to say whatever you want!** Kallen yells.

And then Clovis, terrified and trembling. **No, don’t! We may have different mothers, but I’m still your brother!**

 **It’s just one-sided self-satisfaction!** Suzaku growls.

 **And to have this world you want…** C.C. stares at the wall and a fist slams against it, and then the screen turns to a warmer, almost glowing memory.

 **I wish the world was a gentler place,** Nunnally says. The screen scans over a picture of Nunnally laying on a table, legs and eyes bandaged.

 **You appear to have a reason for living,** C.C. speaks again.

 **And I’ve come back to change everything,** The memory Lelouch smiles.

 **Are you embarking on the path of blood?** Kirihara says. And then the screen returns to Lelouch as his eyes open, certainty flooding back.

 **Oghi? It’s me, Zero**.

“Does that mean he’s back?” Gino asks.

“Yep,” Rivalz answers with a big smile.

“Good,” Cornelia says. Then she freezes.

“My Lady?” Gilford asks.

“It was getting boring,” Cornelia mutters.

“Mmhmm,” Kaguya answers.

On screen, Kallen’s room appears, and then two pictures, one of her, her brother and her mother, and the other of her brother, her and Oghi himself. The camera moves to Kallen looking sad, and then the camera is on Shirley.

“What was the point of that scene?” Kallen asks.

“No idea,” Tamaki mutters. The car drives away from Shirley and a notebook is shown inside. On top, there is a picture of Lelouch.

“What?” Tamaki asks.

“No idea,” Cecile echoes as Suzaku appears on screen with the Lancelot.

**Protocol established. Handshake, confirmed. Ygdrassil Drive is at Stage 1.**

**How unfortunate, Suzaku!** Lloyd says. **We have orders from Princess Cornelia’s royal guard. They say we’ll be participating in the next operation!**

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Rivalz asks.

**S** **o, are they acknowledging your skill, or using you as a decoy again?**

“What does it matter?” Viletta murmurs. “It’s not like he cares.” Under the mask, Suzaku agrees.

 **-give you lessons on the correct way to treat people?** Cecile asks on screen.

 **Thanks, but I’ll pass.** Lloyd frowns. His frown turns to a grin. **Now, let’s talk about that operation….**

 **But, Zero,** comes a voice as the screen shows a warehouse. **I realize this is a request from Kyoto, and we’d have no problem accepting it… And I’m sure the Japan Liberation Front would prefer to fight with us, rather than escaping to a foreign country, but-**

 **You’re Diethard,** Zero asks. **You offered us this information, correct?**

 **Yes. I’m honored that you’d see me like this, Zero**.

“Wow,” Viletta says. “He sounds pretty blank for someone with two guns pointed at him.”

 **-true that Princess Cornelia is deploying the mechanized marines in order to capture General Katase of the Liberation Front. Is that correct? Yes. We’re all ready at the network station for a special report on it. Colonel Tohdoh will never be able to rendezvous with General Katase,** Zero mutters. **In short, the Japan Liberation Front has no real military power at the moment. All they can rely on to fund their escape is the liquid Sakuradite they have.**

 **Which is why helping General Katase to escape should come before fighting Cornelia!** Oghi argues.

**Oghi! Who are we?**

“The Black Knights!” Rivalz yells. He gets a few weird looks for it.

 **The… the Black Knights** , Oghi finishes.

 **Then we have but one task!** Zero exclaims.

“There’s our dramatic Zero!” Rivalz grins.

“That’s my boy!” Milly adds. “I taught him that.”

**-destroy Cornelia’s troops to rescue the remnant forces of the JLF! Now, tonight, we are going to regain what we forgot at Narita!**

**What are our chances of winning?** Oghi argues.

**That’s a foolish question.**

**Understood,** Oghi answers, a smile overtaking his face.

“I don’t get it,” Lloyd says looking over at Cecile. “I thought telling people they were foolish was bad?” He looks honestly confused. Cecile gives him a little smile.

“I suppose it depends on the person Lloyd. Oghi was looking for a confident answer and Lelouch gave him one.”

“I see,” Lloyd says. He nods, looking utterly serious. It makes Milly and Rivalz both smile a little.

**-Every able body, I always say, even if it is the son of the former prime minister.**

“Hey!” Milly snaps.

“Rude,” Gino mutters. On-screen Suzaku does not respond.

“Suzaku has been nothing but loyal to you!” Rivalz snaps, turning to Cornelia.

“I wasn’t the one who said that,” She points out.

“But you agreed with him!” He growls. Cornelia just sighs.

 **-target is Katase,** the general continues, and then the screen refocuses on the warehouses. **Take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. We’re sending in the royal marines. Your job will be to provide supporting fire from the shore until the marines have cap-**

“What?” Milly says. “Suzaku could have been way more useful than that!”

“Quiet!” Kallen snaps. “What did they just say?”

 **I’m to annihilate them sir?** Suzaku gasps.

 **Nobody but the target is to survive. Is that clear?** Suzaku freezes for a moment. The whole room waits for his answer, but it is Darlton who speaks again. **Warrant Officer Kururugi, show your loyalty to the crown. This is your chance to get ahead in the world, soldier.**

“What?” Milly gapes at the screen.

“So, you’re telling me that people had to die just so that Suzaku could prove himself?” Kallen growls.

“It is the manner of war,” Gilford answers calmly.

“Those were unnecessary deaths!” Oghi argues.

“So was Shirley’s father,” Cornelia points out.

“Hey!” It’s the first time Nina has spoken for a while, but she’s standing now, glaring down Cornelia. “Don’t use Shirley like that! Shirley was amazing! You can’t use her pain just to make a point! You can’t!”

It is most likely purely out of astonishment that Cornelia doesn’t respond, staring at the quiet girl in surprise. Rivalz hesitantly pats the seat next to him and, surprisingly, Nina crumples quietly next to him, leaning into his side. Milly winces. This shouldn’t fall to Rivalz, but Nina hates her. She said so herself. Rivalz looks at her, a question in his eyes. She gives her best smile – tired, sad smile- and nods at him, turning back to look at the screen.

“What did we miss?” She asks.

“Evidently,” Oghi says, frowning, “Viletta decided to tell Shirley that Lelouch was a terrorist.”

“In my defense, he was,” Viletta grumbles.

“So, what? She’s following him?” Rivalz says, still holding Nina quietly. Viletta nods.

“And I’m following her,” She says.

“Oh,” Rivalz says, and then, “I have a really bad feeling on where this is going.”

“So do I,” Oghi murmurs.

“I have mixed feelings on it,” Viletta says. She kisses Oghi’s cheek with a small smile.

 **-should’ve grabbed him when I had the chance,** On-screen Viletta says. **No, I need proof. If he talks to her, I can learn what his roll is in all this. Which is all the more important if he can manipulate memory somehow. I won’t have to die, stripped of my position and honor like Jeremiah. Heck, this is the chance to move back up again. So, I have to find out a link to Zero. It has to be me.**

“I’m still confused about that,” Viletta says. “The last time I remember, Lord Jeremiah was alive. He is alive, isn’t he?”

“I’m sure they’ll explain,” Cornelia says. On screen, Kallen hesitates before entering a building.

 **Who is there?** Zero’s voice comes from the darkness. As they watch from both sides they see Lelouch, head bowed as Kallen speaks, still hesitant.

**I… I’m sorry, I’ll go.**

**Second thoughts?**

“I always wondered how he knew,” Kallen says quietly as her on-screen self looks up, surprised. “I never thought…”

 **-goal was justice** , On-screen Kallen takes over. **The only reason I’ve fought until now is because I thought it was the right thing to do so I could live with the killing but now… Tell me, is this real? Is what we are all doing here really going to change the world for the better?** The room holds its breath, waiting for Lelouch’s answer, waiting for fancy words and large speeches. Instead, Lelouch’s answer is simple, simple and honest.

**Yes, it will, or rather it must change the world. Will there be sacrifices? Not only just soldiers but the innocent as well. And yet, because of all these things, we have no choice but to continue on. No matter the cost, even if people see us as cowards, we have to prevail. If that means more blood will be shed, so be it. We’ve spilled so much to get here. I can’t let it be in vain. But I won’t force you, Kallen. If you wish to turn back, now is the time.**

“He thinks like a soldier,” Cornelia says. “He was a soldier,” Kallen answers. “A child soldier.” There is a horrible, sad smile on her face as her on-screen self says, **I’ll follow you to the very end.**

“Another time where he gave us a choice.” It’s Tamaki who says it, surprisingly.

“It’s not like he had a choice,” Oghi pointed out. “He had already used the geass on her.”

“Yes,” Kaguya says, “But he didn’t have to propose the choice here. He didn’t have to ask her if she wanted to stay.” Kallen gives a firm nod. Oghi just looks tired.

“Guys, that white-haired dude is back!” Rivalz says, gesturing frantically to the screen. They all whip around, but he’s gone again, replaced by preparations for battle. On screen, soldiers begin the attack as Suzaku stays on the shore, waiting to kill hundreds of people mercilessly.

“Does he do it?” Milly asks. No one answers, too absorbed in Shirley’s quiet horror and astonishment as she glances around a corner and sees the explosions on the bay where Lelouch had gone.

 **It looks like it’s started,** Oghi’s voice comes through the speakers. **Zero, you wanna move out or what? Hey? Do you read me? They’re closing in on the JLF. Come in!**

“Did he miss the signal, or…?” Gino asks. Zero’s answer comes immediately after.

**We have to hold.**

“Wasn’t your job to stop the destruction of the JLF?” Rivalz asks, sounding confused.

“Our job was to follow orders,” Oghi answers. “He gave us a reason.”

**Cornelia moved faster than expected. If we go now, we’ll die along with them.**

“Well that’s not right,” Cornelia says calmly. “We didn’t even try to hide our attack. He knew about it hours before.”

“What are you saying?” Oghi asks.

“Nothing yet,” Cornelia answers, but she leans forward, staring attentively at the screen.

Along the shore, several knightmares fire at the lone men on the JLF’s boat. The fire comes from every knightmare but one. **This isn’t battle,** Suzaku growls, clearly conflicted. **This is wholesale slaughter**.

“It’s an attack from a position that they clearly should have noticed,” Gilford says calmly. “It wasn’t even hidden if they were looking. They could have prepared.”

“They’re yelling about how they didn’t see you,” Rivalz points out logically.

“It isn’t our fault if they weren’t paying attention,” Cornelia answers.

“You still didn’t have to kill them all!” Milly argues.

“They rebelled against the largest empire in the world,” Gilford answers. “What did they expect, mercy?”

“Maybe some human decency?” Kallen growls. Just then a loud cry comes from the screen.

**We surrender! Please cease fire! This is the Japan Liberation Front! I repeat, we surrender!**

“They surrendered?” Tamaki growls, just as Suzaku’s protest – **Sir, they’re issuing a surrender** – is met with a curt answer.

**Ignore it.**

“You can’t ignore a surrender!” Kallen yells. “You can’t! Those are people! They said they would stop fighting and you just – just – “ Cornelia points back to the screen where the JLF’s ship begins to motor away.

 **You see?** The grumbling voice of Britannia says. **They’re just buying time. Now carry out your orders.**

“But they were running,” Milly says.

“Retreats are not truces Miss Ashford,” Cornelia answers. “We could hardly be expected to allow them to come back later on.”

Shirley flashes on screen for a moment, staring in horror at the chaos ahead of her, and then Oghi’s voice rises back over the screen. **It’ll be too late soon!** He yelled. **When does Zero plan to move?**

 **I just hope that he isn’t doing all this to honor some childish notion of justice,** Diethard answers, sounding supremely unconcerned.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Cornelia mutters. Kallen glares her way, but her eyes soften. Euphemia’s death still hasn’t been explained. She’ll see soon that it wasn’t Lelouch’s fault. Soon.

 **-only one way out,** Zero is saying. **They have to be careful around that precious sakuradite**.

“I’d like to believe that isn’t a trigger for some kind of explosive…” Oghi says, gesturing to the button in Lelouch’s hands.

“But it is,” Cornelia answers flatly.

“What does that mean?” Tianzi asks quietly. No one answers, all leaning forward now, hoping that they are wrong. Lelouch finally sends his forces in, or pretends too. That is when he hits the trigger, and the sakuradite blows up.

“Crap,” Tamaki hisses.

“That can’t be right!” Kallen cries. “They were allies! He killed them on purpose?”

“Looks like we weren’t the ones who slaughtered people for no reason,” Viletta says, lips pursed.

“No one slaughtered people for no reason,” Cornelia breaks in. “It was a good plan.”

“Um,” The Tianzi murmurs, “What exactly was the plan?”

“Zero told his knights they couldn’t go in due to a delay. No help came to the JLF and they lost hope. Your people wouldn’t believe that the JLF would attempt surrender, so when the ship blew, it looked as though the JLF committed honorable suicide so they would not be taken by our troops.”

 **Just what you’d expect of the JLF,** Lelouch’s voice confirms over the screen. **Choosing to take the Britannians out with them.**

“That’s horrible,” Tianzi murmurs.

“Perhaps,” Cornelia says, “But they were going to die anyway. This way they became martyrs for the cause.”

“It definitely seems like something a demon would do,” Tamaki grumbles, clearly trying to dispel his anger somehow, despite Cornelia’s semi-reasonable argument.

“It still wasn’t right,” Milly says. “They didn’t get to make their own choice.” Cornelia frowns.

“Once a person, Britannian or an elev- or Japanese joins an army they should be prepared to die at any time for that risk. No one was drafted into the revolution. They knew the dangers.”

“Maybe of –”

“Does anyone else think this really isn’t going anywhere?” Lloyd asks lightly. “I mean, we’re here to find out the history of the demon emperor. As much as I admire your efforts, I doubt you’ll be able to hash out the morals of war in a single day.”

“He’s right,” Oghi says. “Let’s just watch.” He turns back to the screen. The Japanese grudgingly follow his lead, leaving the Britannians no one to argue with.

“They’re attacking Cornelia head on,” Lloyd volunteers. “Diethard seems to know exactly what’s going on.”

**-using the liberation front as a living trap!**

“See? That’s- “

“Milly,” Rivalz murmurs. “Please.” She sighs and goes quiet.

 **Show me more of your genius! Let your ego engulf the world!** Diethard bursts into very over the top laughter.

“Ok, now that it’s just battle, we can talk about how creepy that guy is, right?”

“I always thought he was off his rocker,” Tamaki growls.

“Yeah,” Kallen says.

“Why, because he understood Zero?” Gino asks. “Doesn’t that make Zero crazy too?”

“He enjoyed it to much though,” Oghi answers. “Sure, Lelouch seems to enjoy his plans coming together, but at least he has some empathy.”

“Follow your heart,” Cornelia says. “That’s what people say nowadays right? Just do what you feel is right? So-

 **Your highness!** On-screen Guilford says. His voice surprises the off-screen Cornelia into halting. **We can handle this.**

**Quiet! The woman snaps in return. How many times do you think I’ll allow them to mock me?**

“Quite a fe- “

“Shirley!” Milly gasps out. On screen, the heat sensors on Lelouch’s knightmare catch the body heat of a small girl standing behind Cornelia’s knightmare just before he attacks.

 **Shirley?** It crosses Lelouch mind for only a second. He falters, and then the Lancelot is on him, and there’s no chance for him to take Cornelia. Lelouch’s knightmare hits the ground hard, pieces flying off in every direction. Immediately, Suzaku starts in on his justice speech.

“Oh, look at the beautiful work on my Lancelot,” Lloyd says. “Lloyd!” Cecile hisses. “What?” The other answers. “We’ve heard it before, and we’ll hear it again. Justice _blah blah blah_ kindness _blah blah blah._ Now he’s going to ask Zero why he doesn’t care about people.”

 **Why do you spill people’s blood meaninglessly?** Suzaku growls. Lloyd snickers. Cecile hits him on the arm.

“It was what he believed in,” She says. “Of course he wanted to teach it to others.”

“Suzaku would have made a good teacher,” Milly says quietly. Across the room, Suzaku starts. He’d never thought of that.

_No use wishing now._

“He really would have,” Kallen answers, and the attention moves back to the screen just as Lelouch’s knightmare falls apart altogether, his cockpit shooting away to save him. As he lands, he hits his head and passes out, leaving him hanging just slightly out of the safety mechanism.

“He’s lucky an enemy didn’t come along right then and there,” Cornelia says. “We could have killed him easily. Would have, if the Guren hadn’t intercepted.”

“I have a really bad feeling about this,” Rivalz mutters. Of course, that is exactly when Shirley steps onto the screen, wavering as she stares down at the man who killed her father unconscious at her feet.

“Oh,” Milly breathes. “Oh Shirley.” The room goes silent as Shirley steps back and hears a click at her feet.

“Gun,” Gino breathes.

On screen, Shirley picks up the item and points it at Lelouch – at Zero. **Is this Zero’s?** She breathes. Her hands are shaking as she attempts to aim. **So… with this… I’ll repay you! For my father!**

Lelouch moves, and his mask slips. Shirley freezes in horror and then the screen goes black.

“Crap,” Gino mutters. “That’s really not good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Shirley at Gunpoint.” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/browse 
> 
> Code Geass Episode Transcripts. https://codegeassepisodetranscripts.wordpress.com/13-shirley-at-gunpoint/


	15. Geass vs. Geass - 1:14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I got a request to stop saying this was finished, so I'm gonna put it as in progress. Hopefully, I'll actually get around to doing more chapters.  
> Again: I'm reordering the chapters, so this is first now, even though it wasn't before. Sorry about the confusion!

“No!” Rivalz surges forward towards the screen. “Shirley!”

“Rivalz!” Milly says, grabbing his wrist. “She’s fine, remember? She’s fine. She doesn’t get hurt till…” Rivalz turns as her voice trails off. He pulls her into his arms. Pulling back just a little, he holds his hand out to Nina, who joins them in the group hug. “She’s fine.” Milly says. “She’s fine. That’s the point. She – she doesn’t get hurt.” She’s repeating it to herself, over and over. Quietly, she sits by Kallen, who seems torn between comforting her and staying with Oghi and Viletta. Milly takes her choice away by gripping her hand.

Cornelia frowns. “I didn’t know she had it in her,” she says. “My respect for that girl just went up a few notches.”

“Yeah,” Gino murmurs. “That was pretty legit.”

“Had what in her?” Nina asks.

“Looks like darling Shirley shot Viletta,” Lloyd says.

“Shirley couldn’t shoot anyone!” Rivalz argues.

“Even for Lelouch?” Kallen asks quietly. The room goes silent for a moment.

“She did what she had to do, to save the man she loved,” Gilford says.

“No one blames her Nina,” Cecile adds quietly.

“Well, I do,” Viletta says from her position next to Oghi.

“But you’d do it too,” Kaguya points out. “You’d do it for Oghi.” Viletta goes quiet and looks away.

The screen starts back up again. It gives a recap for some reason, and then Suzaku flashes onto the screen.

**No, wait!**

**Do not pursue,** a voice says over the monitor. **Protecting the viceroy has top priority**.

“I don’t need protecting,” Cornelia says testily.

Oghi is trying desperately to get in contact with Zero. The fact that he has dropped out of range during the middle of a battle has clearly worried him. C.C. manages to get a hold of him so she can tell him to withdraw the Black Knights. Then she turns to Lelouch.

 **This is pathetic!** She snaps.

“Agreed,” Cornelia murmurs.

**You’re so shook up, you can’t even issue orders. And Cornelia will –**

**Listen to me!** Lelouch interrupts. **My handgun is missing!**

“She took it?” Kaguya asks.

“Rookie mistake,” Gilford answers. “She should have wiped it off and left it. He’d have no trail then.”

“He’d have known someone was there though, because of the blood,” Gino points out.

“True,” Cornelia says. “But he might have spent more time looking around the area for someone wounded, instead of assuming one of them had gotten away.”

“That doesn’t matter though, does it?” Nunnally says. “Shirley isn’t going to try to run.”

“Of course she is! She’d be a fool not to-” Milly just points at the screen, where Shirley is -writing a letter and crying.

 **Shirley,** comes another voice. **What are you doing up so early?**

“And now she’s brought someone else into it as well,” Cornelia sighs. “Do you think that room is carpeted? It would be hard to get blood out of – “

“What are you talking about?” Rivalz says.

“Shirley doesn’t kill Sophie,” Milly adds.

“She’s a fool then,” Gilford says. “You have to get rid of all the evidence."

On screen, Shirley hides the gun away and tells the other girl she’s just writing a letter to Lelouch. Or rather, the other girl decides it’s for Lelouch.

“Ok, I gotta know. Did everyone in the whole school know Shirley liked Lelouch?” Tamaki asks.

“Basically, yes,” Milly says, with a small smile. “It’s always hard to hide love, and Shirley never was good at hiding things in the first place.” Gino gives a quiet nod.

On screen, Nina announces to most of the student council that, ‘she would like to meet Euphemia please.’ The off-screen Nina blushes bright red.

“Did you ever get to meet her?” Cornelia asks quietly. The other girl blushes harder, and nods quickly. Cornelia raises one eyebrow in her direction, but says nothing.

 **Hello, Ashford Academy Student Council,** Suzaku says, as he picks up the ringing phone.

“Did you have to say all that every time you picked up the phone?” Tamaki says, looking confused.

Milly grins. “Nope,” She says. “That was just Suzaku. I think it must have been part of his training, or maybe he was just super polite. I teased him about it a lot, but, I always thought it was kind of sweet.” Her smile is tinged with sadness now. Suzaku wishes he could rip the mask off and help, but…

**Suzaku?**

**Lelouch?**

**Is there anything unusual there?**

**Yeah, there is.** The room holds its breath. **You’re not here,** Suzaku finishes.

“That might have been the worst joke I’ve ever heard,” Viletta says.

“That’s kind of pathetic, Viletta.” Kallen responds, grinning over at her. “We’re gonna have to have a bad joke contest when this is over.” Viletta makes a face. Kallen’s smile grows.

“Did that cat just attack Suzaku?” Tianzi asks.

“He did that a lot, from what I understand,” Nunnally says, smiling.

**I wonder what’s going on over there.**

**So then it seems like-**

**Right. It appears he doesn’t know about me. That eliminates one group, the military.**

“Do you think she ever gets tired of being interrupted?” Lloyd asks offhand.

**Aside from them and the Black Knights, I can’t think of anyone else who could have been there.**

**Someone from the Japan Liberation Front could have survived.**

“I still can’t believe he blew them up,” Oghi hisses. Viletta gives him a small, sad smile.

“I can,” she says. “It’s the best tactical option.”

**And the blood?**

**It’ll take time to analyze.**

**There’s something else… I thought I saw Shirley there.**

**Oh, the girl who kissed you?** C.C. asks, and it almost sounds teasing.

 **Give it a rest, will ya?** And Lelouch sounds embarrassed.

**Just making sure I got the right girl, lover boy.**

“Sure,” Gino says sarcastically. “Cuz green-girl knows NOTHING about anything.”

**But if she was there, then there’s something we need to know, and we’d better find out fast.**

“Would he kill her?” Cecile asks tentatively. “I mean, I know he doesn’t, but, do you think he would’ve?”

“No. No way,” Milly says.

“He’s caused quite a bit more bloodshed than that to further his cause,” Cornelia points out.

“It’s not the same,” Rivalz protests. “Shirley was sweet and innocent and kind! Nobody could kill her just like that, especially not Lelouch!”

“Sacrificing one person for the sake of the entire world sounds like something Zero would do,” Kaguya puts in.

“But this isn’t Zero, it’s Lelouch,” Nina says quietly.

“Is there really a difference?” Lloyd asks.

“There was then.” It’s not a question. They all turn to look at Nunnally. Her face is hard. “Perhaps later, there was no difference,” she adds, “but there was then.” No one can argue.

 **Treating Suzaku like he’s just another part of the machine could have serious consequences,** Cecile says on screen.

“I feel like we might have missed something.”

“Naw,” Gino says. “Somebody said Zero hated the royals, Euphemia was all ‘no he doesn’t,’ but only mentally, and then they suggested getting her a knight.”

“So… we missed a lot then?” Oghi asks. Gino shrugs.

“Nothing important,” Kallen says. “It’s not like Princess Euphemia’s knight actually did much.”

**We better deal with the human issue here first.**

**Pardon me, but aren’t you taking care of him in place of someone else?**

“Who else?” Tianzi asks. Her eyes are enormous. Evidently, Cecile can’t resist the innocent look. “My sister was a knightmare pilot,” she says, with a sad smile. “She was nothing like Suzaku at all, but when she died… I suppose I needed someone to replace her is all.”

Kallen puts out a gentle hand, and lays it over the other woman’s. Cecile looks up in surprise. It’s the first time Kallen has touched any of the people she hadn’t worked with over the years. The red-head gives her a tiny smile.

 **Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?** Two girls ask a schoolgirl with red rimmed eyes.

“She likes standing at military attention by doors,” Rivalz says sarcastically.

“Obviously,” Gino adds.

**I need to wait till they finish disinfecting my room.**

**Why should I have to go rifling through some girl’s underwear?** C.C. asks, on the other side of the door. **This is going to cost you.**

“At least my brother had some sense of dignity,” Cornelia says under her breath.

**It always does. You could do this solo. She’d be thrilled to know the man she loved went searching through her –**

“Ok, green-hair is starting to get on my nerves,” Rivalz says.

**Well there’s no sign of that gun in here, and her diary only goes until the fourteenth.**

**Fourteenth? But that’s the day that her father had died.** He drops a box on the floor, and pictures scatter all over the place. Pictures of him.

“So, she’s a creepy stalker. That’s-” Suddenly, Kallen has Tamaki by the collar of his shirt.

“You shut up! You never even knew Shirley!”

“I- “

“I said, shut up! You didn’t know her. She was the sweetest angel in the whole world. She didn’t deserve what she got back then, and she definitely doesn’t deserve you dissing on her now! Most of those pictures are of a lot of us anyway, and if they weren’t, so what? She loved him!”

“Ok, ok,” Tamaki mutters, hands in the air. “Not a creepy stalker, I got it. Let go of me.” Kallen growls. She doesn’t so much let go of him as throw him back into his seat. Rivalz shifts slightly away from him.

“What’s going on?”

“She’s at the place where her father died,” Gilford says.

 **Lulu, how could you do this?** Shirley whispers.

**Yes, how could he?**

“Creepy white hair dude!” Rivalz says pointing. “I knew he was gonna be important!”

 **The JLF warship…** Oghi says, back on the Black Knights bus. **Why’d it blow up?**

“Is someone actually going to figure this out?” Viletta asks. **It self-destructed.**

**We did contact them and tell them we would help, right?**

**Yeah, that’s why Zero took action.**

**You’re not doubting Zero, are you?** On-screen Kallen asks.

**Well, it’s just that –**

**Yes. It’s just that the timing was too convenient, right?**

“I really hated Diethard,” Kallen says conversationally.

“And yet,” Cornelia adds, “If you had listened to him more often, you might have found out about Lelouch sooner. He was a very clever man.”

**I was making an assessment. That’s my new job here. Oghi, you agreed to it, too, didn’t you?**

**That’s right. And Zero did approve it.**

“I thought Zero was supposed to be smart,” Lloyd says, raising one eyebrow.

“Maybe he was trying to ‘keep his enemies closer?’” Cecile suggests.

“Or maybe, we just give him too much credit,” Viletta says. “I mean, I almost captured him by myself.”

“That’s true,” Oghi says, “But we all know Zero was smart. That’s not really something we can deny. Not after Shinjuku and Narita, even the Black Rebellion’s plan would have been flawless, if he hadn’t left.”

The camera focuses in on a train, and C.C. comes on screen.

“What is she wearing?” Cornelia asks.

**So, do you love her? This girl called “Shirley?”**

**I don’t know.**

**Do you hate her?**

**Don’t know.**

**Then why are we going to Narita?**

“Cuz Shirley might know his secret identity?” Milly says. “Duh.”

**What if she really does know? Are you going to kill her?**

“And we’re back to the big question,” Gilford says.

“You saw his reaction though,” Kaguya says. “It doesn’t look like he’d kill her.”

“He definitely doesn’t want to,” Lloyd says.

“You think he would want to?” Milly turns on him, anger and horror leaking through her voice.

“The demon emperor enjoyed hurting people,” Gino points out.

“Well something must have snapped him then,” Cornelia says, “Because he doesn’t want to kill her now.”

**If you have someone you don’t want to lose, you should keep them at a distance.**

**Is that from experience?**

**No. It’s a way of life**.

“That’s very sad,” Tianzi murmurs, and then, “I wouldn’t want to live forever.”

“What?” Tamaki gapes. “Living forever would be awesome!”

“But she loses everyone,” Tianzi points out. “If that’s how she lives… forever sounds very lonely." Tamaki stares at her.

“Maybe that’s why she’s so sad all the time,” Cecile says.

 **He’s a cruel man, isn’t he? Lelouch?** Mao stands opposite Shirley.

“Run, Shirley,” Nina whispers. She doesn't.

**H-How do you know about Lulu?**

**Aw, he deceived you. Never told you he’s Zero.**

“Seriously, how does he know?” Gino asks.

**The same mouth that ordered your father’s death stole a kiss from your tender lips.**

“That’s not true,” Milly says angrily. “Lelouch would never kill Shirley’s dad on purpose!”

“You are clearly forgetting that he killed thousands of people over the three months that he was emperor,” Gilford says flatly.

“Maybe he had a reason,” Kallen snaps.

“For mass murder? It’s more likely that murder just warped him.” Cornelia answers.

“You murder people all the time!” Rivalz snaps, leaping to his feet.

“I take part in wars. I do not control people’s minds and kill families outside of battles.”

“Rivalz,” Cecile says carefully. Rivalz whips around to glare at her. “No one is saying that **this** Lelouch would have ordered Shirley’s father’s death. They are just saying that mass murder is not alright. Ever. Do you disagree with that?” Rivalz frowns, and flops back into his chair. Kallen frowns too, glancing over at Suzaku. They all miss it though, except for him.

 **I know everything. Everything that happened that night.** What is clearly a flashback appears on screen.

 **Is that Zero?** Viletta asks, walking on screen and past Shirley. She grips Lelouch’s head, pulling him up by his hair and completely ignoring Shirley standing behind her, a wavering gun in her hand. **Well, well, what a shocker. The student is Zero himself! And a Britannian too!** The off-screen Viletta buries her head in Oghi’s shoulder, muttering an apology. Oghi sighs, wrapping his arms around her.

“It’s alright, Viletta.”

 **-She’ll make me a noble, not just a knight of honor, real nobility!** Shirley is still standing behind her, clear worry and confusion flashing across her face. **And he’s still alive too. What kind of grand execution will they have in store for him?**

“And it’s over,” Kallen says. “There’s no way Shirley would let that happen. Not that I blame you, Viletta,” she adds. “I probably would have ignored her too, if I didn’t know her.”

 **He’s your boyfriend, isn’t her?** Viletta says, panic crossing her face.

**Lulu!**

And the gun goes off.

They’re back to Mao as he taunts Shirley. **So you’re a killer, too, just like Zero.**

**No! That’s not true. I just-**

**And you actually used your father’s death for your own gain!**

“Oh Shirley, no!” Milly gasps, as the scene of her kissing Lelouch is shown. “You didn’t mean it like that!”

“If she did, would you still love her?”

“What?” Milly asks.

“If she did use her father’s death,” Cornelia says slowly.

“I wouldn’t blame her at all,” Nunnally says quietly. “You do horrible things when you’re sad.” Milly nods quietly.

**Playing the tragic heroine again?**

**No! I’m not doing that!**

**A girl who kills and then goes fishing for attention? Only evil witches do that.**

“Shut up you jerk,” Kallen hisses.

 **Unless you atone and completely free your heart, you and Lelouch will both be lost in your sins. Forever**.

“How dare you use Lelouch against her!”

“He has geass!” Tamaki yells over Rivalz. “He has geass! Do more people have geass?”

Cornelia, chin perched on one fist, sighs. “I don’t know,” she says.

“We’ll find out,” Kaguya says.

As Lelouch looks for Shirley, he inwardly argues with himself. He seems to be having the same issue they’re having, as he tries to figure out whether he should, or even could, kill his friend. Then the phone rings, and Mao reveals himself. As he and Lelouch head to a train car to play chess, C.C. continues looking for Shirley.

**Are you familiar with Balinese art? I don’t have a photo, but I can paint her in Batuan style.**

“What is that?” Tamaki asks. “How is it possible that she thinks someone actually KNOWS about that?” C.C. notices Mao. She clearly recognizes him. Looking worried, she grabs a motorbike and follows the train.

On the train, Lelouch is losing. “Is he losing?” Gino asks. “I don’t play chess, I honestly can’t tell.”

“Yeah,” Rivalz says. “It’s insane. I’ve never seen Lelouch lose at chess before.”

**Didn’t C.C. tell you about me? Oh well done! In one lightning moment, you came up with fourteen possible identities for me –**

“Fourteen?” Cornelia raises one eyebrow. “What on earth are the other thirteen? Isn’t it obvious who he is now?”

“ **We** know he has geass,” Kaguya points out. “He could be a spurned lover or something if he didn’t.”

“He still could be,” Tianzi says quietly. Gilford nods at her.

“That would make sense.”

“Why would you know?” Lloyd says, smiling sadistically. Gilford goes slightly red.

 **You can read minds!** Lelouch gasps.

“That is so boss!” Gino yells.

“Is it?” Nunnally asks, tilting her head.

 **It’s Shirley!** Lelouch gasps on screen.

**So now then, let the vital punishment games begin.**

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oghi asks.

“It means he’s a horrible, sadistic villain,” Cornelia answers, as Shirley raises her gun, pointing it at Lelouch through the window.

 **Are you alright?** Oghi yells, drawing their attention. **Talk to me!** Viletta lays broken in the rubble.

 **So… it’s you…! Zero!** Viletta murmurs. Oghi’s eyes go wide.

“And thus, I met my husband,” Viletta says, rolling her eyes.

“He only brought you home because he thought you might know who Zero was?” Gino asks. Oghi looks away, frowning.

“Perhaps,” Viletta answers. “But he cared about the Britannian woman buried in rubble. I think that makes up for it.”

**Shirley, that gun is…**

**Yes, it’s Zero’s. Your gun, Lulu.**

**Why don’t you use your geass?** Mao interjects. **I’m pretty sure you haven’t used it on her, right?**

“That’s actually a good idea,” Gino says.

**Of course, if you do, I’ll just shoot you myself.**

“And there goes that,” Gino adds. Milly smiles weakly. The others are too focused on the screen to notice or bother as Lelouch tries to figure out how to fight Mao’s geass.

 **Lulu, die,** Shirley says. Any noise in the room stops as everyone freezes.

**We’ll atone for our sins. We have to! I’ll die with you!**

**She’s already killed one time,** Mao adds. **She shot the person who saw your face, all to protect your little secret.**

**Then, that blood was…**

**It’s time to end this together, Lulu.**

“That’s not your decision,” Gino hisses.

“Shut up,” Kallen answers.

**Yes, yes, sinners must be punished.**

**You put her up to all of this!** Lelouch growls. Mentally, he’s thinking as fast as he can. **I see. He reads her mind, and then it’s easy for him to confuse and control her.**

**Yes! That’s right!**

**Shirley, don’t let him trick you!**

**Come now, are you really saying this? The guy who lied to her from the start?**

**Stop it!** Shirley yells, waving the gun around.

“He needs to get that gun off of her,” Gilford says. “She’s untrained and panicking.”

**If murder’s a sin, then this absolutely increases the sin!**

“That’s…” Kallen frowns.

“It’s one way to look at it,” Cornelia says.

 **If you did kill, was he the one controlling you?** Lelouch continues as the two women speak.

 **Shirley pulled the trigger, and she knows it,** Mao teases. **When you hide away your sins, it only gets worse.** Tianzi frowns.

“She was protecting someone,” she points out. “Is it a sin if you’re protecting someone?”

“She killed someone,” Cornelia answers simply.

“Again, so have you,” Rivalz answers.

“She never said she didn’t, Rivalz,” Kallen says quietly. “Only that it was a sin.” Rivalz looks at her for a long time.

“But you’ve…” Kallen ducks her head and turns away.

The screen had paused and their attention is drawn back by a gunshot as it restarts. **Why don’t you just shut up?** Shirley yells. Amazingly, her shot almost hits him. Lelouch falls backwards down the stairs, and the pictures spill out of his jacket. Shirley gasps. Then she bursts into tears.

 **What are you waiting for?** Mao says, and he honestly sounds confused. **He’s the man who killed your father. Don’t you know he’s a sinner? Kill him now!**

**I just…I don’t…**

**What’s with this girl? Her thoughts are just a jumble now. I’ll have to do it.** He raises his gun – and Shirley shoots at him.

**Stop it!**

**Fine, consider it stopped. You two just do whatever it is you want.**

“He’s just going to leave?” Tamaki asks incredulously. “After all that?”

“Somehow, I don’t think he will,” Cornelia answers, just as Shirley faints and falls down the stairs.

“Do you think Mao wanted a bunch of people to fall down the stairs?” Oghi asks.

“He probably just thought it looked cool,” Milly answers.

**What a pain. It was so dramatic and juicy. Now I’ll have to kill them the old boring way –**

“Dude, who is this guy? I mean, obviously he’s nuts, but what even-” The train car cuts him off as it lurches to a start.

 **Why didn’t I sense them?** **C.C.?** Mao gasps. **I just knew it!** In his hurry, Mao loses his visor and earmuffs. As they fall, the audience hears C.C.’s voice.

 **Are you awake, Mao? Forgive me Mao. See Mao? You can do it!** Rivalz gapes, pointing in horror at the screen as everyone else explodes.

“That’s SO creepy.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Why does he even have that?”

“Stalker,” Nina squeaks in fear.

**I’ll come to see you as soon as I can!**

**Mao,** C.C. whispers. **I never thought you’d come out among people.**

“Cuz he’s a creeper!” Gino yells, as the scene switches back to Shirley and Lelouch.

 **It’s all right now,** Lelouch says quietly. **It’s over.**

 **Lulu, I really did kill someone,** Shirley answers. **That’s why I…**

 **It’s because of me,** Lelouch answers, pulling her into a hug. **It’s not your fault.**

**And I shot you with your gun.**

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Milly whispers. “Shirley never acted like this.”

“You’re right,” Rivalz says. “He must fix it somehow.”

“How can he fix this?” Cecile asks, just as Kallen says,

“You can’t fix a person!”

“He must do something!” Gino argues.

“What about -you remember when Shirley and Lelouch got in that huge argument, and she stopped calling him Lulu?” Nina asks hesitantly. Milly’s eyes go wide.

“Yeah, but - but how would that fix this?”

“I don’t know.”

**I’m still alive.**

****

****

**But… I did it!**

“This girl is really… very innocent,” Cornelia says quietly. Gilford nods.

**Shirley, any sin you committed is mine to bear.**

**I wanted you to be kind to me…**

**What’s wrong with that?**

**Even though my father died…**

**Don’t worry, it’s time to forget.**

“What does that mean?” Gino asks quietly.

“Nothing good,” Viletta answers.

**I can’t!**

**Yes, you can! I’ll help you forget all of this.**

“What?”

“He can’t!”

“His geass doesn’t make people forget, does it?”

 **Impossible,** Shirley sobs.

**Shirley, I’m sorry about your father. If I could be reborn into a new life… I would.**

“Hmph,” Cornelia snorts. “One dead person that he actually likes and he’s willing to start over.”

“That is rather foolish,” Gilford murmurs.

“That’s love,” Nunnally answers. Lelouch’s geass appears in his left eye, covering the image of Shirley reflecting there.

 **Lulu… No, don’t!** Shirley gasps.

“Isn’t he trying to help?” Oghi asks. And then the pictures of Lelouch flash across the screen and fade into nothingness.

“What did he do?” Kaguya asks.

“He fixed her,” the Tianzi murmurs, and, for some unknown reason, she’s crying. Cornelia looks at her, face full of confusion.

The screen is focused on the dark now. It moves down past the shrine built at Narita, and focuses on Shirley. Turning, she begins to walk away. Something – someone? - causes her to stop.

 **Um, did you lose someone in your family, too?** Milly’s eyes go wide. “Oh,” she whispers. She wraps her arms around Nina while Kaguya hugs herself around the knees. Tianzi leans into Xingke. Gino frowns as the screen pans up to show Lelouch. The few who hadn’t realized, do now. There are several cries from around the room.

 **No, not someone from my family,** Lelouch says. **It was a friend. Someone, well, very… important.** Lelouch’s eyes look dead.

 **I understand. But I didn’t know… I didn’t know until after I lost her.** Gino lets out a broken sob. **Then I realized what she meant to me. How her smile saved me –**

“Oh, Lelouch,” Nunnally hiccups, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**And how I’ll never be able to argue or laugh with her like that again.**

**I see. You loved her, didn’t you?** Oghi looks startled.

“Did he?” Nina asks.

 **You must feel terrible,** Shirley finishes.

**Right now, I don’t know anymore.**

**Well, the morning always comes again.**

“No,” Viletta says. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Gino asks.

“She’s gonna comfort him,” Milly says.

“She’s Shirley,” Rivalz says fondly, “Of course she will.”

 **I have to say, it’s funny. I know that I came out here for some reason, but I can’t remember exactly what it was now. Maybe it’s because I already put the whole thing behind me, something I wanted to let go of. Maybe it was something I thought I couldn’t forget.** Cecile lets out a tiny sob. Lloyd moves over, letting her put her head on his shoulder. **Maybe I was full of sadness. But morning still comes, right? That’s why you shouldn’t try to hold back your thoughts like that.**

 **Yes, you’re right. I feel the same way now.** Lelouch is smiling now, but his eyes are just as dead as before. **Thanks a lot… for everything.** Viletta buries her head in Oghi’s shoulder, letting out wracking sobs. Oghi’s crying too.

 **Huh?** Shirley asks, tilting her head, but Lelouch doesn't respond.

He walks away.

Most of the audience is sitting in quiet sadness. Rivalz smiles gently and wraps one arm around Nina.

“Oh, Shirley,” Kallen whispers. Milly laughs, small and bittersweet.

“That explains everything,” she murmurs. “It explains every-” she buries her head in her hands and sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, "Geass vs. Geass," JNN stations. Netflix,  
> https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	16. Cheering Mao - 1:15

Rivalz moves gently to Milly’s side, drawing Nina with his other arm. Milly grabs him by the forearm, pulls him in, and buries her head in his shirt. This results in a rather strange position, with Rivalz’ arm twisted around Milly and holding onto Nina, while Milly, who had surged up from her position on the floor, pushes him into the back of a chair and cries. Rivalz, who had intended on pulling her into a hug, freezes. The look on his face is deer-in-the-headlights. Combined with the fact that every person in the room is searching for something to lift their spirits, it doesn’t take long before Kaguya starts giggling.

They all start snickering then, except for Zero, who takes the moment of noise to sniff back his own tears. Lloyd’s loud screeching laugh pulls Milly angrily from her hug. She is about to go off on them when Kallen says, through tears, “Get it Rivalz!” Milly freezes. She looks back and forth between Rivalz and the laughing crowd, finally managing to focus in on his face. Then she gives a small smile.

“Sorry, Rivalz,” she says.

“It’s no problem,” the younger boy says, shaking his head frantically, “No problem at all.” He’s turning a brilliant shade of red. Gently, Nina extracts her hand from Rivalz’ outstretched arm and then pulls Milly away from him.

“Madame president,” she says quietly. Milly, who is actually blushing a little, nods and pulls away to go sit elsewhere.

“No!” Rivalz blurts. Milly turns back to him, eyes wide. “You don’t have to go away Milly.” Rivalz looks utterly serious. There is no teasing or flirting here, only honesty. “You should stay. I… we need each other for this.” The tall blond looks down at her small blue-haired friend and nods.

“Thanks, Rivalz,” she whispers. By the time the three have re-situated themselves – intentionally sitting near Kallen – the screen has lit up again and the next ‘episode’ is starting.

**All right,** Lelouch says, turning to C.C. **First, I just want to confirm this. Are you my enemy, or my ally?**

**Where’s this coming from?** The green-haired girl asks.

“Might have something to do with the crazy dude with geass,” Gino murmurs under his breath.

**The way Geass manifests is different in each person.** C.C. says. **If Mao concentrates, he can hear thoughts up to five-hundred meters away.**

“That is so cool,” Gino exclaims. Tamaki nods energetically. Nunnally simply frowns, listening to C.C. explain that Mao’s contract had been made eleven years ago.

**Mao’s after me. He may be your enemy, but he’s not targeting you.**

“So turn her over to him,” Cornelia says calmly. Rivalz’ eyes go wide. Milly glares.

“What?” Kallen yells.

“You can’t- “

“That man is insane,” Oghi snaps. “How can you suggest he do that?”

“One girl for the sake of his whole plan?” Cornelia says. “The demon emperor would have done it without hesitation.”

“We’ve already talked about this!” Milly yells. “Lelouch would never have hurt those people!” Gilford stares at her.

“Truly young lady?” He asks. “Are you truly so naïve that you think, even after everything you’ve seen, in real life and on screen, that this boy would not hurt anyone?”

“You know what I’ve seen till now?” Milly snaps. “I’ve seen a hurt kid acting like a grown-up! I’ve seen a little boy grow up too fast and learn how to do everything himself! I’ve seen a man who doesn’t want to kill, who regrets the lives he takes- “

“Like the JLF?” Tamaki growls.

“Like Clovis! Like Shirley’s father!” Milly answers. “You really think, _after everything you’ve seen on screen,_ that he would just throw C.C. out the window?”

“That’s not what this is about- “

“Since when- “

“This is about how the demon emperor hurt people for his plan,” Viletta snaps. Milly goes quiet.

“Perhaps he didn’t enjoy it,” Cornelia adds, “but he did it. So why not her?” For that, there is no answer.

**-that he can’t turn his power off. In a crowd, he hears all the minds roiling and writhing around him, whether he wants to or not.**

“Still sound cool to you?” Kallen throws over her shoulder. Tamaki and Gino stare at the screen. Nunnally, grief in her eyes, nods once as her suspicions are confirmed.

On screen, they see Mao with his earmuffs. C.C.’s words echo again. **Don’t worry Mao. I’m not going to die. Mao! Mao! Are you awake, Mao? Oh Mao, how silly.**

**C.C.** Mao says, **I can’t live without you. Wait for me. I’m coming to you.**

“Are we going to find out why he likes her so much?” Oghi asks.

“Probably – “

“Oh, we should guess!” Kaguya squeals.

“Why?” Viletta asks, but it’s too late. Kaguya has already pulled a piece of paper and pen from Xingke’s bag-for-emergencies, and is writing down every idea.

“I think he’s obsessed cuz he figured out no one else has green hair!” Rivalz suggests.

“She’s really pretty,” Tianzi offers.

“In…love… with C.C.” Kaguya murmurs under her breath as she writes.

“I think he’s just insane. Like a crazy fixated dude?” Gino adds.

“Maybe she’s his mother!” Milly yells. The argument gets more and more ridiculous until Tamaki points at the screen.

“They’re back! Green-hair and Lelouch are back! Everybody shut up!” Viletta buries her head in her hands.

**I know that you want to protect your sister –**

“Oh, Lelouch,” Nunnally whispers. “Even then he was trying to protect me,” she adds, slightly more loudly, so the people around her can hear.

**What if he’s right here in the Tokyo settlement?** C.C. asks. **Then you’ve wasted all that precious time when you could just use me as bait-**

“Even SHE thinks it’s a good idea,” Cornelia says, waving her hand in C.C.’s direction.

**Tell me,** Lelouch says, **if I keep using my Geass, will I become like him? Or did he end up the way he is because he didn’t fulfill his contract with you?**

**The more you use your Geass, the more powerful it becomes. Those who cannot control the power are ultimately ravaged and consumed by it.**

“Anybody else think that’s really, really dark?” Gino asks.

“Also,” Rivalz says, “Maybe something she could have mentioned earlier?”

**And even though you know everything about that, you still offer these contracts? To me, and Mao?**

**That’s right,** C.C. answers. Cornelia leans forward in her seat.

**You’re a cruel girl** , Lelouch answers. **I don’t know why anyone would chase after you. Mao couldn’t fulfill his contract with you, so you cut him loose. What were the terms of the contract?** No one in the room breathes. C.C. leaves the room in disappointment as she doesn’t answer. **You’re a monster. Why didn’t you finish him when you cut him off? You should’ve taken his power back, or –**

“Can she do that?” Rivalz asks.

“Can,” Cornelia says calmly, “Seems to be a relative statement at this point Mr. Cardemonde. _Can_ she grant my little brother a magic power? _Can_ she come back from the dead? Can is irrelevant.”

“ _Should_ she offer the contracts, is the more important question,” Lloyd adds, clearly looking to start a fight.

“Of course not!” Cecile answers. “She’s taking advantage. We’ve talked about this Lloyd.”

“Um…” Tianzi says, “I think this conversation might be – “ Kallen glances up at the screen and shakes her head.

“Nothing Kururugi does is important,” she says, giving Zero a tiny sneer. Suzaku just tries not to sigh too loudly. “Anyway,” Kallen says, “She might be taking advantage, but she’s also giving power, right? Isn’t that how a deal works? Give and take?”

“Generally, yes,” Gilford says, “but she hasn’t told him the full terms of their contract. She’s withholding information.”

“But that doesn’t mean she’s taking advantage,” Cornelia adds. “He still chose to accept her contract, so wouldn’t – “

“Shirley!” Milly yells, pointing at the screen.

**Shirley, were you back at morning practice?**

“Did we miss anything?” Kaguya asks Tianzi.

“Milly has to go on an arranged date,” Tianzi says, wincing.

**Yeah, just started again today,** Shirley says. **I can’t stay sad forever.**

**I should take lessons from you on positive thinking,** on-screen Milly says, smiling. Immediately, Shirley protests.

**What are you talking about?** She asks. **You’re way more… huh?** She tilts her head a little as she looks at Lelouch. **Are you the boy from…? Do you go to school here, too?**

Off-screen Milly grits her teeth and clenches Nina’s hand in her own as on-screen Milly, Shirley and Lelouch have their utterly strange conversation. “How could I be so stupid?” Off-screen Milly asks. “How could I possibly think that Lelouch and Shirley would ever argue like that? I’m a moron.”

“Milly,” Kallen says, quietly and hesitantly, “You couldn’t have known. You never could have guessed this.” Milly shrugs and lays her head on Rivalz’ shoulder.

“She was too good for this world,” she whispers, as the Black Knights try to find Mao. Rivalz nods quietly.

**If I get within five-hundred meters of Mao, he can read my mind. That’s what he wants. But knowing that, I should be able to guess his next move. I could put him in check if I had just one…**

**Missing piece?** C.C. finishes Lelouch’s thought aloud.

“That’s kind of creepy,” Tamaki says.

“I always thought C.C. was more like Lelouch than either of them would ever admit,” Kallen says quietly. On screen, Lelouch’s phone rings.

**Yes?** Lelouch answers.

**It’s me, Lulu. C.C.’s there, too, isn’t she? I wanna talk to her alone. Put her on.**

“But definitely listen,” Gino adds. “Seriously, listen in somehow.”

The screen changes to Oghi’s home, where Viletta is waking.

**Are you waking up now?** Oghi asks.

“No, Oghi,” Kallen snorts, “She’s singing a song.”

**Yes,** Viletta murmurs.

**What were you doing in that place, passed out like that? What’s your name?**

**I am… My name is… What is my name…?**

“That’s why you didn’t tell us about her?” Kallen asks, exasperated. “You thought the pretty Britannian with no memory was harmless?” Oghi nods quietly.

“You didn’t tell Kallen?” Gino asks.

“He didn’t tell me either!” Tamaki yells, “And I’m his BEST FRIEND!”

“Tamaki,” Kallen growls, “You say that about everyone.” Turning back to Gino she says, “Oghi didn’t tell _anyone._ He should’ve- “

**Hmm. Thank goodness. Anyone could have picked me up out there, but I got someone nice.** Kallen freezes.

“Should’ve what?” Oghi asks, looking at her.

“She could’ve been manipulating you,” Kallen mutters, looking away.

“Ok,” Oghi says, smiling gently and turning back to his wife.

**You’re betraying me?** Lelouch spits on-screen.

**Are you actually saying that?** C.C. laughs. **When were you my friend? Never. We were just co-conspirators, that’s all.**

“While this is true,” Gino says, “I feel like he might be a better option than crazy-obsessed dude.”

**Wait,** Lelouch spits.

**Well there’s a surprise. You sound just like Mao,** C.C. says, turning back to him.

**C.C.,** Lelouch answers, **you know too much about me now. I can’t let you walk away like this. Don’t go!** The geass sigil glows in his eye. **C.C., stay here with me!**

**Geass does not work on me, didn’t I mention that?** C.C. answers.

“Oh!” Nunnally exclaims. “Oh, I see!” She ignores everyone looking at her and leans forward, focusing in on the screen.

**Mao won’t bother you anymore. He’ll never cross your path, so all your obstacles are gone. Congratulations and farewell.**

“Ok,” Kallen says, “Kururugi now. Unimportant. Nunnally, explain.” Nunnally glances up at Suzaku, but he doesn’t react.

“Geass doesn’t work on C.C.,” Nunnally says, turning back to Kallen. “And Mao can read everyone’s minds, and it drives him crazy. So, if Mao can’t hear C.C.’s thoughts…”

“Oh! That makes sense,” Kaguya says. “He can be around her without all the noise. I see.” She pulls out her paper. “But do you think that means he was in love with her?” Viletta sighs again.

“Maybe he thought so,” Nunnally answers. “But I think it’s just obsession.” Kaguya looks up, confused.

“Does Tianzi or Gino win then?”

“What are they even winning?” Viletta groans.

“Bragging rights!” Gino exclaims. “I think we both win. You wanna win with me Tianzi? We’re the champions!” He grins, and high-fives her. She gives him a tiny smile in return.

Back on screen, a scene between Diethard and Lelouch closes. **Diethard,** Lelouch thinks, **though he’s a Britannian, he’s proving even more useful than I’d hoped. Still he could be a spy. I can’t rule that out yet**. Messing with his phone, he notices something. **Right, she recorded it then.**

The scene changes to a creepily lit carnival. **C.C., your mind is so quiet** , Mao calls. **It’s the only one I can’t read. You really are the best there is.**

**As childish as ever, I see,** C.C. answers.

“Read ‘creepy,’” Gino mutters.

**I’m a prince on a white stallion, and a prince has to rescue his princess. Does that make you happy, C.C.?**

Cecile sighs quietly, looking almost defeated.

**Mao, we talked about this. I told you that you and I…**

**Those were all lies. Lies. C.C., you love me, and this is how I know.** Her voice echoes through the speakers of his earmuffs.

**Thank you, Mao. Mao, Mao.**

**Stop it,** the real C.C. says.

**Be quiet!** Mao snaps, as he goes back to listening.

**Don’t listen to them… I’ll stay with you always… You don’t need to worry.**

“So, she lied to him,” Cornelia says. “This is her fault then.”

“Can it really be that simple?” Cecile asks.

**C.C., you’re the only one! The only one I want forever. Lelouch doesn’t matter at all. If you just come with me –**

**Stop it! I should’ve done this a long time ago** , and she pulls out a gun. Cecile gasps.

“She – “

“After every- “

“She won’t,” Milly says, quiet certainty in her voice. A gunshot sounds.

On screen, a flashback of Mao and C.C. plays. They are talking over Lelouch’s phone. **If you don’t come,** Mao says, **I’ll just have to tell the police who Lelouch really is. I can have him eliminated any time I want.** Rivalz eyes go wide and he opens his mouth, but before he can even speak, Cornelia interrupts.

“When did that happen?” she asks.

“What, the flashback?” Kaguya asks.

“No. He’s threatening her with Lelouch,” Cornelia points out, “but a little while ago, she was clearly indicating that she doesn’t care about anyone or anything, so what does it matter if Mao threatens someone?”

“She has something to gain from Lelouch,” Lloyd says, raising one eyebrow. “She has her contract with him. If he dies or gets caught, then she loses it.”

“But,” Tianzi says in a tiny voice, “but she won’t get it either, if she goes away.”

“Lelouch would have found her,” Milly answers. “He would have found her to fulfill the contract.” Tianzi tilts her head down a little. Anyone who can see her eyes sees a tiny bit of disagreement.

On screen, Lelouch finds out that C.C. had gone to Mao to help him. He seems just as confused as the audience. Then they are back to C.C., and she is lying on the ground, bleeding.

**I knew it. I knew you couldn’t pull the trigger! Mao exclaims. That’s cuz you really love me C.C.!**

“For a woman who claims to stay away from people, she does seem to be attached emotionally to several,” Gilford says. Milly nods.

**You’re wrong! I was just using you right from the start!**

“Which she was.”

**-you shouldn’t tell lies like that. Lies are very, very wicked. Wicked lies!**

“I know he’s crazy,” Oghi says hesitantly, “but do all crazy people act like children?”

“He definitely seems like a child. He really doesn’t understand, does he?” Lloyd says, leaning forward interestedly.

**-but to get to Australia, you’ll need to take an airplane, and there isn’t very much room. The thing is, C.C., you’re a little too big to bring on an airplane, so that’s why, I’m going to make you compact!**

“What?” Rivalz is out of his seat. Gino puts his hand to his side, as if to grab a weapon and somehow protect the green-haired girl from the psycho on screen. Nina looks a little green, as if fighting not to throw up.

**I’m not, I’m not, I’m not at all. I’m showing you my gratitude.** Lelouch shows up on a TV screen behind Mao.

“How is THAT going to help?” Gino asks.

**So, this is the place that you picked. A place where there’d be no one else’s thoughts to bother you. That narrowed it way down. Since your Geass has the total maximum range of five-hundred meters, it can’t reach me here at Tokyo Tower.**

“Very clever, little brother,” Cornelia says with a small smile.

“What? What, what, whaaaaat?” Gino whines.

“Lelouch told Mao where he is,” Cornelia says, “Which means Mao won’t expect him to be closer.”

“But he’s not closer. He’s at the tower. See?” Gino waves an overexcited hand in the direction of the screen.

“Anyone else, you’d be right,” Kallen answers.

“But this is Lelouch,” Cornelia finishes.

“What does that mean?” Rivalz growls.

“You’ll see,” Kallen answers.

**You don’t believe C.C. is her real name, do you? She never even whispers it to anyone,** Lelouch says. **But I know it though. She told me her true name.** A satisfied smile curves his lips.

**Is that right, C.C.? You never told me, ever ever, but you told it to him?** Mao accuses.

**You know why? Lelouch continues**.

“On accident?” Milly offers.

**Because C.C. is mine. C.C. belongs to me in every possible way.** His voice is certain, calm and controlled. Mao on the other hand, is having a breakdown.

**No** , he yells. **She doesn’t. She doesn’t, she doesn’t, she doesn’t. She was MINE long before she met you.**

“I’m starting to get annoyed with these two idiots claiming a person,” Milly mutters. “She doesn’t belong to either of them.” Lelouch’s smile turns predatory.

**I have gained every single thing from her, including all of the parts you’ve never seen. All of them.**

“Ooooh,” Rivalz says. Gino snorts.

“What? -Why? -” Tianzi asks. Kaguya leans over and whispers in her ear. Tianzi turns bright red.

**I can look into your mind. I’ll see the truth. I’ll see what a liar you are. Liar!** And then Lelouch springs his trap. Police pour in all around Mao, who’s yelling at a screen and holding a chainsaw. If that wasn’t enough, there’s also a girl covered in blood before him. Mao doesn’t have a chance.

**It can’t be. He was just at Tokyo tower-**

“Exactly,” Gino says, waving wildly at the screen. Kallen just smiles.

**Are you that slow?** Lelouch says. **That was all a recording.**

“That’s not possible,” Oghi says. “He couldn’t have guessed what Mao was going to say ahead of time. That’s-it’s- it’s impossible!”

“He’s Lelouch,” Milly answers simply.

“Lelouch’s –Zero’s- whole thing was making miracles,” Kallen says. “Do you really think this was beyond him?”

**C.C. told me you can’t turn off your Geass and your reach is erratic. If you don’t concentrate, your range gets very short.**

**So, you used the monitor to keep me distracted? Even so, I can still defeat you. I’ll have you ruined.** Lelouch just keeps smiling.

**The moment you try is the moment you die,** he thinks at Mao.

“Did he just rhyme?” Milly asks, a small smile on her face.

“Shush!”

**-I talk to him, I can get through,** C.C. gasps.

“She still cares about him,” Cornelia says. “She’s not unfeeling, no matter how much she tries.” Cecile nods.

“It isn’t as easy as you’d think,” she says quietly, “to avoid feeling.” Cornelia throws her a questioning look.

**Listen cops. You know who that guy is?**

“Don’t!” Milly groans.

“Why?” Gino asks.

“The moment you try,” Kallen says in a whisper

The cops open fire. “Is the moment you die,” she finishes. Gino looks away.

The screen drifts to the top of a building, where C.C. and Lelouch both stand.

**Mao was only six years old when I made my contract with him** , C.C. starts.

“What?” Milly gasps.

“The poor child,” Cecile murmurs.

**He was an orphan who’d never known the love of a parent. He couldn’t read or write and knew nothing of good or evil.** Over the intercom, they hear an officer say that he had released C.C. under orders he had never received. On the roof, she continues her quiet, sad, tired monologue. **When I gave the geass power to Mao, it isolated him. In his mind, I became his only friend and his lover, though I was still a perfect stranger. I’m the only one he thought of as human. I was Mao’s entire world.**

“Then why did she leave?” Viletta asks quietly.

“I don’t- I don’t think we get to know,” Kaguya answers.

**C.C., listen to me,** Lelouch says quietly, **I won’t let geass destroy me. I will conquer its power and bend it to my will, and use it to change the world. I’ll fulfill your desire and my own. Then I will complete the contract that he couldn’t achieve. So please…**

“What is he trying to do?”

**Lelouch,** C.C. asks, **Tell me, are you trying to comfort me? Pity me? Or is this part of your obsession?**

**It’s a contract,** Lelouch answers quietly. **This time, it’s from me to you.**

She smiles then. It’s hesitant, but it’s a real, beautiful smile. **Very well then,** she says. **I accept your contract.** He hesitates for a moment, and then his hand unites with hers, sealing the deal. The screen goes black.

There is a general silence, and then Kallen says, “I don’t get it.”

“What?” Cornelia asks.

“They already made a deal,” Kallen points out. “What does it matter if he makes this new one with her? She’s all happy about it, but it doesn’t change anything.” She sounds rather frustrated.

“Don’t be silly,” Kaguya says. “It changes a lot. Right Tianzi?” The little girl nods quietly.

“Why?” Oghi asks, leaning slightly forward in his chair. Kaguya looks to the small albino girl next to her.

“Um – well – the first contract he made, it was like the one with Mao, right? He didn’t know all the details or anything about the contract or what he was really signing on for…” She looks up at Kaguya, clearly hoping that someone else is having the same thoughts as her.

“But this contract,” Kaguya adds, “he had all the information. He’d even seen the results of a former contract. It’s like you said earlier. C.C. has emotions, no matter how much she tries to hide them. Maybe she felt guilty for putting that contract on Lelouch without his knowing the results. This makes it better, for her.”

“Does her guilt make the original contract better though?” Lloyd asks.

“No one is saying that,” Nunnally answers. “She drove that little boy crazy.”

“Little boy?” Cornelia asks. Nunnally sighs.

“She said he was six when she gave it to him eleven years ago. Mao was only- “

“Seventeen?” Rivalz shouts. “That guy was seventeen? That’s insane! You have to have gotten the timeline wrong, or- “

“Or what, Rivalz?” Kallen asks. He stays silent.

“So… what was the point of this?” Viletta asks. “To show that C.C. has emotions? To show that she’s cruel?”

“Both I think,” Nunnally answers. “Think about it. All the pain she must deal with, all the emotions she tries to hide, and yet she offers the contracts anyway. What does that mean? For her?”

“Desperate,” Nina whispers. In a stronger voice she says, “It means she’s desperate. She’d do anything, no matter how much it hurts her or others, to fulfill her wish.”

“The demon emperor started out kind,” Gilford says. “The knight of zero started as a naïve, foolish idealist. Why are we surprised that the green phantom by their side can feel as well? Why can she not change as well?”

“That doesn’t explain how any of them change,” Rivalz points out.

Behind them, the screen lights up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Cheering Mao,” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	17. Nunnally Held Hostage - 1:16

_“That still doesn’t explain how they change,” Rivalz says._

_Behind them, the screen lights up._

As they watch, Diethard reviews the various advances the Black Knights have made, including creating a system of power and infiltrating several Britannian operations.

**In all, we have dispersed combat forces and personnel in five-hundred and sixty-four places in the Kanto block.**

“Five-hundred and sixty-four?” Cornelia growls, rising from her chair. “Gilford,” she snaps, spinning on him, “how did we let this happen?”

“I’m not sure, my lady,” Gilford replies.

“Not sure?” Cornelia gestures to the screen, where Diethard is reading off a list of statistics concerning how many of the Black Knights had been caught. “We should’ve caught all of them at once!”

“Calm down,” Kallen says, giving Cornelia a slightly vicious and definitely annoyed look. “He never said all those places were Britannian operations. Just some of them. Chill out.” Cornelia growls in her direction, but flops back down into her seat.

**Also, we’re still looking for information about Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords.**

“That’s the miracle guy, right?” Rivalz asks. Kallen nods.

 **Understood** , Lelouch says from the other side of the phone. **Continue with the work.**

 **Are you sure you want me to be the messenger?** Says a random passing woman.

“Is that C.C.?” Tamaki blurts out.

“No way!” Rivalz says.

“That haircut makes her look totally different!” Gino exclaims. “Can all girls shape-shift like that?” He adds, turning to Cecile. She laughs.

“It’s not shapeshifting,” she says, “And some girls are more distinctive than others, but there are always things people can do to change their appearance. Girls are often more versed in those things, for various reasons.” Gino frowns.

“I wanna shape-shift,” he pouts.

“We can teach you make-up tips after,” Kallen says, just trying to move the whole thing along. She doesn’t expect Gino to grin.

“Yay!” He yells. “I get to shape-shift!” Kallen rolls her eyes. Turning to the screen, she notices that C.C. is leaving.

“What did I miss?” She asks.

“C.C. is going to China,” Viletta answers.

The scene changes, as it seems to swim for a moment. Then it solidifies and they are back in the past. Tiny Lelouch and tiny Suzaku are walking through the rubble of a town. Tiny Lelouch is holding tiny Nunnally on his back. There are dead people all around them.

“That’s horrible,” Tianzi murmurs. Nunnally’s eyes are wide.

“I never saw…” she whispers. Suzaku puts a hand on her shoulder. Little Suzaku stops as little Lelouch walks, reassuring Nunnally.

 **Keep walking, Suzaku,** he says, and his face is hard.

**But…**

**Keep walking.** The little boy is hard and cold. His expression is the same as the one the older Lelouch had made after Shirley’s father’s death, when he had decided to continue as Zero. He presses on.

 **What’s that strange smell?** Little Nunnally asks. Off-screen Nunnally’s eyes widen.

“I’m sorry, Lelouch,” she whispers. “I didn’t mean to make it harder.”

Little Lelouch turns his head and gives a comforting smile as he lies. **We’re near a garbage dump, he says. Right, Suzaku?** Realizing that his friend has fallen behind, he turns and goes back, that hard, stubborn look overtaking his face again. Cornelia snaps.

“How could he?” She spits. “I knew our father was a monster, but how could he leave them to this? He actively sent them to a war zone and – and – “ She looks like she’s about to break down in tears. “Clovis tried – he tried,” she turns to Nunnally, and she is crying now. “Clovis tried Nunna! I promise! I would have been here too, in a moment! But, he said – he – he said you were dead and he wouldn’t let me come and I was so – so – I didn’t know what I’d do, if you weren’t there- “

“Cornelia,” Nunnally whispers, holding out one hand. Cornelia falls silent as she crosses the room and grips the hand in her own. “I don’t blame you, Corni,” she says with a little smile. “I don’t blame you at all. Lelouch didn’t either. We knew you would have come for us if you’d known. Big brother wouldn’t have gone anyway.” She gives a small smile.

“He LEFT you there, and – “

“He’s gone. He’s gone, Corni,” Nunnally says, wiping a tear from Cornelia’s cheeks.

“ _We_ left you there,” Cornelia whispers.

“Yes,” Nunnally answers. “Yes, you did.” She pauses, then “thank you.” Cornelia jerks her head up to look at her sister. “Those were the best years of my life. Thank you, Corni.” Cornelia sits, partially slumped against the chair, refusing to let go of her little sister’s hand, as the screen resumes playing.

 **My mother taught me that a warm touch is good for tears,** Nunnally exclaims happily, wiping tears from Suzaku’s cheeks in a way similar to how off-screen Nunnally had done with Cornelia. The screen ripples back to a fully grown Lelouch, sitting on his bead with his shirt off.

“Oooh, fan service for the girls,” Milly claps. “Finally!”

 **I have to try and overcome this** , echoes on the screen, as Lelouch and then Suzaku are shown.

“Overcome what?” Gilford asks.

“Probably their past,” Rivalz answers. Suzaku is shown rushing over to Lelouch, briefcase in hand. The two boys discuss briefly the fact that both of them keep skipping school which gains an annoyed – “So just stop skipping!”- from Milly. She is silenced by the fact that Suzaku almost lets it drop that he pilots the Lancelot.

“I still don’t understand why he’s keeping that a secret,” Kallen says. “It was annoying to find out in the middle of a battle.” She pauses for a second. Then she says, “Not that anything Kururugi did was less than annoying. I mean, he was a moron.” Nunnally looks up at Suzaku again, clearly expecting him to say something. He doesn’t.

On-screen Lelouch yells something about telling Nunnally, which breaks Kallen from her glaring spell at Zero. She throws him one last burning sneer, and then flops back down, looking up at the screen.

 **Sayoko?** The beautiful, blind and younger, more innocent, on-screen Nunnally asks, sounding surprised at some noise or other. **My classes don’t start till second period today.**

“Oh, this is then,” Nunnally says. “That wasn’t any fun.”

“Are you gonna explain that?” Rivalz asks. Nunnally doesn’t respond.

And then there is Mao.

“No!”

“That’s impossible!”

“He’s gone!”

“He got shot like, a million times!” The chorus of horror spreading through the room doesn’t stop Mao’s evil smile from spreading over his face.

The scene changes to Lloyd and – Milly? “Oh look,” Lloyd says grinning, “Our first date.”

 **Are you surprised?** On-screen Lloyd asks. **These marriage meeting usually take place in hotels or restaurants.**

 **Oh, no. I’d heard you were a very… unique person, Lord Lloyd.** The two talk for a total of five seconds, and then Lloyd drops a bomb.

**No need to waste time. Let’s get married!**

“I still can’t believe you dropped it on me like that!” Milly says, annoyed. “And I still don’t understand why,” Lloyd says, with a Cheshire grin.

“You’re supposed to propose, Lloyd,” Milly says, exasperated. “You’re supposed to get flowers and a candlelit dinner and – and – and – oh, I don’t know! Not that!” She points furiously at the screen.

“It worked, didn’t it?” He asks.

“We’re not married!” Lloyd just gives her his self-satisfied smile. Milly flops back into her chair, frowning. “Just once,” she mutters, “I’d like a boy with some romantic tendencies to be interested in me. Don’t Rivalz!” She holds up a hand in his direction. “Just onc- “ Which is when they see the hostage photo of Nunnally.

“He did not!” Milly yells, interrupting herself. Gino leaps to his feet.

“How dare he? Nobody touches our Nunnally!” Rivalz yells. Nunnally gives a small gentle smile.

“I’m fine, all of you. Thank you for caring, but my brother and Suzaku saved me.” They all go quiet at that.

 **It’s me, Lulu,** Mao’s voice comes over Lelouch’s phone. His eyes go wide.

**It can’t be!**

**You let down your guard, Lelouch. You thought I was dead.**

“That’s because you got shot! Like- like- like a lot!” Tamaki exclaims as Mao declares his desire for revenge over Lelouch. Cornelia sighs.

“And now the madman is after him instead of C.C.,” she murmurs.

**You’re somewhere within five-hundred meters of me.**

**Naturally. Want to try and find me? You have five hours.** It’s obvious from the moment that Nunnally’s picture shows up on the screen that Mao has found his weak-point, but it becomes more and more obvious over the next moments. Lelouch is frantic. He runs all over the school campus. It’s clear he is unable to think well either, as he seems to be racing frantically around, in no particular order or direction, and time is passing quickly. The audience watches as the student council has lunch, Lelouch’s frantic running contrasting with Rivalz’ accusing him of sexually harassing Shirley.

“What?” Rivalz says to the several people looking in his direction.

“How was I supposed to know?” Arthur bites Suzaku then. Kallen doesn’t say anything, but a smile appears on her face.

“Do you honestly enjoy his pain?” Cornelia asks.

“What, you don’t?” Kallen defends. “He was a dolt! Besides, I wasn’t even allowed to laugh back then!” Cornelia shrugs. Her hand has dropped from Nunnally’s now, but she is still pressed up against her chair. Suzaku shifts to stand behind Nunnally, mostly to avoid her incriminating gaze. Nunnally, he knows, wants him to defend himself. He also knows that he’s not giving himself away because of some slightly offensive but very true things that Kallen is saying about him.

On-screen Suzaku seems to think Lelouch is acting strangely, so he leaves the student council room to find him. Meanwhile, Mao is playing around with his food.

“How dare he?” Cornelia hisses. “He will not touch my sister, and he will not insult my brother in this way!” She stands, and is stopped by Nunnally.

“I’m pretty sure he’s dead,” the younger girl says, looking up at her sister and, is that sorrow in her eyes? “And he’s just a child, remember? A seventeen-year-old boy who thinks of only one person – C.C. – as real. The rest of us were tools and toys.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s- “

“No, it doesn’t.” Cornelia’s eyes connect with her sister’s. Eventually, she frowns, but sits back down by Nunnally’s wheelchair.

 **Lelouch!** Lelouch startles, dropping the picture.

“And Kururugi comes in to save the day!” Kallen exclaims sarcastically. Nunnally snaps.

“Kallen Kozuki, come here right now!” She snaps, and even if she weren’t empress, Kallen probably would have obeyed her. “Do you see that boy on screen?” Nunnally asks, pointing. Kallen nods. “That boy saved my life that day!” Nunnally snaps. “Both of them did! I get it! We all do! You don’t like Suzaku! Fine! Feel free to snipe and be angry, but you will in no way insult him when he is saving lives! FOR saving lives! My big brother needed him! I needed him! Do you understand me?” Kallen stares in astonishment and – is that fear? – at Nunnally for a moment. “Do you understand me?” Nunnally snaps. Kallen gives a weak nod. “Good,” Nunnally says, and she turns back to the screen.

On-screen, Viletta and Oghi prepare to eat soup. Then the screen switches back to Ashford.

“You know. _Slightly_ more important,” Gino mutters.

 **So, who’s kidnapped Nunnally? It’s not the Britannian royal family, is it?** Suzaku asks.

 **No** , Lelouch answers. **This has nothing to do with our blood line. It’s just some kid who wants a girl all to himself.**

“I have to hand it to Kururugi,” Gilford says, “He has loyalty. I think I would’ve needed slightly more information than that before going on a rescue mission.” Kallen throws a disgusted look in his direction.

“Saving people is always the right thing to do!” It is the closest Kallen has come to agreeing with Suzaku all day, and he doesn’t even know if he still believes it.

**\- about your gambling?**

**I said it isn’t!**

**Okay, what are our clues?** Suzaku asks. Kallen opens her mouth to say something, pauses, and, throwing a glance in Nunnally’s direction, shuts it again.

 **Just this photo and that he’s nearby, watching me.** Rivalz shivers. **And now that I think of it, Lelouch adds, I heard the sound of running water!**

“Are you kidding?” Cornelia snaps. “That was the most important thing you could possibly need and you just ‘forget?’”

“That’s what Lelouch and Suzaku need each other for,” Nunnally says. “They ground each other. Sometimes, they would take those emotions from each other, just for a minute, so the other can see clearly.” She smiles quietly. “That’s what I always thought anyway. I don’t know. Maybe their presences just soothed each other.” Cornelia frowns.

“That relationship only comes from complete trust,” she says.

“Yes,” Nunnally replies.

 **He’s changed the data,** Lelouch mutters. **We’ll just have to break the lock system.**

 **That’s against school rules!** Kururugi says.

“Priorities, Suzaku,” Milly says, with a slight smile. “Priorities.”

**I’ll fix it later.**

**Then let me break it,** Suzaku argues. Gino looks up in confusion as Lelouch easily breaks down the system.

“Why did Suzaku think he’d be better at breaking down the door?” He asks. Kallen stares, incredulous.

“Because he was an eleven.”

“He wanted to break the door because he was an eleven?”

“No.” Kallen takes a deep breath. “He didn’t want Lelouch to get in trouble. He figured, as an eleven, he would be more likely to get blamed anyway.”

“Or maybe,” Nunnally says, “That was just the type of person he was. Someone who would get in trouble so his friend didn’t. Maybe it had nothing to do with being Japanese.”

“Doesn’t it always have something to do with racism?” The silence is overtaken by Suzaku’s voice.

**Just like you guessed. He’s linked a machine gun to the security camera. That system only has a time lag of point zero-five seconds.**

**So, we can’t get out of here,** Lelouch concludes. **We’ll head back and-**

“What’s he doing?” Tamaki yells.

“That’s not possible!” Rivalz adds.

“Wow,” Tianzi says.

“That is so hot,” Milly squeals. Suzaku blushes. All of these sentences happen at the same time, and yet, by the time they are finished, Suzaku has already run up the wall, dodged the incredibly fast gun, and spin kicked it into nothing.

 **Of all the reckless-** Suzaku cuts Lelouch off.

**All right, let’s go! Nunnally’s waiting for us!**

They find her. She’s sitting in front of a giant indoor waterfall. She’s still tied up, and Lelouch rushes to untie her, almost missing the enormous bomb above his sister.

 **That’s right, Lulu!** Mao’s voice is echoing in his ear again, gleeful and dark. **I let Kururugi come, since he came on his own. Now, show me how you two handle this.**

 **Nunnally,** It’s Suzaku who speaks, calm and confident, even while Lelouch freaks out. **We’re going to diffuse the bomb,** he says. **Don’t worry. There’s nothing Lelouch and I can’t do together, right?** Nunnally actively relaxes. Lelouch doesn’t.

Evidently, the bomb above Nunnally will go off at the slightest provocation unless they cut the right wire at exactly the right time, which is almost impossible.

 **Cutting the right line without disturbing the others is beyond human ability,** Lelouch exclaims.

“Um, Suzaku just outran an automatic gun,” Gino points out. Lloyd hums in agreement.

 **All right, then I’ll do it,** Suzaku answers.

“Is he an alien?” Kaguya squeals.

“No,” Cecile answers. “He is just… he was just always stronger and faster.”

“Obviously,” Lloyd adds, smirking. “There’s no way I’d pick some normal idiot to be my devicer.”

Across the campus, they hear some students complaining about normal, everyday problems.

“This definitely puts that into perspective,” Rivalz says. Milly nods.

 **Easygoing kids!** Mao, who can hear every thought, growls. **No wonder I hate schools.** Mao continues to wait as Lelouch approaches the chapel, thinking frantically. Evidently, he has no plan whatsoever as he enters, except to win.

 **What’s wrong, Lulu?** Cornelia growls.

 **I have no intention of discussing the obvious with you.** Lelouch’s voice is cold. **Do you have things ready for our last game?**

There’s a scene with Euphemia and Cornelia discussing politics while pretending to be nice to each other. Cornelia sinks back a little, terrible sadness coming over her face. Kallen grits her teeth at the sight of the massacre princess. Her attitude earlier hadn’t made sense, but Euphemia Li Britannia had killed hundreds of Japanese. It was inexcusable.

The screen changes back to the ‘final game.’ It’s chess. Of course it’s chess. What else would it be? The thing Lelouch was the most good at, and yet would inevitably lose. Cornelia growls. Gilford puts a hand on her shoulder.

 **Provoking me won’t work. I can read your mind completely,** Mao says. He’s confident in his inevitable victory. If the audience didn’t know better, they would assume that Mao had won as well. And yet… **No matter how much you think,** Mao claims, **My victory is assured.**

“He’s right,” Gino says. “I mean, it’s impossible for him to get out of this, right?”

“He’s Zero,” Kallen says, quiet and hard and stubbornly confident.

“We know he gets out of this situation, knight of three,” Cornelia says. “We just don’t know how.”

“Even knowing he gets out, I still don’t see how he could,” Viletta says, leaning forward.

“He could dismantle the trap connected to the chess system,” Oghi offers.

“It’s connected to the bomb,” Gilford says. “It’s probably just as likely to go off as the bomb itself.” They watch then, in pensive silence, as Lelouch gives in, begging Mao to stop. Admitting his loss, as long as the other man doesn’t hurt his sister.

“He really, really loved you Empress Nunnally.” Astonishingly, it is Tamaki who says it. His hands are tightly clenched into fists. “Zero wouldn’t have done that for anybody else. Wouldn’t have begged for ‘em.” Nunnally shakes her head.

“You’re wrong, Tamaki,” she says quietly. “My big brother would’ve done those things for many of you. For Kallen and Suzaku especially. He just never would have told them.” Kallen and Suzaku both stiffen. Tamaki frowns, but shrugs, and then the Lelouch on screen gives a terrible scream as the pendulum swings all the way towards Mao, setting the bomb off.

“But – but – You’re right here!” Gino gapes, pointing at Nunnally.

“Give it a moment,” Nunnally says. “I never did find out how my brother did this, but then, I never questioned that he could.” Mao pulls out a monitor to check on Nunnally. The screen shows the young girl, alive and well.

“What?” comes collectively from both Mao and the audience. And then Suzaku breaks through the window and punches Mao in the face.

“Yeah, Suzaku!” Gino shouts, punching the air.

“Lelouch distracted Mao with himself,” Cornelia says. “But how did he do it without telling Mao the plan?”

“Oh! Oh!” Lloyd grins. “Oh, that’s very good.” He looks around at those around with him an enormous grin and says, “He didn’t know the plan. Oh, you’ll see.” He waves at the screen, where Suzaku is attempting to arrest the geass user.

 **You’re under arrest for disturbing the peace!** Lloyd starts giggling.

“Disturbing the peace?” he asks. “Not for kidnapping?”

“Hush, Lloyd,” Cecile says. “I’m sure he was doing the best he could.” Behind the mask, Suzaku blushes. It was a pretty ridiculous thing to say. Then he freezes. What Mao was about to say… it had been implied before, but…

“What,” he wonders, “Will their reaction be to the fact that I killed my father?”

 **You disarmed the bomb?** Mao gasps on screen.

**After Lelouch showed me which line I should cut.**

“But Lelouch was the one who said it was impossible!” Rivalz argues with the screen.

“Clearly that didn’t matter to Kururugi,” Cornelia mutters.

“I found that neither the laws of physics nor those of logic applied to him,” Gilford adds offhand. Suzaku catches that statement and stores it for later in his mind. Now is time for fool out about his impending doom.

 **These were your instructions, weren’t they?** Suzaku asks. Including me busting in here if I heard you scream.

 **I did?** Lelouch’s eyes go wide. He grabs his phone and looks into its reflective surface. **Of course. That’s it.**

“He geassed himself,” Kallen breathes.

“Brilliant!” Kaguya squeals. “My husband always was brilliant!” Several heads turn towards her, but she doesn’t seem to notice. She also doesn’t seem to notice that this is the first time she has called Zero her husband since he became emperor. Cornelia frowns at the little girl, who is too busy squealing to notice.

 **After I gave Suzaku his instructions, I used my geass on myself to make me forget,** Lelouch thinks.

“Very clever, to explain it in his head,” Gilford says, “Now Suzaku still won’t know about geass.”

**Confining the range of your power to read my mind was your downfall.**

“I have got to remember that,” Gino says. “Distracting your opponent with other crap is useful.” Cornelia looks at him incredulously.

“How do you not know that?” Viletta asks.

 **What would you have done if he had failed?** Mao asks. Nunnally smiles.

 **Good point,** Lelouch answers. **I couldn’t have made this plan work if I didn’t trust Suzaku.**

“I bet he never doubted him,” Nunnally says, “Not once.” On screen, Sayoko releases Nunnally. Mao starts freaking out.

 **You think you’ve beaten me now?** He yells. **Stop it! Unhand me, you father killer!**

“Wait, what?” It’s Nunnally who says it this time. Her eyes flicker to Suzaku, and her hand drops from his. Suzaku does his best not to look at her, keeping his mask facing the screen even as he closes his eyes tight in anticipation.

“Wasn’t his dad the former prime minister?” Rivalz asks.

“I thought he committed suicide,” Gino says, throwing a look at Cornelia.

“That’s what we were told,” she says, frowning.

 **You killed your own father seven years ago! You thought stopping your father, who called for total resistance, would end the war? What a childish way of thinking!** On screen, Suzaku stumbles back. **The fact is, you’re nothing but a murderer!**

“What?” Gino bolts from his chair just as the screen pauses. “I- that can’t be right! Suzaku said that – that you had to do things the right way! That was his whole – that was why he- “

“He saved thousands of people’s lives that day,” Viletta says quietly. Suzaku can’t help it. He jerks around to face her, confusion rushing through him.

“But the war kept going!” Rivalz argues.

“She’s right,” Cornelia says. “All of Japan would have followed Genbu Kururugi into do-or-die resistance. Every single man and woman.” Suzaku clenches his teeth. How can they defend him? _How?_ “The prime minister’s suicide, though it might have been a lie, caused many people to stand down,” Cornelia continues. “There were more deaths, yes, but the Japanese survived. Even the resistance was not completely crushed, as it would have been with the elder Kururugi’s plan.”

“So,” Oghi says, “What you’re saying is that, without Suzaku Kururugi…”

“No one would have been left to fight,” Gilford says. “Suzaku Kururugi won you Japan.” The room is still. The astonishment is almost palpable. Suzaku is frozen because _that’s not right._ That’s not _\- that can’t be what happened._

“But if he saved all those people,” Kaguya whispers. “Why did he change his opinion? Why did he decide that you ‘have to do things the right way?’”

“Because he was ten,” Cecile says quietly. Cornelia nods.

“He was ten, and he killed someone expecting an immediate result, and that result didn’t come. He missed its usefulness because the results took so long.”

“No,” Cecile says quietly. “That’s not what I meant.” Suzaku looks at her, and –is she _crying_? “He was ten!” Cecile shouts. “He was a child! Just a little boy who had to grow up too fast. Because that’s what we do, isn’t it? We force little children to grow up too fast. We force them to scar themselves forever and call them heroes when it’s over!” Her eyes could be cold as she looks at Cornelia, but she simply looks broken. “He was ten,” her voice breaks, “And it HURT. That’s why he changed his mind.”

Suzaku is crying. He shouldn’t be. This is ridiculous. Miss Cecile is wrong. She is looking at it all wrong. He clears his throat to rid his voice of the tears and says, “Even a child should know not to kill.” Nunnally reaches out and grips his hand again, questions mixing with the tears in her eyes. Cecile looks at him, so sad, so tired.

“The world is not a black and white place, Zero. It is interesting, that the demon emperor learned that before you.” Suzaku’s eyes widen as Miss Cecile turns her back on him. Stiffly, she walks back over to Lloyd and sits down beside him. He puts his arm around her and she leans into him. The screen resumes playing.

 **It’s a good thing no one ever found out,** Mao says over Suzaku’s weak protests, **thanks to all the adults who lied for your sake.**

 **You mean,** Lelouch seems to be processing this as slowly as anyone else. **The story that Prime Minister Kururugi committed suicide to protest the military…**

 **Was a big lie,** Mao finishes. **All of it.**

 **I had no choice!** The Suzaku on screen yells. **If I didn’t, Japan would have-**

**Oh? Is that how you rationalize it now? Is it, Mr. Death Wish?**

“And there it is,” Cornelia says. “The truth, finally out in the open.”

“Suzaku – he wanted to die?” Milly’s voice is wavering. Cornelia waves at the screen.

 **You want to save people?** Mao grins. **It’s just your own soul you want to save. You want to sacrifice your life, don’t you? That’s why you keep risking yourself.**

Gino’s hand flies up to cover his mouth. Nina is crying. Tianzi has tears running down her face. Suzaku doesn’t understand. Are they all crying for him? Kallen looks over her shoulder at him, and he expects some sort of burning triumph. He doesn’t expect her to look away hurriedly, as if to avoid his gaze.

 **Your good intentions are just for yourself. You’re just a naïve boy who wants to be punished!** On screen, Suzaku falls to the floor, which is when Lelouch loses his temper.

 **Mao!** He calls. Mao looks up just in time to catch Lelouch’s geass. **Never speak again!** Lelouch cries. Mao’s eyes widen. So does his mouth, but no words come out, only choking sounds. No one off-screen moves. The room is full of wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Lelouch takes a (pathetic) swing at Mao, and he runs. As the door of the chapel opens, they see C.C. She is looking at Mao as if she is going to cry.

 **I did love you, Mao,** she says. Mao smiles, one of his big crazy grins that makes everyone shiver. **Mao… Go and wait for me, in C’s world,**

And she shoots him.

For a moment, no one moves. Then Kallen speaks. “Why am I crying?” Kallen whispers, looking down at the wet on her hands. “He was – “

Only Nunnally seems to hear. She looks at Kallen with a small, terribly sad smile. Kallen frowns because – what does that mean? She looks back to the screen, trying to ignore the girl behind her.

On screen, Lelouch turns back to Suzaku, who seems to be lost in his own world of horror. He tries to say something – tries and fails – and then the screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Nunnally Held Hostage,” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	18. Knight - 1:17

Silence pervades the room. No one moves. No one seems to breathe. The screen stays blank for a moment, but when the room remains quiet, it lights up again.

Lelouch and Suzaku are still in the church. Lelouch clearly agrees with Cornelia and Viletta. He doesn’t seem to think what Kururugi had done was wrong at all.

 **The story was a necessary one, for Japan and Britannia**. Cornelia nods decisively as on screen Suzaku looks up.

 **Thank you for that,** he says quietly. Off screen, Suzaku frowns. Lelouch had lied back then, he knows. He had said those things to make Suzaku feel better. Suzaku really had appreciated it at the time, but that doesn’t explain why Cornelia and Viletta seem to agree, unless… unless Lelouch hadn’t lied. He shakes his head, as if shaking the thought away, completely missing the confused look Oghi throws his way. On screen, Lelouch is thinking about the situation.

**Frankly, he’s at odds with himself because he used to be different. He never placed any importance on another person.**

“Really?” Gino asks. Nunnally nods.

“When we first came to Japan, Suzaku hadn’t really had friends. The only example he’d ever had was his father. He was kind, but his ideals and opinions came first, before lives.” Nunnally smiles for a moment. “I like to think that it was my brother’s kindness towards me that changed Suzaku’s opinion. Wishful thinking, I suppose.” Suzaku looks down at the sweet little girl and smiles. She is right of course. She is always right. Lelouch had changed him.

 **It was tough enough for me to kill my half-brother. If Suzaku killed his father when he was only ten years old… He’s been carrying that burden around all these years?** Lelouch gives a little jerk at that thought, which elicits a yell from someone else on screen.

“Are they – are they drawing him?” Tamaki asks. Kallen groans.

“Art week,” she says. “It was art week. We had to draw someone, and who did all the girls go for? Elegant little princess.” She waves at the screen. “He wasn’t even good at it! How hard is it to stay in one position and not move?”

“He really wasn’t very good,” Rivalz says, with a small smile.

“Doesn’t look like you were making it any easier, Rivalz,” Milly says, grinning.

“It’s not my fault!” Rivalz exclaims. “I just thought Lelouch didn’t have to look all broody is all!” Nina smiles into her shirt sleeve and Kallen laughs. The scene changes to a museum looking place.

“I’ve been there!” Milly says, pointing excitedly. Nunnally giggles at her renewed excitement. **We will open Art Week with the dedication of the Clovis Memorial Museum of Art. You, Princess Euphemia, will select the first-place winner from among these submitted works.**

“Ok,” Kallen says. “That’s a pretty easy job. Does she mess it up?” Cornelia grits her teeth and glares at her.

 **I particularly like this painting,** Euphemia’s sweet voice travels through the silence.

**It’s regrettable that our investigation revealed that the artist happens to be one-quarter eleven.**

“And that’s a problem?” Tamaki snaps.

“Of course it is,” Kallen says. “Elevens can’t beat Britannians at anything. They’re not worthy. Right, Cornelia?”

“Even I think that’s stupid,” Cornelia says, with a slight frown. “It’s not as though the man was proclaiming himself to be an eleven. Even if that would have an effect on the community…” She frowns. Euphemia protests, but the man redirects her to a new painting. Frowning she turns away.

“Of all the spineless-” Kallen whispers. Suzaku is pretty sure that only he hears it. If Cornelia had, Kallen would be broken somewhere right now. Suddenly, Oghi shows up on screen.

 **Octopus hot dogs!** He thinks.

“That was startling,” Gilford says, with the exact same calm expression as always. Cornelia nods. Viletta is incredibly red.

“What?” Oghi asks, looking at her. “I liked it,” he says, laughing at her expression. She rolls her eyes and looks away.

 **Hmm? No, these aren’t what you think!** On-screen Oghi yells. Now it’s Oghi’s turn to go red and Viletta’s turn to laugh.

“They’re hot dogs,” she snickers. “Why would anyone think they were anything more or less than hotdogs?” Kallen, on the other hand, gives him a sulky look.

“You felt guilty.” Silence. “That means you should have TOLD US!” Oghi sighs.

“I didn’t tell you, and I don’t regret it,” he says. Kallen flops back into her chair, pouting. “What’d we – Oh, right! The Four Holy Swords! They were some of the most renowned rebels in Japan,” Oghi adds, looking to Rivalz and Nina. They nod.

**We’ve come to you today to ask for your help.**

**How do you mean?** On-screen Oghi asks. **Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh has been apprehended,** one of the four says. **He sacrificed himself so that we could escape**. Oghi explains the situation to Lelouch. He agrees to help, but he seems slightly distracted by something he sees outside the window. He murmurs something to C.C. about the Chinese Federation and then turns to the window.

 **Besides, two chess pieces I’ve been wanting will be mine today.** His gaze falls on Suzaku outside, who is washing something, arms deep in soapy suds. **And with any luck, a third…**

“What is he doing?” To everyone’s surprise, it’s Kallen who asks. There’s silence and then, hesitantly, Nina speaks.

“Um… He was bullied,” she says. “For being an Eleven? You didn’t know?” Kallen’s eyes are wide. Milly pats her hand gently.

“It’s alright Kallen,” she says. “You were busy with other stuff. You couldn’t have been expected to notice that, _and_ lead a rebellion.” Kallen doesn’t answer.

“Ok, but why did Zero want Kururugi so bad?” Tamaki asks.

“There is… was nothing Lelouch and Suzaku couldn’t do together,” Nunnally says calmly. A scene between Cornelia and Euphemia has flown by, and now Suzaku and Nunnally are having a lively conversation about animals. Lelouch watches from nearby.

**If things continue at this pace, and keep proceeding according to plan, I won’t be able to stay with Nunnally any longer.**

“Big brother, you were going to leave?” The question comes with a tiny break in Nunnally’s voice. Several people turn to look up at her. And then, Nunnally is _standing up_. She’s holding herself up on Suzaku’s (Zero’s) arm. He grips her gently to hold her up as she transfers her hands to a rail near her. “How dare he?” She whispers. “How dare he ever think that I would want that? That it would ever be ok? I loved Suzaku, but his being my knight would never make up for - I needed him! He keeps saying that this is for me, but he _wants to leave_ and it doesn’t make sense and – and – ,” she snaps, “I LOVED HIM!” Turning, she rips away from Suzaku’s arms. “I LOVED HIM, and he LEFT ME with – with – How _could_ he?” Until now, Nunnally had managed to lean most of her weight on her arms. Now, she crumples to the ground. Suzaku dives after her, catching her before she manages to hurt herself.

“Nunnally, please…” Suzaku whispers, pulling her into his arms.

“He left me with _you,_ ” she hisses quietly, and pulls back. Suzaku goes rigid. Every muscle in his body stiffens as he lifts Nunnally back into her chair. He shouldn’t be surprised. She has every right to be angry. Even as he rearranges her dress around her, he sees the horrible anger pass from Nunnally’s eyes, because this is _Nunnally_ , and somehow, beyond any logic in this world, she has still chosen to love him. She grips his wrist as he pulls away and whispers, “I’m sorry.” It’s quiet, but he knows Nunnally, and she’s being honest. He gives a small nod and returns to his place at her side, finally letting Cornelia in to see her sister.

“Nunnally,” the woman says frantically, “Are you alright? Do you need anything?” Nunnally gives a small, watery laugh. There are several people behind Cornelia who have risen from their chairs in an attempt to comfort the empress. The girl smiles out at them.

“I’m fine,” she says. “I promise.” It’s not enough. Sighing, she says quietly, “There are moments when even I judge my brother. When I can’t help but be angry.” She smiles, directing her expression at Oghi. “Sometimes I just have to remember to trust him.” Oghi looks away, shamefaced. They look back at the screen. It is paused on a shot of Nunnally’s face.

**But of course, I love you more than anyone Lelouch.**

“So, Lelouch wanted to make Suzaku your knight?” Gino asks quickly. They let him distract them as Nunnally nods once. “Huh,” Gino says.

“Shush, it’s Shirley!” Milly yells, pointing at the screen. On screen, the girl kneels on the ground, confusion on her face as she reaches for a hair clip and finds a piece of paper instead.

“That’s not-” Milly gasps.

“Did that young woman know my brother was Zero the whole time?” Cornelia asks.

The scene changes and they groan. “It would be nice if they just told us one thing straight out, you know?” Gino mutters.

On screen, Sub-viceroy Euphemia is sitting in front a large crowd trying to answer a series of questions. Questions she obviously doesn’t know the answers to. **Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you please limit your questions to those concerning the museum only,** says a man on the side. Kaguya frowns.

“If they’re going to put her in front of a crowd, she has to know what to say. Putting her on a public stage while still trying to protect her will only harm her.”

“Perhaps that is how things are done in your country,” Cornelia says, “and perhaps you’re right, but as Euphy didn’t know the answers, Darlton did the right thing.” Her voice is absolutely certain. Anyone else wouldn’t have argued with her. Kaguya isn’t anyone else. She leans forward, elbows on knees, and speaks.

“That’s not right,” she says. “This Darlton person was coddling her. As a politician, she needs to get out of these situations for herself. If someone else always helps her, she’ll never be a good politician.”

“Euphy is just a little girl!”

“If that is your position,” Kaguya answers, “Then that little girl shouldn’t be in a position of power.”

“Stop!” It takes Suzaku a moment to realize that the word had come from him. The entire room is looking at him, waiting for more. He has to diffuse the situation now. It is what Zero would do. He takes a deep breath, hoping that the rattling of his breathing doesn’t make too much noise in the silence. “Euph- Princess Euphemia _was_ a little girl. We have seen, I think, that little girls are completely capable of leading, given the right chances. The princess was not a politician, Lady Kaguya. That is why she drew so many. Because she was honest- “

“Honest?” Kallen spits. “What about the SA-” Suzaku raises his voice over hers.

“Princess Cornelia, Princess Euphemia did not need your coddling. Now, if I may ask, how are the princess’s character traits relevant in this situation?” Several people blink. Quietly, they turn back to the screen. Evidently, whatever they had missed wasn’t very important, because the video has continued to play.

 **Take your time and treat it with the utmost care!** A tall, beautiful Indian woman walks into the room. **It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!**

**Huh? Who are you?**

“Rakshata,” Lloyd hisses.

**I am its mother!**

“Snake was always trying to one up me.” Cecile smiles up at him.

“You just don’t like her because she made the magna-filter plexi-wings work first.”

“I wanted to do that!” Lloyd exclaims.

 **I’ve heard a lot of things about you,** Rakshata says, approaching Zero.

**The pleasure is all mine, Rakshata. I’ve been reading about you on the net for some time now.**

**You have?** Rakshata seems honestly confused.

 **The articles relating to medical cybernetics.** The confusion is gone at that statement, but Rakshata dismisses those accomplishments.

 **I do hate talking about the past. Anyway, here. A souvenir from Kyoto.** Kallen comes on screen wearing a tight pilot’s suit. Milly frowns.

“That seems really sexu-” Kallen holds up a hand in her direction and points at the screen.

**\- really going to improve the interfacing system?**

**No, of course not.**

**Huh?**

**It’s going to improve your life expectancy.**

“Does that make it any better?” Kallen asks Milly.

“I guess,” Milly frowns. “I’m not against showing a little skin- “

“We know,” Rivalz adds.

“But,” Milly continues, “This whole thing seems to really sexualize women, especially camera angles. And could she not have made that outfit less tight?” Kallen sighs.

“That outfit was meant to keep me alive,” she says. “As for the others, you’re right. This is stupidly sexual and I hate it.” Milly gives her a small smile.

“As long as we agree,” she says.

“We do,” Cecile says calmly. Nina nods quietly, along with Cornelia, Tianzi, Kaguya, Viletta and Nunnally.

**I just heard they changed your executioner, A soldier says, passing Tohdoh on screen. It’s going to be Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi.**

“What?” Kaguya asks, bolting out of her chair. She turns on Cornelia. “Colonel Tohdoh trained my cousin, and you knew it! How could you? Why did you do that?” Cornelia raises her eyebrows calmly.

“I was testing his loyalty.”

“That’s not questioning his loyalty!” Kaguya yells. “That’s just plain cruel!” Cornelia stands calmly opposite the other girl.

“That boy claimed loyalty to Britannia. That loyalty would inevitably place him against his friends. Cruel or not, I needed to know if he would continue fighting, or if he would flake. It is the job of a commanding officer to know her troops. I needed to know, Lady Kaguya.” Kaguya looks like she is about to start crying. Tianzi stands, her head barely reaching Kaguya’s chest. She tugs on her elbow. Dragging her friend down to her height, she whispers something in her ear. Kaguya pulls back sharply and stares at her friend.

“We are leaders,” Tianzi says quietly. “We need to know, even if it hurts.” Tianzi’s lips are tight as she clenches her jaw. “You told me those things.” Kaguya deflates. Refusing to look Cornelia in the eyes, she crawls into Tianzi’s lap and curls up. Cornelia turns away. On the screen, something blows up.

**What was that?**

**What happened?** The room fills with confusion as Suzaku rushes to help. Lloyd, on the other hand, is worried about something else.

**Good. Now we’re free of that horrible paperwork.**

“Seriously Lloyd?” Cecile whacks him. He giggles.

 **These Gekkas are awesome!** One of the Four Holy Swords exclaims on the battlefield. **Way superior to the Burais!**

 **Yeah, you got that right!** Back on the Black Knights’ bus, Rakshata monitors the specs on her knightmares, discussing with her assistants the possibilities of making them better… or not.

 **Obviously, those old codgers in Kyoto need to supply us with better parts** , Rakshata says.

Back in the prison, an officer approaches Tohdoh’s cell. **My superiors have just ordered that you be unofficially executed before you’re busted out of here. Any last words?** Cornelia raises an eyebrow at Kallen.

“You’re not going to call us cowards?” She asks.

“No,” Kallen answers. “Even I think that executing an opposing officer isn’t wrong.”

 **It’s a life I gave up once before,** Tohdoh says. **It’s worth nothing**.

“Now _that’s_ cowardly,” Kallen says. Which is when Zero busts through the wall, flattening the guard.

**In that case, I’ll claim your life for myself!**

**Zero,** Tohdoh says calmly.

**Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the only Japanese who, seven years ago, brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat.**

**You mean Itsukushima?** Tohdoh asks. **You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?**

“He sounds tired,” Tianzi murmurs.

 **That was no miracle** , Zero exclaims. **It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work. That’s why I want you.**

**I pledged my loyalty to General Katase. Now that he’s dead, I wish to die too.**

“Didn’t Lelouch kill General Katase?” Gino asks. As Cornelia nods, Oghi frowns.

“I can’t believe the famous leader of a resistance cell could be so pathetic.”

 **Don’t be a coward!** Lelouch yells. **You must take responsibility! Responsibility for the miracle you made!** Lelouch proceeds to tell Tohdoh that Japan’s loss is his fault, and that he should have continued fighting, despite the prime minister’s death. As a miracle worker, Lelouch explains, he must fight till he dies in bloody battle, or the Japanese will assume that the miracles he creates are simply waiting to happen.

**You’re telling me that the Japanese people can’t accept their defeat until then?**

**Till now they had to accept it. However, now that I’m here, there’s hope because I can likely turn their dreams into reality.**

“He’s full of himself,” Tamaki mutters.

“It’s working,” Kallen answers, pointing at the screen. Tohdoh smirks.

For a moment, the screen changes to show Princess Euphemia as she is about to choose the winning painting. It is clear that she’s waffling back and forth between choosing what is expected, and what she believes – claims to believe – Kallen thinks. Then they’re back to the battlefield.

Tohdoh joins up with the Four Holy Swords. Lelouch is fully confident of his victory.

 **\- and Nunnally’s knight has already been chosen. That leaves only -** And Suzaku shows up. Off screen, Kallen groans. On screen, Lelouch smiles. **Well, how convenient – the one problem left to contend with has come here on his own.**

“Lelouch still doesn’t know who the Lancelot pilot is, right?” Nina asks quietly. Milly gives a hum of agreement, nodding. Back in the museum, Euphemia waffles some more.

“Enough already!” Kallen yells. “Just choose! I don’t even care what she picks anymore! Just choo- “She is cut off by the ringing of phones. The reporters pull out their phones and start whispering. Eventually, the battle is pulled up on a screen. Euphemia watches intently, flower forgotten in her hands.

 **In hindsight,** Lloyd says on screen, **it’s certainly quite fortunate that the Lancelot’s trailer is our primary means of transport. No,** Cecile answers, **it’s because you spent our entire budget on the Lancelot itself. That’s hindsight.**

“You mean the Lancelot was only there cuz you wasted all the rest of your money?” Kallen asks. Lloyd smirks.

“Whoops,” he says. In various places, audiences watch the ensuing battle. Rakshata leans forward, this being the first time she has seen the Lancelot in battle. The crowd at the museum shouts praise for the knightmare pilot who can take on seven pilots in combat.

“They don’t know he’s an Eleven either,” Oghi says quietly.

“No,” Cornelia says. “That was the night Kururugi was revealed to everyone, not just your resistance group.”

Lelouch takes control of the fight, directing the seven knightmares. Evidently, Lelouch had found a predictable pattern in Suzaku’s movements. As a result, he knew exactly where Suzaku was going to go and when. Logically, Suzaku shouldn’t have had a chance, but still, he holds his own.

“That’s our knight of seven!” Gino yells. Suzaku stares at him. He had betrayed the empire. _How on earth?_

“Lelouch is smart too, to analyze the Lancelot’s movements in that way,” Cornelia adds.

“It truly is no wonder that those two conquered the world the moment they changed sides,” Gilford murmurs.

 **Dang it!** Lloyd yells as Suzaku’s knightmare’s cockpit is cut open. **He doesn’t have an ejection block on it!**

“What?” Choruses around the room, uniting with Cecile’s anger on screen.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Kallen says. “How many lives could you have wasted like that?”

Lloyd looks over at her and, with a smirk, says, “I was born without a conscience darling.” Kallen draws back, shock all over her face. She turns back and watches the on-screen audience’s realization that Suzaku – an Eleven – is piloting the Lancelot. Tohdoh faces his opponent and old student. Lelouch is frozen in horror. On-screen Kallen is panicking because _–he’s my friend, and what do I do?_ \- The audience at the museum is having a field day.

**That’s Suzaku Kururugi!**

**The one accused of killing Prince Clovis?**

**That’s enough,** Darlton yells, clearly trying to minimize damage. **Turn off the monitor, now!**

 **Wait, please!** Euphemia cries.

 **What?** Darlton asks.

 **I’d like to watch it to the end,** she answers. On the battlefield, Tohdoh calls out. **Do not do this, Suzaku!**

 **So then… you want to live more than you want to follow your own principles?** Suzaku asks.

 **Do I disappoint you?** Tohdoh asks. **Very well, then keep to your schedule and execute me!** Suzaku reels back.

“He can’t do it,” Cornelia says.

“But he keeps fighting,” Rivalz says. “We saw it the first time. It was nationally televised.”

 **Denying everything in our society is pointless!** Suzaku yells. **Once I make them trust me, I’ll have the power to change it!**

 **You’re serious?** Tohdoh yells. It’s echoed by several of the people in the audience.

**I’m dead serious!**

**Then you must continue down that path!**

“I see,” Cornelia says. “One last righteous teaching moment on the part of Colonel Tohdoh. Fight till the end. Give up everything for what you believe.”

“Tohdoh was the one who convinced Suzaku to try to kill him?” Milly asks. “That’s messed up.”

 **Zero!** Kallen yells. **What do we do? Capture him, or-? Zero!** Lelouch doesn’t respond. The fact that Nunnally’s knight is the one destroying his cause has made him freeze in his seat. The situation spirals, and the Four Holy Swords go in for the kill, refusing to wait for their unresponsive commander. Again, Suzaku fends off an attack which the Swords had claimed was impossible to defend against.

“Whoo-hoo!” Rivalz lets out a whoop and high-fives Gino, whose smile seemed to light the room. Then the Swords try to kill Suzaku again.

 **Stop it!** Zero’s voice echoes through their radios.

“He saved Kururugi?” Gilford asks.

“Of course he did,” Nunnally answers.

“Nunnally,” Cornelia sighs, “I’m sorry, but you never talked to Kururugi about Lelouch. He hated him. He wanted him dead.” Nunnally gives Cornelia an utterly sad smile.

“Yes,” She says. “Yes, I suppose he did, but this is before everything, isn’t it Corni? Before Suzaku’s world ended.” Cornelia stares at her sister.

“His world ended?” She asks. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You should know big sister,” Nunnally answers, “A part of your world ended that day too.”

Tohdoh is smiling when they look back to the screen, though Cornelia isn’t really watching anymore. **An unwinnable battle’s not the same as a lost battle,** he thinks. **You seem to be very aware of that, Zero.** Suzaku tries to catch them, but the Black Knights escape. Back in the museum, chaos erupts.

**Look! They’re running!**

**He fought them off? The Black Knights?** And then there comes the inevitable.

**Traitor! Why doesn’t he follow them?**

**Cuz they’re Elevens like him.** Kaguya gapes.

“How could they be so foolish?” She asks.

“That isn’t right,” Tianzi adds quietly.

“No, it’s not,” Kallen answers.

“But it’s not surprising either,” Oghi adds. “Japanese are always looked down upon. There is always a fault, my ladies,” He smiles gently at them, “No matter what we have done.”

**Of course! I thought one against seven was a bit much to swallow!**

“Did they just suggest that Kururugi set the whole thing up?” Lloyd asks, a bubble of laughter in his voice.

It’s seems that the beautiful pink-haired princess can’t stand this insult. Euphy rushes forward. **All of you! She calls out, I’ll now answer the question you asked me earlier! You had inquired as to who I would select to serve as my knight. The knight I have chosen will be the young man you see before you, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi!** She points at the screen, where remnants of the battle surround Suzaku.

“I love how he’s completely unaware of the momentous decision that she just made,” Gino says. “Like, he’s thinking about Tohdoh.” Milly nods and Rivalz grins. The screen shifts to the base of the Black Knights.

**Hey, isn’t Zero coming out?**

**No,** on-screen Kallen answers. **I called him, but he won’t answer.**

**What’s wrong?**

The screen focuses in on Lelouch, still holed up in his knightmare. Suddenly he begins laughing. His whole body jolts with the sounds as he lets out an insane cackle.

Milly shivers. Nina squeaks and jumps back. Tianzi buries her head in Xingke’s shirt.

Echoing strains of laughter sound as the screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Knight,” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	19. I Order You, Suzaku Kururugi - 1:18

_Echoing strains of laughter echo as the screen goes black._

“So, does that mean he’s officially insane now?” Gino asks.

“No,” Cornelia answers. “He’s laughed like that several times.” Suzaku breathes a sigh of relief. If he had been the one to drive Lelouch over the edge…

“Then when does he go crazy?” Gino sighs.

“I’m sure we’ll see,” Gilford says calmly. Everyone but Rivalz misses the way the Tianzi tilts her head to the side, just a bit, as she looks thoughtfully at the screen. Rivalz catches her eye and frowns.

The screen lights up again, going over some of the new ways that the Black Knights have grown. Evidently, Rakshata has somehow manipulated the Indian government into giving the Black Knights supplies. Zero was in the process of reorganizing his governmental system. Most of the changes are taken with grace, though some grumble against Tohdoh’s appointment and Kallen actively questions what the ‘Zero Squad’ is supposed to be.

The changes which meet the most resistance are Diethard’s and Oghi’s. The only one who protests Oghi’s appointment is… well, Oghi.

“Really?” Gino asks, turning to him.

“I don’t think you guys get my whole situation,” Oghi says. “The only reason I was in charge in the first place was because our leader died. I kind of figured I just, _had_ to be, you know? I figured Zero would take over, and I’d step out of the spotlight.” Viletta leans up and kisses him on the cheek. Oghi looks confused.

“You have no idea how cute you are, do you?” Viletta whispers. Oghi turns bright red.

Diethard’s appointment is received less well by the Black Knights.

**Britannian pretty boy-**

**Media ties-**

**Why one of _them_?** Kallen frowns at that.

 **And what of me, I ask you?** Zero answers. **I am not Japanese either. You all know this. What matters is the ability to produce results.**

“Oh! Shut down!” Rivalz yells, pumping his hand in the air. Kallen smiles and shrugs.

“He did have a point,” She says, smiling, “But still, Diethard was a creep.”

 **Zero, may I add something?** The aforementioned creep asks. **There’s one issue that still needs to be dealt with.**

“Case in point,” Kallen says, as the scene switches to a ball. Someone starts muttering about Honorary Britannians.

“What?” Gino asks. “What’s the problem?”

“Who,” Milly answers. “Who is the problem.”

“Sir Kururugi,” Tianzi says.

The screen shows a series of different reactions to Suzaku’s being knighted. Several of the schoolboys at Ashford seem horrified. Most of the nobles are angry. A few seem to think that-

“Euphemia would never!” Cornelia snaps.

“Neither would Suzaku!” Mill answers. Gilford sighs.

“No one with half a brain actually thinks that Kururugi slept his way into being the third princess’s knight,” he says calmly. “They are merely jealous.” Suzaku flushes hard. He’d known of course, that people would think that, but still…

**Suzaku Kururugi, Wilt thou, upon this day, pledge thy loyalty to Britannia and stand as a Knight of the Crown?**

**Yes, Your Highness,** Suzaku says. Tianzi leans forward.

“Is this what one of your knighting ceremonies looks like?” She asks. “It’s all very professional.”

“What do yours look like?” Cornelia asks.

“I don’t know,” Tianzi admits. “I’ve never been allowed to go to one.”

“Isn’t Xingke your personal knight?” Gino says.

“Yeah, but we didn’t do that officially,” Tianzi answers. “When the Eunuchs were de – de – “

“Deposed,” Xingke murmurs in her ear. She gives him a smile the size of the sun.

“When the Eunuchs were deposed, I had to take over. Xingke came with me. Nobody really questioned it.” Turning, she says, “Do you want to be knighted, Xingke?”

“I’ll think about it, my Lady,” he answers, with a small smile.

“The screen paused,” Rivalz observes. “This must be important for some reason.”

“Kururugi’s being knighted,” Cornelia says. “This was momentous for Elevens everywhere. Of course it’s important.”

**Dost thy wish to abandon thyself, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?**

**Yes, Your Highness.** On screen, Suzaku takes out his sword. In handing the sword to Euphemia, he points the blade directly at his chest. Off screen, Xingke nods in approval.

“Is it supposed to look like he wants to stab himself?” Tamaki asks sarcastically.

“I like it,” Tianzi says quietly. “He’s saying he trusts her,” her smile is soft. “And that he’d let her stab him, if she wants.” Gilford nods.

“It’s meant to be representative, but the way Kururugi does it, it truly looks like he’s presenting himself to be killed.”

“Do you think he loved her already?” Kaguya asks. Cornelia frowns at her.

“You can’t say with certainty that he loved her at all,” she says. Tianzi stares at her, eyes big and innocent.

“But it’s obvious that he did,” she says. “I only talked to him a couple of times, but even I noticed the way he looked when someone mentioned her.”

“He did love her, princess,” Gino adds. “You could tell. He- he went all soft when he talked about her. It was the only time I ever saw him really smile.” Cornelia looks confused. Shaking her head, she turns back to the screen.

Euphemia proclaims Suzaku her knight and returns his sword to him. He stands and looks out at the crowd. The throne room is utterly silent.

“They televised that!” Gino says, “It was so awkward!”

“Was it?” Lloyd asks as on-screen Lloyd starts clapping. “I didn’t notice.”

“Of course you didn’t, Lloyd,” Cecile says as Darlton manages to convince the rest of the nobles to begin clapping. She looks very proud of Lloyd.

Back at the Black Knights’ base, Diethard finishes his earlier statement. **Suzaku Kururugi. He’s become a focal point among Elevens who are Britannian supporters. I recommend he be assassinated.**

“What?” Milly gasps. “He wants to kill Suzaku? But he hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“It’s war, Miss Ashford,” Cornelia answers.

“It is logically the next step,” Viletta says, “though…”

“It could cause chaos,” Gilford finishes. “All the people who wanted Kururugi alive would turn against the Black Knights.

“They’d have to have a _very_ good publicist to twist that,” Kaguya murmurs.

“Clearly the idiot thought he could,” Kallen mutters.

**-Britannians will hold him up as a symbol. I think that taking him –**

“Someone explain how KURURUGI could be a symbol,” Tamaki asks. Suzaku gives a small sigh of relief. He hadn’t wanted to be the one to ask, but it seems important at this point.

“Are you kidding?” Gino asks, laughing. “Dude, Kururugi was WAY important.” Suzaku’s jaw drops. “Back in the homeland, Schneizel was having stuffed-dolls made of him. They were going out everywhere, not just Eleven. Suzaku was the paragon of ‘a number being loved in the system.’” There’s silence. Milly is gaping. Tamaki and Viletta both look horrified. “You didn’t know?”

“I never saw a Suzaku doll!” Rivalz complains.

“You wouldn’t have,” Cornelia, who is one of the few people not surprised, says. “They would have distributed them in the poorer parts of the districts, to get the kids on our side. At least, that’s what Schneizel would have done.”

“It’s an interesting move, politic-” Kaguya is interrupted when Kallen bursts out laughing.

“Can you imagine?” She asks between giggles. “Can you see- just a – a doll – a SUZAKU – “She stops trying to speak, consumed by cackles. Milly starts giggling.

“I wish I could’ve gotten my hands on one of those,” she grins. Suzaku’s astonishment is suddenly overcome by an overwhelming feeling of gratitude, which goes away the second Nunnally speaks.

“I want one!”

“No,” Suzaku’s eyes go wide. He hadn’t meant to say it so loudly. Now everyone is staring at him. Kallen is on the floor halfway through a chuckle. Slowly, a grin overtakes her face.

“Why no~ot Zero?” She asks, a challenge in her eyes. Oh no. _What would Lelouch say?_

“He was the knight of zero,” Suzaku blurts, and wow, this might actually work. “For the empress to have a stuffed doll of a man who murdered her people would be shameful. They would find out,” he adds, to stave off Kallen’s response.

“Maybe I’ll just get one then,” she says. “I can dress it up in a Black Knight’s uniform.” It’s supposed to be a threat, something to hurt his dignity, but he’d joined Lelouch in the end. It’s not like what clothes _his doll_ is wearing matters.

“Go ahead,” he answers. “As long as you can keep out of the public eye that the Ace of Zero plays with a doll of her enemy’s right hand, you can do whatever you want.” Kallen’s eyes go tight.

“Maybe I will.”

“Are you really arguing about Kururugi?” Cornelia asks, sounding bored. “Honestly, how old are you?” Suzaku stiffens. He can’t exactly announce his age. Kallen gives him one last sneer and turns to sit back down.

“What’d we miss?” She asks.

“Lelouch doesn’t want to use his geass on Suzaku,” Viletta answers.

“Why?”

“Evidently, it’s a combination of pride and friendship.” Suzaku stares. All sorts of surprises today. If Lelouch hadn’t wanted to use geass on him, why had he?

 **You might have to kill him, otherwise,** C.C. says. Lelouch growls.

Back in the castle, Euphemia is conversing with on-screen Cornelia.

**You haven’t said anything about it yet.**

**Appointing a knight is a privilege of royalty. It’s out of my hands, even as Viceroy.**

**Don’t you see? Suzaku Kururugi is an Honorary Bri-**

“Ok,” Tamaki says. “I’ve put up with this long enough. Why is massacre princess defending Kururugi?”

“How dare you call her- “

“Quiet,” Nunnally says calmly. “I think we’ve all seen that our original impressions of these people are not as they seem. Cornelia, our sister is called the massacre princess by many. We are here to find out why. Tamaki, this is the Euphemia my sister and I knew. Her slaughter is just as impossible to us as her kindness is to you.” Tamaki growls and turns away.

 **Discrimination against the numbers is our national policy,** on-screen Cornelia says.

“That’s no excuse!” Kallen says.

**Then it’s time I tried to change that!**

**Oh, is it now, Sub. Viceroy?**

“So, she was standing up for us?” Oghi asks, tilting his head.

“Yes,” Cornelia says, forcefully. “I was very, _very_ angry.”

“It’s the platform thingy again!” Rivalz shouts, pointing.

 **Construction of the thought process elevator is proceeding as planned,** the Emperor says. **Yes… I understand**.

“So, he talks to nobody too?” Gino asks.

“Yeah, like that green-haired chick!” Rivalz yells.

**If he’s that confident of himself, let him challenge me.**

“Who-?”

“Big brother Schneizel,” Nunnally answers calmly.

Suddenly, Rivalz appears on screen, making a toast to Suzaku. The party at Ashford seems to be in full swing.

“You organized that?” Gino asks the Empress. “That’s awesome!” Nunnally laughs.

On screen, Nina, who had previously been staring at a picture of Euphy, startles when Lloyd enters the previously empty room. **Good afternoon! Have you seen Major Kururugi? They said I could find him here – Ooo, looks like you’re working on some fun stuff.**

**You know what it is?**

**I know a radioactive isotope when I see one.**

“How do you do that?” Rivalz asks. “My brain stopped when he said radio!” Nina gives a shy smile.

“It’s because she, unlike you, is clever,” Lloyd says.

“Lloyd!” Cecile exclaims.

“Rivalz is plenty smart,” Milly says. “Now, why has the screen been focusing in on your squinty eyes for the past eleven seconds?”

“That was weird,” Oghi says.

“I was recognizing potential!” Lloyd pouts.

On screen, Kallen enters, looking angry and resolved. Her eyes settle on Suzaku.

“Kallen?” Milly asks, throwing a look at her friend. Kallen sighs.

“Yes,” she says. “Yes, I was going to stab Suzaku in the middle of his yay-Suzaku-became-a-knight party.”

“Wow,” Rivalz says. “That must-a sucked.” Kallen whips around to look at him. He reaches over and pats her on the shoulder. “It was rude of you to ignore Shirley like that though.”

“What?” Kallen asks.

“What? Obviously, you didn’t want to. It would have sucked for you to have to do that.” Kallen stares at him. Rivalz shrugs and turns away. “Does someone stop you –” Which is when Lelouch’s hand appears out of nowhere, grabbing Kallen’s wrist.

 **Hey, I think Shirley wants you to give her a hand,** Lelouch says.

“See?” Rivalz says. “Lelouch has his priorities straight.”

**I’m sorry, but I’m in the middle of something at the moment.**

**What are you doing? Maybe I can help out.** Milly snorts.

On screen, Suzaku catches sight of Lelouch and runs over. Kallen sighs and puts her knife away. Lelouch and Suzaku have a brief conversation about how ‘the important thing’ Lelouch had wanted is no longer important. Then Lloyd interrupts to grab Suzaku, Nina by his side.

 **Oh, do you know each other?** Nina asks as Milly approaches Lloyd.

 **We’re to be married,** He says easily.

“Worst moment of my life,” Rivalz says, burying his head in his hands.

“What do you mean?” Viletta asks.

“That’s how she told us,” Nina says quietly. “Only Suzaku knew before that.”

“And because Rivalz is in lo-“

“I really don’t think that part’s important, Nunna!” Rivalz interrupts. Nunnally giggles.

“Huh,” Oghi mutters.

On screen, Lloyd takes Suzaku away from his own party to go meet up with Euphemia, evidently on an island. Cecile, Lloyd and Suzaku have a vague conversation about something they don’t know, and then the screen transfers. They see the blue of the water, and Zero speaks.

**Euphemia is going to that island to meet a noble from their homeland. Her knight, Suzaku Kururugi will be accompanying her. This far out at sea, the enemy’s strength will be limited. It’s a golden opportunity. Our objective is to capture the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi. Once the battle is over, I want Kururugi taken safely into custody.**

“I’m starting to think,” Cornelia says quietly, “That if Lelouch hadn’t wanted to capture Kururugi, the boy might have been dead long ago.”

“That’s a toss-up, honestly,” Oghi answers quietly. “He was very good.”

“The _really_ important question,” Kaguya says, “Is whether he just wants to keep him off the battlefield, or if he wants to try to turn him again. He’d have to have something new, but-” She stops, her eyes going wide. Cornelia gives her a quick look, but doesn’t ask.

On screen, Rakshata is talking with one of her scientists about a thing she made, and how it’s going to work. (Or not) She says some mumbo jumbo science stuff and then the screen focuses in on Diethard, who’s creepily watching from a landing above. A few seconds later, Zero appears behind him.

 **Diethard, what did you talk Kallen into doing?** Zero growls.

**I told her to dig up what she could on Kururugi. Maybe I implied a little more than tha-**

“He really is a creep!” Rivalz yells.

“How can you be mad at him and not me?” Kallen asks in confusion.

“You thought you were doing it for Zero, right?” Rivalz asks. “He was just being a jerk.”

Under his mask, Lelouch squints at the creepy media consultant. **Diethard. What are you really after?**

Evidently, Diethard had gone insane when Zero first revealed himself - “Was he not insane before then?” – and wanted to film Zero’s awesomeness.

 **Documenting?** Zero asks. **You’re right in the thick of it. I’d say you’re fabricating history.**

 **Objectivity is a fairytale,** Diethard answers. **In the end, journalism is a product of the human mind, like everything else.**

 **You’re not to interfere with military matters,** Lelouch answers, and walks away.

“I bet that really helped,” Gilford murmurs.

“He never tried to manipulate me into killing anyone again, if that helps,” Kallen throws in as the screen switches to a military base where Lloyd, Cecile, Suzaku and Euphemia are all standing.

“WHAT is that hat?” Cornelia exclaims.

“Horrible,” Kaguya says.

“Ridiculous?” Tianzi asks.

“It’s standard issue for-” Gilford tries.

“It’s an abomination,” Cornelia interrupts. “We’re getting rid of it, Gilford.” The other man nods. Then an explosion goes off, quieting the audience as the military freaks out about terrorists. Above them, Lelouch watches in another Sutherland, preparing for the next part of the plan. **Now I just have to wait for Euphemia to be made aware of our visit.**

“They won’t tell Euphy,” Cornelia says. “Any idiot would see that- “

“Trust me,” Kallen says, “They tell her.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Cornelia argues.

“Because Suzaku wouldn’t have disobeyed her orders,” Kallen answers.

“You’re always supposed to report to the person with the most authority in the Britannian army,” Gino points out.

“Euphy was an obvious exception!” Cornelia snaps.

“Why?” Oghi asks.

 **Suzaku, you should help these men fend off the attack,** Euphy breaks in on screen. Gino’s jaw drops.

“But that doesn’t make sense! His job is to protect her! Especially in terrorist attacks!”

“Yes,” Cornelia says, “But it’s _Euphy._ ”

“And big brother was counting on that,” Nunnally adds. “Euphy sent Suzaku straight into Lelouch’s trap.”

**\- demonstrate your valor for us today, so that we my finally silence all these nay-sayers.**

“That won’t work,” Kallen growls. “This is so dumb. Suzaku’s demonstrated his valor before. It doesn’t _do anything._ ”

“Are you really complaining?” Viletta asks. “That attitude is what sent Kururugi into your trap.”

“Yeah!” Kallen snaps, “But it’s also the reason Kururugi was a pain in our sides for the whole war! Japan would’ve been free way earlier if he hadn’t constantly gotten in the way!”

“Honestly?” Lloyd asks. “If your entire army can be taken down by one prototype unit, I’m not sure you should be winning anything.”

“That unit, piloted by anyone else, wouldn’t have done half as much damage,” Oghi says.

“True, but-” Suzaku drowns out the rest. His head is really starting to hurt, and he can’t figure out who’s insulting him and who’s complimenting him. Absentmindedly, he watches his younger self catch sight of Zero and go after him. The rest of the Black Knights withdraw from their attack and follow. He remembers wondering if it was a trap. Why had he gone in again? Everyone else seems to have the same question.

“He knew?” Kallen asks as on-screen Suzaku considers – and ignores – the possibility of a set up. With one tap from Rakshata, the Gefjun disturber activates, and both the Lancelot and Zero’s Sutherland die.

“What?” Gino asks. “You can do – that’s a thing? Why is everyone not using that?”

“A Gefjun Disturber is possible, yes,” Lloyds sighs, “But it’s incredibly difficult to make, and, even with all the necessary information and parts, it takes out one’s own unit as well as one’s enemy’s. As a result, It’s only good for, well… that.” He points to the screen as Lelouch calls Suzaku out of the Lancelot.

“Do you think he’d really do it?” Kaguya whispers quietly to Tianzi. She gives a tiny nod and, sighing, lays her head on Kaguya’s shoulder. No one hears the whispered conversation, and Kaguya turns resolutely back to the screen only to flinch when Tamaki lets out a shout.

“You know Rakshata?” He exclaims, pointing accusingly at Lloyd.

“Yes. I said this earlier? Last segment?” Lloyd gives the other man a bored look.

“But you didn’t say – you can recognize her just by – “

“Rakshata was Lloyd’s – Lloyd and Rakshata – they –” Lloyd cuts Cecile off.

“We went to the same university,” He says calmly.

 **I’ll get straight to the point Suzaku Kururugi,** Lelouch booms on screen.

**I want you to join me.**

“It really feels like we’re going in circles here,” Cornelia says.

“Yeah,” Kallen says, “It’s getting kind of annoying. What could possibly have changed that idiot’s decision?” Tianzi clenches Kaguya’s hand tightly.

 **Results gained through contemptable means are worthless to me,** Suzaku answers.

“Just like last-” Kallen is cut off by Zero’s next statement.

 **So, you wouldn’t describe the peace we have now as worthless?** The room goes silent as on-screen Suzaku looks up in confusion. Kaguya buries her head in Tianzi’s lap. **If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would have happened?** Suzaku grimaces. **The Chinese and the E.U. would have stepped in and split Japan into three.**

“Oh, please don’t,” Oghi mutters.

**Our current peace is the result of immediate and unconditional surrender.**

“He wouldn’t,” Milly breathes.

“What- “

 **\- I’ve been fighting to preserve my father’s peace ever since it began!** Suzaku growls. Nunnally grips onto Suzaku’s left hand like a lifeline. He wonders absentmindedly if she thinks _she’s_ helping _him_.

**You’re wrong. Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn’t choose surrender.**

“Lelouch-” Kallen sputters.

**That decision was selfishly made by his killer.**

Silence.

“I’m so sorry, Suzaku,” Nunnally whispers. Suzaku’s heart stops, but Rivalz doesn’t seem to notice the masked soldier. He just nods at Nunnally.

“I wish he were here too, Nunna, so we could help him.”

“He definitely would deserve an apology from Zero, if he were here,” Kallen says.

“But he’s not,” Kaguya says. She’s glaring at the screen. Cornelia sighs.

“I know that seems cruel-” Kallen whips around to glare at her.

“It was cruel!” She snaps.

“It was pointing out the truth,” Gilford says quietly.

“Mmm, he did call the murderer selfish though,” Lloyd offers. “I’m not sure I totally get selfish, but, it means you’re working for yourself, right Cecile?”

“Yes,” Cecile says quietly. “Selfish is only working for yourself. Suzaku wasn’t that.”

“It could be self-gratification,” Rivalz says.

 **There’s only one way you can atone now,** Zero says calmly. **Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren’t able to make then. The path they were robbed-**

“That is one way to look at it,” Cornelia says, frowning. “If you want to ignore how many lives he saved.”

**Fighting them? That again?**

**It’s an option worth exploring. Or would you rather drive the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism?**

“Burn!” Gino yells. “Wait a sec, I have no idea what that means! That sounded like a burn! Was that a burn?” He turns frantically to Nina, who squeaks a little in surprise.

“I – uh-yes?” she manages. He grins.

“Burn!” He yells again, turning back to the screen and ignoring the strange looks he’s getting.

 **Major Kururugi,** a fattish man on screen says, **your orders are to keep Zero there!**

“I’m sorry, what?” Milly asks. Kallen’s hands are clenched by her sides.

“Lunatic,” She growls.

“Suzaku or- “

“Both!”

 **They’re giving him up to die!** Lelouch thinks. **Kururugi, what’re you doing?** He snaps aloud.

**I can’t approve of your methods! All I can do right now is this!**

“Milady?” Gilford asks, sounding concerned. Cornelia looks up, coming out of her glaring session with the screen.

“On the one hand, he’s the perfect example of a normal soldier. Someone who should be willing to give their life in the blink of an eye if ordered,” she holds up her hand towards Kallen, who looks like she wants to bite her head off. “You would’ve held him there, if Zero had told you to.”

“But he wouldn’t have!” Kallen exclaims.

“On the other hand,” Cornelia says, ignoring Kallen’s retort, “His first duty is to his princess now, not to the empire. His giving up here is tantamount to treason.”

“So, he’s a good soldier who, in being a good soldier, is committing treason?” Cecile asks.

“That’s dumb,” Tamaki says, actually sounding slightly calmer than the rest of them.

They turn back to the monitor just as Euphy pushes past a guard and runs to the nearest Sutherland. “I’m confused,” Milly says.

“He said something about para-level one and orders?” Oghi asks. Cornelia’s eyes go wide.

“I remember this,” she says. “A para-level one order is an order from someone very high up in the system. There are ways to stop them, but they take time, and Euphy wasn’t in a position of authority to do so. I was, but no one told me till after the whole debacle.”

“Princess Euphemia did the only thing she thought might help,” Cecile adds. “She went straight into the battlefield in hopes that they wouldn’t send a bomb at an imperial princess."

Back on screen, Kallen tries to help Zero, killing the Guren’s sakuradite flow in the process. Zero is panicking. **You’re going to die here as well! You don’t have a problem with that?** The Suzaku on screen wavers. Off-screen Suzaku frowns. This younger him had so many contradictions and naïve ideals. It might be cute, if it wasn’t so annoying.

Back on screen, the fattish official is coaxing Suzaku along to his death. He spews random helpful phrases such as, **Your sacrifice isn’t in vain, Major!** And so on and so forth.

 **Shut up!** Lelouch yells, slamming his hand down on the console. Outside, the Black Knights try to shoot the missiles so they go off out of range. Kallen opens the hatch of her Knightmare and tries to surprise Suzaku into stopping with just her presence.

“Kallen!” Oghi says. “I can’t believe you did that! You could have died!”

“We were all going to die, Oghi,” the girl responds. “More importantly, Zero was going to die. I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“If only all our soldiers were as loyal as you Miss Kozuki,” Cornelia says absently. Kallen looks at her for a moment, eyes wide. Then she gives a tiny smile. It is, Suzaku supposes, a very good compliment, coming from the Witch of Britannia.

 **A soldier must always follow his orders!** Suzaku yells on screen.

“But-” Cornelia sounds frustrated.

“Change~able,” Lloyd sings.

 **Certainly easier than following your own heart!** Lelouch snaps. **How do you feel about this?**

**You’re wrong! I have rules that I made and need to live by!**

“What are they?” Cornelia mutters.

“Maybe if he writes them down, he’ll actually be able to remember them,” Kallen snorts. Off-screen Suzaku looks up at himself, sighing. Kallen and Lloyd were right. He’d been a mess. Just then, a shadow starts to fall over the people on screen.

 **They completed a float system?** Rakshata gasps. **Well I’m outdone.**

 **That’s-** Euphemia is frantic now, **That’s my big brother’s Avalon!**

“Schneizel,” Cornelia gasps, suddenly on her feet. “Weren’t they supposed to tell whoever gave the order that Euphy-” No one answers. “He wouldn’t have,” She growls, but it’s clear that Schneizel would have. On screen his arm sweeps out releasing a series of guns. Lelouch completely drops his Zero personality.

**Dang it Suzaku! Do something! You’re going to die!**

**Better that than breaking the rules!** Off-screen Kallen lets out a shout of frustration.

 **You stubborn fool!** Lelouch yells. Then the slit in his mask opens, showing his left eye – his _geass_ eye. Suzaku gasps. Several people, including Schneizel himself, fly across the screen. Then, the guns go off, destroying everything in their path.

The screen fades to black. The room is stock still.

“Schneizel,” Cornelia growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “I Order You, Suzaku Kururugi,” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	20. Island of the Gods - 1:19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about how long this took. And how bad it is.

_**That’s-** Euphemia is frantic now, **That’s my big brother’s Avalon!**_

_“Schneizel,” Cornelia gasps, suddenly on her feet. “Weren’t they supposed to tell whoever gave the order that Euphy-” No one answers. “He wouldn’t have,” She growls, but it’s clear that Schneizel would have. On screen his arm sweeps out releasing a series of guns. Lelouch completely drops his Zero personality._

**_Dang it Suzaku! Do something! You’re going to die!_ **

_**Better that than breaking the rules!** Off-screen Kallen lets out a shout of frustration. _

_**You stubborn fool!** Lelouch yells. Then the slit in his mask opens, showing his left eye – his geass eye. Suzaku gasps. Several people, including Schneizel himself, fly across the screen. Then, the guns go off, destroying everything in their path. _

_The screen fades to black. The room is stock still._

_“Schneizel,” Cornelia growls._

Cornelia is on her feet in a moment, heading for the door. Suzaku slips in front of her, blocking her path. “Get out of the way, Zero,” The woman says, in a calm dangerous voice.

“You can’t have Schneizel,” Suzaku says, calmly.

“Why?” Cornelia growls. “He’s a monster!”

“Schneizel follows Zero,” Suzaku says. “As such, I cannot allow you to harm him.”

“What, because he does whatever you say?” Cornelia snaps.

“Because I have been entrusted with his safety.”

“But not by him,” Cornelia responds. There is a moment of silence while Suzaku tries to find a response. Eventually, he just sighs.

“You can’t have him, My Lady,” He says.

“He tried to kill my sister!”

“He was attempting to kill a dangerous criminal. Casualties were expected.”

“She was an innocent!”

“I know!” Suzaku snaps. Beside him, Nunnally turns, eyes wide. Kallen tenses. “I know,” Suzaku says, more quietly this time.

“Then why?” Cornelia says, looking at the masked figure in tired, frustrated confusion. There is a long silence.

“You can’t have him,” Suzaku says. It’s final, not because it’s cutting or commanding, but because it shocks them all into quiet. None of them have ever heard Zero sound like this before. There is no strength in his voice at all. He just sounds exhausted. Resigned.

Cornelia turns back to her chair. She sits back down, still staring in Zero’s direction. Suzaku crosses the room back to Nunnally, taking his place at her side. His fists are clenched beside him, anger running through his whole body. What that man had done to Euphy… but Zero needs Schneizel’s support. Suzaku stands, stiff and quiet, and waits for the screen to start up again. After a moment, it does.

The screen focuses for a moment, on the blue of the sky. Then it swivels, as On-screen Suzaku blinks awake.

**Where’s the Lancelot?**

“THAT’S the first thing he said?” Cornelia asks.

“Are you really surprised?” Kallen rolls her eyes.

“Hypocrite,” Oghi says, giving her a playful shove.

The Suzaku on screen looks out over the water, and the island, clearly confused as to where he is. **Zero!** He blurts. Frowning in concentration, he tries to find some sign of where he is. **It’s no use. I can’t remember anything.**

Kallen snickers, muttering, “You tried for a whole ten seconds.”

The screen switches to a view of Lelouch, still wearing his Zero outfit. **Where am I?**

“That’s unfortunate,” Gino murmurs.

“You wanted Zero to know where they were?” Gilford asks.

“It might have been good if _someone_ knew,” Gino answers.

The screen switches back and forth between Lelouch and Suzaku as they attempt to figure out where they are, and what they should do first. As Lelouch tries to figure out the location of the island, Suzaku heads for water. Kallen’s eyes go wide. Milly catches the look and is standing in a moment, blocking the screen from view.

“Look away!” She snaps. Rather used to this treatment by now, the men close their eyes, or cover them, annoyance clearly written on their faces. Milly doesn’t move, continuing to block the screen.

“Why?” Rivalz asks.

“I was… washing off,” Kallen answers, face red. Suzaku blushes.

“So…” Viletta says, “Just to clarify, instead of trying to figure out where you were… you took a bath?”

“You have no idea how gross I was when I landed there!” Kallen argues. “I woke up in the middle of a pile of leaves! I was disgusting. Besides,” She waves a hand at the screen, “I found water.” Viletta just looks at her. Behind Milly, there’s a lot of noise as Kallen and Suzaku recognize each other.

“What’s going on?” Rivalz asks, frantically.

“I recognized the jerk and went for my knife,” Kallen answers.

“Did you at least put something on first?” Oghi asks. Kallen stays silent. Oghi sighs. “Kallen…”

“She made the correct choice,” Cornelia says. “Tactically that is.”

 **Kallen Kozuki’s my real name!** Echoes from the screen. **I’m Japanese!**

“He coulda killed me while I was putting my clothes on!” Kallen protests.

**Then you’re really-**

**Yeah! I’m a Black Knight, and I’m not gonna hide it anymore!**

“I just meant that he might be distracted,” Cornelia says, raising one eyebrow as Suzaku arrests Kallen, evidently taking the whole situation in stride. “Evidently not.” Suzaku’s face is on fire. He breathes a sigh of relief in tandem with Kallen when the screen switches back to Zero.

 **Contacting Oghi and the others is going to be a chore,** He mutters.

“Can we look now?” Rivalz asks.

“Yeah,” Kallen says, just glad that the bit where Suzaku had realized she was naked hadn’t been shown.

 **\- I could pass myself off as a regular person and ask the Britannian forces to rescue me.** Lelouch freezes as he hears something. He turns, and his eyes connect with Euphemia, soaking wet, and staring straight up at him. Cornelia hisses angrily as the screen switches back to Kallen, now dressed, with her arms tied behind her.

 **I see,** Suzaku says. **So, you don’t know what happened either.** Gently, he places Kallen’s jacket over her shoulders, as she sits staring at the river.

“Far too kind,” Cornelia murmurs. Kallen hears, and turns to her, head tilted to the side. Cornelia doesn’t respond.

 **So then, you’re stranded here too, huh?** The On-screen Kallen asks. **Serves you right. When my people get here, you’re the one who’ll be a prisoner.**

“Wow,” Rivalz says. “You look really confident.”

“It’s called acting, Rivalz,” Kallen says.

“You also look like you want to kiss Suzaku,” Gino says lightly. Immediately, Kallen’s face goes red.

“Stop pairing me up with every boy in sight!” She growls.

“I can’t help it,” Gino answers. “You’re hot, they’re hot, voila!” Kallen looks like she’s about to bite his head off.

“You want me to pair you with C.C.?” She growls. “I’m sure Nunna can bring her back, if she wants. Or maybe I could hook you up with Nunnally herself. I’m sure Zero wouldn’t mind at all. Or Princess Corne- “

“Stop!” Gino says. “I get it!”

“Good,” Kallen answers, turning back to the screen.

 **\- who he really is,** Suzaku’s on screen self says.

 **Why don’t you find out for yourself?** Kallen growls.

 **Oh, I see,** Suzaku answers. **You don’t know either.** Kallen’s eyes go wide.

**How did-?**

**I knew it.**

**You tricked me?** Kallen snaps, surprised.

 **Isn’t masking one’s identity a bigger fraud?** Suzaku answers.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Milly asks. “They’re talking about what he did, not Zero.”

“It was about trust,” Cornelia says. “How could they trust Zero when they didn’t know who he was? Why was it any worse for him to lie, than for Zero to do it?”

“The answer’s obvious, isn’t it?” Rivalz asks. Several people stare at him.

“Enlighten us,” Gilford says.

“The Black Knights knew that Zero was deceiving them,” Rivalz answers. “Suzaku tricked Kallen, but Zero never tried to pretend he was being transparent. Kallen accepted that, right?” He turns to her.

“Yeah,” Kallen murmurs, “But that’s not what he was talking about.” Rivalz raises an eyebrow at her. “He was talking about me,” She says. “How I lied to the school and to my friends, how I told everyone I was what I wasn’t.” There’s a moment of silence. Tianzi tilts her head gently to the side. Turning to Kallen, she breaks the silence.

“What does that matter?” She asks. “Is Suzaku saying he can do bad things just because you did ‘worse’ things?”

“He’s saying she has no right to be angry,” Cecile says.

“Hmm,” Tianzi presses her lips together for a moment. “Then he is just ignoring the question of morality?”

“I guess?” Gino says, looking confused.

“I see,” Tianzi says.

The silence is broken as the screen, which had paused, focuses on Euphemia and Zero. **Lelouch,** Euphemia says. Behind the Zero mask Lelouch freezes, eyes going wide. Any semblance of awkwardness leaves the room as the place freezes in astonishment.

“She knew?”

“How is that possible?”

“That’s not- “

“Shut up!”

**\- it’s you, isn’t it? I haven’t told anyone about you, I swear!**

“If you knew, you should have!” Cornelia snaps, and then, “Stop pointing a gun at her, you idiot!”

“She isn’t scared,” Lloyd observes.

**Please, before you shoot, let me at least see your face…**

Lelouch lowers his gun. Gently, he raises his hand, pressing a button on his mask. It opens, and he pulls it off.

 **Lelouch,** Euphy breathes, and she smiles.

“Why is she so happy?” Kallen snaps. “He has a gun!”

“He wasn’t going to shoot her,” Tamaki says, rolling his eyes. “He CARED about her.”

“He did shoot her,” Cornelia growls.

“Then why doesn’t he just do it now?” Lloyd asks.

“He needed it to be public,” Viletta answers.

“Please stop,” Nunnally says. “Euphy was happy because she loved Lelouch. She was happy because she wanted him to be alive. He could have shot her for all she cared. He was safe.”

“You keep talking about these people as though the massacre didn- “

“Stop!”

“We can’t just ignore it!”

“It’s not-!”

“You’re just trying to-!”

“This is why I avoid people,” Lloyd’s voice cuts through the crowd. “Mechanics are SO much more logical.”

“Lloyd!” Cecile says, loud enough that, if any of them had not stopped at Lloyd’s strange comment, they were now focused on the purple-haired woman. She blushes. Lloyd smiles that strange smile, and takes the attention away from Cecile.

“I keep telling you how important data is, don’t I?” He asks. “The problem is that we don’t have the data. You think the princess is one thing, he thinks she’s another and so on and so forth. The same goes for Lelouch, and Suzaku for that matter. There are too many variables in your equation.” No one knows what to say to that. “I’m not wrong, am I?” Lloyd waits. “No? Alright, then why don’t we wait until we have the data, to draw a conclusion.” Lloyd flops back into his chair, turns back to the screen and ignores the rest of the room. Eventually, they all settle down into their seats.

 **\- the Hadron Cannon?** Comes a voice from the screen.

 **We wanted to know if the thing worked** , Prince Schneizel says. Off screen, Cornelia growls. On-screen Schneizel ignores her (obviously). **I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Ms. Cecile Croomy.**

 **Prince Schneizel?** On-screen Cecile asks. **Right here?**

**You impudent little-! How dare you look down upon the second prince of the empire!**

**G-general Bartley!** On-screen Cecile gasps. Tripping backwards, she falls off the Lancelot and hits the ground, hard. Off-screen Cecile goes bright red.

 **Nice one,** Lloyd snickers.

“Why is Bartley still in the military?” Cornelia groans.

“Right?” Rivalz asks. “He is so annoying.”

“Plus, he’s not very good at his job,” Kaguya observes.

 **\- not injured, I hope,** Schneizel says, cutting off the train wreck of a conversation as he steps towards Cecile. **Yes, I am Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Please, give me your hand.**

 **Yes…** Cecile breaths, putting her hand gently in his. She looks mesmerized. Off screen, Cornelia rolls her eyes.

“That was Schneizel for you,” She says. Suzaku winces at the past tense. He supposes she’s right though. Schneizel doesn’t act like that anymore.

**Gah… She’s unworthy!**

“Someone stop him from talking.”

“Yes,” Lloyd says, looking irritated. “It was rather frustrating.”

**\- prince is the one who commuted my sentence and saved me from being chained up deep beneath Temple Tower!**

“Now I want to kill Schneizel for two reasons,” Cornelia grumbles.

“That’s a horrible punishment,” Milly says.

“It’s a prison,” Gilford says. “He’s just overreacting about going to prison.”

“Oh,” Milly says.

“Bartley always was a drama queen,” Viletta mutters.

**\- brother Clovis. It is I who am grateful to you.**

**M-My Lord!**

**Please, Bartley…**

“Even he’s annoyed!” Oghi blurts.

 **\- ady Cecile, if you’ll excuse me,** Schneizel says, turning.

 **Your Highness!** She answers, still flustered.

**Farewell.**

**You can wait for me at the base, Cecile,** Lloyd says, turning to follow the prince.

“You went somewhere without Cecile?” Gino asks, looking surprised.

“Of course I did,” Lloyd says. “I am capable you know.”

“But without CECILE?”

“I can handle myself without Cecile,” Lloyd says, raising one eyebrow and looking minorly displeased.

“Uh-huh…” Rivalz says. Cecile covers her smile with her hand. Lloyd turns to Cecile and opens his mouth to argue. But he doesn’t, instead shutting his mouth again. Cecile looks surprised.

 **Please wait!** Cecile cries out, drawing their attention back to the screen. **Were those orders yesterday issued by the prince?**

 **Silence! You don’t want to be in contempt of royalty, do you?** Off screen, Lloyd shifts slightly. Kaguya looks over at him, a slight frown on her face.

 **Those orders were mine, Ms. Cecile,** Schneizel says. **I also fired the Hadron Cannon. Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn’t be forgotten.**

“Our sister should have been your priority!” Cornelia mutters.

 **Besides, if something anomalous happened, we would have still been able to rescue him.** **That’s what I-**

“Him?” Cornelia snaps. “Him? What about Euphy? What about your sister? What about our innocent, perfect little sister?”

“Please, my Lady,” Gilford murmurs. “I’m sure the prince was only attempting to use the argument he believed would affect Miss Cecile the most. He cares about Princess Euphemia.”

“Didn’t he have you shot?” Tamaki asks. “Sounds to me like he doesn’t care about anyone.” Cornelia recoils.

“How dare you?” She snaps. “You don’t understand our family!”

“I think perhaps he understands our family better than we do,” Nunnally says, quietly.

 **\- my fault for not protecting my subordinates. Can you ever forgive me?** Schneizel finishes smoothly. On-screen Cecile has a look of hero-worship in her eyes. Off-screen Cecile looks disgusted, though whether it is with herself, or the manipulative prince, no one really knows.

Then they are back on the beach with Lelouch and Euphemia. Euphemia is wrapped in only Zero’s cloak, while her dress dries on a rock. Off-screen, Cornelia grits her teeth, but the cloak reveals no more of her little sister than one of the more risqué ball dresses back in the homeland, so she doesn’t make anyone turn away.

 **When did you figure it out?** Lelouch asks.

 **Back during the hotel jacking,** Euphy answers.

“I guess she did know,” Viletta says. “Wow.”

**\- wasn’t convinced until now.**

“So… if he hadn’t taken off the mask, it wouldn’t have been confirmed? She never would have known?”

“Who knows?” Cornelia answers, in a monotone. “Euphy was clever.”

**\- why didn’t you discuss it with Cornelia?**

**I didn’t because my sister never listens to me,** Euphemia answers, sadness stealing into her voice. Off screen, Cornelia’s lips tighten and she looks away. **Besides that… I think things are depressing enough as they are. Nunnally – how is she?**

**She’s living with me, but she’s still blind and crippled.**

**The hatred you must feel for us,** Euphemia says, quietly. Noticeably, Lelouch doesn’t give an answer to that.

 **I only want to find out one thing,** He says instead, **Do you know anything about the circumstance in which my mother was murdered?** Euphy shakes her head.

 **I’m sorry,** She murmurs. **It seems my sister’s investigated it extensively, though.** **Cornelia thought a lot about Lady Marianne and really looked up to her,** Euphy answers. She hesitates. **May I ask you something now?**

 **Hm?** There is a moment of silence where Lelouch waits and then Euphemia continues, hesitantly. **Are you… Zero? –**

“Of course he’s Zero!”

**– Or… or are you….?**

**I’m Lelouch.**

“I’m confused,” Rivalz mutters.

 **Here and now,** Lelouch continues, **I’m Lelouch, the brother that you know, Euphy.**

“Oh,” Rivalz murmurs.

“So, Lelouch draws a line between himself and Zero at this point?” Kaguya asks.

“I think he means that he’s choosing to be with her, instead of getting revenge on her,” Tianzi murmurs, quietly. It is only for Kaguya to hear, but a few of the others pick up on it as well.

“What exactly is he doing?” Milly asks, pointing back at the screen. Lelouch answers for her.

 **I plan to set up a trap that dates back to medieval times,** He grunts, as he tries to make some strange looking trap. Euphemia looks at him doubtfully.

“That seems about right,” Rivalz says. Milly grins.

 **Gotcha!** Suzaku appears on screen. He’s waist deep in water, shirt off, and holding a wriggling fish in his hands.

“Did he just – just grab that?” Tamaki splutters.

“I feel like we should just assume that Sir Kururugi can do anything at this point,” Gilford answers.

 **\- let you loose if you promise to help me find food,** Suzaku says, grinning up at Kallen, who’s sitting on the shore. **Is that a deal?**

 **You’re not gonna win me over, so why try?** Kallen answers. **What do you take me for?** Off screen, Kallen sighs, waiting for someone to mention her obvious tactical mistake. Surprisingly, Kaguya cuts off any criticism.

“He’s so hot,” She says. “He’s your cousin,” Oghi points out.

“Eh,” Kaguya waves her hand, “Doesn’t matter. We used to be engaged you know. It’s not that strange in noble families. Besides, just because we’re related doesn’t mean I’m blind to those washboard abs. Right, Tianzi?” She grins over at her friend, who turns a bright red color. After a second, she gives a tiny nod.

Suzaku feels like melting. First Milly, then Tianzi and now his _cousin_. The only way this could get worse-

“He really is cute,” Says a voice from beside him. He whips around to glare down at the empress, who is smiling – rather wickedly – over at the others. Something passes between her and Kallen, and the other girl laughs.

“Even I’m willing to admit he was scrumptious,” She says, looking directly at Suzaku. “If he wasn’t the enemy, I might have kissed him right then and there.”

“Yeah,” Nunnally says, lightly. “You were all alone after all.”

“I wonder if he thought about it,” Kaguya throws in. “He even had you tied up.” Suzaku’s jaw drops.

“Eh,” Kallen says. “I’m pretty sure dominance wasn’t his thing. I’m not sure he could handle it.”

Suzaku can’t hold in his sound of indignance. In his attempt to cover it, he falls into a coughing fit. When he looks up again, Kallen’s eyes are trained on him. He feels like a rat in a trap.

“Do you disagree, Ze~ro?” She asks. He hopes, for a second, that she will continue, and leave him out of it. To his horror, the whole room looks at him, waiting to see whether _he thinks Suzaku Kururugi is hot_.

“I-” His voice cracks. Kallen’s grin grows.

“I think that, most likely Kururugi was too interested in the Lady Euphemia to think about a relationship with you.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Kallen asks. “Kiss and run, that’s my policy.” Suzaku glares.

“Suzaku wasn’t like that,” Cecile says, breaking into the awkward moment as Suzaku tries to figure out what to say. “He was a long-term kind of guy.”

“But was he a top, or a bottom?” Kallen sings, unperturbed. Suzaku is halfway to strangling the other girl.

“Probably neither,” Nunnally finally –mercifully- breaks in. Everyone turns to look at her. “I think Suzaku probably waited,” She says. “He seems like the take it slow kind of guy, and as far as I knew, he was never in a really important relationship.” Kallen looks over at the other girl, slightly betrayed. Suzaku breathes a slight sigh of relief. Kaguya sighs too.

“Shame,” She says, “Leaving the world without a touch of that glory.” Then she flops dramatically back into her seat and turns back to the screen. Suzaku stiffens and Kallen snickers. Nunnally gives another of her tiny mischievous smiles in Suzaku’s direction, but she turns back to the screen. With the sound of Tamaki’s amazement at a seventeen-year-old boy _never having had sex_ in the background, Suzaku pulls his attention away and tries to focus.

 **\- life of a single man is worth more than those of a million!** Diethard is yelling. **I thought that would be common sense to a soldier!** Cornelia and Gilford both nod. Evidently, the Black Knights are less receptive.

**You dare say that here?**

**Easy, guys…**

**All right, then I’ll tell you,** C.C. breaks in. **He’s very much alive.**

“How does she know?” Milly asks.

“How does she do anything?” Oghi’s answer is a groan. “She talks to herself!”

 **\- true – I simply know it.** There is a collective exclamation of frustration throughout the room.

 **Oh, you’re an oracle now?** Tamaki snaps. **I told you to shut your trap and get some training on a Knightmare you idiot!**

“How are you still alive?” Rivalz asks.

**\- been ages since anyone’s dared to refer to me in such a rude manner.**

**Like Zero’s mistress has any right to get uppity with us!**

“Seriously,” Kallen mutters. “I would have killed you.”

“Doesn’t seem like green girl cares all that much,” Gino observes.

“I imagine she’s heard quite a few insults in her time,” Cornelia says.

 **\- how about this?** Oghi is attempting to calm the Black Knights. **We hang in a safe zone, an ocean area just outside of detection range, where we can wait until the end of tomorrow. How does that sound for a time limit?** The rest of the Black Knights grumble agreement. As for C.C., she leaves the crowd, talking quietly.

**For heaven’s sake! I was forced to talk with that boring little man thanks to-**

“Did she just call me boring?” Tamaki yelps.

**\- sent Kallen to the island? You have very poor taste, for being such an imperious observer.**

“Wait,” Kallen says, “Someone sent us there? Who?”

“Who knows?” Gino groans.

 **What’s wrong?** Euphemia says, as the screen focuses in on her and Lelouch. **They’re quite tasty!** She holds up a berry, trying to reassure him. **I’m sure you’ll be able to make your pitfall trap tomorrow.**

“Ha!” Kallen laughs. “He totally failed!”

 **Oh, I can’t eat another bite,** Kallen pops onto the screen. **Boy, am I stuffed.**

 **So, is this a glimpse of what you’re really like?** Suzaku asks, a mixture of interest and teasing in his voice.

**Yeah. You wanna make something of it?**

**No,** Suzaku denies. **I think it’s charming to see you so much livelier than you are at school.**

“Charm~ing,” Gino sings. Kallen glares at him.

**Kallen, leave the Black Knights.**

“Yeah,” Gino snickers, “Like that’s gonna happen.”

“If only,” Cornelia mutters.

**It’s not too late. A captured terrorist never winds up with a happy ending.**

“And now he’s threatening her.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t meant to be a threat,” Cecile protests.

“It sounded like one,” Kallen snaps.

 **I thought you weren’t so bad, then you show your true colors!** Kallen growls. **Well that won’t work! I happen to be the captain of Zero’s elite guard! And in fact, I’ve fought you in my Knightmare.**

**Were you that red one?**

**Yeah, and even if I lose my life doing it, I’ll beat that Knightmare of yours someday.**

“And you did,” Oghi says, grinning in triumph. The grin drops a little, when he looks over at the redhead. She’s frowning.

“Did I though?” She murmurs.

“Of course,” Oghi says. “You destroyed the Lancelot. Kururugi is dead.” Kallen’s eyes connect with Suzaku’s for a moment.

“Yes,” She says, “I suppose that’s true.” Suzaku breathes a sigh of relief.

 **Hah!** They are drawn back to the screen as Kallen, already yelling, lets out a scornful laugh. **The name of Genbu Kururugi, the Last Samurai, weeps! I’m not you! This world is wrong, and I’m trying to change it!**

“So is Suzaku!” Cecile argues.

“She didn’t know that though,” Kaguya says.

“How could she not?” Viletta argues. “He talks about it all the time.”

“But think about it,” Lloyd says. “Has he told Kallen how he wants to work from the inside? Maybe I’m just forgetting, but I don’t recall any time he did. Kallen darling, did you really believe that Suzaku wanted to, what did you say, ‘live the life of a conqueror’s subjugated lapdog?’

“I still think that’s how his stupid plan would have ended up!” Kallen snaps.

“Yes,” Rivalz says, “But knowing his plan, now, does that change your opinion of him?”

“Sure,” Kallen says sarcastically. “Now I think he’s just an idiot. Of course not! He told me his stupid plan eventually. Change the world from the inside! It was just an excuse to stop fighting.”

“What, because it made his life easier?” Tamaki asks. His eyes go wide as the room goes silent. “Not that I think he was right! I just… “

“He’s right, Kallen,” Oghi says. “Suzaku was always fighting.” Kallen doesn’t respond, just looking at Tamaki for a long moment.

“I know,” She says, finally. “It’s just…”

“He had the higher moral ground,” Tianzi whispers. “Or at least it seemed like he did. We know his reasoning wasn’t purely selfless, but his plan was –allegedly- more peaceful.”

“It just wouldn’t work,” Kaguya finishes.

 **Kallen, the truth is… I killed my father,** On-screen Suzaku says.

“Wait, what?” Rivalz whips around to look at the screen.

**\- didn’t commit suicide. I took his life… with this hand.**

“He’s just telling everyone now?” Gino asks.

“Moron,” Cornelia snaps. “Revealing your weakness to your enemy? Stupid!”

“It definitely threw me off though,” Kallen murmurs, as the screen switches to Euphemia and Lelouch.

 **The stars haven’t changed, have they?** Euphemia contemplates. **They were the same back then. Long ago, we all used to gaze up at the stars together. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if we could live like that again? I’d be so happy then. Can’t we go back to that?**

 **Yes, you’re right,** Lelouch murmurs. **It would be so good to just go back to how things were.**

Behind the mask, Suzaku frowns. Had Euphy wanted the same thing as the emperor? She couldn’t have. He shakes his head.

 **Zero is a lot like my father** , Suzaku says, back on screen, voice hard. **He firmly believes that the entire world revolves around him.**

“In that, at least, we agree,” Cornelia says.

“I don’t,” Nunnally gives a gentle frown.

**\- able to justify spilling the blood of so many innocents.**

**“** That’s not true!” Kaguya blurts. Cornelia turns to stare at her. “He killed those people to make a better world,” She adds weakly.

“Exterminating half the world doesn’t make it better,” Gilford responds. Kaguya opens her mouth to speak, but the on-screen Kallen cuts her off.

 **Some things are more important than your life you know!** The room goes silent for a long moment, as they look back and forth between the raging Kallen on the screen, and Gilford.

 **It isn’t that I want you to give up,** On-screen Suzaku says, sounding tired. **I just want you to ask yourself, when you gain results the wrong way, what are you left with in the end-** “Results!”- **Only dark regret, He finishes, and a deep emptiness that have nowhere to go.**

“So that’s how we know Lelouch was working for others then,” Milly says. Noting the looks she is receiving, she continues. “That regret, that’s what you get, right? But the people you’re working for…”

“They get happiness,” Kaguya finishes quietly. “You take their pain, and they get happiness.”

And Nunnally laughs. The sound is cold and calm. The room turns to her. Cornelia actually looks half frightened of her younger sister. The laugh is sharp and short, and then Nunnally smiles harshly. “I suppose that would work, if watching that person’s pain didn’t cause you pain as well,” She says. Her eyes avoid all of theirs, and she looks back to the screen.

The on-screen Kallen is lying on her side now. There is sadness in her voice as she continues to speak. **Who gets to sit in judgement? Who decides whether it’s right or wrong?** To that, Suzaku’s only answer is quiet.

The screen switches to Lelouch for a moment, as he looks down at a sleeping Euphy. – “He gave her his cloak” – **Euphy,** the raven-haired boy thinks, **Even for me to survive…**

“What?” Cornelia sits forward. “For him to survive when? During the war, or…?” The scene switches, landing on Suzaku as he finishes Lelouch’s thought.

**Even struggling with my shame, I still search for a reason to go on living. I’m a disgrace.**

“That’s moronic!” Nina snaps, suddenly standing on her feet. “Everyone goes through shame. Everyone. You’re not a disgrace for trying to live! You’re NOT!” Rivalz reaches for her, and pulls her into a hug. Milly lays a shaking hand on her shoulder.

“No,” She says quietly. “Of course you’re not.” She shoots a quick glare at those staring. They turn away, shame flashing through them.

“They narrowed down the islands to the one Suzaku and the princess are on,” Lloyd supplies helpfully, having only glanced in Nina’s direction for a moment, and then quickly turned a blind eye. “Also, they found a cave in the cliff face. That’s why they brought me down there, though our on-screen personalities haven’t gone inside yet. Now the four children are heading towards the light.” Several people’s eyes widen at the blatant statement of fact that had not yet been stated – that no one had wanted to mention. Children. They were just children.

The screen travels to a crevice in the rock, where several Knightmares and soldiers are waiting outside of a cave. Inside, Schneizel, Lloyd and Bartley are discussing the phenomenon before them. **A thought elevator, you say?** Lloyd says, sounding disappointed. **I’m afraid archeology isn’t my strong suit. Especially this paranormal stuff.** Bartley makes his normal spluttering protest, but Lloyd continues. **–way outside of my field. I wish you could’ve asked Cecile about this instead.**

“Hah!” Rivalz points at him with a grin. “You did need Cecile.”

“I did not,” Lloyd pouts. “I was simply referring the prince to an expert. I didn’t want to give him inaccurate information.”

“Sounds like you needed her to me,” Cornelia says. Cecile goes red. Lloyd just pouts.

 **\- father is infatuated with this as well,** Schneizel says.

“Why?” Gino asks. “Do we get to find out why? It doesn’t seem all that important.”

“It has the geass symbol,” Kaguya points out.

“Still…”

 **\- think the real reason we’re invading other countries is to obtain these objects,** Bartley says, calmly. Kallen is on her feet.

“Just for those things?” She growls. “All those people dead, just for a wall of rock with a sketch on it? That’s – that’s-“

Oghi reaches up to hug her. She sits again, but stays rigid in his arms.

“All that death,” Kaguya says quietly. “All that blood.” She tugs Tianzi closer, as if to make sure she is still there, protected in her arms. Cornelia doesn’t speak. Instead she stares, unseeing, at the screen in front of her, at the object that, all of this time, Britannia was fighting to obtain. _Why?_

 **Lelouch,** Euphy’s voice snaps Cornelia out of her daze as she follows her half-brother towards a clearing. **If it is a search party, then will our time be over here?**

 **Yes, It will,** He says, and his voice and face are solemn for a moment. Then he turns to face her, and the seriousness is masked by humor. **I’m such an undependable knight – I couldn’t even capture you any food.** The sadness on her face melts as she smiles. **And besides, that’s a job reserved for a real knight – your knight, Suzaku Kururugi. Mind if I ask you...** And now Lelouch just looks honest. **Why choose an honorary Britannian?**

Euphy shrinks in on herself, and it strikes Cornelia how familiar that look is on her sister. How that was how she looked when she was questioned. How she seemed so very afraid. **Well** , She says, clearly not knowing how to answer. **I…**

Then Lelouch is moving, slipping back into his Zero mode as he pushes her behind a bush. **What are those two doing together?** He hisses.

“Does seem susp~icious,” Gino sings. Kallen doesn’t deign to respond as, on screen, Euphemia jumps out from her hiding place.

 **Suzaku!** She calls.

 **P-princess Euphemia!** Suzaku gasps, clearly not expecting the other girl’s presence. He doesn’t have time to be relieved though, because just then, Lelouch moves from his own hiding place, slipping a gun up against Euphemia’s head.

**Don’t move! This girl is my prisoner.**

**Zero!** Suzaku growls. Lelouch, on the other hand, is focused more on Euphemia.

 **Just follow my cue** , He hisses to her. Behind the mask Suzaku now wore, his eyes sharpen. That explained why she hadn’t seemed scared. At the time, he had thought it was just because she was Euphy, but… He sighs. He couldn’t tell if he should be happy for her, or annoyed.

 **\- exchange prisoners!** Lelouch yells as Suzaku tunes back in.

 **Zero!** His other self attempts, stepping forwards slightly, in an attempt to get the drop on Zero. **Once again, you-**

The banter doesn’t work. Lelouch tightens his hold on Euphemia and snorts in Suzaku’s face. **Eliminate terrorists, no matter what the sacrifice. Do you intend to follow this rule, and let your mistress die? In spite of that fact that your integrity has already been broken?** There are several cries of outrage at the fact that Lelouch had brought up Suzaku’s first murder _again,_ but Suzaku is too busy watching Kallen _step over her own hands_. Never underestimate a girl’s flexibility.

“Dude!” Gino says, “I wanna try!” He proceeds to put his hands behind his back, and attempt to twist them out of their joints. Kallen gives him a moment, and then steps in.

“I wouldn’t,” She says. “That kind of flexibility takes years of work. You try to do it now and you might break something.”

“But I wanna,” Gino whines.

“I’ll show you later,” Kallen answers. Gino brightens and the other girl rolls her eyes. “But that won’t mean you’ll be able to do it right away.”

“Ok!” Gino says cheerfully. Kallen stares. _He’s bipolar. He has to be_.

By this time, On-screen Kallen’s arms are wrapped around Suzaku as he attempts to free himself. **– royal puppet,** She’s yelling in Euphemia’s direction. **You’re useless! You can’t think for yourself or do anything on your own!** Euphemia does not take well to this statement.

 **What?** She gapes, annoyed.

“The look on her face,” Off-screen Kallen says, a smile gracing her face.

**\- don’t care what happens to me! Suzaku, I command you to fight!**

**Your highness!** Lelouch growls, clearly attempting to get Euphy back in line so their plan can work. It’s too late. Suzaku pulls Kallen off of him and races towards Euphy. Lelouch takes the chance to run towards Kallen- and then the world starts glowing.

“Aaaahhh?” Rivalz manages to burble.

“What?” Gilford says. Cornelia leans forward beside him.

“What is going on?” Gino asks.

“It seems that his geass was what activated the thought elevator,” Lloyd observes, looking pleased –and not at all surprised- at this new development.

“Who was that creepy guy?” Tamaki asks.

“Not the time, Tamaki,” Oghi says. Tamaki gives him a slight glare. Just as he goes to argue, the ceiling in the on-screen cave collapses revealing the four children from above.

 **Major Kururugi?** Lloyd says, looking honestly horrified. **And is that… Zero?**

“Are you going to just ignore my sister?” Cornelia asks.

“Your sister was my devicer’s job,” Lloyd answers simply.

“Besides,” Cecile offers, trying to diffuse the situation, “It seems Lloyd was actually too shaken up to do much of anything.”

“They destroyed half my toys!” Lloyd whines in response to the snickers from several people throughout the room.

 **There’s a Knightmare over there!** Kallen yells, as the two take advantage of the distraction to escape.

 **Perfect!** Lelouch responds. **We’ll use that! Let’s go!**

“Did you ever notice how he did that?” Kaguya asks Kallen.

“Did what?”

“He just… claimed the idea,” Kaguya answers. “Like he needed to be in control so much that he made it seem like he had come up with the idea to use the Knightmare.”

“Huh,” Kallen looks thoughtful. “I didn’t notice. It makes sense though. Lelouch controlled everything. It was kind of just something you had to accept."

 **Suzaku!** Euphemia cries. **What is it? What’s wrong?**

“That is a very good question,” Cornelia says. “I wasn’t there at the time, but I did hear that he broke down. Seeing it, I see no reason for his reaction.”

“Really?” Rivalz asks. “Every time he sees that symbol, something bad happens. Like. Every. Time.”

“Maybe it’s like PTSD?” Tianzi asks.

“I suppose,” Cornelia grunts, clearly not wanting to give any waylay to the knight who was _supposed_ to be protecting her sister.

 **Ah! The Gawain!** Calls one of the scientists, as, in the confusion, Kallen slips inside the new, experimental knightmare. **Stop that woman now! Get the machine back! We can’t allow it to fall into Zero’s hands!** As the soldiers hone in on the Gawain, Lelouch gives in to the need for escape.

 **Schneizel…** He growls, **Next time!** The escape goes… less than well. It’s a mess on both sides, with machines malfunctioning in every direction. The Gawain isn’t fully activated, and the guns the Britannians are using aren’t working. Fortune dips in Lelouch’s favor though, when Kallen accidentally activates the Gawain’s flight system. She flies away, mourning scientists left behind, grieving their lost machine. Schneizel doesn’t seem to care quite as much.

 **Well,** He says calmly, **It was only a test model**. Absentmindedly, he turns to Euphemia and Suzaku. **Aside from that, I’m thankful you’re both all right.** While Euphy throws herself into Schneizel’s arms, rejoicing at his presence, the off-screen Cornelia grits her teeth.

“He has no right to say that,” She growls. “He tried to kill her!”

“He can still be glad he failed, I suppose,” Rivalz says.

 **Your Highness,** One of the guards says, **Shall we keep to the schedule?**

“Schedule?” Cecile asks.

**Major Suzaku Kururugi, you’re under arrest for a violation of military regulations.**

“What?” Cecile exclaims, turning to gape at Lloyd.

“Oh, right,” Lloyd says. “You weren’t there for that part. Yes, they arrested him. You heard why though.”

“They didn’t need to ARREST him for it!”

“But they did,” Lloyd answers smoothly. “There’s not much we can do about it now.”

“What’s going on?” Gino asks. “What are you talking about?” Lloyd throws him an exasperated look, but doesn’t answer.

On screen, the focus is on the Gawain, flying above the ocean. **-contacted Oghi!** Lelouch is saying. **We’ll rendezvous with them out at sea.**

 **Right!** Kallen calls, in her usual military manner. Then she hesitates. **And… one other thing. The Guren Mark Two?**

**It was recovered. You may thank Asahina and Chiba for that.**

“How did the other Black Knights get out of that explosion?” Gino muses, looking over at Oghi.

“Honestly?” The man answers, “We were never really sure how we didn’t all blow up. We were able to escape in the chaos after the bomb exploded, but we really all should be dead.”

“Well- “

 **Suzaku, forgive me,** Lelouch’s voice fills the screen. The statement shocks everyone in the room. What could Lelouch have done, to actually apologize? As they watch, the screen fades to the moments before the Avalon dropped the bomb. **I never intended to use the power on you, but…** There is a replay of Lelouch’s mask opening, and then his order echoes throughout the room. **LIVE!** He yells, and as the geass symbol penetrates Suzaku’s brain, the screen pauses.

“What? He- What?”

“Awesome!”

“I don’t get it.”

“What does that even mean?” Rivalz asks, voice rising above the others.

“He’s gonna live forever!” Tamaki responds, excited.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Kallen responds. “Geass can’t do that.”

“How would you know?” Tamaki pouts. Kallen opens her mouth to respond, but Lloyd interrupts.

“He’s actually right,” He says. Kallen’s jaw drops. “With what we’ve seen of geass, it literally changes the physical part of one’s brain. If that’s the case, then scientifically, it’s entirely possible that Suzaku’s modified brain would force him to live, and possibly even regenerate, until – “

“Until when?” Kaguya asks.

“I don’t know,” Lloyd answers. “Possibly forever.”

“Oh,” Nina breathes. There’s a horrified silence. Suzaku’s stomach twists inside him, flipping and rising into his throat.

“That’s not right though,” Rivalz breaks into the horrified silence. The audience turns to him eagerly, hoping for something, anything, to make this less terrifying. “I mean, Suzaku’s dead now, right?” He asks.

“Oh,” Oghi says, relief entering his voice. “Right.”

“You know,” Kaguya says, after another silence, “This is the first time I think I might actually be glad that he’s dead.”

Kallen turns to look at Suzaku, pity playing on her face. He grits his teeth, right hand in a tight fist. The only reason he’s not clenching his left is because Nunnally is holding on to it in her own death grip. He would squeeze back, but he’s afraid that he’ll hurt her. “I’m sure that wouldn’t have been the case anyway,” Kallen says, stiffening her back as she turns back to the screen. “If he was still alive now, I’d do everything I could to kill him.” From behind her, Suzaku feels his stomach settle, unnervingly calmed by that statement. Good old Kallen.

The screen moves again. Red rims Suzaku’s eyes as the Lancelot flees. **Major Kururugi, Follow your orders!** Comes a voice, as the screen shows a recording.

 **Shut up! Who cares about them?** Suzaku growls. **I have to LIVE!**

 **I have no idea how you got out of the Lancelot,** One of the officers says, as the screen pans out to include him and Suzaku, **But you blew the opportunity to put an end to Zero in order to save your own skin, according to this. Are you going to protest this evidence?**

**Was that… really me?**

“Wow,” Gino says. “Geass made Suzaku angry.”

 **Kururugi did that?** On-screen Cornelia exclaims. The screen has shifted to another room, where Cornelia is seated in a throne, a random soldier off to the side.

 **Yes. The details are unknown,** He says.

**Dangit, Cornelia turns away, Just when I thought we had nailed the lid on Ishikawa…**

**Your Highness!** Gilford cries, stepping into the room.

 **What now, Gilford?** Cornelia asks, sounding resigned.

**The enemy has destroyed the Great Kamon Bridge in Kyushu block!**

**What?** Cornelia is on her feet.

**They also cut off vehicle access at four other points, and large numbers of assault landing craft are moving into the Genkai sea!**

**The Chinese Federation?** Cornelia snaps. **But have they made a declaration of war?**

**No, Highness! The craft are bearing the flag of Japan!**

The screen goes black.

“Well that was dramatic,” Milly says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Island of the Gods.” JNN stations. Hulu, https://www.hulu.com/series/code-geass-1858aace-a7fb-4d6f-b770-61dc121185b4


	21. Battle at Kyushu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry. This took a loooonnnnggg time. I know a lot of you wanted the last chapters too, instead of for me to keep going straight through, but I already had some of this chapter when I got some of those comments, and I didn't want to just dump it. I hope to keep posting, but since my obsession with Code Geass has faded a bit, the chapters will definitely be more random. If you want me to post some of the later chapters first, you can comment or something.
> 
> If you're reading this, thank you so much for putting up with this whole thing. I hope you enjoy.

_**What now, Gilford?** Cornelia asks, sounding resigned. _

_**The enemy has destroyed the Great Kamon Bridge in Kyushu block!** _

_**What?** Cornelia is on her feet. _

_**They also cut off vehicle access at four other points, and large numbers of assault landing craft are moving into the Genkai sea!** _

_**The Chinese Federation?** Cornelia snaps. **But have they made a declaration of war?**_

_**No, Highness! The craft are bearing the flag of Japan!** The screen goes black. _

_“Well that was dramatic,” Milly says._

“Admittedly,” Cornelia answers, “But it had been a long time since one of the areas had attempted to actually declare themselves a nation.” 

A tall thin man shows up on screen as it lights up again, a large army of robots behind him. His face looks a little like an arrowhead with a black muffin top rounding off the end which is normally attached to the stick. This, of course, is exactly how Gino describes it. 

“I… actually agree with that,” Kallen says, sounding surprised. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure that’s happened at least twice now,” Gino answers. “You should stop sounding so surprised.” 

“Yeah… I don’t think so,” Kallen answers. 

**After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation, but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest caused by Zero. Whether the Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation,** a voiceover explains. 

“Coward,” Kallen says. 

“Was he?” Oghi murmurs. 

“It sounds like tactical retreat to me,” Cornelia answers. 

**-Kyoto say about it?** Oghi asks. 

**They didn’t know this was coming. They were just notified about his unilateral claims over the Sakuradite mine rights. Zero, what should we do?** Kallen asks. 

“Work with them,” Viletta says. “I never did understand this. They wanted the same thing you did, right?” 

“I don’t get it either,” Kallen answers. “It’s just as new for me, seeing how Lelouch thinks.” 

They watch as some blonde woman updates Lloyd, who clearly doesn’t care, as he immediately turns to Cecile when she enters. **How’s Suzaku doing?** He asks. 

**He says he’ll do whatever the mission demands** , Cecile answers. A look crosses over the off-screen Cecile’s face. Sadness maybe, or longing. 

**I see.**

**What about Prince Schneizel?** Cecile asks. 

**In the Tokyo settlement,** Lloyd answers, turning back around, already bored with the conversation. 

“He would just leave,” Kallen mutters. 

“Kallen,” Oghi says, in an attempt to quiet her. 

“It’s true,” She hisses. “He was a coward who ran away the second things got hard.” 

“No, he wasn’t,” Cornelia answers. “He went to the Tokyo settlement to help with the war effort.” 

“You’re supposed to hate him too!” Kallen answers angrily. 

“I do,” Cornelia says. “But he was not a coward.” 

**-dishonored you,** Comes Suzaku’s voice on the screen. **I’m not worthy to be your knight.**

**If this is about you disobeying orders,** Euphy says, **My brother Schneizel said it was an unusual situation, and you shouldn’t be blamed for it.**

**I can’t forgive myself,** Suzaku answers, despair in his voice. **Please…**

**Has being a knight become a burden for you?** Euphy asks, sounding deeply concerned. Off screen, Nunnally smiles. That was her sister. Even when she lost something, Euphy only cared about others. 

**No, I’m grateful for it** , Suzaku answers quickly. 

**Then…** Euphy trails off, waiting for an answer. Eventually Suzaku looks down, refusing to meet her gaze as he speaks. 

**I’ve remembered. I… I killed my own father.**

“He’s just telling people left and right now, isn’t he?” Viletta observes. 

“Euphy would never have told on him,” Nunnally answers. It’s obvious that several of the others want to argue. Somehow, they keep their mouths shut. 

**Even so, I was never punished. I just lived on like nothing happened. And once again, I’m being prote-**

“So, he wasn’t punished. So what?” Tamaki snaps. 

“Uh… He killed his dad?” Oghi offers cynically. “I mean, sure, he was trying to ‘do the right thing,’ but he still killed his dad.” 

“It was war,” Cornelia says, for what feels like the hundredth time. 

“That is what war is,” Tianzi murmurs. “Questionable decisions that are never punished.” 

“Ok,” Gino says, glancing her way, “Putting aside that statement, which I’m not sure I agree with, the fact remains that Suzaku’s train of thought doesn’t make sense.” 

“He was punishing himself,” Cecile answers simply before Gino attempts to go on. “He felt like he had to be punished, so he took away something that was important to him.” 

“He placed the princess in danger for his own stupidity then,” Cornelia answers. 

“Not everything is about your sister,” Cecile answers flatly. Her eyes go wide two seconds later, when she realizes who she was talking to, but then her lips press together, and she turns back to the screen, refusing to apologize. “Suzaku felt too,” She finishes quietly. 

**…person like me doesn’t deserve this,** Suzaku finishes quietly. 

**Don’t deserve it?** Euphemia says sadly, looking down at the knight’s badge Suzaku had placed in her palm. **Then I don’t either!**

The scene changes as rain pours down over the ground, grass and trees. Blasts fly through the air crashing on to land and into the sea, destroying knightmares. Several different screams and shouts echo through the speakers. 

**Princess Cornelia, we’re taking too many losses!**

_**Heaven is on our side. We’re going to prevail in this battle with ease.** _

_Martial law is not necessary-_

**Put a call in to the Tromo Agen-**

**Prime Minister!** Euphy says, as she strides out of the elevator towards Prince Schneizel. 

**Yes Euphy. Something wrong?** He asks, turning to her. 

“Nooooo…” Gino says sarcastically. “It’s not like anyone is attacking Britannia.” 

**-thing I can do to help? I’m the sub-viceroy of Area 11. I should be assisting you.**

“Oh, did she actually try to help?” Kallen asks sarcastically. 

“I can appreciate that,” Oghi answers, giving her a glance. Kallen pouts. 

-your offer to help me is more than enough, Clovis answers. 

“He’s shielding her too?” Kaguya asks, sounding annoyed. 

“He simply believed that the princess did not have the military experience necessary for this situation,” Gilford answers. “We weren’t doing well, after all.” Kaguya frowns in his direction so he adds, “It had nothing to do with the fact that she was a woman.” 

“They were my orders,” Cornelia breaks in, “So it definitely wasn’t due to her gender.” 

**Cornelia can’t take any chances now** , Schneizel interrupts gently. **The situation is too treacherous.**

**You mean…**

“He means, you’re gonna lose!” Kallen says, grinning. “Your huge battle fleet is going to up and fail against some little remnant of Japan!” 

“This wasn’t Japan though,” Gino argues. “This was China with a little Japan thrown in.” 

“Whatever.” 

The scene switches to the school as they talk. Now it focuses in on the student council. **–hard work getting ready, it looks like they’re gonna cancel the school festival.** Off screen, Kallen grins. 

“Definitely the right priorities,” She murmurs. 

**-huge consideration, since we’re at war** , On-screen Rivalz answers Milly’s statement absent-mindedly. 

**Did you say “war”?** On-screen Nina asks. 

**They’re using this government in exile as a smoke screen, but this is a war with the Chinese Federation!** Rivalz answers. 

“See!” Gino says, waving pointedly at Rivalz. 

“Hey!” Off-screen Milly says, grinning. “Rivalz was even smart back then!” Rivalz just groans. 

**Nina,** On-screen Milly breaks in to her and Rivalz conversation, **What about the booth we were planning to borrow from the art museum?**

**Uh, I’m going there today** , Nina answers. Then she smiles a little shy smile. **If I had some extra time… I’d also like to drop into the science department.** Off-screen Nina looks up at herself. She was so quiet, and so shy. _What,_ she wonders, _had happened to her? And when? Was it when the princess died? Was it an accident, or did she make herself this person?_ She shakes her head quietly. It doesn’t matter. That girl is gone. She comes back to Rivalz asking about Earl Asplund’s present for her. 

**-said I should ask him if there was something special I wanted,** The shy, not-so-Nina answers. 

**You mean Lloyd?** On-screen Rivalz exclaims. **That philandering playboy?**

“Well that’s rude,” Lloyd says lightly. “I was just being kind.” Off-screen Rivalz flushes. 

“Well, you were,” He mutters under his breath. 

**-get a little work done?** Milly sputters, probably in an attempt to defend her fiancé without actually saying anything nice about him. 

**Easy for you to say,** Rivalz answers, voice immediately going whiny. **This is work for three people! Suzaku’s in the army, Kallen’s in the hospital and the other fool’s nowhere to be found! There’s something really weird about Lelouch lately.**

“Noooo,” Kallen breathes sarcastically. 

“Oh, come on,” Rivalz answers. “How were we supposed to know? There are millions of people in Japan. I was just supposed to pick out Lelouch cause he was acting weird? Not gonna happen Kallen. You wouldn’t have figured it out either.” 

“Shirley figured it out,” Kallen points out, gesturing to the screen. 

“Twice!” Milly says cheerfully, as Shirley’s inner monologue continues. 

**How can Lelouch be Zero? I still haven’t told anyone-**

“That’s a loyal crush right there,” Gino says. 

“It wasn’t a crush,” Milly answers instantly. 

**How is it possible? Why did I forget that Nunna’s big brother is Zero?**

“Wait… what?” Oghi asks. “Why is she talking about him like he isn’t her crush?” 

“Because he’s not,” Milly reminds him. “Her memory is gone, remember?” 

“Then why didn’t she tell?” 

“Maybe she still loved him, somewhere deep down,” Kaguya answers, with a romantic smile on her face. 

“Maybe,” Rivalz says. “Or maybe she was just kind.” 

“Would that be kind?” Tianzi asks. The little girl’s face still goes bright red whenever she talks, but she does it a bit more now. 

“She’s letting people die.” 

“She wants to hear his side of the story,” Kaguya offers. 

“But is that more important?” The little girl responds. 

“Hearing the other side’s opinion is always important,” Cecile answers. 

“And he definitely wouldn’t have been heard once he was arrested,” Lloyd adds in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Of course not!” Kallen answers. “Britannia doesn’t care about freedom or rights!” 

“No,” Cornelia says. “We wouldn’t have heard him through because he was a terrorist and a war criminal. He killed people. He would have had to own up to that.” 

“We had a good reason for fighting!” Kallen argues. 

“If you had taken me,” Cornelia offers, “Me or Gilford or any of my men, would you have asked us what our reasoning was? Would you have sat down and listened to the reasons why we believe what we believe?” 

“Maybe,” Oghi answers, clearly trying not to get defensive. 

“Would you have changed your mind?” Cornelia asks. 

“You were wrong!” Kallen snaps. Cornelia doesn’t answer that, simply letting her silence be her response. Exactly, seems to be emanating from her every pore. 

“That kind of thing only happens in stories,” She says finally, turning away. 

“That’s it then,” Gino answers. “I didn’t know this girl, but she seems somewhat naïve, right? Maybe she simply believed in fairytales. It’s not a bad thing,” He adds, seeing Rivalz open his mouth to protest. “Being innocent isn’t always a bad thing.” 

Somewhere along the way, the story had paused itself. Now it starts up again, with Cecile on screen, talking to Suzaku over a headset. 

**Why did you want to give up being a knight Suzaku?** She asks. 

**Well… because, Princess Euphemia still approves of me, even as I am now, so if I caused her any trouble, if I brought her dishonor or shame, I had a feeling that she would end up… hating herself**. Suzaku’s words are slow and sad. Kallen frowns. 

“I really feel like he should let her make her own decisions, don’t you think?” No one responds. 

Euphemia is on screen then, staring up at a painting of the previously deceased viceroy. **A figurehead** , She thinks, Suzaku’s knight pin clutched in her hand. **That’s all I was from the start. I knew that, but I thought if I gave my best effort, maybe I could make some difference… Forgive me Clovis. I met Zero face to face, but I didn’t avenge your death.**

“But she knew Lelouch was Zero!” Kallen argues. 

“Wait,” Oghi waves a hand in her direction as Euphemia continues. 

**-have to find some way to save Lelouch and Nunnally.**

“Would that count as avenging Clovis’ death?” Oghi asks. 

“I don’t think so,” Rivalz answers. “Kinda seems like she’s affirming what he did.” 

“What was she supposed to do?” Kaguya asks. “Choose her older brother, who could no longer feel pain, over her brother and sister, who were still living in fear and isolation?” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s the definition of revenge,” Lloyd cuts in. “People choose it all the time.” 

“Yes,” Viletta says, “But Princess Euphemia was too kind for that.” 

In a moment, Cecile’s eyes flash to Nina, who is curling in on herself. “Kind people can choose revenge,” She answers. 

**No matter where I go, I’m just a burden, and I act selfishly –** “Yeah, you do,” Kallen mutters, almost inaudibly – **Though I don’t mean to.** \- Kallen rolls her eyes. – **I chose my knight against my sister’s advice… and now he’s resigned…**

“That’s not her fault!” Nina says. “It’s Suzaku’s choice!” 

“It still seems to show a certain lack of insight on the princess’ part,” Gilford answers. 

“It also kind of undermined Suzaku’s goal.” 

“At this point, that’s not really unexpected,” Viletta says. Behind her, Suzaku flushes. “He works by emotion,” Viletta finishes. Suzaku takes a second to examine her expression. She doesn’t seem to like the idea but… 

“That doesn’t disturb you?” Oghi asks, confused by his wife’s soft expression. 

“Emotion isn’t always so bad,” Viletta answers, “Even in war.” 

“Hey!” Rivalz shouts, interrupting the weirdly sappy moment. “Nina is about to meet Princess Euphemia!” He’s waving excitedly at the screen. 

“Not quite yet,” Cecile says, with a quiet smile, as the screen changes to show the Black Knights. 

**We aren’t going to collaborate with Sawasaki,** Lelouch starts. **He’s not independent. He’s a puppet of the Chinese federation.**

**But he says he’s fighting for Japan!** Someone else yells. 

**We’d get a new name, and a new master, but nothing would change.** Lelouch’s voice stays perfectly level as he speaks. **His Japan is a sham.** Lelouch’s calm doesn’t exactly spread, as confusion takes several members of the Black Knights. 

Eventually, Oghi turns to Zero. **Even leaving aside the Sawasaki matter, what’s our mid-term goal on this?**

“You didn’t bother to ask before?” Cornelia asks. “It’s not that we didn’t bother,” Kallen answers. “It’s just that…” 

“It didn’t really matter at the time,” Oghi finishes. Cornelia raises an eyebrow at the two. They hesitate for a moment, and then Oghi continues. “It’s kind of like back at the beginning, before the rebellion even started. Zero came in and asked us if we wanted to win and we thought, ‘Win? We just want to get out of here alive!’ At this point, most of us just wanted to hurt Britannia. I don’t think it had ever occurred to us that it might be a real goal to… well…” He gestures at the screen, where the room is in chaos after Zero had announced his intention to free Tokyo from Britannia. 

“Obviously, Zero didn’t go for that,” Kallen adds under her breath as Zero speaks up in response to their complaints. 

**Then answer me this!** He yells. **Are you just going to sit back and wait for someone else to defeat Britannia? Who? You think if you wait long enough, some day, the right chance will finally come? Don’t be naïve! If we don’t stand up and do it ourselves, that someday will never come!**

“Isn’t fixing the issue what Sawasaki was trying to do?” Gino asks. 

“That’s what he said he was trying to do,” Lloyd answers. “But obviously, Lelouch didn’t believe him. Look, Princess Euphemia,” He adds nonchalantly, pointing to the screen where Euphy’s black car is driving across the asphalt. 

**Princess Euphemia!** Comes a voice as Nina runs around the gate, chasing after the car. As she moves, one of the guards grabs her by the arm and pushes her to the ground, yelling something about a code delta. 

“Don’t!” Cornelia snaps to the room, before anyone can voice a reaction. “They were protecting the princess of a nation. Anyone can be dangerous, even a small school girl. They did NOT overreact.” There is a grumble of assent around the room. On screen, a memory of Nina during the terrorist attack resurfaces in Euphemia’s mind. She leaps from the car. 

**Stop it!** She yells. **That girl is a personal friend of mine!**

“Now that was stupid,” Cornelia says. 

“What?” Milly says. 

“She was being nice!” Rivalz argues. Turning, he says, “Gino, back me up.” 

“Princess Cornelia is right,” Gino says. When Rivalz’ look turns into a glare he ducks his head. “From a tactical standpoint, anyway. Nina could have been turned at any point between the hotel and this. She could easily be an assassin.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Milly cries. “She’s just a little girl!” 

“Stop it!” Nina says, silencing the room. “They’re right Madame President,” She adds, turning back to Milly. “I made a bomb only a few weeks after that. I nearly blew up half of Tokyo.” She bites her lip and finishes with, “Anyone can be dangerous.” There is a silence in the group after that, until someone on screen announces a missile launch and Lloyd’s snide voice takes over. 

**Not bad!** He sneers. **They’re well prepared against air raids as well.**

“You should take us more seriously,” Tamaki whines. 

“That isn’t even us,” Kallen points out. Tamaki just pouts in her general direction. 

**Are we sending up a barrage?** Suzaku asks from the Lancelot, a determined look on his face. 

**We’ll be fine in this position,** Cecile answers. Just then, a bomb detonates, and a voice confirms the destruction of the Avalon. Kallen snickers. 

“Ok,” Gino says carefully, “The ship didn’t blow up?” 

“They were overconfident,” Gilford answers. “Besides, a shield of the Avalon’s size had been impossible previously. It’s no surprise that they believed it to be destroyed.” 

Meanwhile, Cecile explains the plan to Suzaku. “Ooooh,” Gino says, excited. “This is when he gets the float unit!” 

“Ha!” Tamaki says. “Zero could fly before you could!” 

“Only because you stole our knightmare,” Gilford points out calmly. That shuts Tamaki up. 

On screen, Cecile warns Suzaku that the float unit could drain his battery. He nods, and enters the battle. 

As the Chinese Federation, disguised as Japanese, freak out over the fact that Suzaku’s knightmare can now fly, Viletta speaks up. “If Kururugi was warned ahead of time that his battery would run low, why didn’t he watch it?” 

“He probably did,” Cecile answers. 

“He just didn’t care,” Lloyd chimes in. 

“Have more respect for your own life, darn it!” Milly mutters under her breath, and Suzaku takes a tiny step back. 

Beside him, Nunnally smiles a little. “I agree completely,” She says. 

On screen, Lloyd explains the plan. Kill Sawasaki, the leader of the Japanese group. Without him, Japan will fall apart. If and when they do, the Chinese Federation will have to leave, or risk starting a war between them and Britannia. 

Gilford sighs. “This is why you can’t build your country around one person.” 

“Is that why Britannia has so many heirs?” Kallen asks, and Cornelia nods. 

“If one dies, another is ready to step up and take their place,” She says calmly. “One disaster cannot destroy Britannia. It would be pathetic.” On screen, Sawasaki calls Suzaku. 

“Oh!” Gino says. “He’s gonna appeal to the whole ‘Suzaku is Japanese so stop betraying the Japanese’ thing!” 

“That’s getting kind of tiring,” Lloyd says, sounding bored. “It might honestly bring him a better tactical advantage to just try to distract Suzaku with flashing lights on the screen or something. Maybe he could send him into a seizure and destroy the Lancelot then.” 

The screen flashes to Euphemia and Nina. They are sitting in front of a fireplace, Nina wearing one of Euphemia’s old dresses, hers having been ruined when she was pushed to the ground. (Off-screen Nina doesn’t mention how she saved that dress. Doesn’t say how she had only burned it after the FLEIJA had landed. Doesn’t say that she wants to rip herself apart every time she thinks of the kindness Princess Euphemia showed her, when she didn’t didn’t didn’t deserve it.) 

**And then… when you saved me Princess Euphemia, I’ll never forget.** On screen, Nina is looking down at her toes as she murmurs her thanks. **You looked like some kind of goddess, like you were bathed in radiant light.** Kallen looks like she wants to protest, but Oghi gives her a small shove. 

“Don’t downplay Nina’s feelings,” He mutters under his breath. Behind him, Nina gives a tired smile of relief as her on-screen self continues. 

**Forgive me! I should have thanked you for this change of clothes you gave me.**

**Oh, don’t worry about that, Nina,** Euphemia answers. **Besides,** She adds, turning to look into the fire, **I’m not at all the wonderful person you think I am.** (Again, Kallen opens her mouth and is silenced by Oghi, this time with a quiet glare). **I’m no good compared to my brother and sister.**

Cornelia makes a pained noise. On screen, Nina protests for her. **No!** She says, **That’s not true! How can you say that about yourself?** Quietly, she looks away. **There’s not one good thing about me,** She murmurs. **Not one good thing at all.**

“Nina,” Milly gives her a sad look. “Of course there is.” Nina just sighs and watches her idol on the screen. 

**-parents are ordinary, I’m not the least bit pretty, and there’s just nothing special about me.**

“Except you made a bomb when you were sixteen,” Lloyd adds cheerfully. Nina winces, but on screen, Euphemia speaks up. 

**That’s not true, Nina. I think you’re a very cute girl.**

**Oh no, I’m not really good for anything. Not at all.**

Growling, Rivalz stands and moves across the room. He flops down beside Nina, clearly exasperated. “Don’t be an idiot Nina,” He snaps. Quietly, Milly, Kallen, Cecile and, surprisingly, Lloyd offer nods and mumbles of assent. 

“I think you’re cute,” Gino adds, nonchalantly. Nina goes red and stares at the screen, clearly trying to redirect their attention. 

**She hates herself** , Euphemia thinks. And then, **But… so do I.**

**I guess I understand,** Nina adds quietly. **But Suzaku makes me uneasy.** It seems that she has been talking the whole time about something, even as Euphemia has been lost in her thoughts. Her off-screen self flinches at her words, but it seems that the others around her have grown used to the biased opinion. 

**That’s it!** As they watch, Euphemia’s mouth opens wide in astonishment. **Suzaku feels badly too!**

Off screen, the Tianzi nods firmly, as if this had already been evident. Perhaps it was, to her. 

**So please, don’t say that you’re no good Princess Euphemia, I beg of you! Because… Because I need you. I need your goodness.**

There is a small moment of silence, and then Euphy smiles. **Thank you so much, Nina. I’m glad I got to know you. You’ve really helped me understand!**

The screen flips back to Suzaku, who is waxing once again about ending the fighting. 

“You are the heir of your Japanese father,” Kallen intones boredly over the speaking man. “You must take up his mantle that you intentionally destroyed and destroy the country you are trying to help grow because of how you were born.” 

**-justice without ideology!** The man says. 

“Or too much ideology,” Lloyd adds. Cornelia nods. 

“Way too much,” She murmurs. 

Just then, Suzaku is attacked from behind, and it becomes clear that Sawasaki’s message was actually meant to distract Suzaku. 

“He does have a brain!” Lloyd sings excitedly. 

“Lloyd,” Cecile sighs. “They destroyed the V.A.R.I.S. You complained about that for days.” 

“It was annoying,” He answers. 

Back on screen, Princess Euphemia marches into Schneizel’s base of operations. **Schneizel!** She says, and for once she sounds confident in herself. **May I have access to a private communication line?**

“You know,” Rivalz says. “It kind of ticks me off that she has to ask for everything. Just do it already.” Cornelia rolls her eyes as the Lancelot appears on screen again. 

“Not everyone just goes around breaking rules willy-nilly,” She says. 

**What?** Lloyd’s on-screen and incredibly loud voice breaks in. **Are you kidding? They blasted off the float?**

“So, he can’t fly anymore?” Milly asks. 

“Right,” Gilford answers. “Plus, his energy is low. He did notice, and ignored it.” 

“Obviously,” Lloyd answers. 

“You know,” Rivalz says slowly, “I’m kind of surprised you’re angry about that. Shouldn’t you be arguing that he’s ‘making an honorable sacrifice for his country,’ or something?” Gilford opens his mouth to answer. Then he closes it again, brow furrowed. 

“But you don’t want him to die, right?” Milly asks. Then she grins one of her Milly grins and says, “You’re worried for him! You care!” Gilford splutters a bit, and then turns away, trying to hide the red tint on his cheeks. Behind him, Suzaku tries not to choke on his own spit. 

**You had better surrender Suzaku,** Sawasaki says, clearly gloating. **Since you’re Prime Minister Kururugi’s son I guarantee that you’ll be very well treated.**

**I decline** , Suzaku answers simply. 

“Translation,” Gino says, “No way on this planet!” 

**-use my father’s name for this, I’d never forgive myself!**

“I give up,” Viletta says. “His morals make no sense.” 

“Well…” Rivalz says, “He killed his dad. Using his name to be in a better position could be kinda bad.” 

“I suppose,” Viletta answers. “It’s not like my answer would have been different back then.” 

“Back then?” Cornelia asks, side-eying her. 

“I have a child to look after now, My Lady,” Viletta answers. “There are some things we love more than our country.” 

Suddenly, Euphy’s sweet voice breaks through the dark grumbling tones of Suzaku’s “negotiation.” **Suzaku Kururugi!** She exclaims, and just the way she says his name draws all of their attention back to the screen. Off screen, Suzaku finds himself clutching onto Nunnally’s hand. His on-screen self redirects his attention to the princess on his screen. 

The confidence that had been in Euphemia’s voice only a moment earlier falters as she attempts to figure out her next words. **Suzaku… The truth is… you and I… That is…**

She’s still gasping for words as Suzaku continues to fight, running from the nearest terrorists. As they watch, a suspicion pervades the room. It isn’t obvious or clear. It is simply this: _Perhaps this is too sensitive for them to hear._ However, before they can turn away, Princess Euphemia’s voice snaps through the air again, silencing and stopping all movement and sound in the audience. **I hereby command you to love me!**

Suzaku’s answer is immediate of course as he grunts, **Right!** And then freezes, eyes blown wide. 

“Uh-” Gino says, but is immediately stopped by Kaguya. 

“Shut up!” The girl hisses. “This is so romantic. I wanna hear.” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t-” Oghi says, but Kallen waves him off with a quiet _sssshhhh_ , and they go back to watching. 

**-in return, I will love you, forever!** Euphy says. Suzaku, **I love your stubbornness and your kindness and your strength. Your sad eyes, your clumsiness and the way you have trouble with cats! I love everything about you!**

“How is he fighting so well in the middle of-” Gino starts. He gets a dirty look, from Oghi this time, and shuts up. 

**So please** , Euphy says, **Don’t hate yourself!**

Off screen, Nunnally looks up in surprise as Zero’s hand twitches lightly towards the mask. Underneath it, Suzaku does his best not to let any more tears fall. It’s not as though he can just wipe them away. Not as Zero. 

On screen, a small smile curves onto Suzaku’s face. **I see that I’ve made you even more worried than I did before. You really are** – He doesn’t finish the sentence. Maybe there is no ending for it, but he picks up on the same trail of thought, simply in a different way. **Everything you do is impulsive,** He says with a laugh in his voice, even as another knightmare goes down opposite him. **When we first met, when you told me you were a princess, when you selected my school, when you made me a knight… Always!**

**Yes!** The girl in question says, leaning forward excitedly. **They were all sudden. That’s because, I suddenly realized…** Her voice gets softer and then drifts away, but Suzaku picks up the narrative without any effort. 

“They’re reading each other’s minds,” Tamaki hisses. 

**It’s that spur of the moment feeling that’s opened so many doors for me! Thank you!**

When Sawasaki comes back on screen, the audience seems to take it as permission to speak again. “It feels like he’s telling her he loves her back,” Cornelia says, “But…” 

“In another language?” Rivalz asks. He nods at Cornelia’s sound of assent. 

“He didn’t ever say he loved her back,” Gino adds. 

“A knight always follows his lady’s order,” Gilford answers simply. All eyes turn to him and he shrugs under the many stares. “Kururugi needed to give no response, besides the confirmation of the order he had already given.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works,” Kallen says. 

“It worked for them,” Tamaki answers. 

“Maybe he was afraid to say it,” The Tianzi pipes up quietly. “He thinks he going to die. Maybe, he thinks that if he says it, he’ll end up hurting her more.” 

**May I make one final request?** Comes Suzaku’s voice, followed by a worried **_final_**? by Princess Euphemia. **If something happens to me, The boy continues, Whatever it is, please don’t blame yourself.**

“Crap!” Kallen hisses. “Why does he always have to care about other people? Can’t he be selfish for one second? He’s about to die!” There really is no answer to that. On screen, the areas around Suzaku are filled with knightmares surrounding him. 

**-don’t tell me you’re-**

**Yes,** Suzaku interrupts. **The knightmare’s out of energy. Oh! And say goodbye to Cecile and Lloyd and Prince Schneizel for me!** (Cornelia snorts.) **Stubborn all the way to the end** , The boy murmurs, and then Euphemia’s voice takes over the screen. 

**Don’t die Suzaku!** She cries out, and then, those fated words: **You must live!**

“Crap,” Oghi mutters, as Suzaku’s eyes widen just slightly on screen. “The geass.” 

“What’s he gonna do?” Gino asks, leaning forward as the edges of Suzaku’s irises turn red. Sawasaki orders his men to fire, and then… the red flickers out of Suzaku’s eyes as he looks up, taking in the decimation all around him. His is the only knightmare left. 

**What was that?** Sawasaki yells. 

**Something just appeared on the radar!** Comes a frantic answer from someone off screen. 

It’s Zero, because of course it’s Zero. He sits above C.C. in the cockpit of his own (stolen) flying knightmare as C.C. stares apathetically down at the Lancelot beneath them. 

**-fighting as recklessly as ever** , She says. 

**Yes,** Lelouch affirms. **But this time he seems to be following someone else’s plan. Sending a single fighter in to try to disrupt the main force. Even if he fails, Cornelia can move right in-**

“Wait!” Milly snaps. “Are you saying this was a suicide mission?” 

“Yes,” Gilford says blankly. “Did you not notice?” 

“NO!” Milly snaps. “I didn’t. Because unlike you, I don’t go around planning out suicide missions for everyone around me! Why do you keep putting Suzaku in this position? Why- “ 

“Milly!” Rivalz interrupts. Milly starts and looks over at him. When, she wonders, had Rivalz become willing to yell over her? When did he take control? “Milly,” Rivalzs says again, more gently this time as he lays a hand on her arm. “This has happened before and it will happen again. Suzaku was a pawn. Especially because he was an Eleven. I know! I know that ticks you off! But Mills- It’s just how it was.” 

“Was,” Nunnally adds. “That’s the point of everything we’re doing now, Milly. So we can say ‘was,’ and not ‘is.’” Milly’s shoulders slump, but she nods and turns back to face the screen. 

Rakshata is there for a moment, saying something about Lloyd, and then Lelouch’s knightmare lands in front of the Lancelot. **Kururugi,** He says, **Is the Lancelot still operational?**

**Zero,** Suzaku answers. **I thought so.**

“Be polite! He just saved your life!” Gino exclaims. Kallen snickers. 

“Right? Be thankful for just two seconds of your life!” 

“Hush!” Surprisingly, it is Cornelia who speaks. “I never found out exactly how Zero and Kururugi ended up fighting the terrorists instead of each other.” 

On screen, Lelouch’s knightmare lifts a piece of equipment. Suzaku gapes. **An energy filler?** He murmurs. 

**I’m going to take out the enemy command center,** Lelouch says. **What will you do?**

There is a long moment of silence wherein Suzaku decides whether he wants Zero’s help. Then, a small smile breaks over his lips. **Sorry Zero** , He says, **But you’re not going to get your wish.** Reaching out, the Lancelot takes the energy filler, as Suzaku says, **I’m going to hit them first. My way.** And then, they’re on the move. 

“Evidently,” Kallen says, “Lelouch just asked.” 

“Wow,” Gino says, sitting back in his chair. “I expected some kind of negotiation or something, but…” 

“Suzaku and Lelouch were always on the same wavelength,” Nunnally says. “When they worked together anyway. I often wondered if that was how Suzaku found out about Lelouch. If he just felt it, the link between them.” 

**Stop them!** Sawasaki yells. **Stop Kururugi and Zero!**

But there is no stopping them. All around the two knightmares, the terrorists’ plans are blown into rubble. Even as Sawasaki pleads with Zero to work with them instead of against them, the enormous black knightmare is carving its way into his fortress. 

**The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish ends,** Lelouch answers. He’s sitting back nonchalantly in his seat, as if this is an easy chess game. As if nothing rides on it. 

**Selfish?** The other yells. **I’m doing this for Japan!**

Suzaku slides into the conversation as though he was meant to be there. Perhaps he was. Lelouch, after all, had made no effort to answer. Perhaps he had known that Suzaku would. 

**-this is for Japan, why did you run to the Chinese Federation? You should have stayed, for everyone’s sake!**

“He was biding his time,” Gino snaps. “It’s tactical.” When the other man gives no argument, Gino sighs. “I guess that’s it then.” 

Euphy appears on screen then. She’s smiling as she holds Suzaku’s knight pin to her chest. **So…** She murmurs, **Suzaku and Lelouch are…** The smile on her face at realizing the two are working together is beautiful. 

“It’s weird,” Rivalz says as the reactions of several people watching the interaction fly across the screen. “I keep forgetting that those… well, that we didn’t know all of this. To think that Princess Euphemia was literally the only person in the entire world, outside of the Gawain to know that this was Suzaku and Lelouch, working together again.” 

“You know what else is weird?” Gino says. “That we’re the only ones who know now.” Silence pervades the room. 

The screen catches their attention as the gravelly voice of Sawasaki invades their senses. **What’s wrong with going to another country and then waiting for the right moment to strike? That’s an effective strategy, isn’t it?**

“SEE?” Gino says, waving at the screen. 

“Maybe,” Kaguya says. “But don’t you think there was a time before this that they could have helped? It had been almost ten years by this point. They didn’t do anything for ten years. Maybe they really should have just stayed to help.” 

“They would have been slaughtered,” Cornelia says. 

“But their resources would have been able to help many of the Japanese in poverty,” Oghi answers. “They would-"

“Hey look!” Milly says. “They captured Sawasaki.” 

“And Lelouch is still giving that little smile,” Rivalz adds. “His patented ‘You’re all so pathetic. That was too easy’ smile.” 

“Well, it was easy,” Nunnally answers. “It was the two of them. They could do anything.” 

The next day appears on the screen, as a newswoman explains how Cornelia had beaten and captured Sawasaki. 

“Oh,” Milly says, gritting her teeth. “That makes me mad.” 

“Politics,” Cornelia answers in a bored voice. Nearby, Kaguya nods. This is also her answer to the fact that the Chinese Federation asked for their prisoners back. 

“Just saying ‘politics’ doesn’t explain anything!” Kallen snaps. 

“It does if you’ve ever been in politics,” Cornelia answers. “You try **_not_** starting a war with a country that attacked you. It’s ridiculously difficult.” 

On screen, Schneizel bows before a screen, showing a video call with his father. “If politics are so hard,” Kallen says, “Shouldn’t he be there?” Cornelia’s face goes hard. 

“Yes,” Is her calm, utterly cold answer. 

On screen, Suzaku appears, bowing before Princess Euphemia. **Warrant Officer Kururugi, reporting for duty,** He says, utterly professional. Euphy, of course, ignores all rules, smiling at him as she speaks in her beautiful, soft voice. 

**Welcome back home, Suzaku,** She murmurs. Evidently the use of his first name shocks him. His eyes go wide as he looks up at her. There is a moment of quiet between the two of them. A moment where Suzaku and Euphemia realize and accept that their dynamic has to change now. They are no longer Princess and Knight. They have to be something else. The awkward attempt to fumble through a conversation turns to laughter. Finally, Euphy speaks freely. 

**Suzaku,** She says, **I finally understand my heart. It’s not that I expect an ideal country or perfect justice, or anything complicated like that. I just want to see people smiling, that’s all. The smiles of the people I love now and the people I loved before as well.** Out of a pocket concealed in the folds of her dress, the young woman pulls Suzaku’s knight pin. **Will you help me? Will you be my knight?** She asks. 

**I will,** He says, and even though he tacks a ‘your Highness’ onto the end, his bigger hands enveloping hers is a promise. They agree on this, and they will work at it together, side by side, hand in hand. 

The screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “Battle at Kyushu.” JNN stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	22. Bloody Euphy - 1:22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I reordered the chapters. If you've already read this one, they're now going in order. The chapter titles should tell you what episode you haven't read yet.  
> Sorry about the confusion.

Cornelia’s mind has gone blank. This is the part she’s been waiting for. The “episode” that is the reason she’s watching.

For a brief moment, she doesn’t want to see it. Zero – Lelouch, her brother – has gone through so much. There is already a part of her that wants to forgive him. If what he did to Euphy makes sense… Cornelia has been driven by her hate of the other boy for so long, she doesn’t know what she will do if he is actually good. She’s so distracted by these thoughts that she misses the opening scene. Her attention is drawn back to the screen when she hears her sister’s voice.

 **Thanks to you, Suzaku.** Euphy says, staring at her boyfriend. The boy makes a sound of shock. Cornelia rolls her eyes. Only Euphy’s former knight could be so oblivious to his own effect on the Japanese population.

* * *

Princess Massacre and the Knight of Zero are having an incredibly sappy conversation that basically revolves around arguing that the other person is better. Kallen grits her teeth. This is ridiculous. Everyone watching knows the two are horrible bloodstained monsters. They don’t need to watch the facades they put on for the cameras.

Except, of course, that there are no cameras.

Below her, Ohgi echoes her thoughts. “Why are they being so nice?” He mutters.

“Yeah,” Tamaki says, “It’s not like they don’t know there’s going to be a massacre. They-“

Kallen frowns and pushes away Tamaki’s statement. There’s no way they didn’t know.

“It’s possible that Suzaku didn’t know,” Kaguya offers from her seat squished between the Tianzi and Rivalz. Zero’s mask turns to her, clearly surprised. For a moment, Kallen thinks he is going to SAY something to defend himself. Then Cornelia speaks.

“ _Shut Up._ ” The young woman says. It is quiet and stern, which is when everyone in the room remembers that this is Euphy’s sister, and that she loves her. The room goes silent.

**-Now the terrorist groups in area 11 will lose their popular support and fall apart. Public order will be stabilized.”**

“So THAT’S why the emperor was okay with this plan,” Gino exclaims.

“Duh,” Rivalz answers from in front of him. “She was taking away Zero’s support. It’s why Lelouch is so angry. How did you not know this?” He turns to find everyone, save Cornelia, staring at him. “What? I’m not a moron you know.” He rolls his eyes and turns back to the screen, where the separate groups of terrorists have just finished arguing over whether the Japan Special Zone was a good idea or not.

“You missed me,” Kaguya pouts. “I was on the screen, and you all missed me.”

“Did that just say you wanted to live in the SAZ?” Tamaki asks Viletta, who gives the tiniest of smiles and leans further into Ohgi’s side. “LOOK! IT’S ME!” Rivalz yells.

* * *

Unlike everyone else, Cornelia had actually been listening to the arguments between the resistance members. Their opponents had good points. She’s not sure whether she would have taken the deal either. Not until the sounds of a beating reach her ears.

**You think you’re equal to us now? The lower classes should simply obey their betters without any backtalk!**

She definitely would not have taken the deal.

Cornelia’s mind races. This scene seems inane, but they have shown almost nothing completely pointless yet. She leans forward as Lelouch approaches the nobleman.

**There it is. That’s the true nature of the sub-viceroy’s benevolence.**

Zero makes a noise deep in his throat. Milly frowns and shakes her head. Nina, from beside Lloyd, says, “That’s not true.”

**Doesn’t it feel good to look down from above? It is rather like being a god.**

**Hold it schoolboy,** another man says. **I think you should just back off.**

 **I think you should go home right now.** Lelouch answers. The sigil in his eye glows, pressing his command deep into the other man’s brain. The man leaves.

 **Huh? What did you say to him? Come back here at once.** And the other useless nobleman follows him away.

Lelouch interrupts his retreat. **What’s wrong sir nobleman?** He asks. **Confusing borrowed power with your own ability is a big mistake you know. Garbage like you should simply die and be thrown out where no one –**

The room erupts into chaos.

“Was that his Geass?”

“Was he just about to order that man to die in the middle of the street?”

“He’s not that dumb, right?”

“Shut up!” Milly yells. She points back to the screen, where Lelouch has just closed his eye against the sigil. The screen seems to have paused itself, as if waiting for the more important of their arguments to end.

“He didn’t mean it?” It’s Nina who asks, quiet and unsure. It is because it is her, the girl who hates Lelouch most, that the idea penetrates, reaching deep into many of them, starting a spinning doubt.

 **Go away,** Lelouch growls onscreen, having completely ignored Rivalz’ chatter with the nobleman. As the nobleman leaves, the camera scans up to see Shirley watching.

**He came to the aid of that eleven, even those he’s Zero, or because he’s Zero, so why would he have been talking to Princess Euphemia? Stop it. If I dig too deep, it could be dangerous.**

The room splits into two halves almost immediately. The first half is arguing about Shirley and what she should have done. The second half ignores this scene to watch the next, as the leader of the Kyoto group joins the Britannians.

“He didn’t!” Kallen yells.

“That absolute rat!” Tamaki snaps from behind her, standing with his hands balled by his sides.

No one – except Cornelia - pays any attention to the scene between Nunnally and Lelouch. There’s too much shouting. Then Euphy is on the screen again, and silence falls. There are snatches of conversation about how Zero won’t show up, and another clip of the emperor looking crazy, and then Darlton speaks.

**Princess Euphemia, It’s time.**

**Right**. She nods and glances one more time at Zero’s empty chair, which is when he shows up in his enormous knightmare.

 **“I remember that!”** Gino exclaims. **“One of the other Rounds was sitting next to me. We both thought it was awesome! The timing, man!”** Rivalz gives an understanding grin as Zero’s knightmare descends towards the stage.

There are reactions from several different people on screen, including Suzaku, Darlton and Euphemia, the last of which, heads toward the knightmare in excitement.

**Your target is Zero. If he makes any suspicious moves, kill him at once.**

Kallen glowers at Cornelia, who raises one eyebrow at her. “He was a threat. An unknown. My brother would have had the same strategy and you know it.” Kallen stares at her for a moment, and then nods. It’s true. She turns back to the screen just as Lelouch’s voice rings out.

**Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia. I wish to request an audience with you.**

**Just with me?**

********

“No!” Cornelia snaps.

********

**Yes. With you alone.** Lelouch answers.

********

Of course, Euphemia accepts, despite the protests of everyone in the room. Zero proceeds into a room with Euphemia, and with NO ONE ELSE, despite several protests. Kururugi caves to Euphy pretty quickly, which sets Cornelia off.

********

“The MORON!” she yells, springing from her chair for the first time in the episode. “He swore to protect her. He promised, and he caves at the first pretty smile he sees from her? He broke his vow!” Zero’s hands squeeze into tight fists. He’s shaking. He can only hope no one notices, because he can’t stop.

********

“Sit down, Suzaku,” comes Nunnally’s voice beside him, and he caves. He doesn’t bother being surprised that she knows. He just lowers himself gently into a chair beside her. All he wants to do is collapse, but that would definitely give him away, and Lelouch… He couldn’t.

********

Kaguya speaks up. “Technically,” she says, “ **Sir** Kururugi did exactly what he promised to do. A personal knight is supposed to do exactly what the person they are protecting says. It was obvious what my cousin would do.”

********

“There’s a place for breaking rules,” Cornelia snarls, baring her teeth. Kaguya just smiles sadly.

********

“My cousin only learned that after your sister’s death. Partially because of it, I think.” Cornelia doesn’t respond. She turns back to the screen, glaring. Gilford stands and holds her gently, to stop the shaking.

********

* * *

********

The scene moves to a greenery filled area, far from the city. It’s full of knightmares.

********

**Come on, how long are we supposed to hang around here?** The speaker is unknown to the audience, though they all assume it’s Tamaki. It is Kallen who answers.

********

**What? It’s not enough for you that Zero instructed us to wait here?**

********

**Yeah, whatever,** Tamaki says.

********

**Well first of all** , Oghi joins in, **we have to confirm the empire’s true intentions.** Almost everyone misses Viletta’s smile, as she reaches up to kiss her husband.

********

“I love you,” she whispers. Oghi blushes. Kallen, the one person actually watching them, smiles to herself.

********

**Deputy Commander? Zero knows their true intentions. Isn’t that why he commanded us to wait in four directions?**

********

Oghi’s answer is simple. **A risky assumption,** he says. The other man isn’t convinced as he goes into an inner monologue ending in the conclusion that Zero was going to assassinate Euphy. It’s the only logical conclusion of all the evidence.

********

So what happened?

********

The scene changes again to a room with just Euphy and Zero in it.

********

**Even though the cameras are off, you’re still being extremely careful, aren’t you?** Euphy asks. Cornelia sighs. Every time she’s reminded that Euphy had KNOWN who Zero was, she gets more irritated.

********

**I’ve been in hiding for a long time, due to a certain empire I’m afraid,** Lelouch says, taking his Zero mask off. Then he pulls a gun out of his jacket. It’s all Cornelia needs to see.

********

“That’s the gun Euphy shot that man with! This is his fault! Enough with redemption! He’s a monster!” Gilford holds her back from the screen as she tries to reach it - to reach anything – to break and rip and tear. She needs to destroy something – anything.

********

“Just because he had the gun originally doesn’t mean she didn’t take it from him!” Kallen yelled.

********

“Why would she do that?” Gino asked, confused.

********

“Maybe she went mad?” Cecile offered.

********

“Maybe he insulted Suzaku and she snapped,” offers Milly, with that little sexual grin on her face.

********

“Maybe she didn’t like his outfit,” Lloyd said, snickering.

********

“ENOUGH!” Cornelia snaps. “If you all must see the rest of what happened, we’ll watch, though you should already know. You can let your slow brains catch up with the rest of the world if you want, and you can watch my sister die on a screen, but you will NOT,” and here she punctuates her words by grabbing Lloyd by the collar, “Diminish my sister. You will not insult her, and you will not belittle her death.” She throws Lloyd to the ground and sits back in her chair, anger written in every line of her body.

********

“Don’t insult Zero then, until you’ve seen what happens,” Kallen responds. There is a pause. Cornelia doesn’t say anything, nor does she look at Kallen, but she nods once.

********

**This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can’t be picked up on a metal detector.**

********

**Lelouch, you would never shoot me, would you?** Cornelia scoffs. 

********

**No.**

********

“Liar!” Cornelia screams. Then she turns and looks at Kallen. “I’m right, aren’t I? You said not to talk until l see what happens. Well we know what happens. Lelouch lies to, and then kills, my little sister. No matter what happens in this room, he still killed her. He murdered her.” There are tears running down her face. The room is silent.

********

“You’re right,” Kallen says. “You’re right, and I’m sorry.”

********

There is no magical forgiveness. They don’t smile and hug. Cornelia turns back and buries her face in Gilford’s chest. Lelouch starts talking again.

********

**You’ll be doing the shooting Euphy.**

********

“So he’s gonna make her shoot herself?” Rivalz asks.

********

The scene changes, causing an enormous groan throughout the rest of the room.

********

“Come on!” Someone yells. “We get it. Suzaku can see green-girl for some reason. Go back to what’s important.” As if in response, the screen focuses again on Euphemia and Zero.

********

**The world is going to witness you, a Britannian Princess, shoot Zero.**

********

“What?”

********

“That’s his plan?”

********

“Won’t he die?”

********

“You can get shot and not die, you idiot.”

********

**What do you think will happen next?**

********

**Rioting would break out, I imagine.**

********

**Right. Zero will become a martyr tricked into a death trap and your popularity will crash to earth.**

********

**What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just help me to rebuild Japan!**

********

**If you force it upon us from on high, then you’re as bad as Clovis was!**

********

“But she wasn’t,” Milly points out. The rest of the room nods.

********

**All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculous recovery, because people don’t care about reason, but nobody can resist miracles.** He flips the gun around, offering it to Euphemia. The room hold’s it’s breath as he orders her to take the gun – without geass.

********

He’s making his way through a monologue about making her plan moot with his, when he grabs his eye and collapses. Euphemia runs to him and –

********

Suzaku and green-hair show up on the screen again. Rivalz flops back in his seat.

********

“I wanna see what happens,” he moans.

********

“I really don’t see the importance of this,” Milly adds. Then green-girl’s eye starts hurting to, and she falls. Suzaku tries to help her, sees some weird images, and faints.

********

“This makes no sense,” Gino moans. Then the screen settles on Lelouch and Euphy again as she attempts to help him.

********

And Lelouch breaks. He lurches away from Euphy, words spilling from his mouth. Words about pity, the pity of the Brittannia royal crown. How he won’t take it anymore.

********

And then – **And so, for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood! Euphemia Li Britannia,** his eye goes red and the whole room surges forward.

********

“Don’t do it!” Milly yells.

********

“No!” Tianzi looks away.

********

**That isn’t my name. I’ve renounced it!** Silence.

********

Clearly Lelouch is just as surprised as they are, because the sigil fades from his eye.

********

**I’ve given up my claim to the throne.**

********

**But why? It isn’t because you accepted Zero, is it?**

********

**Well, of course. I have to pay the price for doing something so selfish. Those are the consequences.**

********

“This can’t be right,” Kallen blurts. Clearly, someone thinks whatever Kallen is about to say is important, because the screen pauses. “This couldn’t really happen, right? Cornelia, your sister wouldn’t have done that, right?”

********

Cornelia’s smile is bittersweet. “Of course she would have. The only person who could possibly match Euphemia’s knight in oblivious, sweet honesty, is Euphy herself.”

********

Suzaku blinks. Did Cornelia just call him sweet?

********

“Did you just call Suzaku sweet?” Milly asks.

********

“I called his honesty, sweet. I also called it oblivious. Those things, together, in that boy, were a very bad combination.”

********

“So, just to clarify, Euphemia wasn’t a princess?” Rivalz asked.

********

“And she did it for us,” Kallen whispered. In the silence, the screen reactivates.

********

**Yes, but it wasn’t difficult for you to give that up, was it? And I suppose you did it for my sake.** Euphy laughs. **As conceited as you ever were, but no, I did it for Nunnally.** As much as she doesn’t want to, Euphy has always been able to make Cornelia’s smile. **She told me herself. All I want is to be with my brother, and that’s all that matters. I want nothing more.**

********

**For that petty reason?** Lelouch looks like he’s going into shock.

********

“What about that is petty?” Milly mutters.

********

**That’s right Lelouch, that’s how I made up my mind. It made me stop and seriously reflect on what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I’m not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to me. And you don’t need to worry. I won’t tell anyone about you.**

********

And Lelouch smiles.

********

“That’s a real Lelouch smile,” Rivalz blurts out. “He’s not faking that!”

********

“He has to be!” Gino argues. He isn’t. It becomes very clear as they continue talking that, somehow, Euphy has changed Lelouch’s mind.

********

**You are a fool. An amazing fool.**

********

**I know I’m not as smart as you Lelouch…**

********

“That’s sad,” someone mutters, cutting off the rest of the sentence.

********

**However,** Lelouch says, **In you’re usual brash Euphy fashion, you’ve managed to end up winning all of it. When I think of you, I don’t visualize a sub-viceroy or a princess. I only see the plain little Euphy who you used to be.**

********

“He’s being really mean,” Milly says.

********

**Then will you join plain little Euphy and help her?** Lelouch stares at Euphemia’s hand for a moment. The room is so still and quiet, anyone could have heard a pin drop.

********

“He can’t. It doesn’t make sense.” Kallen says. For once, Cornelia agrees with her.

********

“This isn’t what happened.” Even as she says it, Lelouch puts out his hand and shakes Euphy’s.

********

**You win. I’ll amend my plans to help out your special zone, but not as your subordinate, alright?** Euphy laughs and nods.

********

The screen pauses. It is the first time the screen has stopped without them arguing. Whoever is on the other end is expecting them to say something, but they can’t. The only thing any of them feels is shock. After a moment, the screen moves again.

********

**Alright, though you haven’t got very much faith in me, have you?**

********

“Don’t ask questions, Euphy! Just accept it and move on. Stop talking!”

********

**Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me, I would shoot you?**

********

“Please Euphy,” Cornelia whispers.

********

**Oh no, you’ve got it all wrong. When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me, whether it’s to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku,** \- “Wait, what?” Gilford asks. **Or any order at all.**

********

**Now you’re being silly. Stop playing with me.** Euphy tilts her head, smiling.

********

**I’m serious. Even if I told you to-** Milly bolts out of her chair and yelps, “Lelouch don’t-“

********

**kill all the Japanese, it wouldn’t matter how you felt about it –** The camera moves in on Euphy, through her eyes and into her brain. Like it does with geass.

********

“But he didn’t use geass!” Rivalz protests, as Euphy falls to the ground, fighting herself. Fighting with her whole body, not to follow Lelouch’s accidental command.

********

**No – Don’t make me do it – please – I’m not – I’m not going to do it – please. I don’t want to kill them.** Lelouch gapes.

********

**Did I –**

********

“This is wrong! This isn’t possible! He didn’t – that couldn’t -“ Words have never failed Cornelia before. They do now.

********

“I don’t understand,” Gino says.

********

“He didn’t do anything, did he?” The Tianzi asks hesitantly.

********

“I don’t – I don’t know,” Kaguya says quietly.

********

**You’re right. I have to kill all the Japanese,** Euphy intones.

********

“Mao,” Nina whispers, just as Lelouch comes to the same conclusion.

********

**I’ve become like Mao. I can’t control my geass power.**

********

And everything makes sense. Euphy’s insane behavior WAS geass. Lelouch’s horror initially. The way he had said that he wouldn’t shoot her. The fact – and it WAS fact – that he had planned to join her. Euphy had been so close – and so had Lelouch.

********

**Lelouch rushes forward. Forget the order I just gave you,** he cries, but they all know already that it won’t work. His geass won’t work twice.

********

“Why – “ Guilford starts, but Cornelia interrupts.

********

“He had to try,” she whispers. Onscreen, Euphy grabs the gun and runs.

********

* * *

********

There’s a scene between Schneizel and a vaguely familiar man that no one really understands or cares about and then Euphy is back, and Darlton is trying to stop her.

********

**Those of you who call yourselves Japanese, I have a favor to ask. Could you all die please?**

********

Suzaku can’t stand it anymore. He lurches out of his chair. He hears someone call his – Zero’s- name and tries to straighten. Nunnally is beside him. She is clearly trying to take the helmet from him. He shakes his head and pulls back. He’s sitting on the floor he realizes. The entire room is looking at him in confusion. “Zero?” Nunnally asks.

********

He knows he shouldn’t. He is supposed to stay with Nunnally. He is supposed to protect her. “I can’t,” he whispers.

********

She looks at him, brimming with understanding and worry. Aloud she says, “If you heard something in the hall, then of course you should go and investigate. I’ll fill you in on what you missed later.” Suzaku nods. If he leaves, he’s not sure he’ll ever come back, but he can’t be here for this. He can’t. So, he leaves.

********

**Um,** the screen pulls their attention back, **I was hoping you’d all just commit suicide, but you can’t, can you? Ok soldiers, kill all the Japanese.**

********

Lelouch tries to stop the first shot, but before he can get to Euphy, the gun goes off. Darlton protests, “As he should,” Cornelia mutters, and gets shot for his troubles.

********

And then comes the massacre. There’s chaos and blood everywhere. None of the people in the room had been there for the first SAZ.

********

The closest were Kallen and Oghi, and they had been too busy fighting to see the bloodshed.

********

Tianzi hides her face in Xinke’s shoulder. Kallen goes pale. Oghi and Viletta are both crying. Cornelia is crying as well, though she hides the tears by pressing closer to Gilford. He is the only one who notices. Nunnally has been encapsulated by Milly, Kaguya and Nina, all trying to protect her from the horror on the screen. Rivalz and Gino join Kallen. In a moment of utter pain Britannians and Japanese are joined, not by hate of Lelouch, but by horrible, broken sadness.

********

The camera focuses back in on Lelouch trying to stop Euphy.

********

**My Geass did this?** Echoes around him.

********

A woman below him grabs his clothes and murmurs, **Zero, please help us. You have to help. You’re Japan’s savior.**

********

**Stop it. Don’t call me your savior, because I am not the Messiah of Japan.**

********

**You’re our only hope.**

********

Lelouch’s eyes widen. **Stop it. Don’t force me. Must I atone for this sin?**

********

“Force him?” Gino asks. Cornelia buries her head in her hands. She looks up as Lelouch faces Darlton, but dips it down when they do not find out his fate. Her tears are obvious now, but no one mentions them.

********

* * *

********

The cameraman is shown on screen, thinking about how brilliant Zero is for causing a massacre. Kallen’s stomach twists. _How could we have ever worked with him?_ she thinks.

********

Back in his knightmare, Lelouch explains what happened. Below them, chaos reigns. Suzaku is running around, trying to find Euphemia. The Kyoto group is trying to escape. Kaguya is arguing with them. The Kaguya in the room doesn’t point at or declare her presence this time.

********

Back in his knightmare, Zero makes the call to the Black Knights.

********

**This is my order to all Black Knights. Euphemia has become our enemy. The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap, designed to lure us in. All armored autonomous battle knight units, advance on the ceremony grounds and wage an attack. Wipe out all Britannian forces. Save the Japanese. Hurry.**

********

And then Suzaku shows up on screen. **I must find Euphy,** he says.

********

The camera switches to Lelouch as he thinks, **Find her and kill her!** A single tear drops down Lelouch’s cheek, and the screen goes black.

********

They are all crying. Every single one of them. Some have fallen into wails, like the Tianzi. Most are staring at the screen with silent tears slipping down their faces. No one speaks.

********

No one can.

********


	23. At Least With Sorrow - 1:23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I reordered the chapters. If you've already read this one, they're now going in order. The chapter titles should tell you what episode you haven't read yet.  
> Sorry about the confusion.

“Why does he want to kill her?” Gino asks. It’s weak, and it’s quiet, but it’s in the open now, the question several of the non-military in the room are thinking. “Won’t she be done soon?” His face has a greenish cast as he says it, but that doesn’t change the question, or it’s answer.

“Kill ALL the Japanese,” Rivalz whispers. He swipes his sleeve across his face, wiping away tears and snot. “Not just the ones in the SAZ. All of them.”

Gino’s eyes widen.

“Can we skip the next part?” Nina whispers.

Li Xingke speaks up for the first time since they had started watching. “We can’t,” he says. “We all promised to find the truth. This is… It’s part of what made these people who they were. We have to…” He fades off, but the answer is clear.

The screen lights up in front of them. Nina folds into her chair, looking sick. Milly sits next to her, holding her hand, and smoothing her hair, murmuring comforting words. Every person in the room seems to be pressing themselves into the back of their chairs, trying to get as far away as possible.

Euphemia appears on the screen. **Seek out all the Japanese you can find. Leave not a single one of them alive.**

“She sounds so happy,” Cornelia whispers. “Was she happy?”

“It’s part of geass I think,” Kallen says quietly. “It makes them happy to obey.”

“Is that better, or worse?” Rivalz asks.

“Worse,” Cecile answers. “Definitely worse.”

 **Dang it Euphemia. You deceived us!** The Kallen on screen yells as she blows up a soldier. The off-screen Kallen flinches slightly. Oghi takes her hand.

**Now I see. You were planning this all along!**

The Black Knights swoop in to cheers from the Japanese. Knightmares fire every which way. Above them, Suzaku is still looking for Euphemia. **Euphy. Euphy where are you?** he thinks. On seeing the Black Knights beneath him, he almost growls. **Get away from me. I don’t have time to waste on you.**

“He’s snapping,” Cornelia says, folding her arms. “I’ve seen it a thousand times, soldiers snapping under pressure. It’s disappointing too. He was a good one.” Nunnally raises one eyebrow. This is the second time Cornelia has complimented Suzaku, veiled as those compliments may be. Could it be that she holds some respect for the current Zero?

The chaos continues. The Black Knights fight, while the people run and scream. As Kallen watches, she wonders exactly how many innocents had been killed in the crossfire that day. _Did we save them? How many died because of me?_

 **Stop it** , on-screen Kallen yells.

**Are you Japanese? You dare raise a hand against Euphemia li Britannia?**

“She’s in that knightmare? Kallen’ll smash her,” Gino muttered under his breath.

Kallen blushes. “Zero got in the way,” she says. “Said he wanted to deal with it himself.” Cornelia grits her teeth. Her hands grip the arms of her chair. Even as Kallen speaks, Zero does exactly as she says he did.

Kallen leaves – begrudgingly of course. Zero fires off something from his knightmare’s hands, and Euphemia’s knightmare falls apart. In any other situation, Gino or Rivalz might have yelled how awesome the move was. Knowing what is coming though – neither moves.

On screen, Lelouch takes the mask of Zero. He isn’t crying anymore. Instead, his face shows no emotion whatsoever. He has blocked it out, they realize, preparing for what is to come. He slips from his knightmare as Euphemia finds a gun and loads it.

**Oh, I thought you were one of them. So, I was thinking we could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan together. Oh wait… Japan?**

Milly lets out a sound of protest.

“She didn’t even know?” Rivalz whispers.

Lelouch continues to approach the bloodstained princess. **Yes. I would have liked that** , he says. **You and I together.** He pulls a gun and points it at her. Above them, Suzaku finally catches sight of his princess. **Euphy** , he whispers, and no matter how any of them feel towards the young knight, every single heart breaks for him as Lelouch’s shot rings out, ripping through Euphemia’s body and her knight’s heart.

 **Lelouch, why?** Euphy asks.

**Farewell Euphy. You may have been the first girl I ever loved.**

“He loved her?” Kaguya whispers. “How?”

“How could he kill someone he claimed to love?” the Tianzi murmurs.

“He was being kind.” Nina is crying, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. A mercy killing. That’s what had been her source of revenge, her reason for the FLEIJA. “He – She wouldn’t want to have lived, after doing that. He – he- “

“He killed her _because_ he loved her,” Gilford says, looking at his princess. _This is her answer,_ he thinks, _and if she rejects it, she will have to reject me too, because I would do the same._

“I – I see,” Cornelia says quietly.

In the ensuing silence, Euphemia falls, and Suzaku breaks. He looks like a true monster, diving with every part of his being to rescue Euphy. The green-girl tries to get in the way of his killing Zero, but that isn’t his intention. He scoops up Euphy and flies away.

“Please tell me he saves her,” Oghi blurts out. “Please tell me she just went into hiding, that she’s fine. _Please_.” Viletta puts her arms around him.

Nunnally speaks up. “Milly?” she says, wavering. “May I join you? I don’t think I can – can do this by my-” her voice breaks into sobs. Milly runs to her, rolling Nunnally over to her place with Milly and the others. “You can always join us you idiot,” she says. Nunnally doesn’t smile, but she gives a tearful nod and rests her head against Rivalz’ shoulder. (He and Gino had navigated closer as the scenes continued).

The tapping of shoes against a floor brings their attention back to the screen. Suzaku appears in the elevator, covered in blood. Euphy’s blood. Several people gasp with the on-screen Cecile. The Tianzi looks away.

**Please, you have to save Euphy. Do something! You musn’t let her die!**

The scene switches as Cornelia is made aware of what happened at the Special Zone. Cornelia remembers that moment. It was the worst moment of her life, overtaking the day Marianne had died by leaps and bounds. Euphy. Sweet, sweet Euphy, who had never ordered her to leave. She had no one to blame but herself for this disaster.

The Black Knights have won. Diethard is shown smirking at the concept of loyalty with Rakshata. Lelouch takes over the Kyoto group with ease. It’s Kaguya’s first time on screen with Zero.

“Look. I’m meeting my husband,” she says. It’s weak, an obvious attempt to lighten the mood, and it doesn’t work for anyone. How is the Kaguya on-screen, surrounded by blood and with her autonomy being taken away, so much more cheerful than the girl sitting by the Tianzi?

The scene changes. Suzaku, covered in blood, is sitting on a pathetic chair next to the bed Euphy is lying in. The doctors have already said there is no chance for her, but even then, Cornelia protests as the respirator is taken away. The girl looks up weakly at the boy she loves.

 **Euphy,** he says, **I have to know. Why did you issue that order at the stadium?**

 **Order?** she asks. Gino chokes on a horrible sob. **What are you talking about?** **Never mind that. Suzaku, you’re Japanese, aren’t you?**

“No! No, you can’t!” Milly sobs. Rivalz gapes.

 **No – I musn’t – I can’t even think such a thing.** She closes her eyes, and they all think she’s dead for a moment. When she opens them again, the ring of red is gone.

“She stopped it?” Kaguya asks. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“It’s possible,” Nunnally answers. “It took me years to break mine though.”

“My little sister was always so strong,” Cornelia breathes. There is an intensely proud smile on her face. “For love, she would do anything, and… she loved him.”

**Suzaku… The ceremony, did it go alright? Is Japan ok?**

**Euphy, don’t you remember?**

“Oh,” Kallen whispers. “Oh, that’s horrible.”

“Is it?” Cornelia asks, “Or is it a kindness?”

The camera switches to the auditorium. Zero is standing and addressing the remaining Japanese. **People of Japan, he calls, and all who are oppressed by Britannia. Long have I waited, all through the struggles of Britannia’s injustices, I waited for them to come to their senses, but that hope was betrayed by an act of barbarism which can only be called genocide.**

 **How about everyone that was there?** Euphy says. **Are the Japanese happy?** And she is so weak, but she is still thinking about others, and how is this fair? How? How, out of all the people in the whole world, could it be Euphy who dies. _It shouldn’t have been her! It should have been me. Why? Why Euphy?_

The camera shows a crowd of angry Japanese, screaming for Euphy’s end, an end to Princess Massacre.

**Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia’s hypocrisy. A murderer, cloaked in the flag of a nation!**

**How was the ceremony?** Euphy again, so very pale and visibly sweating. **Do you think I did ok?**

There are more cries of hatred and then Suzaku says, **Euphy, the Special Zone is…** everyone holds their breath, **a great success! The Japanese people were given back their home, and you did it.** The breath is released. _Was it right to lie to Euphemia on her deathbed?_ Kallen doesn’t know, but she understands what Suzaku had done. She would have done the same.

**Oh, thank goodness.**

**I hereby declare** , Zero yells, **our independence from Britannia, but don’t take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation. We will not turn back the hands of time! The new Japan we will build shall be broad enough to accept all people’s histories and ideologies. Where the strong shall NOT reign over the weak, and it shall be called, The United States of Japan!**

The crowd is so very happy and Euphy is dying, Suzaku by her side. **How strange. I can’t see your face anymore** , and does she even know she’s dying? _She has to!_ Kallen thinks.

For a moment Cornelia hates Suzaku again, hates him for being the one there when it should have been her, holding her sister’s hand. Then she sees his face as tears pour down it, and she can’t hate him anymore. She just _can’t_.

 **Keep going… to school.** Cornelia snorts through her tears. Of course Euphy would be thinking about someone else in her last moments. **I had to stop… before I… before I had the chance to finish.**

 **Euphy, you can still go yourself. I know, why don’t we go to Ashford Academy together? The student council is so much fun. Euphy –** his voice breaks as she smiles at him. Her hand is so pale against his. How much blood had she lost?

 **You have to do it… for me. Kay?** She asks, and he looks up in horror, as if he just realized she was going to die. Cornelia has seen that look too. The look that says denial is no longer an option.

**No Euphy! Please, don’t go!**

**Suzaku, I’m so happy… that we…** With a smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks, Euphy flat lines, and is gone from this world. The crowd shouts Zero’s name as the doctors try to wake Euphy back up. Suzaku is dragged from the room screaming her name. Cornelia watches as she finds out her sister is dead.

And she breaks.

She is on the floor, and she is crying. She is kneeling still, but curled in on herself, as if to try to protect herself from pain. She has always been able to protect herself from this – this hurt, this humiliation, but she has just watched her sister _die_ , and she _can’t do this_ anymore.

Someone kneels beside her. She expects to feel Gilford’s strong arms wrapping around her, or Nunnally's delicate hand on her shoulder. The hand is calloused but still small. She looks up into the face of the red-haired pilot girl. They just stare at each other for a long moment. Then Cornelia chokes out, “Who?”

“My brother,” Kallen Kozuki responds. “He died in the resistance.” Kallen isn’t crying, but her voice is all choked up. She doesn’t try to hug Cornelia, or help her. Instead, she sits down by the crying princess and is just there. It’s enough.

The rest of the group, led by Rivalz and Gino, joins her on the floor, curling in around her, as if to protect her from the darkness. They ignore the broken sobs, as they know she wants them too. They look up at the screen, because what else can they do? The screen lights up. Cornelia sucks in one final sob, and their lives begin to play.

 **With the geass out of control now, I can never see anyone.** Lelouch gives C.C. a sad smile, just as his phone rings. _Nunnally,_ the screen reads.

“No!” Nunnally’s hand flies to her mouth, and then, in a whisper, “Oh Lelouch. I’m so sorry.”

 **Hi Lelouch! I was wondering, do you think I could talk to Euphy again?** Cecile gasps and Lloyd frowns.

“That’s unfortunate,” he mutters.

**I was thinking the three of us could go to the school festival together. See, Milly said they were organizing another one, since everything got all messed up the other day.**

“I wouldn’t if I had known,” Milly looks down at her folded hands in shame.

“You didn’t know,” Rivalz says. “You couldn’t possibly have known.”

 **… I thought, maybe, if there was some way her and I could see each other, just one last time…** Gino looks away. He can’t stand this, can’t stand the conversation between a little girl and her brother who is trying so hard to protect her. He buries his head in his hands as Lelouch dodges Nunnally’s questions.

When the phone switches off, C.C. goes right back to talking about geass, which is when Lelouch brings up how Euphy fought.

 **I think, such a malignant command – it was simply against her nature.** And then C.C. kneels before the boy that is Zero and holds him as he cries, shoulders straining under everything that he has lost.

The scene changes as the Britannians talk about the terrorist attacks that are coming all around them. **The Viceroy’s been shut up in Princess Euphemia’s room ever since she cancelled the attack orders.**

Cornelia flinches. She waits for the reactions of disgust from the others. Disgust for her weakness. There are none. Beside her, Kallen whispers, “I did that too.”

The Britannians on screen argue for a while. Then Nina comes on screen. She looks horrible. Literally insane. Nina hides her face in shame, expecting insults or laughter. Slender arms wrap around her. She looks up to see Cecile, arms enclosing her in a shell of safety. There is a protective look on her face, as though she will physically attack anyone who tries to get near Nina.

The scene changes to the Black Knights amassing their forces. **I hope everyone in the student council can get away.**

Milly stands straight up and points at Kallen. “Ok, that does it! Don’t think I haven’t seen how you look at us! You don’t think you belong with us cuz you’re Japanese. That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. You were thinking about us. After all that bloodshed, you were worried about us! A couple of Britannians. You’re enemies!” Kallen is staring at her wide-eyed as the pretty blonde keeps ranting. Turning she finishes, “You will always belong with us, Kallen. If we tried to get rid of you, we’d be morons!”

“Yeah, you’re awesome!” Rivalz adds.

“Thank you.” It’s all Kallen says, quiet and simple, but it’s filled with the watery doubt that has been drowning her, finally released. Milly gives an annoyed noise as she flumps down beside Kallen. Rivalz and Nina both move closer as well, Nina more hesitantly, but Kallen looks up at her and smiles. Cecile shifts so she can still hold the young girl in her arms.

Then C.C. comes on screen again. She’s talking to herself, or that’s what they think until, of course, she addresses the other person as Marianne. For the first time in a while the room explodes.

“Marianne as in Lelouch’s dead mother?”

“I thought Marianne was dead?”

“Didn’t this whole thing start cuz she died?”

“Does this mean green-girl can see dead people?”

“Why doesn’t she talk to Lelouch?”

“Cornelia,” Kaguya says, “What’s going on?”

Cornelia shakes her head, even as she stares at the screen. “I don’t know,” she says, looking rather dumbfounded. “She was dead. She was lying in a pool of blood. You all saw it on screen earlier! I – I don’t know.”

“We’re not gonna find out, are we?” Gino asks.

“Not right now, no.” Cornelia shakes her head. “Patience Weinberg.” She looks irritated herself though.

Back on screen, the Japanese people are protesting in the streets. Viletta/not Viletta gets caught by some of the rioters. The Ashford students watch the scenes twice, one on screen from the school, and the other surrounded by people in Nunnally’s screening room. Below the school, Nina builds a bomb.

Suzaku is back on screen then, staring at Euphy’s body. **Euphy,** he says, **Why did you give that order?** And then someone else appears on the screen. **Shall I tell you why?** The little boy asks.

“Huh?” Milly says.

**You may call me V.V.**

Gino’s eyes go wide. “That’s like green-girl. He knows about geass. He’s gonna tell Suzaku about geass and- “

“And Suzaku will think it’s Lelouch’s fault,” Gilford finishes quietly.

* * *

It’s clear as they continue watching that this is the final battle of the Black Rebellion. Cornelia resurfaces, ready to take down Zero, and Zero prepares to take her down in response.

Then Kaguya walks in and starts babbling. **I followed you, so I could watch my future husband fight,** she says brightly, finishing her monologue. Lloyd snickers. The Tianzi looks at Kaguya with a slight smile.

Kaguya just laughs. “What can I say? I was a girl in love.”

After the confrontation is over, Oghi turns to Kaguya and says, “Did you just almost manage to bargain your way into being Zero’s wife at the age of twelve?”

Kaguya grins. “I am a very skilled politician.”

“And very insistent,” Kallen adds with a slight smile in the other girls’ direction. “

It’s sad though,” The Tianzi says. “That he thinks that he made a deal with the devil. Isn’t that such a sad thing to say?” Looking up at Xingke she adds, “It’s like he lost his soul, and he knew it, but he did it anyway.”

The room fills with silence at the realization from the tiny empress. Finally, Milly manages to choke out an answer. “You’re right. That is very sad,” she says.

On screen, Jeremiah shows up.

“So, he was a test subject?” Gilford asks.

“It seems so,” Cornelia says tersely. She raises one eyebrow at his garbled speech. “Though evidently not a very good one.”

Above the city, Lelouch gives a warning. **We will wait one hour. You have till then to surrender to me. This is your only warning. Heed it.**

“I never found out what happened here,” Gino says. “It kind of went hush afterwards.”

Cornelia nods. “It wasn’t our proudest moment.”

 **You can still turn back you know.** C.C. says. **The whole world will be steeped in war.**

 **I’m aware of that.** Lelouch answers. **And yet – all the same.** Which is when Euphemia calls him.

“Don’t pick up you moron!” Rivalz yells. “It’s a trap. She’s dead! You’ll give yourself away!” Lelouch picks up anyway.

**Lelouch, it’s me.**

**Suzaku, why are you calling me now?**

**Lelouch, are you at the school?**

“Does he know?” Cecile asks.

**No, but I will be soon.**

**I see. I called because there’s something I want you to tell everyone for me.**

**Yeah? And what’s that?**

**The sky… Make sure no one looks up at the sky.**

**What? Lelouch, is there anyone you could ever hate so much that you’d actually want to kill them?**

**There is, yes.**

“Is he about to ask Lelouch if he should kill Zero?” Oghi asks.

**Now, it’s hate that’s driving me. I’m fighting to kill someone.**

“Why is it showing the watch with Euphemia?” Milly asks.

“I think it’s a – what’s that word? Meta – meta – “

“Metaphor?” Kaguya offers gently. Tianzi nods gratefully.

“He learned not to kill from killing his daddy, right? But now he’s going to go out and kill Zero.”

“So, he’s abandoning the lesson,” Rivalz nods. “That makes sense. You’re really smart, my lady. The Tianzi blushes and looks away.

 **Embrace your hate,** Lelouch says. There is a general murmur of confusion throughout the room. **Just think of Euphy. I made my own mind up long ago. I have no intention of turning back.**

 **For Nunnally you mean?** Nunnally looks away.

“Just because he did it in your name doesn’t mean it was your fault,” Gino whispers to her. She gives him a weak smile.

**Yes… I have to go now.**

**Thanks, Lelouch.**

**Forget it, you and I are friends after all.**

“This is so messed up,” Rivalz mutters. And then Tokyo collapses in on itself.

“Wait, what?” Gino shoots out of his chair. “How is that possible?”

“We were just as surprised as you,” Cornelia answers. “He blew up every city support in Tokyo all at once. Everything collapsed. We didn’t have a chance.”

Lelouch’s hysterical laughter scares them all. Kaguya jumps in her seat. Milly accidentally manages to poke herself in the eye with Nina’s elbow. She goes back to watching, muttering under her breath.

 **Perhaps this is what I’ve longed for, ever since that day. The destruction and loss of everything. That’s right. Destruction always comes before creation, and for that goal, even my own conscience must be cast aside. The only path left to me is straight ahead. Now then** – He gives his creepiest smile, and the screen goes black.

Everyone in the room shivers at that smile. It’s terrifying, worse because it’s on a teenager – on one they all know, or thought they knew. Behind them, they hear a hiccupping, broken sob.

“Tianzi?” Milly asks. “Are you all right?”

“It hurt him.” The little girl whispers. “It hurt him so much to do it. He said he had to throw away his own conscience to do it.” She lets out a horrible hiccupping sob and scrubs tears from her face. “He hurt to create? Isn’t that good? Isn’t it right Kaguya? Was he good? And why - why did,” another hiccupping sob, “Why did nobody ever make him feel better? Why didn’t we try to help him?” In a tiny whisper, the Tianzi says, “He was alone. I – I didn’t like being alone. Why didn’t I try to help -” She breaks down into horrible, broken sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, "At Least With Sorrow," JNN  
> stations. Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?  
> q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


	24. The Ragnarok Connection - 2:22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ragnarok Connection.  
> Note: We've skipped a couple episodes. Just kidding. It's like... all of them. Please check titles of episodes for where we are. This is almost the very end.
> 
> Hey guys!  
> So I reordered the chapters. If you've already read this one, they're now going in order. The chapter titles should tell you what episode you haven't read yet.  
> Sorry about the confusion.

“Ok, listen up y’all!” Gino yells. “I have officially changed sides!”

“I feel like you’ve said that before,” Milly says. Cornelia raises one eyebrow.

“Well yeah, but he just trapped himself for eternity with the guy who let his mom get killed. To save the entirety of the human race. That’s awesome.”

“Save us from what exactly?” Kallen asks. “Are they ever going to explain the emperor’s evil plan, or are we just going to have to trust that Lelouch is in the right?”

“The emperor evil laughs a lot,” Rivalz suggests.

“So does Lelouch,” Nina mutters.

“It will be explained,” Suzaku says. The room goes silent. Over the course of his time here, Zero has spoken very little.

“Do you know what happens, Zero?” Xingke asks.

“I know enough,” Suzaku answers, fighting to keep the anger from his voice. What the emperor had tried to do…

“So, just to recap, the emperor is evil, Schneizel and Kururugi are trying to overthrow him, Bismarck might have geass, Anya is somehow Empress Marianne and gave C.C. back her memories, and the demon emperor just sacrificed himself for all mankind?” Gilford looks rather incredulous, which is, honestly, very fair.

“I don’t think we should call him the demon emperor anymore,” The Tianzi says quietly. Kaguya gives a resolute nod.

Rivalz nods grinning. “Did you see how awesome he was? Fire and blowing up crap! That was so cool!” Kallen smothers a chuckle behind her hand.

“He can’t be trapped forever though,” Cornelia points out. “At this point, almost everything is pointing to a different ending, but we know what the ending is. How…”

Gino shrugs. Kaguya gives a confused frown. Milly, ever the reporter turns back to the screen with a loud, “We’re gonna find out!”

The screen lights up again to show Anya – no, Marianne – holding a marker over Suzaku’s face. Evidently, she was going to draw on him, because she pouts at him as he wakes.

“Seriously? In this situation?” Kallen asks. “I thought an empress would be mature. Especially Lelouch’s mother.”

“He always needed to be more mature than he should have,” Nunnally says, sadly.

 **I have to figure out for sure… from Lelouch** , Kallen says, from the airship above the battle. **Otherwise, I’ll never – never be able to move on**.

“No offense, Kallen, but I feel like that probably wasn’t the time.”

Kallen’s face flamed. “Because there were going to be a lot of other times?” She asks.

There’s silence for a minute and then Oghi says, “I suppose that’s fair.” The others nod as the scene switches back to Lelouch and the emperor.

 **Who was it that killed my mother? And what’s your excuse for not protecting her?** Lelouch asks.

“I’ve got to hand it to him,” Viletta says. “That boy definitely has a one-track mind.”

Lelouch and Charles start waxing poetic at each other about the truth and lies. “Could somebody explain this?” Rivalz asks. Kaguya frowns.

“The emperor is accusing Lelouch of being a liar, and Lelouch is saying that lies are necessary for society.”

“Are they?” Milly asks.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Gino and Kallen look at each other in confusion.

“Exactly,” Kaguya says, a small sad smile stealing over her face.

**When we understand each other, lies will disappear.**

**That all sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me.**

“See, the emperor sounds like the good guy at this point,” Oghi says.

“The emperor is idealistic. He thinks that people will just stop lying to each other, right?” Kallen says. “That’s just naïve.”

Viletta nods. “People won’t ever stop lying of their own free will.”

“Neither of them are considering the possibility that people aren’t lying or creating a persona, that they’re just being themselves,” Rivalz points out.

“I think they’re saying that everyone has a persona because they were created from childhood,” Kaguya supplies.

“But what is created isn’t a lie. It’s developing and growing. It’s making who you are better!” Kallen argues.

“That’s idealistic too,” Xingke points out. “The idea of growing into yourself suggests that you have not ever changed yourself to please others.”

“But what if you haven’t?” Cornelia asks.

“Anyone who thinks they’ve never changed themselves for someone else is a fool,” Gino answers. Silence falls.

**It will soon be reality.**

“Wait just one second!” Kallen snaps. “If our ‘personas are created from childhood’ or whatever, if you take them away, nothing will be left!”

Silence.

“Either we’re all idiots, or he really hasn’t thought this plan through all the way,” Gino says, clearly trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“I thought he had been trying for a long time,” Tianzi says. “Wouldn’t he have thought of all the problems by now?”

 **C’s world?** Suzaku asks on screen. He, C.C., and Marianne-in-Anya are standing by the broken-down rock that used to be the door to Charles and Lelouch. C.C. is trying to explain the collective conscience or unconsciousness or whatever.

“Yeah, Suzaku,” Gino says sarcastically. “That’s totally obvious. Catch up on the plot man.” Kallen grins over her shoulder at Suzaku, who shifts slightly in the Zero outfit.

 **Oh, forget it** , Marianne says, cutting off C.C.’s explanation, which was, quite frankly, just making everything more confusing. **I can’t do it. C.C., could you please?** C.C. sends her into the other world and Anya-not-Marianne collapses into Suzaku’s arms.

 **You know Suzaku, you and I are very similar,** C.C. says quietly.

Milly makes a sound of confusion that is echoed by Suzaku as he says, **Similar?**

 **In that we both wish to die, and yet are unable to.** Milly sighs quietly. All of them had long ago given up on mentioning C.C. or Suzaku’s suicidal tendencies, but still…

“If either of those two were here, I’d give ‘em a whack around the head and tell them exactly what I think of that.” Behind her, Suzaku shifts again, more uncomfortably this time.

The Black Knights and Schneizel swoop in to fight Bismarck and then Marianne is standing in front of Lelouch, a pleasant smile on her face, and Lelouch – Lelouch is terrified.

Watching the screen, Nunnally grips Suzaku’s hand so tightly that her knuckles turn white. **My, Lelouch! How you’ve grown!**

**M-mother? Is this an illusion? You’d do this?**

**No. It really is me, Lelouch. However, I can only take on my original appearance while I’m present within this system.**

“I really hope we get an explanation for that,” Rivalz murmurs.

“We’d better,” Cornelia growls.

**Half a century ago, my elder brother and I –**

“That can’t be right!”

“He never had a brother!”

“That short kid was our uncle?”

“Shush,” Kallen hisses. “We’re getting an actual explanation.”

**…Betrayals spawned by lies.**

“Oh,” Nunnally breathes, clearly realizing something no one else has yet.

**My brother and I were sickened and angered by the world. We therefore both swore an oath to create a world without lies.**

**Both C.C. and I agreed to this as well. V.V. however…**

The scene changes to eight years ago, where Marianne is walking down a vast set of stairs.

“No,” Cornelia breathes.

“Is this when she dies?” Oghi asks. Cornelia nods hesitantly.

 **I’ve cleared everyone out of here. I even had Cornelia withdraw.** Cornelia grits her teeth. Kallen gives her one of their now common – I don’t really understand but we’re both boss girls who’ve gone through a lot and I’m so sorry – looks.

 **Sorry to do this,** V.V. says. **Ever since Charles has met you, he’s been acting like a different man. It seems to me that you and he have come to enjoy learning more about each other. You realize that, if this continues, the contract we made will never be fulfilled**.

“Contract?”

“Who made – “

“With Charles?”

 **I’ll be left alone.** V.V. continues. The Tianzi makes a sad sound of protest.

**From the beginning of time, it’s always been the woman who’s lead the man astray.**

“Hey!” Kallen protests. Cornelia and Viletta frown while the Tianzi and Kaguya both glare at the screen.

“So, we can all agree that the small child man is a moron?” Milly says. Nina and Cecile both nod.

**Lady Marianne –**

**I told you to stay out of here –** And then gunshots rip Marianne and the two men to pieces. Cornelia lets out a cry. Oghi grips Viletta’s hand.

“He killed her because she was a distraction,” Xingke observes.

 **The job is done. Right, begin the cover-up. Maybe we can make Nunnally out to be the witness**.

The room explodes.

“How dare he?” Cornelia snaps, leaping from her chair.

“He put her there on purpose!” Rivalz snaps.

Milly runs to Nunnally to grip her hand and the rest of the student council follows.

“I hate him,” Gino says, like it’s a sudden realization.

“He hurt her for no reason?” Kaguya gasps.

“I’ll kill him! I’ll find him and kill him!” Cornelia growls, her hand searching for a gun or knife.

Suzaku doesn’t speak, but his hand is still in one of Nunnally’s. To the student council’s surprise, she reaches up to him. He lifts her gently, perching on the armrest of her chair, and hugs her to him, rocking her back and forth. She looks like the child that she is, instead of the girl with an empire on her shoulders.

Eventually, Nunnally pulls back. “Please stop,” she says in a calm voice, and the empress has returned. The room stills. “What we found out – I appreciate your worry, but I do not believe it is the point of this scene.” Pointing, she says, “We may be about to find out about Anya, which is rather important.”

“But you’re important too, Nunnally!” Rivalz yelps.

“Thank you,” Nunnally says, “But we are here to learn the truth. I want to see what happens next. Please?” Hesitantly, the others turn back to the screen.

**Anya Alstreim, the young girl who had arrived a week earlier to be schooled in etiquette.**

“Geass!” Nina says, pointing.

“She has geass too?” Cecile asks.

**My geass power was to cross over into another person’s mind.**

“Awesome,” Gino says.

**The power that had been dormant for so long, activated for the first time as I was dying.**

Nunnally is shown on screen, crushed under her mother. It is not the first time they have seen it, but that doesn’t stop Cornelia from clenching her fists and teeth, or Kallen from crying or Gino from slamming his fist into the ground.

**I hid inside Anya to save myself from being killed by V.V. And then I realized, realized that when my consciousness surfaced, I could communicate mind-to-mind with C.C.**

“How does that work?” Rivalz wonders.

“More importantly,” Says a shaking voice from above them, “How dare she!” Gino is standing. He fists are clenched at his sides, his face is red and he looks like he’s wavering between tears and screaming with anger. “That’s why Anya – that’s why she can’t remember? She took Anya’s life! She can’t- she can’t remember anything! Anything! And she played it off, but it – it scared her so- how dare she! How – how could she?” He’s succumbed to tears.

Gilford walks over and puts a hand on Gino’s shoulder. Cornelia follows. “You’re right,” she says. “That girl deserves the commendation of a lifetime. Look at me Knight of Three.” His eyes meet hers. “There is nothing we can do to change the past, but when we have finished this,” she waves to the screen, “we will find a way to show the Knight of Six how grateful we are to her, for everything she has lived through.” Gino looks away. Cornelia sighs. “It is all we can do,” she whispers. He nods.

Quietly, Cecile leans forward and puts out an arm. Gino joins Nina in resting against her, held like a child in a mother’s arms.

C.C. leaves the directorate and Charles throws a fit about his brother lying to him.

 **Don’t try to pass off the blame on the dead.** Lelouch snarls. **Nunnally and I. You sent us to Japan as hostages!**

**It was necessary!**

**Necessary for what? What kind of parent does that?**

**_I_** ** _f you have someone you don’t want to lose, you should keep them at a distance_ ,** a memory of C.C. says.

“Is this thing about to present the idea that his parents are GOOD GUYS?” Milly snaps. “Cuz if it is, I’m about to smash it into a thousand pieces! They’re horrible people with horrible reasoning and they –” She breaks off in a shout of frustration.

On screen, Bismarck and Schneizel have a confusing conversation about Charles’ plan, which, unsurprisingly, Bismarck seems to know more about. Schneizel doesn’t seem all that concerned.

And then they’re back to the crumbling wall, Suzaku and C.C. standing opposite each other.

 **I used Lelouch,** C.C. says. **I was fully aware of the truth the entire time. In order to bring about my own death, I had to make his survival a priority.**

“Somehow,” Milly says, “I can’t be angry about that.”

“We all used each other,” Kallen sighs.

 **Any regrets?** Suzaku asks.

**Not really. My sensibilities are quite different as an immortal witch. I abandoned my humanity long ago.**

**We aren’t all the same you know.**

**Huh?**

**C.C., I want you to send me to the other world.**

“Really?” Kallen says sarcastically, “Suzaku wants to get involved unnecessarily? I’m astonished.”

“I wouldn’t call it unnecessary,” Kaguya says. “He wants to help Lelouch.”

“Or Charles,” Xingke adds.

Kaguya shakes her head. “He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t support someone who didn’t bother with their people. That’s one thing he’s held onto the entire time. Working for the people.”

“He hasn’t though.” It’s out of Suzaku’s mouth before he can stop it. Kallen and Nunnally both stare at him with wide eyes. “Half the time he only cared about revenge,” he finishes, because he can’t just leave it.

Kallen’s lips purse and, looking straight into his eyes through the mask, she says, “But beyond that. Every other time he’s cared about people. Even if he was being selfish or stupid, he still tried to help. Even when he said he lost all compassion, there are still signs that he cares. Look at how he caught Anya.” Suzaku doesn’t answer, mostly because he’s too shocked at the fact that **Kallen** is defending him. She has had no issue over this time, showing her disdain for his ideals.

As Kallen is turning back he finally manages to blurt, “You’ve been insulting Kururugi this whole time. Why defend him now?”

“Because he was an idealistic fool, but he was a fool who cared about people. Sometimes, I wish I could be more like that.”

Suzaku stumbles back, but manages to turn it into a gentle step as he raises his hands in surrender. “You’re free to have your own opinion, Miss Kozuki.”

“Good,” Kallen says. Turning, she flops back into her seat beside Cornelia.

**Regardless that you may think I’m foolish, I can’t just stay here and do nothing!**

They’re back with Charles and Marianne as they try to tell Lelouch how much and how dearly they love him. How they ruined his life because of it.

“I didn’t realize protection meant sending someone into a war zone,” Gino mutters.

**Anya and Nunnally became witnesses. Therefore, it was necessary to rewrite their memories -**

A shout goes out all over the room.

**Nunnally? You mean her blindness isn’t psychosomatic after all, but…?**

“And now they’re claiming they made you blind to protect you.” It’s Gilford who says it, flat and cold.

“Our father was never kind,” Nunnally says, and she sounds accepting and it’s horrible. “Though I thought our mother cared more.”

After that, no one is surprised that Charles and Marianne’s plan was to use Lelouch to drag out C.C. They could kill her, and her code would help fulfill their evil plan. Then, somehow, lies would no longer be necessary.

Which is when Lloyd, who has been surprisingly quiet up until now, bursts out laughing. “That’s – that’s their plan? They’re gonna – gonna shoot some magic power into the consciousness of mankind – which they somehow think is god – (Ridiculous, by the way) and then their sparkle magic is going to do whatever they want –even though it obviously does whatever it wants when it’s strong enough- and make people **be themselves**? That’s it?! That’s the dumb – dumbest – and then he bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

Cornelia stares at him for a long time. Admittedly, a small smile appears on her face, but she says, “If the world is as crazy as all this,” she waves her hand, indicating what seems to be _everything,_ “this could actually work.”

**Well then, it seems that from the very beginning, I was merely a nuisance. Just a ruckus in the world.**

“Oh,” Tianzi says, very quietly and very sadly.

**And, what do you two think of all this?**

“I just want whoever filmed this to know that, even though you are terrifyingly, horribly creepy, you’ve got some seriously awesome timing,” Gino says.

**Did you already know that I was going to come here Lelouch?**

**And that you regained your memories, too. It was necessary for this plan, wasn’t it?**

**Precisely,** the emperor breaks in. **Therefore, I cannot see any sense in your coming here as well, Kururugi.**

“No one can.”

It turns out that the reason Suzaku came was to ask the emperor the exact same thing that he had just explained. The emperor then says that he wants a gentle world. He also pulls the ‘Nunnally’ and ‘Euphy’ cards, which sends up a general murmur or anger.

**Now I see. It’s obvious.**

“Is it? Is it obvious?” Rivalz asks. “Do you get it, Tianzi?”

“No,” she squeaks.

“See? I don’t understand it either. We all know we’re the smartest people in the room,” Rivalz actually pauses, waiting for someone to argue with him. No one does. Both the Tianzi and Rivalz have proven their intelligence over the past forty-six segments. “And we don’t get, so it’s not easy.”

“You’re not Lelouch,” Nunnally points out innocently.

Rivalz opens his mouth to argue, and then shuts it again. Nunnally giggles.

The emperor proceeds to inform C.C. that they are going to go through with the plan where he kills her, which doesn’t make all that much sense because she already walked away from that plan. She decides to do it anyway.

“The Sword of Akasha” starts “slaying come on,” whatever that means.

 **Lelouch,** Suzaku says, **What was your motivation for wanting to control the world?**

**Don’t waste my time, Suzaku. You know it was Nunnally.**

**Or are you just using her as your excuse?**

**Yes. You’re right. I am. I have fought to protect everything I thought I wanted to protect.**

**To that end, you need to take action.**

**Yes. The means to that end requires me to reject something.**

Turning to his father, he says, **I reject you, and I reject everything you believe!**

“That’s no surprise. He’s never loved his dad,” Cecile says.

**Why do people lie? It isn’t only because they struggle against each other, it’s because they want something. You now want a world without change –**

“Wait, where did a world without change come from?” Milly asks. “Making people be themselves doesn’t do that.”

“Maybe it’s because of the whole persona growing thing?” The Tianzi says, in that tiny squeak that means she’s about to say something intelligent. “Earlier, you said someone’s persona was created through their growth, but if they aren’t creating a persona, there’s no chance to grow? So, nobody changes? Umm… maybe?” She’s looking at them with the look of a terrified and very hesitant little girl.

“That’s – that’s a really good idea,” Cornelia says. “I mean, we can only guess, but if I had to, I’d go with yours my lady. I don’t suppose you’d be interested in secretly advising Britannia while ruling China.”

Xingke opens his mouth, but the Tianzi holds her hand out to stop him. Face flushed from the compliment she says, “Sorry, but I have been told that being empress of a country is hard. I’ll probably need to focus on that.”

Cornelia nods. “I understand,” she says. “Tell me if you change your mind.” The Tianzi nods. Then, turning she grins at Kaguya and whispers, “Did you see me Kaguya? I was good, right?”

“You were amazing,” Kaguya answers. Grinning, she pulls the little girl into a hug.

**That’s a world I wouldn’t want to live in!**

Lelouch’s mother speaks next. She pulls the Euphemia card, to get him and Suzaku on their side.

“It does sound nice to have all the dead back,” Kaguya says.

“I have no idea how that would fit into anything, in case anyone’s wondering,” Rivalz says.

Tianzi shakes her head. “Me neither,” she says.

**Forcing your good intentions on others is no different from an evil act!**

“But isn’t that what Lelouch has been doing this whole time?” Nunnally asks.

“In a way,” Cornelia says. “But Lelouch’s plan was to make a gentle world. I think, in our father’s world, no one would have had the choice between gentle and violent. We would just have been.”

**In time, people will come to accept it.**

**That time will never come!** Lelouch is crying. **Only one thing is undeniably certain. I understand now that what you did to Nunnally and me may have been done out of good intentions. But… the fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land!**

“Boom!” Gino yells.

“He got you there,” Cornelia grins.

“So there, you monster!” Nunnally yells, causing several people to look at her in astonishment.

**Why didn’t you stop the war between Japan and Britannia?**

He says what they’ve all been thinking then, that no matter what these people seem to think or say they don’t care about the pain they’ve caused their children. That Nunnally didn’t deserve what she got. That they are wrong and that, no matter what they say, he will never join them. The room is in cheers.

“Go Lelouch!”

“You go man!”

“Get him!”

Charles tries to protest, tries to say that they are working for the same goal. Then he drops Nunnally’s name, and any tiny chance he might have had is gone.

**The world that you speak of will be kinder and gentler only for you. The world that my sister wished for is one in which kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers.**

“Wished for.” Nina says. “Past tense. I forgot that he thinks Nunnally is dead right now.”

While they argue, Suzaku has an internal monologue. It seems to be a turning point for him, as he realizes that those who had known Lelouch was Zero had never given him up. Even when Euphy was dying in front of him, she never said anything. And he gives in.

“Does that mean he’s gonna work with Lelouch?” Rivalz asks.

“For a little while.” Lloyd says. “Suzaku is a contradiction I’m afraid, always has been.”

**There’s nothing to be done about it. The Ragnarok Connection has begun!**

**You think so? I am Zero!** Lelouch pulls the contact from his eye.

“Is he gonna use it on Marianne?” Rivalz asks. “She’s the only one there he hasn’t used it on.”

“She’s dead though,” Kallen says, “Would it work on her?”

“No. No – he’s not!” Milly gasps.

“What?” Rivalz asks.

**No. There’s someone else here, isn’t there? C’s world is the will of mankind itself!**

“He’s going to –” Xingke hisses.

“He can’t!” Nina gasps.

“That can’t seriously be his plan!” Cornelia cries. “It will never work!”

**My power will work!**

**You are a fool Lelouch! God cannot be defeated by the power of the king!**

**I don’t intend to defeat god!**

“Not go~od,” Lloyd intones.

 **This is a request! Yes! Now I know who I really am! Collective unconscious!** To no one’s surprise, the collective being of man responds to Lelouch’s call. **Please, don’t stop the march of time!**

They try to stop him. Of course they try to stop him, but Suzaku gets in the way. **Nobody would have wanted this! Especially not Euphy!**

“He was a good man, wasn’t he?” Cornelia murmurs. “He understood her, at least. He loved her. I – I may not agree with Kururugi or his ideals, but I am glad that she had someone like that to love her.” Beneath the mask, Suzaku gapes in open astonishment.

“That is at least the third time you’ve complimented Suzaku,” Nunnally says lightly.

Cornelia tilts her head slightly and says, “I will not regret complimenting a good man.”

Kallen starts giggling. “Oh, if I could see his face right now!” she says.

Cecile grins. “He would be red as a tomato.”

“Always too innocent that boy was,” Lloyd adds, with one of his insane grins. Suzaku blushes.

 **What I want,** Lelouch cries back on screen, **is tomorrow!** And his other eye flashes with geass.

“That’s so awesome!” Gino yells.

“DUDE!” Rivalz cries.

“He’s got you now!” Kallen grins.

Gilford and Cornelia are both smiling. “That’s my little brother,” she says.

Nunnally gives a whoop of her own, adding to the general cheering of the room as ‘The Sword of Akasha’ falls.

As Charles and Marianne protest, C.C. sits, holding her knees. It’s clear that she is on Lelouch’s side now, as saddened as she might be by the fact that their plan didn’t work. Charles tries to argue, tries to recover the plan and – starts disappearing?

“I’m back to not getting what’s going on,” Gino says cheerfully.

Kaguya grins as she says, “We’re winning.”

**We’re being absorbed? Consumed by C’s world?**

“I’m really glad he’s explaining this as he goes along,” Oghi says. Viletta nods.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Lloyd asks. “Charles and Marianne tried to force their desire on the collective consciousness or unconsciousness or whatever, and Lelouch asked – not nicely – but he asked. So, the oh-so-powerful collection of mankind’s puny brains chose him over them. And now it’s killing them for good measure. Isn’t justice wonderful?” He adds lightly, with a slightly insane smile.

**But what about C.C.? Why isn’t she disappearing, as well? You supported this plan as much as we did.**

**Sorry. But I finally realized, the love you have is only for yourselves.**

**No. We love our children very much!**

**Do you have any idea what the meaning is behind Nunnally’s beautiful smile?** Lelouch asks.

 **The meaning?** Marianne looks very confused.

**Why don’t you understand? Nunnally was blinded! My own sister was crippled! She knew! She knew that there were things in this world that she would never be able to do by herself! So her smile – Nunnally’s smile – was her way of expressing gratitude!**

Nunnally is weeping, and, just as always, she is trying not to let anyone see, but they have all moved in too close now. They are all sitting together in a giant clump. It is impossible for no one to notice. Milly is by her side in a moment, Nina holding her hand, Gino putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Big brother understood me,” she whispers. “He knew. He always knew, even after I tried to hide it. I was a burden, but he didn’t care and he always loved me.” Her tears don’t stop, aren’t going to stop anytime soon. The video on-screen continues playing.

The emperor’s last action in his life is to attempt to kill Lelouch. As he does so, he plants one last seed in their minds. **Can’t you understand that if you refuse me and what I offer, you will inherit his world? Schneizel’s world!**

And Lelouch banishes him into the next life.

“That’s very sad,” the Tianzi says.

“Yeah, he had to kill his mother. He loved her so much.”

“That they died at all is sad,” Tianzi whispers. “It is always sad when someone dies. Necessary maybe, but sad.”

No one responds.

It is just the three of them left in C’s world. Suzaku, Lelouch and C.C. At first, the audience had hoped for no conflict at all. They had worked together to finish Charles and Marianne.

“Can’t they just be done? With the anger and revenge and crap?” Gino asks.

“Could you?” Kallen answers.

**And what about you two? What are you planning to do now?**

**Lelouch is the person who murdered Euphy,** Suzaku says.

**What of it?**

“What of it?” Nina and Cornelia are both on their feet.

“The horrible little-

“How could he – “

“He said he cared about her!”

“Liar! Liar and Murderer!”

“STOP!” Cecile roars. “Everything else that Lelouch has said and done has been planned, down to the last comma and syllable. I have no idea what he’s doing, but I know he’s a broken boy trying to save the world and I know he has the right to explain himself. We know that Euphy was an accident and we know that he cares! So SHUT UP and maybe it will explain!”

On screen, the words ‘Tokyo, One Month Later…’ appear.

“Or not,” Oghi grumbles. He’s silenced by an angry look from Cecile.

“Wait a second, I remember that broadcast!” Milly exclaims, “This is the day Lelouch becomes emperor.”

**Didn’t somebody say that the emperor was missing?**

“Oh yeah they did,” Rivalz grins.

 **Presenting his Imperial Majesty,** a guard yells. And Lelouch, graceful as always strides across the stage. The crowd rumbles in confusion and anger. The first prince begins to interrogate Lelouch.

“How can he look so good in his Ashford Academy uniform?” Milly asks.

“More like, how is it that we never figured out he was a noble?” Rivalz mutters.

“No kidding,” Gino says. “He looks exactly like he did at school. Maybe a little more confident,” he adds after a moment.

Suzaku falls from the sky and takes out every guard trying to kill Lelouch.

“Oh yeah!” Rivalz yells.

“I have to admit, that was pretty good,” Cornelia says.

“Pretty good? He should be Knight of One just for that!” Gino says.

“Or Knight of Zero,” Lloyd supplied with a small chuckle.

 **Let me make this easy for you all to understand.** Lelouch cries. **Acknowledge me as emperor!**

Odysseus’ protests die on his lips and are transformed to, **Yes, your majesty.**

As the crowd chants Lelouch’s name, he looks straight at the camera and into their souls. His geass eyes gleam, and he smiles that cruel smile that means the end of everything. The screen goes black.

There is a moment of silence and then, “I don’t understand.” Kallen says. “How could he go from crying over the loss of his sister to taking his country in a horrible, bloody coup d’état? They don’t work together. It’s like he’s not the same person!”

She looks around for an answer and catches Kaguya’s eyes.

The younger girl gives a long, quiet sigh. “I don’t know,” is all she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, “The Ragnarok Connection," JNN stations.  
> Netflix, https://www.netflix.com/search?  
> q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, "Bloodstained Euphy," JNN stations. Netflix,  
> https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0
> 
> Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, "Geass vs. Geass," JNN stations. Netflix,  
> https://www.netflix.com/search?q=code%20geass&jbv=70204970&jbp=1&jbr=0


End file.
